


Myself

by Road1985



Series: Dive into shine [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Glee RPF, Grimm (TV) RPF, Psych RPF, Suits (TV) RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David es un chico normal, universitario, trabajador y empeñado en buscar su alma gemela. SI, David, quiere enamorarse y ser feliz, quiere ser veterinario. Pero la vida y su destino eterno le deparan otro futuro; que vendrá de manos de un gato negro parlante, un extraño enmascarado que se empeña en salvarle la vida, aunque pueda ser un enemigo y unos amigos por descubrir que compartirán su camino... un camino lleno de sorpresas y peligros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El sonido del despertador le obligó a abrir los ojos después de escucharlo durante cinco minutos. Apenas había logrado acostarse dos horas antes y no había sido capaz de descansar mucho, la proximidad de los exámenes y la certeza de que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ellos, hacía mucho que lo mantenían intranquilo.

Su madre lo llamó desde la cocina con el desayuno preparado, pero por muy hambriento que estuviera, lo último que quería era levantarse de la cama.

\- Vamos David cariño, se te está haciendo tarde. Ya te han sonado dos veces el despertador.

\- ¿Cómo que dos veces?

Se levantó dando un bote y miró el reloj. Era cierto, la primera clase comenzaba en cinco minutos y era la asignatura que peor llevaba.

Se vistió con lo primero que pilló, unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta bastante arrugada que había tirado en la cama la noche anterior. Se calzó las deportivas y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Pasó a toda prisa por la cocina y agarró un par de tostadas que si madre acababa de colocar en el plato.

Echó a correr, como ya se había convertido en costumbre en su vida. Le gustaba la universidad, él mismo había elegido estudiar veterinaria; pero los exámenes sin duda, se le estaban haciendo muy cuesta arriba y empezaba a pensar que estudiar no era precisamente lo suyo.

Su mejor amiga desde el colegio, le esperaba en la puerta, nerviosa, moviéndose de un lado para otro, media docena de libros en sus manos. Le saludo con aspavientos desde el principio del pasillo que llevaba hasta su clase, cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta y antes de llegar hasta la escuchó.

\- ¿Otra vez tarde? 

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Anoche estuve hasta las tantas estudiando y no he oído el despertador.

\- Ya sabes que puedo ayudarte a estudiar, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Una vez junto a su amiga, David le dio un beso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que alguien le daba dos palmadas y se dio la vuelta.

\- El profesor McCoy ha vuelto a preguntar por ti. Le he dicho que estabas en el médico. Así que ya sabes, tienes problemas de estómago.

\- Silas, gracias por…

\- ¿Por salvarte el culo con el profesor al que menos le gustas? – Su amigo se echó a reír al ver como se oscurecía el rostro de David. – Tío tranquilo, has estado estudiando, si hubieras estado tomando cañas… Además, McCoy es un tío bastante amargado.

\- Chicos, tenemos que ir a clase, ya. El profesor McCoy va a resolver dudas sobre el examen de pasado mañana. – Dijo Bree mirando el reloj y casi echó a correr pasillo adelante.

Silas suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros al verla marchar. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, como siempre revuelto y no dejó de mirar el pasillo, hasta que Bree se hubo marchado.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo que sientes por ella?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? - Silas dio un bote y se echó a reír. – Bree es mi amiga, vosotros sois mis mejors amigos. No creo que ni siquiera ella se haya fijado en mi. Anda, vamos a clase, no quiero que el cascarrabias de McCoy se enfade más con nosotros.

David se quedó donde estaba un momento más. Era cierto, Bree y Silas eran sus mejores amigos, los conocía casi desde que eran niños, cuando había llegado Giuntoli, el chico nuevo al colegio. Pronto se conviritieron en un trío inseparable, los amigos perfectos, aunque David no tardó en darse cuenta lo enamorado que Silas estaba de su amiga y por mucho tiempo que pasaba, él no se atrevía a decirle nada.

Los tres habían decidido estudiar veterinaria, como si hubieran hecho un plan al respecto y en cuanto David se dio cuenta que el primer año empezaba a hacerle cuesta arriba, los dos decidieron ayudarle, sin decir nada, sin ofrecerse, simplemente se sentaron a su lado y comenzaron a echarle una mano con todo lo que pudieron.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, agotado de tanto tomar apuntes, tantas diapositivas vistas y nombres nuevos para estudiar, David se marchó a casa en solitario. Bree había tenido que marcharse para ayudar a su madre en su joyería y Silas había comenzado a hacer practicas en la protectora de animales, así que tenía un buen rato para regresar a casa, pensando en sus cosas, intentando aclarar sus ideas y preguntarse si merecía la pena todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en una carrera que parecía estar sobrepasándole.

Unas risas, provenientes de un callejón a si derecha le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se volvió y vio unas sombras, diminutas, niños probablemente, riendo, agachados en el suelo.

\- Que más da, no es más que un gato callejero apestoso.

\- Ja, si, mira que ridícula le queda la tirita en la frente.

\- A ver si es capaz de quitársela. Podemos grabar un video y colgarlo en YouTube.

\- ¡Eh, vosotros! - En un primer momento, David no supo que le hizo detenerse, que le hizo olvidar las prisas y desviar si camino a la universidad para ver lo que hacían los niños. Pero cuando se encontró con aquella bola de pelo negro y enmarañado, asustada entre los niños que la estaban maltratando y que lo miraba con ojos desesperados; no pudo evitarlo. - Dejad a ese pobre animal y marcharos de aqui si no queréis que avise a vuestros padres.

Los niños salieron corriendo y David se quedó ahí un momento, observando al animal, que tambien seguía mirándolo a él. Alargó la mano, para llamar la atención del gato y demostrarle que no tenía intención de lastimarlo.

\- Vamos acércate, sólo quiero quitarte esa cosa de la frente, seguro que te molesta.

\- Como si le hubiera comprendido, el gato caminó hasta él y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros. 

David le quitó las tirita con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño y sonrió al ver la extraña marca en forma de luna que el animal tenía en su frente.

\- Ya está. Como nuevo. Que curiosa figura ha hecho ahí tu pelo.

\- Gracias por ayudarme.

Durante un segundo, David se quedó paralizado mirando al animal, seguro de que había oido mal.

\- Mi nombre es Stephen y llevo un buen rato esperándote. Si no te hubieras retrasado, esos niños no me habrían sorprendido.

El gato comenzó a lamerse el lomo para colocarse bien el pelo que los niños habían desordenado, mientras David no podía dejar de mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
\- ¿Acabas de hablar?

\- Claro que he hablado, ¿cómo quieres que me comunique contigo sino?

\- Pero eres una gato y los gatos... ¿Por qué estoy hablando siquiera contigo? 

Se dio la vuelta sin dar más explicaciones al animal, después de todo, no tenía sentido intentar tener una conversación con un animal, por mucho que todavía pudiera escucharle hablar mientras lo dejaba atrás. Además, ya tenía bastantes problemas de los que preocuparse por si sólo, como para preguntarse si se estaba volviendo loco o un gato, verdaderamente le estaba hablando.

*

\- No puede ser, no es posible. - Murmuró con amargura mientras salía de la facultad con el examen entre las manos y esa horrible C- de rojo encarnado le miraba desde lo más alto del papel.

Había pasado el último mes estudiando como un obseso para aprobar y sacar buena nota en ese examen. No había visto a sus amigos más que durante las horas de clase, no había hecho nada más, tan sólo estudiar, estudiar y estudiar y al final, tanto esfuerzo no había servido para nada. 

Precisamente por eso, no quería regresar ahora a casa y ver la decepción dibujada en el rostro de sus padres. Después de todo estudiar veterinaria, había sido una idea suya, su propia vocación, había tratado de hacerles entender siempre, porque no deseaba entrar a trabajar en la empresa de su padre, por mucho que fuera una de la mayores exportadoras de pescado y marisco allí en el puerto. Desde luego ese no era su futuro en la vida. 

También era cierto que no había sido nunca el mejor estudiante en el instituto, las suyas no habían sido jamás las notas más increibles de la clase, para eso ya estaba Silas, pero siempre había soñado con poder estudiar en la universidad. Si ahora entraba en casa con esa nota, su padre volvería a intentar persuadirle para que dejara los estudios de una vez.

Caminó sin rumbo durante un buen rato por el centro de la ciudad, cualquier sitio al que ir era mucho más prometedor que su casa, así que simplemente dejó que sus pies le llevaran a cualquier parte. Esquivó a todo el mundo con el que se cruzaba y evitó chocarse con un par de personas que pasaron a su lado, pero al dar la vuelta a la esquina, no tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que una muralla humana le tirara al suelo y terminara sentado sobre su trasero y el examen saliera volando de su mano.

\- ¿C-? ¿De verdad estás seguro que quieres seguir estudiando?

\- ¿Pero quien te has creido que eres para decir algo así? - Protestó David antes de levantar la mirada, mientras iba poniéndose en pie y se daba de bruces con unos ojos azules penetrantes como el mismo océano, un rostro que casi podría calificar como perfecto y un torso que, pese a estar escondido bajo una camiseta negra ajustada, se notaba perfectamente trabajado. - Dame eso y no seas cotilla. - Logró terminar de decir cuando recuperó el aliento.

\- Deberías ponerte las pilas para sacar mejores notas.

El extraño, algo más mayor que David le entregó el examen al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. David no pudo dejar de fijarse en lo tremendamente alto que era, seguramente rondaba los dos metros, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado y ese pensamiento hizo que se pusiera colorado.

\- Lo siento si nos hemos chocado, estaba pensando en mis cosas, pero no te metas en mis asuntos.

\- Algo me dice que no eres un cabeza de chorlito y puedes sacar mejores notas.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así si no me conoces?

\- Puedes llamarlo intuición. Soy profesor, he visto mucha gente frente a una nota así. Estás realmente preocupado. Puedes superarlo, estoy seguro. Nos vemos.

El extraño, que ni siquiera se había dignado a darle su nombre antes de meterse con él, le dejó boqueando, sin que David supiera que hacer o decirle, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se puso de nuevo en camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Lo dejó allí petrificado, viéndolo marchar, momento que David aprovechó, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, para echarle una ojeada a su trasero... sin duda, todo él parecía estar perfectamente proporcionado.

\- David, deberías dejar de mirar a los extraños y centrarte en tus obligaciones.

Para su mayor desesperación, al bajar la mirada en busca de la voz que le estaba hablando, su mirada se encontró con el mismo gato negro, con la extraña marca en forma de luna, al que habia dejado atrás al salir de la universidad, sentado igual que antes sobre sus cuartos traseros y le miraba tranquilamente, mientras, como no podía ser de otra manera, le hablaba.

\- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres de mi? – David se apartó del animal de un salto, intentando no dejar ver el pánico que le provocaba aquel animal.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

\- ¿Me estabas buscando a mi? ¿A mi? Sólo soy un universitario mediocre. ¿Por qué un gato parlante me está buscando a mi? Por cierto, ¿Stephen? Es un nombre un poco extraño para un gato ¿no?

\- ¿Te parece más extraño que estar simplemente hablando conmigo?

David se encongió de hombros, suspiró, se agachó y acarició la cabeza del animal, como si de una especie de saludo se tratara. Después de todo, le gustaban lo bastante los animales como para agoarse cada día e intentar aprobar la carrera. Además, el animal era bonito, estaba un poco sucio después de tanto tiempo vagando por las calles, necesitaba un buen baño, pero le intrigaban sus ojos grandes y que con tanta fuerza ponía en él y esa extraña marca de luna creciente y dorada en la frente. Stephen ronrroneó, su estómgo gruñó y el animal apartó la mirada, David se preguntó si estaba avergonzado.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas. – Como si quisiera llevarle la contraria, su estómago volvió a protestar. 

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no has comido? – Cuando Stephen no le contestó, David le hizo un gesto y alargó el brazo.

El gato se movió con rapidez, con la agilidad que tan sólo un animal verdadero podría tener, así que David se quitó de la mente la idea de que fuera alguna especie de androide o juguete con el que alguien quisiera gastarle una broma. Miró al animal y protestó cuando le clavó las uñas en el pelo, pero no dijo nada. Se encaminó hacia casa en completo silencio, intentando averiguar si se había vuelto completamente loco o aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad. 

Al llegar a casa, su madre estaba en la cocina, le saludó y le preguntó por la nota del examen, pero David logró distraerla con lo bien que olía la cena y las ganas que tenía de probar su nueva receta de pollo. Una vez en su habitación y antes de hacer la presentación del nuevo miembro de la familia, dejó a Stephen sobre la cama y se arrodilló frente a él.

\- Muy bien, habla. Dime quien eres, como puedes hablar y que es lo que quieres de mi.

Antes de contestar, el gato se puso en pie y dando un enorme salto que casi le hizo tocar el techo de la habitación, volvió a caer haciendo que un pequeño objeto brillante cayera frente a David. El muchacho lo miró y lo cogió; le dio un par de vueltas en la palma de la mano y lo volvió a dejar en la cama una vez que perdió todo el interés en él.

\- Bonito truco de magia, pero ¿Por qué me estás regalando un alfiler de corbata? Que por cierto es un poco hortera con esa piedra de cristal en el medio.

\- ¿Truco de magia? ¿Hortera? – El gato se mordió el labio con los colmillos y acercó de nuevo el pequeño objeto. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso sobre el Broche de la Luna?

David volvió a fijarse en el objeto, brillante bajo la luz de la lampara, pero tampoco ahora que conocía su nombre sintió absolutamente nada.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote. Tu eres el elegido desde que has nacido para convertirte en el nuevo Tuxedo Moon, el guerrero que puede salvar a todo este mundo de los peligros que intentarán destruirlo. El Dark Kingdom se acerca y…

\- Espera, espera un momento. No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. ¿Dark Kingdom? Parece que estés hablando de un nuevo juego de rol.

\- ¡David, la cena! – Dijo su madre desde la cocina.

\- Coje el broche, escóndole y hablaremos de ello más tarde.

David abrió la boca para protestar, pero al fuerza en los ojos de ese gato parlante le hizo no decir nada, coger el broche y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Stephen asintió y relajó por fin su cuerpo; deseaba cenar, tomar un tazón de leche y descansar un poco no le sentaría mal después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en su trabajo.

En cuanto le conocieron, la familia aceptó perfectamente la llegada de Stephen y con eso, David pudo evitar, de nuevo hablar sobre su último y bastante fracasado examen. Nada mas terminar la cena, David se excusó aproveechando el sonido de su teléfono. Stephen le siguíó, parecía que no iba a ser fácil quitarse a esa pequeña bola de pelo negra de sus pies

\- No pretendo ser grosero ni nada parecido, gato. Pero ¿vas a seguirme durante el resto de mi vida?

\- Todavía tenemos que hablar, se trata de tu futuro, es muy importante. Y no es gato, es Stephen.

\- Si, si, ahora resulta que soy un superheróe y mi mascota es un gato negro callejero. Esperaba algo más cuando era niño y me imaginaba siendo Superman o Green Arrow, si no tuviera poderes. Así que si no te importa, voy a hablar a mi mejor amiga, hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Necesitaba tener una vida normal, necesitaba a sus amigos y por una noche, no pensar en los estudios que estaban a punto de ahogarle y quitarse, por fin de la cabeza al maldito extraño que le había avergonzado y en el que ahora no podía dejar de pensar.

Al devolver la llamada a Bree, se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba nerviosa.

\- Bree no entiendo una palabra de lo que me estás diciendo.

\- Lo siento, David, pero no se con quien hablar, porque nadie me hace caso, nadie me cree y ahora que mi padre se ha ído y he tratado de llamar a Silas, pero no está en casa y no me contesta al móvil… Creo que algo le ocurre a mi madre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu madre?

\- No lo se, David, pero es como si estos últimos días no fuera ella misma y… Tendrías que verla en la tienda, ya no le importa averiguar cual es la mejor joya para cada clienta, solo quiere vender y sacar más y más dinero. No es propio de ella, tu la conoces, mi madre no es así. Ahora voy a la tienda, tengo que hablar con ella y saber que es lo que le está ocurriendo.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Puedo estar allí en veinte minutos.

Al colgar y dejar el teléfono sobre su escritorio, Stephen estaba allí, sus ojos oscuros clavados en él.

\- Ya se que tenemos que hablar, pero Bree me necesita, solo tiene a su madre y… habaremos cuando vuelva.

\- Estamos hablando de vida o muerte, David. Si yo te he encontrado, pronto habrá que gente que también lo habrá hecho, gente horrible que querrá matarte por ser quien eres.

\- Todavia no se quien soy, - Contestó David, apoyando las dos manos en la mesa. - no se porque dices que soy tan importante, así que no empieces a meterme miedo con gente que quiere deshacerse de mi. Essta noche voy a ir a ayudar a mi amiga en lo que pueda. Mañana…

\- Mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, David

*

La jovería de los Tunner era una de las más conocidas de la ciudad y siempre contaba con las mejores ofertas. Cada vez que David acompañaba a su amiga a casa y pasaban por la tienda, decenas de adolesccentes buscaban un buen complemento para la cita del sábado o un bonito regalo para sus madres y amigas. Aquella noche, cuando David llegó nada parecía distinto, excepto que casi era de cerrar y la tienda estaba abarrotada; había chicas hablando en voz alta, sobre lo bonitos que eran unos colgantes o lo económicas que les saldrían las nuevas pulseras que habían llegado aquella mañana y así, ninguna de ella se fijó en su llegada.

David miró a su alrededor buscando a su amiga, pero tan sólo se encontró con su madre. Levantó la mano para saludarla, pero la mujer tan sólo cruzó la mirada con él, una tan fría que le heló la sangre nada más ocurrir. Un segundo más tarde y sin el más mínimo saludo, la mujer se concentró de nuevo en las tres chicas a las que intentaba venderles unos pendientes y varios colgantes.

\- ¿Ves lo que te he dicho? ¿De verdad te parece que esa es mi madre?

Bree apareció a su lado con la mirada fija en su madre, los brazos apretados contra su cuerpo y toda ella tensa, asustada incluso. 

\- Tal vez esté estresada. Con todo esto de la crisis, a lo mejor no te ha dicho nada pero han bajado las ventas y…

\- ¡Chicas! – Los dos amigos dejaron de hablar al escuchar a la señora Tunner y verle levantar las manos. Todas las mujeres de la tienda también se concentraron en ellas, sonrientes, felices, halando entre ellas sobre el nuevo descuento o la nueva oferta que la dueña estaba a punto de ofrecerles. – Gracias a todas por haber venido esta tarde y precisamente por eso, os voy a hacer un enorme regalo a todas y cada una de vosotras.

David se volvió hacia su amiga y ella negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre lo que estaba hablado su madre. 

\- Siempre me dice sus nuevos planes para el negocio. Siempre dice, - Dijo sonriendo. – que debería haber estudiando económicas o marketing, está empeñada en que así podría seguir con la tienda cuando ella quiera jubilarse.

\- Igual que mi padre.

\- Ellos siempre piensan que en el futuro seguiremos sus pasos. – David sabía que su padre no estaba contento con su decisión sobre estudiar veterinaria, pero al menos con el tiempo, parecía haberlo aceptado.

\- Todas vosotras lleváis ahora mismo alguna de las joyas que habéis comprado aquí durante estos últimos días, ¿verdad? – Continuó diciendo la señora Tunner y todas las clientas comprobaron que así era y sonrieron satisfechas.

También la dueña de la tienda sonrió pero tanto su hija como David se dieron cuenta que su expresión cambiaba en cuestión de un segundo, sus ojos se volvían completamente negros, su rostro se oscurecía y su sonrisa se conviertía en un gesto horrible, bizarro. Levantó las manos y David se percató de lo rápido, casi instantaneamente, sus uñas crecían hasta convertirse casi en auténticas garras.

\- Bree…

\- Habéis sido las mejores clientas que podría haber imaginado y por eso os voy a recompensar.

\- Mamá… ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?

\- Bree, niña tonta. – La chica dio un paso atrás y David rodeó su cintura antes de que saliera corriendo. - ¿Por qué nunca me has hecho caso?

La mujer elevó sus dos manos, moviendo los dedos de una forma casi parecía forma parte de una especie de ritual que ninguno de los dos comprendían. David miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todas las mujeres en la tienda se habían callado, tenían la mirada clavada en aquella mujer y en el movimiento de sus manos como si las hubiera hipnotizado y cogió a Bree del brazo para hacerla retroceder y salir de la tienda.

\- ¿Mamá? – Preguntó Bree con una fina capa de lágrimas cubriendo la parte inferior de sus ojos.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! Hace días que tomé la forma de tu madre para conseguir la anergía de todas estas humanas tontas y desesperadas. - David apretó el brazo de su amiga para que se mantuviera en silencio y en un gesto inconsciente le hizo ponerse detrás de él. – Deberíais sentir como circula la energía dentro de ellas, todas enamoradas, ilusionadas, esperando que ese maldito amor verdadero aparezca o mantenerlo a su lado con una joya.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre? – Gritó Bree al mismo tiempo que se liberaba de los brazos de David y se concaraba con la mujer. - ¿Dónde está mi madre?

Con movimiento que más parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción y que desde luego no podía hacer un ser humano normal y corriente, la mujer estiró el brazo hasta donde estaban ellos, como si fuera elástico hasta el extremo y su rostro se deformó para convertirse en un horrible monstruo nacido en las pesadillas de un niño. Rodeó el cuello de Bree entre risas y la levantó del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo. La chica protestó y trató de gritar, pero no consiguió sacar el más mínimo sonido de su garganta. 

Antes de que Bree o David pudieran hacer o decir nada, la criatura que ahora ya no parecía ni remotamente una mujer, lanzó a Bree contra la pared y se echó a reír al verla caer inconsciente al suelo. Un segundo más tarde, las manos de la criatura se iluminaron, llenando toda la tienda de una luz blanca que cegó a David. 

Se cubrió los ojos, aquella luz le hacía daño, pero fueron realmente los gritos del resto de clientas de la tienda lo que le estremeció y asustó de verdad. Todas gritaban y pedían ayuda, mientras la criatura que reía con un sonido terrible y estridente.

\- David. – La llamada le cogió por sorpresa y convirtiendo el miedo en fuerza, apartó la mano de sus ojos y bajó la vista.

Para su sorpresa, Stephen el gato negro que llevaba todo el día persiguiéndolo, estaba a su lado y lo que era más sorprendente todavía, estaba tranquilo, como si estuvira acostumbrado a ver cosas así todos los días.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es esa cosa? – David corrió hasta el mostrador y se ocultó tras él. se cubríó de nuevo los oídos con ambas manos, la estridente voz de esa risa se le estaba clavando hasta el fondo del cerebro y negar que estaba muerto de miedo tampoco habría servido de nada.

\- El alfiler.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

\- El alfiler que te has guardado en el pantalón. ¡Cógelo!

\- ¿Qué…

\- ¡Coje el alfiler!

David abrió la boca boqueó varias veces, con tantos insultos en la cabeza que no fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente sacó el pequeño objeto de su bolsillo. Negó con la cabeza, un monstruo se había hecho pasar por la madre de su mejor amiga durante días y ahora estaba haciendo daño a las clientas de la tienda, mientras que él estaba hablando con un gato negro que le insistía en usar un maldito alfiler de corbata que no servía absolutamente para nada.

\- Repite esto. ¡Prism Power Make Up!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu solo dilo.

David miró el alfiler y se concentró en las pocas voces que todavía suplicaban y lloraban, para al menos, así no escuchar con tanta fuerza la risa de aquella criatura. Tenía que hacer algo, era el único que podía, Bree estaba inconsciente y tal vez necesitara un médico y todas esas mujeres… desde luego no tenía nada que perder, a parte de su dignidad, si alguien le veía hacer aquello.

Así que puso en pie, le temblaban las piernas, pero mantuvo la tranquilidad de la mejor forma posible y cogio el alfiler.

\- Muy bien… ¡Prism Power Make Up! ¿Y que se supone que…

Una nueva luz, mucho más calida y potente esta vez, le iluminó y le levantó del suelo. Como si estuviera movido por cuerdas invisibles su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, su ropa desapareció y tras quedar completamente desnudo, una ropa salida de nada comenzó a cubrirle el cuerpo, una camisa de color blanco se ajusto perfectamente a su cuerpo y sobre ella un esmoquin completamente blanco. También aparecieron un par de zapatos blancos y una corbata negra. Finalmente, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo volvía a posarse en el suelo, una capa igual de blanca que el resto del esmoquin se ajustó a sus hombros.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres? – Dijo la criatura con una carcajada.

\- Yo… eh… ah… Pues yo soy Tuxedo Moon. – Dijo David recordando lo que le había dicho Stephen unas horas antes. – Soy… el guerrero que va detenerte en nombre de la justicia

\- Si claro, vamos a ver que sabes hacer.

La criatura lanzó sus dos brazos contra David, golpes y más golpes que a duras penas pudo evitar. Tras los primeros cincuenta golpes, tal vez más, cayó al suelo agotado, sudando y preguntándose que más podía hacer. El monstruo siguió riéndose y aumentó el volumen de su voz cuando tras un ligero despiste de David, logró atraparle, una mano sobre su hombro, la otro en su cuello.

\- ¡Ahg!

David trató de apartar la mano que apenas le permitía respirar de su cuello, pero aquella criatura era demasiado fuerte y sus uñas se estaban clavando cada vez más en su piel.

\- Es una pena que tenga que matarte en tu primer día de trabajo. Pero no eres lo bastante bueno para enfrentarte a mi.

Se estaba ahogando, no tardaría mucho en perder el conocimiento si esa cosa seguía apretándole de esa forma y entonces todo estaría perdido, moriría, igual que el resto de chicas de la tienda, igual que Bree.

Cuando apenas podía ya ver, algo rápido y veloz como un insecto pasó por delante de sus ojos e hizo gritar a la criatura y soltarle. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo y tosió, abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con una rosa delante de él, clavada en el suelo por su tallo, como si de un proyectil se tratara, mientras innumerables cristales caían sobre él.

\- No puedes jugar así con las ilusiones de jóvenes enamoradas. – Dijo una voz desde lo alto.

David se levantó, a duras penas porque todavía estaba mareado y alzó la vista hasta la ventana rota. El hombre que se encontró allí, enmascarado, con un antifaz que le cubría los ojos, un esmoquin igual que el suyo, pero negro y un sombrero de copa, parecía salido de una novela romántica del siglo XIX, pero allí estaba, delante de él, hablando con la extraña criatura que le estaba quitando la energía a las jóvenes de la tiena y frente a él, vestido como si estuviera en halloween. 

\- No pierdas más el tiempo Tuxedo Moon. Acaba ya con la criatura y devuelve la vida a todas estas jóenes.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo quieres que haga algo así?

\- Tu corbata, lanza tu corbata. – Dijo Stephen; que hasta ese momento se había mantenido apartado, viendo lo que ocurría desde debajo de una de las mesas expositoras de la tienda, al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre su cabeza. – Coje tu corbata, lánzala contra la criatura y di Moon Tie Boomerang!

Esta vez no dudó, después de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en cuestión de diez minutos, aquello ya no le parecía apenas extraño. Así que haciendo caso a las palabras del gato, desató su corbata y la lanzó al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras.

\- ¡Moon Tie Boomerang!

De pronto la corbata se convirtió en una especie de arma resplandeciente. La explosión de luz que produjo al chocar o atravesar a la criatura le tiró hacia atrás. Se cubrió de nuevo los ojos, con su recién adquirida capa esta vez y cuando todo regresó a la normalidad levantó de nuevo la vista hasta la ventana.

\- Gracias...- Comenzó a decir, pero el extraño enmascarado ya se había marchado, dejando allí tan solo la ventana rota y la rosa en el suelo. – Por salvarme la vida…

Un creciente murmullo en la tienda llamó su atención, buscó a la criatura, pero había desaparecido, tal vez, lo que fuera que había ocurrido con la corbata, que de repente llevaba otra vez puesta al cuello, había funcionado realmente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Al reconocer la voz de Bree se levantó y fue hasta su amiga, que se frotaba la cabeza allí donde se había golpeado. - ¿Quién eres tu?

\- Yo eh… creo que soy Tuxedo Moon.

\- Nos ha salvado la vida. – Dijo una de las clientas, que poco a poco se estaban recuperando.

\- Ha tenido qu ser un sueño esa cosa era horrible.

\- ¿Tuxedo Moon? ¿Conoces a Tuxedo V?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aterrorizado por tantas preguntas, para las que no tenía ninguna respuesta lógica, David se puso en pie y salió corriendo, cogió a Stephen y lo acomodó sobre su hombro. Las sirenas de la policía sonaban ya muy cercanas y lo que menos le hacía falta ahora era hacerse famoso y salir en la prensa o lo que era peor todavía, ser detenido.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina sin respiración ya, el pecho le ardía y todo su cuerpo temblaba, miró sus manos y las apretó con fuerza para tranquilizarse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido, como o porque, pero todavía llevaba puesto el maldito traje y no tenía la más remota idea sobre donde estaba su vaquero y su camiseta.

\- Coje el alfiler de nuevo, la ropa cambiara por si sola. – Dijo Stephen bajando al suelo con un agil salto. – Te dije que tenía mucho que explicarte, pero no ha estado mal para ser tu primer enfrentamiento. Sin embargo no siempre será tan sencillo.

\- ¿Sencillo dices? ¿Dices que esto ha sido sencillo? – Protestó David mientras cogía el alfiler y tal y como había dicho el animal, su ropa volvía a ser la de antes. - ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Qué eso de la energía? ¿Y quien ese tío que me ha salvado la vida?

\- Es muy tarde y estás cansado. Vamos a casa, necesitas dormir, mañana te pondré al día de lo que pueda.

Al llegar a casa, las luces estaban apagadas, su padre había llegado del trabajo ya y tanto él como su madre se habían acostado, así que no le vieron aparecer. Aún así, se movió silenciosamente hasta lograr entrar en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó sentado un momento, mirándose en el espejo que ocupaba una de las puertas del armario. Le sorprendió ver que seguía siendo el mismo; el mismo universitario, el mismo chico que tan solo deseaba sacar buenas notas por fin, encontrar alguien de quien enamorarse y simplemente ser feliz. 

Sacó el pequeño alfiler de su bolsillo otra vez y lo miró, esperando que brillara o hiciera algún sonido o que ocurriera cualquier cosa otra vez. Pero no fue así. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, estaba tant agotado y exhausto que no tardó en quedarse dormido, aprovechando las horas siguientes para creer que todo había sido sueño y que su vida seguía siendo exactamente normal y ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que Stephen subía también a la cama y se acurrucaba junto a él.


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Cómo va tu búsqueda del cristal de plata Justin?

\- Nuestras investigaciones eran ciertas. El cristal está en esta ciudad, en Portland y se ha puesto en funcionamiento.

La reina guardó silencio y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. El general miró a sus compañeros, los otres tres generales parecían tan seguros y confiados, si alguno de ellos tuviera la misma presión que la reina Claire había puesto en su cabeza para dar con el cristal, seguramente no sonreirían tanto. Sin embargo, Justin no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, no iba a dejarles ver su miedo o sus dudas.

\- ¿El cristal se ha puesto en marcha?

Justin asintió, pero se mantuvo ahí. Escuchó el rumor de todas las criaturas oscuras que se habían reunido alrededor de los cuatro generales y su reina. Claire era conocida por su desesperación para conseguir el cristal de plata. Durante sigloos, milenios incluso, se había visto obligada a guardar silencio, esperar y observar el paso del tiempo hasta poder volver a encontrar el cristal.

Ahora había ocurrido por fin y la reina confíaba en sus cuatro generales para traerle el cristal y permitirle así obtener el poder que tanto anhelaba.

\- Si, mi reina. – Justin hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado?

\- Porque vi como mi demonio se enfrentó a Tuxedo Moon y ese maldito guerrero venció a mi criatura.

\- ¿Tuxedo Moon dices? – El rumor entre las criaturas se hizo más intenso, pero la oscuridad que rodeaba el palacio de la reina Claire, impedía que nadie pudiera verlos y averiguar quienes eran y los otros tres generales intercambiaron miradas, pero se mantuvieron en silencio. - ¿Creía que dijiste que lograrías hacerte con el cristal antes de que los guerreros se despertaran?

\- Siento haberte fallado mi reina, pero te prometo que podré acabar con ellos. Ahora son débiles, no conocen sus habilidades y es posible que algunos ni siquiera sepan quien son. Dame otra oportunidad, mi reina y te prometo que esta vez no te fallaré.

\- Eso espero, Justin. No me gustaría perderte, pero no permitiré más fallos y desde luego, - Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras hablaba, al mismo tiempo que una fuerza invisible la rodeaba y la iluminaba, o al menos eso parecía, con una oscuridad intensa, - No vamos a permitir que el cristal de plata se nos escape de las manos esta vez.

\- Si mi reina. – Justin tragó saliva y se puso tenso, intentando que sus compañeros no se dieran cuenta o de lo contrario usarían esa debilidad en su contra.

\- Vete entonces, mata a ese maldito Tuxedo Moon y trae el cristal de plata. De lo contrario me obligarás a que sea otro de mis generales el que haga el trabajo en tu lugar.

*

David despertó con el contínuo sonido del puño de su madre llamando en su puerta.

\- Vas a llegar tarde otra vez. Vamos, levantate ya dormilón, no es bueno que pases toda la noche estudiando,si luego no tienes fuerzas para levantarte.

Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia el despertador. Ya había perdido otra vez la primera hora de clase, pero por primera vez, no le importaba, incluso le hacia sentir bien; porque estaba en su cama, en su cuarto y por muy extraño y real que hubiera sido, su aventura de la noche anterior no había sido más que un sueño y él seguía siendo un chico normal y corriente.

Sonrió mientras se incorporaba, se estiraba y permitía que el sol calentara un poco su cuerpo. Sentaba tan bien no tener que preocuparse por proteger una identidad secreta.

\- Vas a llegar tarde. Ser Tuxedo Moon no te exime de tus otras obligaciones.

David se quedó paralizado, aterrorizado al escuchar una voz que hubiera deseado no tener que volver a oír. Se volvió violentamente, con la esperanza de estar todavía soñando o de que se tratara de alguna alucinación. Pero al darse la vuelta, allí estaba, sentado su cama y mirándole con sus ojos negros y profundos, el maldito gato negro parlante.

\- Stephen, sigues aquí.

\- ¿Donde quieres que vaya?

\- Entonces eres real. 

\- Creía que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro ayer. - David se quedó ahí, mirándolo un momento más. - Vas a perderte tambien la segunda hora si sigues ahí plantado.

David agitó la cabeza. Al menos eso era cierto. De nuevo y como si ya fuera una costumbre en su vida, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y cogiendo las dos tostadas que acababa de envolverle su madre y un termo de café bien cargado, salió disparado de casa.

La universidad no estaba realmente lejos, pero aún corriendo, tardaba casi veinte minutos en llegar. Unas pisadas apenas,audibles a su lado, llamaron su atención y cuando se giró, Stephen estaba de nuevo allí, caminando a su lado, como si se hubiera convertido en su guardaespaldas. 

\- ¿Vas a seguirme toda la vida?

\- Solo tu protector, es mi deber estar cerca de Tuxedo Moon, protegerte y ayudarte a encontrar al resto de tus compañeros.

\- ¿Compañeros? ¿Hay más como yo que se transforman en tíos con esmoquín? – Se pasó una mano por el pelo y lo revolvió. – Cada vez que intento saber más sobre tu historia, descubro que hay más misterios y además no me solucionas ninguna duda.

\- Creo que ya deberías estar en clase. ¿O es que ya te has rendido y has dejado la universidad?

David dio un bote al escuchar la voz a su espalda y ahogó un grito, agarró con fuerza la carpeta de sus apuntes. Levantó la vista, aunque ya sabía que se iba a encontrarse. Aquellos ojos azules eran extremadamente cautivadores y su sonrisa era bonita, pero sin duda escondía mucho más de lo que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a mostrar.

\- ¿Otra vez tu? – Protestó David, al mismo tiempo que se daba otra vez la vuelta con gesto ofendido y se ponía de camino de nuevo hacia la facultad. – Empiezo a pensar que eres algún tipo de acosador. ¿Por qué me sigues?

\- Siento curiosidad por ti. Desde que te vi ayer. – David se detuvo y de nuevo, se dio la vuelta.

\- Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre y de paso, dejar de cotillear sobre mi.

\- Sasha, Sasha Roiz. – El desconocido miró su reloj. – Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer y ya llego tarde.

David se quedó ahí mirándolo marcharse, con ese porte perfecto casi parecía un caballero o un noble de las películas. Se preguntó si tal vz lo fuera después de todo, tal vez estaba de incógnito en la ciudad tomando unas vacaciones y sin darse cuenta cuenta se ruborizó pensando que realmente un duque o tal vez o un príncipe se había fijado en él.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidar lo presuntuoso que era ese hombre y como no hacía más que mirarle por encima del hombro; seguramente era alguien importante o de lo contrario no le habría hablado así.

Se dio la vuelta por fin; tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, los nuevos exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y encima tenía que preocuparse de un gato parlante y el maldito alfiler que lo convertía en un superhéroe.

\- Acompáñame, tenemos trabajo que hacer y no nos queda mucho tiempo. – Le dijo Stephen mienras se ponía en marcha calle adelante.

\- ¿Trabajo? Por si no te has dado cuenta, gato… quiero decir Stephen, tengo que estudiar porque si suspendo terminarán echándome la facultad y esde luego me quitaran la beca.

Stephen se detuvo en seco, se dio la vuelta y se subió a un contenedor junto a David. 

\- Supongo que todavía no te has dado cuenta de que va todo esto, porque todavía no me has dado oportunidad de contártelo. La criatura que te atacó ayer tan solo es uno de los muchos que el Dark Kingdom mandará a por ti y t aseguro que no todos serán débiles como ese.

\- ¿Débiles? Esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarme a mi, a Bree y a todos esas chicas.

\- El problema es que esa “cosa” no trabaja sólo, tenía amos, señores que lo mandaron para matarte. Así que si no te importa, me gustaría salvarte la vida y para eso tengo que ponerte al corriente de unas cuantas cosas y de paso, tenemos que encontrar a los demás Tuxedo Warriors antes de que nuestros enemigos vuelvan a por ti. Vamos acompáñame.

Stephen no esperó respuesta y se puso en marcha otra vez. David no tuvo más remedio que seguirle; aunque no tardaron mucho a llegar donde el gato quería y que para sorpresa de David, este conocía perfectamente.

\- ¿Por qué hemos venido a lo recreativos? ¿No me digas que ahora quieres echar una partida a las carreras de coches?

Stephen le fulminó con la mirada y se subió con un salto atlético a su cabeza y guardó silencio. Habia tantas cosas que David quería preguntarle, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, alguien le golpeó en el hombro.

\- ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

\- ¡Adam! Dime que no hay nadie jugando a Tuxedo V. Necisto un respiro y jugar me permite pensar con tranquilidad durante un tiempo. 

Su amigo se hizo a un lado y le señaló una de las videoconsolas. 

\- Por algo soy tu mejor amigo. Claro que está libre, siempre está disponible para ti. Se que cuando estás de exámenes necesitas divertirte un poco. 

\- ¿Quién más juega a este Tuxedo V? – Preguntó Stephen en voz tan baja que tan solo David pudo escucharle. - ¿Pregúntale?

\- Muchos críos juegan, pero nadie es tan bueno como, nadie tiene una mejor puntuación que yo. – Dijo David con tono orgulloso - ¿Por qué te pone tan nervioso saber quien usa un videojuego?

\- Te traeré algo de beber y con todo el tiempo que hace que no te pasas por aquí, vas a tener que contarme que es de tu vida.

Adam Levine era uno de sus mejores amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, se habían conocido en el instituto, pero a diferencia de Bree y Silas, Adam había decidido no seguir estudiando, no hacer una carrera universitaria y en su lugar abrir su propio negocio. Para sus padres, un negocio tal y como estaban las cosas era peligroso, un suicidio incluso habían dicho, pero Adam estaba convencido, se había preparado bien, había estudiando el mercado y sabía que ese y no otro era su verdadero sueño.

Al poco de abrir los recreativos, la gente comenzó a aparecer todos los días y los clientes habituales se convirtieron en numerosos. David sin duda, pronto fue uno de ellos, Tuxedo V, que era conocido por todos niños en el país era su favorito y le permitía durante un rato a la semana, convertirse en un superhéroe. 

Ahora le hacía gracia descubrir, que era un superhéroe por si mismo.

\- Muy bien, Stephen, - Comenzó a decir David, nada más dejar su mochila en el suelo, sentarse frente a la enorme consola de Tuxedo V y colocar al gato sobre su regazo. – habla y cuéntame todo o de lo contrario cogeré mis cosas, me marcharé y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a entrar en mi casa nunca más.

Stephen puso su pata sobre los mandos del juego y de pronto, tras pulsar varias teclas, una puerta se abrió a la derecha de la máquina, dejando a la vista un hueco en la pared, dejando a la vista unas escaleras que bajaban. El animal bajó con un salto del regazo de David y caminó hacia ellas, se dio la vuelta y le indicó que le siguiera con un gesto de cabeza.

Adam regresó con dos latas de refresco en la mano, pero se encontró con la silla vacía. Miró a su alrededor, buscó a su amigo, pero David no estaba. 

La luz en la pequeña habitación se encendió con una orden de Stephen y David pudo ver por fin donde se encontraba. El lugar era bastante más pequeño que su propia habitación y en su interior no había mucho más que una mesa y sobre ella un par de ordenadores y dos sillas en las que sentarse.

\- Así que esta es tu base secreta. ¿Me has estado espiando desde aquí?

\- Sólo durante los últimos días. – David esperaba haber dicho una broma, pero ahora se daba cuenta que el gato estaba hablando en serio. – Tenía que estar seguro que tu eras elegido, aunque desde luego no parecías el más apropiado para el puesto.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Que no eres el estudiante modelo, te gusta perder el tiempo con los videojuegos y eres demasiado despistado. Además…

\- Vale, vale, ya lo he pillado. Que tal si ahora me pones al día sobre todo ese rollo de los Tuxedo warriors.

\- Entonces será mejor que te sientes, además, tengo que empezar a buscar a los demás, antes de que el enemigo vuelva a aparecer. – David se sentó en una de las sillas y el gato se colocó en la otra. Pese a que ya era dificil que nada la sorprendiera, todavía le parecía chocante ver a un gato usando un ordenador, dominando la informática. – A estas alturas ya sabes que eres Tuxedo Moon, aunque me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes de obligart a convertirte, pero afortunadamente no estás solo, hay otros guerreros como tu.

\- Perfecto, entonces solo tenemos que mandarles un mensaje de texto y pedirles que vengan aquí.

\- No es tan sencillo. - Mientras hablaba, Stephen tecleó sin parar en su ordenador, abriendo y cerrando ventanas tan rápido que David apenas podía ver a donde quería llegar. – El problema es que no se quienes son los otros guerreros que estamos buscando, estoy esperando que el sistema me de su identidad.

\- ¿Y cuanto tardará en ocurrir eso?

\- Ahora que Tuxedo Moon ha despertado, supongo que será más sencillo. El crital de plata que forma parte de alfiler nos ayudará a dar con él, su alma está conectado a tu cristal, es como un imán atrayendo a otro, aunque…

La imagen apareció delante de los dos y ambos guardaron silencio al ver la fotografía. David no había tenido jamás la oportunidade hablar con ese chico, pero desde luego si foto no le pasó desapercibida, porque la había visto muchas veces por la universidad, igual que había escuchado su nombre en inumerables ocasiones.

\- No puede ser, Tom Hiddelton es el mejor alumno de toda la universidad ahora mismo, sus notas son increibles. ¿Cómo va a ser él otro de los Tuxedo warriors?

\- Bueno, supongo que eso solo lo podremos saber si vamos a buscarlo.

*

Justin se asomó a la esquina. Las órdenes de la reina Claire eran muy claras y tras ver el mundo de los humanos durante unos días, sin duda parecían sencillas de llevar a cabo, sobretodo en un lugar tan repleto de gente gastando tanta energía en sus estudios, en sacar las mejores notas, en no defraudar a unos padres o en labrarse el mejor futuro. Miró a su alrededor, muchos de aquellos estudiantes desprendían una energía bastante normal, incluso mediocre algunos, pero su instinto no se equiovaba, no al menos cuando una energía tan poderosa llegaba hasta él.

Se apoyó en la pared y sonrió, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba por el mundo de los humanos, que había olvidado lo largas que podían ser las misiones. Observó a un grupo de chicas que pasaron a su lado, hablando sobre el nuevo profesor de su clase de historia y otros tres chicos que esperaban con ansias el partido de fútbol del sábado. Ninguno de ellos le interesaba realmente.

De repente lo sintió, un golpe de energía tan fuerte en su interior, que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio y le mareó de una forma que no había sentido en toda su vida. Levantó por fin la vista y buscó, como un perro que había encontrado el rastro de su presa.

No tardó en dar con él, todos junto a los que pasaba se lo quedaban mirando, unos cuchicheaban, otros lo miraban con ojos celosos y unos pocos se acercaban a él para pedirle ayuda. Por fin lo había encontrado.

Salió de su escondite dispuesto a ir a por él, acercarase, llamar a una de sus criaturas y hacer que esta matara al chico y le quitara su energía, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino y aunque hubiera podido matar también a ese otro entrometido, su objetivo seguramente escaparía y encima se dejaría ver entre todos esos humanos sin conseguir su propósito.

En otro momento lo haría, cuando fuera más fuerte, cuanto hubiera recogido bastante energía de otros humanos, entonces atacaría la ciudad entería, acabaría con todos esos ilusos que creían ser felices y le entregaría a la reina Claire toda su energía. Pero por el momento, tan sólo podía marcharse y esperar un momento mejor.

\- Eres Tom, Tom Hiddelton, ¿verdad? – Dijo David, dando un toque en el hombro al otro chico.

El otro estudiante se dio la vuelta, se quitó las gafas y sonrió.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?

\- No, bueno yo a ti si. Como para no conocerte. – David se echó a reír y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Pocas veces en la vida se había sentido tan ridículo por tener que hablar con un desconocido con tanta confianza. – Quiero decir… no es que sea un acosador ni nada parecido, pero todo el mundo en la universidad te conoce. - El otro muchacho se cruzó de brazos sonriendo y se apoyó en la pared, esperando ver si David era capaz de salir del lío en el que él solo se había metido. – No soy tan tonto como puedo parecer ahora, pero es que no se como decirte esto, porque yo mismo no lo entiendo…

\- Podrías empezar por decirme tu nombre y no hace falta que me hagas más la pelota, no soy una celebridad.

\- ¿Qué no? Eres Tom Hiddelton, el alumno con mejor nota de toda la universidad de los últimos años así que… - Tom se echó reír al ver que David se ponía colorado. – Perdón. Soy David, Giuntoli y estudio veterinaria, pero vengo buscándote.

\- ¿Buscándome? ¿A mi?

\- Ehmm… Si, a ti. Te hemos estado estado buscando.

\- Se me está haciendo tarde. 

Tom miró su reloj y se puso en camino hacia casa. La facultad de ciencias no estaba en el mejor lugar de la ciudad, donde antes el ayuntamiento había puesto jardines para que los estudiantes pudieran descansar tranquilos, se había convertido con el paso del tiempo en un barrio pequeño y bastante pobre y sus calles estrechas no eran el mejor lugar para pasear. 

Aún así, aquel era el camino más corto para poder volver a casa, cuando el choffer de su madre no le iba a buscar.

Por eso, cuando entró en la estrecha calleja y mal iluminada y un gato negro le saltó sobre el hombro y se le puso en la cabeza, tan sólo dio un pequeño bote y levantó la vista hacia el animal. Lo cogió con las dos manos y se lo puso delante de los ojos.

\- Eres muy guapo y me gusta esa marca en forma de media luna. – Dijo acariciando su hocico. – Pero no deberías vivir en la calle, es peligroso.

\- No vive en la calle, es mi gato, se llama Stephen. - David cogió al animal y lo colocó sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Stephen? Es un extraño nombre para un gato, pero original, supongo. Un momento, ¿Me estás siguiendo? Empiezas a parecerme un acosador, aunque no tienes pintas de acosador precisamente. ¿Vas a decirme ya porque vas a detrás de mi?

\- Bueno, el caso es que…

\- ¡Mierda! – Tom volvió a mirar el reloj. – Ahora si que llego tarde y la profesora de la academia me a a matar. ¿Qué tal si quedamos mañana? Estoy libre y podrás decirme lo que quieras.

David asintió y sin tiempo para despedirse, Tom se cargó la mochila bien al hombro y se echó a correr calle adelante, dejando a David y Stephen ahí plantados, mirándole, sin haber tenido la oportunida de haberle dicho quien era en realidad.

Diez minutos más tarde, Tom entró en la clase y aunque todo el mundo ya estaba allí, sentados frente a sus ordenadores, estudiando, trabajando y ninguno se dio cuenta de su llegada. La profesora sin embargo, se levantó de su sillón y caminó hasta él.

\- Creía que te interesaba de verdad ser el mejor de tu promoción. 

\- Lo siento, Miss Margaret, me he retrasado, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Eso espero, Tom. Ve a tu sitio y ponte a trabajar, ahora que los exámenes están cerca tendrás que esforzarte un poco más que estos últimos meses.

Tom asintió y fue directo a su mesa, encendió el ordenador y se colocó bien las gafas, mientras sacaba las cosas y metía el pendrive en el ordenador. 

Esa vida era estresante, eso era algo que no podía negar, estudiar, ir a clase, estudiar, nadar un poco en la piscina y volver a estudiar. No había mucho más en lo que pensar, las chicas no eran lo suyo, nunaa le había gustado una y de los pocos chicos en los que se había fijado, ninguno le había durado más de una noche… más de un par de horas hablando antes de salir corriendo por ser demasiado pesado con ellos.

Así que prepararse ahora para los nuevos exámenes era lo único en lo que le merecía la pena pensar, por mucho que fuera algo realmente deprimente.

Miró un momento a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que verdaderamente, nadie se había percatado de su llegada, estaban demasiado metidos en la pantalla de sus ordenadores. Sonrió, en el fondo él era exatamente igual; un intelectual superdotado, con ningún otro interés.

\- Muy bien, tres temas por delante y un sobresaliente esperando en dos semanas. – Dijo suspirando un momento antes de ponerse a trabajar.

*

\- David, mira. – Dijo Stephen entre dientes, saltando de contenedor en contenedor para colocarse en el hombro del muchacho y le entregó el papel que llevaba en la boca. – Es Tom, el otro Tux… el chico al que buscábamos. – David miró el papel, un anuncio de una academia para grandes Talentos.

\- “Con el nuevo programa Cristal 2013 lograrás mejorar tus notas al menos en tres puntos por examen.” Mira la foto, es Tom, han puesto a Tom en la foto. Muy bien gato, ya me has bajado la moral bastante. Ya se que no podré ir nunca a una academia com esa con mis notas, pero no hae falta que me lo restriegues por la cara.

David lanzó el papel al aire, prefería no encontrase con la realidad de que no era el mejor estudiante y no le iba a ser fácil aprobar, pero cuando escuchó una voz de protesta a su espalda, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

\- No puedes ser. – Dijo al ver a Sasha quitándose de la cabeza el papel arrugado y desplegándolo. Lo miró un momento, de arriba abajo, sin que se diera cuenta, pero lo cierto es que estaba muy bueno y cada vez estaba más seguro que tenía el porte de alguien importante, sobretodo con es esmoquín; nunca había visto a nadie tan elegante. – Mierda, lo siento, no te he visto.

\- Si, bueno esto empieza a ser una costumbre. – Sasha desplegó el papel por completo y lo leyó detenidamente durante un momento. - ¿La Academia Rogers? No me digas que estás pensando en presentarte para entrar.

\- No, no es lo mío, además ya se que no tengo las notas como para poder entrar. ¿Y tu donde vas asi vestido? ¿Una fiesta de disfraces?

\- ¿Fiesta de disfraces? Tengo una cita importante y es de etiqueta. Asi que no te importa, tengo prisa.

Igual que las veces anteriores, David se quedó petrificado mirando como el otro hombre se marchaba, chaqueta al hombro, como sólo había visto a los modelos. Después de tres veces que se habían encontrado, todavía no sabía absolutamente nada de ese hombre y cada vez le picaba más la curiosidad poder llegar a conocerle. 

Había algo tan intrigante en él, le daba ganas de conocerle; aunque al mismo tiempo sentía que había algo raro, algo oscuro en el hombre con el que parecía destinado a chocarse cada día.

\- David. ¡David! – Stephen arañó ligeramente la mano para llamar su atención. – El papel que te he dado… tenemos que encontrar a Tom y ahora sabemos donde dar con él antes que el enemigo.

\- ¿El enemigo?... ¿Otra vez con eso? Stephen, ese hombre que acaba de marcharse es el tío más sexy que he conocido en mi vida; el destino me lo está poniendo delante de las narices cada dos por tres y yo no soy capaz de decirle dos palabras seguidas sin parecer un idiota. ¿Podrías dejarme tener un poco de vida normal de vez en cuando?

\- David…

El alfiler que David guardaba en su bolsillo comenzó a brillar y a soltar un pitido constante. David pensó en su destino y en como de nuevo decidía por él. No hizo falta que Stephen dijera nada, ya sabia lo que eso significaba.

\- Vamos, David, alguien está en peligro, el enemigo ha vuelto a aparecer.  
*

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Dijo Justin a su criatura. Con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se marchara, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, desde el momento en que había sido creado, el demonio conocía su cometido, costara lo que costara. – Los otros estudiantes también nos proporcionaran energía, pero ese chico… quiero toda su energía en mis manos, es la mejor forma de ganarme el favor absoluto de la reina

Miss Margaret, pues el general de la reina Claire no le había dado otro nombre, ni apellido, miró a todos sus estudiantes. Estaban tan ocupados en sus estudios, con los ojos clavados en las pantallas, que ninguno se dio cuenta del momento en que perdía ligeramente la compostura y su imagen se distorsionaba, dejando ver sus ojos demoníacos.

Se detuvo tras el asiento de Tom, observó un momento la pantalla de su ordenador y sonrió, que bien había funcionado el reclamo de mejorar las notas y convertir a los universitarios en grandes intelectuales y además les había traído el premio gordo.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tom y le sonrió con su gesto más humano.

\- ¿Todo bien profesora?

\- Si, claro, pero me preguntaba si no tienes ninguna duda.

\- No, por el momento esto es lo mismo que ya estudié por mi cuenta el año pasado antes de entrar en la facultad, pero nunca esta de más, volver a repasarlo.

\- Veo que te gusta estudiar, entonces. No solo lo haces como una obligación.

Tom asintió y volvió a centrarse en los ejercicios que estaba haciendo en su ordenador; todavía le quedaban diez páginas con los ejercicios más complicados y tan sólo cinco días para ponerse al día. N siquiera estudiando durante todo el deía creía poder prepararse lo bastante para mantener sus notas.

\- No tienes ni idea la cantidad de energía que se gasta cuando se pone todo el cerebro a estudiar. – Dijo la profesora y apretó su mano contra el hombro de Tom, hasta hacerle daño y conseguir que el muchacho se diera la vuelta.

\- Miss Margaret, ¿Qué…

Con una fuerza sobrehumana que Tom no había visto en toda su vida, la profesora le cogió del pelo y estampó su cara contra la pantalla del ordenador.

\- ¡Estudia! ¡Aprende! ¡Las mejores notas! La mayor parte de la energía que está liberando ahora tu cuerpo, permitirá que nuestra reina se haga más fuerte y yo lograré ascender por fin.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre profesora? – Protestó Tom intentando liberarse, pero aquella mujer era lo más fuert que hubiera visto en toda su vida y lo único que logró fue llevarse un nuevo golpe contra la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Lo que me ocurre es que los humanos sois estúpidos, simples y cegados por vuestra ambición personal para ser mejores. Yo me alimento de eso y te aseguro, muchacho, que la energía que me vas a dar, es incalculable.

Al sentir la mano en su espalda, Tom se puso tenso, pero cuando notó que se convertía en garras y que estas pronto atravesaron su ropa y rasgaron su piel, se asustó de verdad. Sin embargo, el verdadero terror llegó al notar el calor que comenzaba a desprenderse de su propio cuerpo, como si se hubiera convertido en una estufa enorme. 

\- Dame toda tu energía, ellos serán los siguientes. – La profesora levantó su otra mano y una luz azulada intensa, iluminó a todos los demás estudiantes.

Tom volvió el rostro hacia sus compañeros de clase, ninguno había levantado su mirada de su pantalla de ordenador y creyó estar dentro de una horrible pesadilla, pero cuando pudo fijarse un poco más y vio la terribles ojeras que marcaban sus caras y la palidez de su piel, se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando.

Gritó y una vez más intentó liberarse de aquella garra que lo tenía atrapado contra su ordenador. Jamás se había sentido tan débil, ni tan impotente y estaba seguro que no aguantaría mucho más, se sentía frío, apesadumbrado, como si aquella mujer, de alguna forma que desconocía le estuviera robando su misma alma.

\- ¡Ahora, muere y dame toda tu energía!

\- Quieta ahí.

La criatura giró su cuello hasta darle la vuelta a la cabeza en una posición totalmente inhumana. Sonrió con gesto diabólico y liberó a Tom dejándolo caer al suelo.

\- ¿Quién eres tu y porque me molestas mientras hago mi mejor trabajo?

\- Soy Tuxedo Moon. – Dijo David con mucha más seguridad que la primera vez y dio unos pasos en el interior de la clase. Todavía se sentía extraño y un poco incómodo con aquel traje y esa capa que no hacía más que molestarle en las piernas; pero lo cierto era que empezaba a gustarle ser el héroe del día. – Y he venido a detenerte, porque no puedes alimentarte del intelecto de jóvenes estudiantes que quieren ser nuestro mejor futuro. Soy el guerrero que ha venido a detenerte en nombre de la justicia.

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – Dijo la criatura con una horrible carcajada. – Entonces vamos a comprobarlo. – Con un gran salto, se colocó frente a David, lo cogió del cuello y lo lanzó por el aire de la habitación, como si no fuera más que una hoja de papel. – Pero primero, tengo que recoger la energia que he venido a buscar.

Mientras volaba durante un par de segundos, David vio las mesas contra las que iba a caer y casi pudo sentir el dolor antes. Sin embargo, no llegó a caer, alguien le cogió en el aire y tiró de él.

Tom se estaba poniendo en pie cuando su profesora, que desde luego ya no tenia mucho aspecto humano volvió a cargar contra él, le cogio le levantó y rodeó su cuello con un fuerte brazo hasta comenzar a estrangularle. Trató por todos los medios, de quitarse aquel brazo de encima, pero él estaba demasiado débil y aquella cosa era extramadamente fuerte para él.

Estaba a punto de morir, tan sólo había cumplido dieciocho años y lo iban a matar por robarle una energía que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Quería ser el mejor médico de la historia, hacer grandes descubrimientos y ayudar a la gente; quería que su madre estuviera orgullosa de lo que había conseguido; pero si esa cosa le mataba, no lograría absolutamente nada.

De pronto lo sintió, una energía totalmente diferente a la que había surgido de su cuerpo un momento antes, algo más intenso, más primitivo y enterrado en su interior de lo que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Gritó, con tanta fuerza que la criatura perdió el contro.

\- Tom. – Escuchó su nombre y vio un pequeño objeto que había sido lanzado a sus manos. Con los segundos libres lo miró.

\- ¿Un bolígrafo?

\- Es una pluma, debes usarla para transformarte.

\- ¿Quién…

Stephen subió a uno de los pupitres y se lo quedó mirando. El gato le señaló la pluma.

\- Voy a matarte. - La criatura volvió a la carga y Tom sabía que esta vez no tendría forma de escapar si volvía a atraparle.

Miró el bolígrafo… la pluma y cerró fuerte los dedos a su alrededor. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía como, ni porque, pero la levantó en el aire, cerró los ojos y dejó que su propia energía hiciera el resto del trabajo.

David abrió los ojos cuando volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

\- Tenias al enemigo demasiado cerca. Deberías tener más cuidado.

\- Tuxedo Mask. – Murmuró David. - ¿Has venido y me has salvado?

\- Vamos, acaba ya con esa criatura.

David se lo quedó mirando a su desconocido salvador, deseaba tanto conocer su verdadera identidad y poder darle las gracias al hombre que había bajo ese antifaz, el sombrero de copa y ese perfecto porte de caballero. Pero antes de poder decir o hacer nada, el extraño habiá desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido.

\- Tuxedo Moon, baja de las nubes y acaba con la criatura ya.

David asintió y de la misma forma que había hecho la vez anterior, cogió su corbata.

\- ¡Moon Tie Boomerang! – Gritó al mismo tiempo que la lanzaba e igual que habiá ocurrido la vez anterior, cuando el objeto brillante chocó contra la criatura, esta gritó y se desintegró como si nada.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? 

\- Así que tu eres Tuxedo Mercury. – Dijo Stephen saltando sobre el regazo de Tom. – Encantado de conocerte.

\- ¿Un gato que habla? – Tom se miró, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del cambio de su vestuario; jamás había llegado un traje y mucho menos como ese, blanco, con capa y una camisa azul celeste. - ¿Y esto que es?

\- ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa y Stephen tratará de contarte quien eres… quienes somos?

David miró a su alrededor, todavía tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a su enmascarado salvador, tal vez se habría quedado para comprobar si todo había salido bien, pero no estaba allí. Sonrió y resignado le dijo a Tom que le siguiera; estaba convencido que tarde o temprano volverían a encontrarse.


	3. Chapter 3

David gimió y se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que casi logró hacerse sangre. Arqueó la espalda y frotó su miembro. Sonrió al notar que ya se estaba poniendo duro; sólo tenía que pensar en aquel enmascarado durante unos segundos para excitarse.

No tenía ninguna intención de abrir los ojos y hacer desaparecer así la imagen de ese hombre con el que llevaba días obsesionad, no antes de conseguir el mejor orgasmo de su vida, así que apretó los ojos con fuerza y visualizó el antifaz.

Odiaba no poder saber siquiear de que color eran los ojos de ese hombre, pero lo cierto era que el antifaz le daba un aspecto todavía más misterioso y sexy. Imaginó sus manos cuando le había atrapado en el aire, apretándole e imaginó también que al dejarle en el suelo, le aplastaba contra la pared y tras coger sus manos e impedirle moverse, comenzaba a besarle; los labios primero, se apoderaba de ellos, los lamía y se adentraba en ellos, como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

Una parte de David quería protestar, rogarle se detuviera, porque al fin y al cabo era un chico romántico y la primera vez que tuviera sexo con alguien, deseaba que fuera especial; pero una parte mucho más grande e impaciente estaba creciendo en su interior, una que nunca había sentido así y que tenía ganas de gemir, de gritar incluso y de arrancarle la ropa a ese hombre, ver lo que había dejado de su traje y poder tocar su piel.

Así que, aún sabiendo que no se trataba más que de un sueño, de su propia fantasía, de algo que no iba a ocurrir de verdad, abrió los labios esperando la boca del otro hombre, se relamió, allí donde le había besado en la ensoñación y apretó con mayor insistencia su miembro.

El enmascarado le obligó a volver la cara y como si de un vampiro se tratara, le mordió el cuello. David ahogó un grito en su habitación, aunque solo se tratara de un sueño, aquello se sentía muy real y pese a no saber hasta es momento que si le iba a gustar aquello, ahora casi deseaba poder ver su un par de gotas de sangre brotando de su cuello.

De pronto, el enmasacarado le dio la vuelta y apretó su propio cuerpo contra él. David se sorprendió de lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser su imaginación y eso le hzo sonreír y ruborizarse, pero no salió del sueño. Las manos de su salvador bajaron hasta su vientre y desabrochó su pantalón, al mismo tiemop que seguía mordisqueándole el cuello.

\- No pares, por favor, no pares ahora. – Gimió David y arqueó su espalda todavía más. - ¿Vas a follarme? Por favor, fóllame.

Retiró la sábana, le molestaba para moverse cómodamente, se quito también el pantalón del pijama; cuando viviera sólo dormiría desnudo, pero mientras estuviera en casa de sus padres, no quería tener un encuentro incómodo.

Pasó la mano arriba y abajo por su miembro, estaba ya tan duro que podría correrse en cualquier momento, pero no lo haría hasta imaginarse como sería el mejor sexo de su vida, aunque solo formar parte de una fantasía.

El extraño le bajó lentamente el pantalón y tras deslizar sus manos bajo su camisa, pellizcó sus pezones alternativamente. Una de sus manos bajó y se introdujo en su boxer y tomó su miembro. David comenzó a mover sus caderas esperando poder hacer más intenso el contacto con la mano del otro hombre. Se movió lentamente, cada vez más rápido, hasta que su mente dibujó el miembro del otro hombre acercándose a él, acompañada de susurros y leves gemidos en su oído. Para ese momento, su cerebro dejó de trabajar y lo único en lo que pudo pensar, fueron sus caderas moviéndose y el enmascarado abriendo sus nalgas y metiendo poco a poco su enorme y duro miembro.

Dio gracias por estar solo en casa, porque su madre no pudiera escucharle gemir de aquella manera tan desesperada y mucho menos verle moverse, contonearse y masturbarse como no lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Contra más intensidad ponía el enmascarado para follarle, más se pajeaba él también y pronto notó que llegaría a su límite. Cuando lo hizo, se detuvo un momento a punto de estallar, quería notar aquella sensación, lo más parecido a ser penetrado una y otra vez y cuando finalmente le fue imposible detenerse, permitió que su cuerpo descargara, cubriendo su propia mano de su semen.

Abrió por fin los ojos, se incorporó y cogió un pañuelo para limpiarse la mano. Apoyo los pies en el suelo, se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo. Ahora más que nunca deseaba descurir la identidad del enmascarado que ya le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones.

*

\- Justin, ya me has fallado dos veces, ¿Crees que voy a tener paciencia contigo por mucho más tiempo?

El general bajó la cabeza avergonado. Todos conocían la ira de la reina Claire y desde luego él no quería ser el siguiente en sufrir un castigo por su parte.

\- Lo siento majestad, lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, pero imagino que he subestimado la fuerza de esos guerreros. Os juro que no volverá a ocurrir.

\- ¿Por qué no permites que sea yo el que siga con esta misión? – Justin se dio la vuelta aante aquella aparición y a punto estuvo de lanzarse a por el recién llegado y golpearle. – Tu general, Nathan, encargado de las operaciones en asia os promete acabar con los guerreros antes de que más sean despertados. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Natha? Esta misión es cosa mía. – Protestó Justin apretando las manos.

\- Estoy aquí porque puedo proporcionar a nuestra reina mucha más energía de la que tu has conseguido hasta el momento, ¿Cuánta ha sido? Ah, si, absolutamente nada. Además, puedo encargarme sin problemas de esos nuevos guerreros, no serán un problema para mi.

\- ¿Nuevos guerreros? Seguro que también ellos están buscando el Cristal de plata. – Justo lo que Justin necesitaba, otro más de los generales, apareció allí, como si no fuera bastante con con su vergüenza personal. Como para que alguien mas estuviera al corriente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Aaron?

\- Mi reina. – Nathan dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló frente a la reina. – Dime que es exactamente el Cristal de plata y prometo traértelo junto a la cabeza de los guerreros.

La reina se levantó de su trono y dio unos pasos mirándolos a los tres. Los tres generaes bajaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, seria una terrible ofensa que su mirada encontrara la de la reina.

\- El Cristal de plata es la fuente de toda la energia existente en el universo y al parecer contiene un poder ilimitado. Se dice que aquel que lo posea podrá dominarlo todo. Así que no voy a permitir mas fallos ni retrasos. Justin, tu eres el encargado de la división americana y como tal, es tu deber terminar con los guerreros y traerme el cristas. Es tu útima oportunidad.

\- Entendido, mi reina, terminaré el trabajo y os demostraré que soy digno de vuestra confianza.

*

Seguramente no era muy sano tener ciertos pensamientos sobre un hombre enmascarado del que no sabía absolutamente nada y tal y como estaban las cosas con los nuevos enemigos que estaba apareciendo en su vida, tal vez también su salvador,fuera un enemigo después de todo. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Llevaba tres noches teniendo el mismo sueño, por llamarlo de alguna manera, en el que su salvador enmascarado le salvaba la vida y luego... le avergonzaba la sola idea de pensarlo. 

Se levantó y al entrar en el baño se miró al espejo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y el cabello totalmente revuelto después de tantas vueltas que había dado en la cama.

Cómo había cambiado su vida en los últimos días. De pronto ya no era un chico normal, universitario, con el estrés por la proximidad de los exámenes y con ganas de salir el fin de semana con sus amigos y ver si por fin conseguía ligar con un tío.

Ahora apenas tenía tiempo de ver a Bree y Silas más allá de las horas de clase y tenía que mentir a Adam sobre el verdadero motivo por el que pasaba casi todas las tardes en los recreativos. Además de eso, tenía un gato parlante como guía o algo así y un compañero de batallas que también era un guerrero como él. Tom le gustaba, era un buen chico, perfecto estudiante y reservado. No sabía mucho sobre él todavía, pero estaba seguro que llegarían a ser buenos amigos. Prefirió no pensar en el enmascarado que aparecía siempre en el momento justo, le salvaba la vida y se desvanecía como si nada. Ya tenía bastante con sus fantasías antes de despertar.

\- Vas a llegar tarde a clase. - David se dio la vuelta y vio a Stephen en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de espiarme? Me gustaría tener un poco de vida privada de vez en cuando.

\- Si, ya veo lo que haces con tu vida privada.

\- ¡Eh! Serás pervertido. Deja de espiarme cuando estoy durmiendo.

Stephen dio un salto rápido y ágil y pudo evitar que le diera en la cabeza el peine que David le tiró.

\- Lo que intento decir es que hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar que...

\- No lo digas.

Stephen subió a la cama.

\- Los enemigos se están acercando y parece que se están haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Por eso Tom y tu debéis practicar más, aprender el uno del otro y encontrar al resto de los guerreros, para así, juntos encontrar al principe de la Luna y el Cristal de plata.

\- Cada día eres un gato más raro y diced cosas más extrañas. Además, tengo mucho lío con los exámenes y si ya me cuesta concentrarme y aprobar siendo un estudiante normal, imagina ahora que soy un guerrero de la Luna.

\- Por eso debes dejar de pensar en temas más superficiales. Sobretodo porque no sabemos si el enmascarado es amigo o enemigo.

David volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba tan convencido de haber encontrado un liado en el enmascarado, que no podía imaginarselo como alguien que quisiera hacerle daño.

\- Me ha salvado la vida. No puede ser un enemigo.

\- Tal vez ese sea su plan y se trate de una trampa. No te fíes de él.

David se encogió de hombros. No tenía muchas opciones, más que seguir investigando, estudiar en la carrera y esperar a que Stephen encontrara al siguientr guerrero.

\- Esta tarde debemos encontrarnos en los recreativos con Tom. Espero tener algo de información sobre donde buscar al resto de vuestros compañeros.

*

David, apenas pudo prestar atención a las clases. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella penetrante mirada de ojos azules y aquella intensa voz que le había susurrado al oído.

Al menos contaba con sus amigos para prestarle los apuntes y explicarle lo que no entendiera, aunque tuviera que mentirles sobre lo que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Amigo o enemigo? 

David dio un bote al notar la mano de Silas sobre su hombro y trató de ocultar bajo su brazo la hoja de papel, aunque ya sabía que era demasiado tarde.

\- Estaba pensando en escribir una novela y hay un personaje que todavía no se si es de los buenos o de los malos.

\- ¿Una novela? Tío, mira que puedes llegar a ser un bicho raro. - Se sentó a su lado y lanzó una rápida mirada a Bree que se sentaba al otro lado de la fila de asientos. - ¿Crees que si te echo una mano con la novela esa, Bree me verá más como un intelectual? Creo que eso es lo que busca en un hombre para interesarse por él. Que sea un intelectual.

\- Lo que deberías hacer es hablar con ella de una vez y no salir corriendo cada vez que se acerca a ti.

David miró su reloj, estaba acostumbrado a pasarse la tarde charlando con sus amigos sin ningún tipo de prisa, pero ahora tenía una cita en los recreativos y como no podía ser de otra manera, llegaba tarde.

\- Mierda, tengo que marcharme.

Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo de la clase, escuchando de fondo las voces de Silas y Bree desde la otra punta, que le llamaban.

Evitó chocarse con la gente que también iba con prisa de una clase a otra o los que, como él, se marchaban con prisa. Los recreativos no estabn lejos, así que con una pequeña carrera llegó allí, aunque para entonces ya estaba sin resuello.

Tom ya estaba allí, con toda su atención puesta en la pantalla de su ordenador y Stephen sentado en su regazo. El animal se incorporó nada más verlo y le fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada por la aparición de Adam en su camino y tras él, un muchacho negro con una bandeja en la mano.

\- Ya que te pasas las tardes ahora aquí y además me traes nuevos clientes, - Dijo Adam mirando a Tom. - Mi hermano ha decidido invitaros a merendar. Refrescos y sandwiches para vosotros y un bol de leche fresca para tu gato.

\- ¿Tu hermano? - No pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta y con tono descarado, Tom. - Lo siento no pretendo ser cotilla ni mal educado pero...

Los dos muchachos se echaron a reír y Adam pasó una mano sobre los hombros del otro chico.

\- No pasa nada, es normal, tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso David cuando nos conoció. Te presentó a Dulè. Obviamente no es mi hermano biológico, pero nuestros padres lo adoptaron cuando yo todavía era muy pequeño, así que no recuerdo un sólo día de mi vida sin tenerle a mi lado.

\- Encantado, yo soy Tom Hiddelton.

Tras los saludos y pasar un rato charlando sobre tribialidades mientras comían los sándwiches, Stephen les hizo una señal a David y Tom, indicándoles que era el momento de ponerse a trabajar. Aprovecharon el momento en que entró un voluminoso grupo de niños a los recreativos, para despedirse de Adam y Dulè y escabullirse hasta su sala de control en el sótano.

Tom miró a su alrededor, sorprendido, sin poder creerse que realmente existiera aquello bajo un salón recreativo. Ya no le sorprendía ver un gato que hablaba y que manejaba perfectamente un ordenador, pero escuchar aquella extraña voz que salió de dicho ordenador y que comenzó a compartir datos en una lengua extraña que tan solo el animal parecía comprender, le dejó sin palabras.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en encontrar al siguiente guerrero? 

Tom sonrió disimuladamente, todavía le parecía extraño hablar asi, sobre guerreros misteriosos y enemigos venidos de otra dimensión. Pero Tom siempre habia tenido una mente completamente abierta, así que, aunque todo aquello le parecía una locura, le gustaba la idea de todos los misterios que escondiá aquello.

\- No tengo ni idea, soy tan nuevo como tú en todo esto. - Los dos muchachos volvieron a fijar su atención en Stephen y lo ajetreado que estaba en el ordenador. – Voy a subir algo de beber, algo me dice que esto va a llevarnos un buen rato.

*

Jensen despertó de golpe. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a aquellos extraños sueños. Muchas veces no tenian sentido, otras, su significado aparecia delante de él días mas tarde, pero en algunas ocasiones como aquella, la visión era tan clara y tan amenazante, que no tuvo más remedio que tomarselo completamente en serio.

Aquel hombre llevaba ya dos días ocupando sus pensamientos, sus sueños y no le permitía pensar en otra cosa. Podría pintarlo, si tuviera ese talento, ojos azules, cabello rubio, alto y musculado, era realmente guapo, si Jensen se fijara en un hombre de esa forma. Pero al mismo tiempo había algo en aquella figura, algo oscuro, casi tenebroso que le hacía despertar cubierto en sudor y casi temblando.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y el día siempre se le hacía excesivamente corto. Se miró al espejo, asegurándose que su ropa estuviera bien puesta, la corbata ajustada al cuello y que todos los colores quedaran perfectamente bien y desde luego no fueran demasiado llamativos, en la escuela no estaba bien visto vestir de forma tan colorida.

Sonrió al ver su imagen, muchos decían que era gris y que no mostraba nada de si mismo, pero a Jensen le gustaba ser discreto y mantener a los extraños lejos de todos los secretos que ocultaba y que tan sólo compartía en la escuela.

Cogió su mochila y salió de su habitación, algunos de los compañeros de la residencia le saludaron, mientras que otros pasaban a su lado sin decir nada, co 5ón, algunos de los compañeros de la residencia le saludaron, mientras que otros pasaban a su lado sin decir nada, como si en realidad no existiera. Pero Jensen estaba acostumbrado y le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran de él.

Llevaba toda la vida soñando con convertirse en un buen reverendo, pero la mayor parte de la gente no le tomaba en serio; unos porque jamás habían oído hablar del culto, otros porque no lo tomaban en serio y se reían de ellos y los demás, les temían y trataban de no saber absolutamente nada sobre su existencia. Sin embargo, siendo hijo del reverendo más importante de la iglesia de la verdad, su futuro siempre había estado escrito y lo cierto era que esperaba convertirse en el mejor reverendo supremo que jamás hubiera tenido la iglesia. 

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y como siempre, la pequeña Lucy, hija de uno de los vecinos, le saludo antes de subirse al autobus para ir al colegio. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Jensen creyó ver el reflejo de alguien conocido, con aquel cabello rubio y su sonrisa horrible. Pero no pudo comprobarlo, pues el autubús ya se había puesto en marcha.

Agitó la cabeza, aquella maldita visión le estaba volviendo loco y comenzaba a ver al extraño en todas partes. Miró el autobus mientras se marchaba, habia algo extraño en él, pero probablemente no era más que un mal presentimiento sin importancia, todavía no le habían adiestrado en la escuela para tener tanto poder. 

*

\- ¿Le has encontrado? – Dijo David al ver a Stephen saltar del ordenador y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

\- No, pero me han llegado noticias de un nuevo paso que ha dado el enemigo. ¿Habéis oído hablar sobre el autobús fantasma? - Tom y David se miraron y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo. – Al parecer los niños están desapareciendo de verdad, siempre a a misma hora, siempre suben al mismo numero y no se les vuelve a ver. Probablemente el Dark Kingdom esté usándolo para hacerse con más energía.

\- ¿Están llevándose niños? – David se puso tenso y se levantó de un salto. – No es que sepa todavía lo que estamos haciendo con esto de ser Tuxedo knights, pero no puedo permitir que nadie se lleve niños. ¿Cuándo sale ese autobus?

Sorprendido, Stephen se lo quedó mirando petrificado. Hasta ese momento, había estado esperando el momento en el que David se diera cuenta lo importante que era lo que estaban haciendo y la responsabilidad que tenía su labor, pero por fin parecía que estaba aprendiendo a ser el guerrero que había sido elegido para ser.

\- Es el primero de la mañana, así que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

Salieron de los recreativos, se despidierno de Adam y cogieron el autobús, se estaba haciendo de noche y no querían caminar hasta casa. Stephen se dio la vuelta, había algo raro a su alrededor, aunque no sabía de lo que se trataba. Buscó, miró a la gente que viajaba junto a ellos, niños con sus madres, abueos charlando y trabajadores que volvían a casa y por fin lo encontró, de pie, en un rincón del autubús había un chico solitario y pensativo, cubierto de un aura que no había sentido más que cuando había encontrado a los otros dos guerreros.

De pronto, el chico levantó la vista y se lo quedó mirando, fijamente, como si supiera quien era, pero antes de que Stephen pudiera hacer nada, el chico se bajó del autobús. Stephen lo miró desde la ventanilla, intentando averiguar si estaba en lo cierto o si de alguna manera se trataba de un nuevo enemigo. Pero antes de poder sacar nada en claro, el autobús se puso en marcha y tuvo que dejarlo marchar.

\- Es probable que hayamos encontrado al siguiente guerrero. – Dijo Stephen y los dos muchachos miraron al otro chico.

\- ¿Ese? ¿Jensen Ackles es el siguiente guerrero?

\- ¿Le conoces? – Le preguntó David a Tom.

\- Claro, toda la universidad le conoce. Es un chico raro, dicen que tiene poderes o algo así. Hace una semana creería que son bobadas, pero si realmente es el siguiente guerrero, entonces igual es cierto y tiene esos poderes mentales de los que habla todo el mundo, hasta dicen que tiene visiones, como los santos esos de la antigüedad.

\- ¿Santos? ¿Poderes? ¿De que estamos hablando? – Tom apretó el botón para bajarse en la siguiente parada, mientras David hablaba. – Si ese tal Jensen es el siguiente guerrero, deberíamso hablar con él antes de que el enemigo le encuentre, igual que pasó contigo.

\- Pero no tengo idea donde vive.

\- Por lo menos sabemos que autobús coje y si va a la universidad empezará las clases a la misma hora que nosotros, si vamos a la parada mañana por la mañana, nos lo encontraremos y podremos hablar con él.

David y Tom acordaron en encontrarse en la parada al día siguiente a primera hora. David metió a Stephen en su mochila, no era lo más normal ver a un gato sentado en el asiento de al lado, así que le había preparado una mochila para él solo, mientras que las cosas de la universidad las llevaba en otra bolsa, ahora en los pies.

Tom se bajó antes que él, así que aprovechó a sentarse y dejar la mente en blanco un buen rato, lejos de pensamientos sobre el autobús fantasma, sobre los niños perdidos o sobre como decir a un completo desconocido que debía unirse a su equipo de superhéroes, si es que podía decirlo así y además, por lo menos en el autobús, Stephen no podía hablar y le dejaba tranquilo.

\- Empiezo a pensar que me espías de verdad. ¿Eres un acosador?

\- ¡¿Qué?! 

David se dio la vuelta sorprendido y asustado, aunque en el fondo ya sabía de quien se trataba.

\- Mira que puedes llegar a ser histérico. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

\- ¿Por qué iba a seguirte? ¿de verdad piensas que eres un tipo tan importante para que tenga que seguirte, Sasha? – David se cruzó de brazos y simulando hacerse el ofendido. – Más parece que me estés siguiendo tu a mí. ¿Por qué si no estarías en el autobús de la universidad? Desde luego no eres universitario o de lo contrario has decidido empezar a estudiar muy tarde.

\- Soy profesor y después de las horas lectivas, doy clases particulares, el sueldo de profesor universitario no da para la mejor vida posible.

\- Oh… eso está muy bien. – David bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, ser borde o mal pensando no iba con él y ahora se sentía horriblemente mal. – Bueno, lo siento, no pretendía… el caso es que tengo que bajarme ya. Supongo que volveremos a vernos, debe ser cosa del destino.

\- Estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos, Tuxedo Moon.

David ya había bajado del autubús cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado y estaba solo en la calle, con las dos mochilas en las manos y la mirada fija en el vehículo que se alejaba, dejándole más preguntas de las que tenía antes.

*

Jensen volvió a soñar con el desconocido y lo vio subido al autobustal y como había ocurrido el día anterior, conduciendo, llevándose a niños para conseguir energía. No se había equivocado la mañana anterior y por no hacer nada, había permitido que se llevara a Lucy. No iba a consentir que eso volviera a ocurrir, sabía cual era e autobús, así que si se trataba de algo sobrenatural, tenía las habilidades necesarias para detener a ese hombre o por lo menos, esta vez lo intentaría.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parada, vio que no era el único. Otros dos chicos de su misma edad, uno con un gato sobresaliendo de una de sus mochilas estaban allí. Caminó lentamente hasta ellos, pero antes de llegar, el corazón le dio un vuelco y tuvo que detenerse.

Conocái esa sensación, la tenía desde niño, cuando algo fuera de lo normal ocurría a su alrededor. Los miró de nuevo, parecían dos chicos como él, normales y corrientes, estudiantes, universitarios, charlando como cualquier otro día, pero contra más se fijba en ellos, contra más se acercaba, más se convencía de que había algo extraordinario a su alrededor.

\- ¿Sois críaturas de otro de los mundos que nos rodean?

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se dieron la vuelta hacia él.

\- Claro, si lo fuérais, tampoco me lo íbais a decir. – Con rapidez, Jensen sacó una botellita del bolsillo interior de su cazadora y tras abrirla, derramó el líquido de su interior sobre ellos.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

\- Bueno, al menos no sois demonios. Pero podéis ser cualquier cosa.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? Claro que no somos demonios, ni ninguna otra cosa parecida. Somos seres humanos como tu.

\- Pero hay algo distinto en vosotros dos, lo noto, lo se.

El autobús apareció al fondo de la calle, así que no hubo más tiempo para hablar. Tom y David se miraron y ambos sacaron del bolsillo su alfiler y su pluma.

\- No deberías estar aquí, esto se va a poner peligroso.

\- ¿De que estáis hablando vosotros ahora?

El autobús se detuvo frente a ellos y abrió las puertas. Jensen lo vio entonces, el mismo hombre de sus sueños, el mismo que se había llevado a la pequeña Lucy y esta vez no lo iba a dejar escapar. Así que, sin importarle quienes eran los otros dos chicos o lo que estaban haciendo allí, subió los escalones del autobús. Escuchó a los dos gritar y sus pasos, siguiendole al interior, pero no fueron los únicos. Otra figura más, oscura, vestida de traje negro y con un antifaz que le cubría el rostro subió tras ellos.

\- Vaya, mira por donde. No esperaba encontraros a todos aquí. – Dijo Justin poniendo en marcha el autobús. Le puso lo que parecía ser el piloto automático y pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban volando y que un agujero se abría en el espacio delante de ellos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Dijo David mirándolos a todos y observando a Tuxedo Mask. ¿Cómo iba a transformarse delante de él sin descubrir su verdadera identidad?

\- Ya que lo preguntáis, - Justin caminó por el pasillo del autobús, acercándose tranquilamente hasta ellos. – Vamos de camino a una dimensión fantasma, un lugar donde podré absorber toda vuestra energía.

\- Debemos hacer algo.

\- No podemos convertirnos aquí, David.

\- Pero no tenemos otra opción.

\- ¿De que estáis hablando? – Preguntó Jensen, mirando a unos y a otros. – Desde luego así no es como me imaginé que eran los demonios.

\- No me lo puedo creer, creía que iba a conseguir la energía de unos adolescentes y resulta que me encuentro a esos guerreros. Esto es maravilloso, sin ninguna duda, pero creo que solo sois dos, así que voy a suponer que uno de vosotros no es un guerrero y voy a decir que eres… Tu.

El general desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y apareció detrás de Jensen, le cogió del cuello con un brazo y comenzó a estrangularle.

\- Tom usa tu pluma, te transformará en Tuxedo Mercury. – Dijo Stephen sin preocuparle que el enemigo o que Tuxedo Mask, quien quiera que fuera, descubriera su secreto. – David, hazlo tu también, es la única oportunidad que tenemos.

\- Pero…

\- Lo se, pero debes convertirte o mataran a ese chico.

Los dos chicos se miraron, estaban en medio de ninguna parte y si no acababan con ese tipo, el otro muchacho estaría muerto y ellos jamás saldrían de allí con vida. asintieron al mismo tiempo y llevaron a cabo su transformación.

\- No vamos a permitir que hagas daño a niños inocentes y no podrás hacer daño a ese chico.

\- ¡Moon Prism Make Up!

\- ¡Mercury Power Make Up!

\- Veo que mi instinto no me fallaba. Él no es más que un simple ser humano, tal y como pensaba. - Dijo Justin entre carcajadas.

\- Nadie es un simple humano, así que ya le estás dejando en paz. - Los dos guerreros se pusieron en guardia y aunque Tom no tenía la más remota idea sobre lo que estaba haciendo, dejó que su instinto actuara por é; cerró los ojos y escuchó tan sólo a su corazón.

\- ¡Buble Spray!

Un millón de burbujas brotaron de sus manos y se abalanzaron como dardos sobre el enemigo, obligándolo a dejar caer el cuerpo, casi inconsciente de Jensen. Tuxedo Mask lo cogió e impidió que se hiciera daño, pero para ese momento, Jensen ya estaba volviendo en si.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Descansa y deja que los Tuxedo knights se encarguen de esto.

\- ¿Qué...

Jensen se incorporó al escuchar el grito de los dos guerreros y cuando Tuxedo Mask se dio la vuelta, los dos salían volando por la fuerza del ataque del general.

Era el enemigo más fuerte al que se enfrentaban hasta el momento. Cuando dos días antes habia sido fácil terminar con esos monstruos, ninguno de sus ataques estaban causando el menor efecto en este otro, que si no fuera por sus poderes sobrenaturales, parecería un ser humano cualquiera.

\- No sois contrincantes para mi, Tuxedo Knights. La reina Claire estaba tan preocupada por vuestra amenaza y no sois más que unos niños asustados. Jamás lograréis haceros con el Cristal de plata antes que yo. - Dio un paso hacia delante, hacia ellos, riéndose. - Sobretodo porque no vais a salir vivos de aquí.

\- Moon Tie Boomerang. 

David lanzó su corbata, había funcionado las veces anteriores, así que ahora también debía hacerlo. Se sorprendió cuando su corbata se convirtió en una soga que aprisionó el cuerpo de Justin, pero no lo destruyó.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Stephen, que podemos hacer.

El gato se había retirado de la batalla y estaba junto a Jensen y Tuxedo Mask, observando como sucedían los acontecimientos y descubrir si había alguna forma de que los guerreros ganaran aquella batalla y sobretodo, que el enemigo no les hiciera daño.

Entonces volvió a sentirlo, igual que le había ocurrido en el autobús, la misma energía, pero mucho más fuerte y poderosa. Se volvió, aunque a su alrededor, notaba la presencia de decenas de niños que habían sido secuestrados, sabía que aquel poder debía provenir de un adulto y si estaba seguro que no era Tuxedo Mask, era porque ese poder estaba despertando ahora.

David y Tom gritaron cuando su enemigo se liberó de sus ataduras y la corbata de Tuxedo Moon cayó al suelo como un pedazo de tela inútil.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Jensen miró a su alrededor.

La más oscura de las tinieblas les rodeaba, aunque podía escuchar los lejanos gemidos de voces infantiles asustadas. Desde luego no estaban en Portland y si tuviera que apostar, diría que tampoco estaban siquiera en La Tierra.

Volvió a fijarse en la batalla al ver caer al suelo de nuevo a los dos guerreros. Desde luego la cosa no pintaba bien para ellos y si morían, no había duda de que el siguiente era él.

Algo más recuperado ya, se puso en pie, aunque permitió que Tuxedo Mask se quedara allí para sujetarle por si perdía el equilibrio. 

\- Criatura del Averno, este no es tu sitio y no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi mundo. Yo te condeno a obecederme y detener tus actos.

Levantó la mano, apuntó a Justin cómo si tuviera un arma invisible y clavó sus ojos en los del general. Durante un momento, le hizo sonreír seguro de si mismo; divertido dejó de prestar atención a David y Tom y se volvió hacia Jensen.

Sin embargo, cuando intentó dar un paso, sus pies parecían haberse quedado clavados al suelo y un momento después no fue capaz de mover un músculo.

Jensen se sintió fuerte de repente, al mismo tiempo que una marca rojiza se dibujaba en su frente. Levantó la vista, pero no fue capaz de verla. Se volvió hacia Tuxedo Mask, pero él enmascarado parecía tan sorprendido como él. Se volvió entonces hacia Stephen, después de todo ya había escuchado al gato hablar, tal vez tuviera alguna buena explicación.

\- No estaba equivocado, tu eres el tercer Tuxedo Knight y por tu marca, eres Mars.

\- ¿Qué soy qué?

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Toma esto y di Mars Prism...

Jensen cogió la pluna, negra con rayas rojas y un planeta rojo también en lo más alto. Se encogió de hombros, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

\- ¡Mars Power Make up!

Sintió el enorme poder recorriendo todo su ser y un fuego salido de ninguna parte cubriéndole. El fuego quemó su ropa, pero dejó su cuerpo intacto y de pronto, un tuxedo blanco lo cubrió, junto con una camisa roja y una capa blanca también.

\- No es posible.

Jensen abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz Justin y se dio cuenta que había desapercido toda su confianza. dio un par de pasos, hacia él, escuchando el sonido de sus propios pasos en el suelo invisible y sin apartar la vista de él, pronunció unas palabras que no conocía y que habían aparecido en su mente de pronto.

\- ¡... Mandala!

El fuego manó de su dedo índice que señalaba amenazante al general y sin permitirle intentar escapar, destruyó su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en cenizas. Sobre ellas cayó una hermosa gema, pero Jensen estaba demasiado agitado por lo que acababa de ocurrir como para darse cuenta.

Tuxedo Mask se acercó a la pequeña montaña de cenizas y cogió la gema, la,observó un momento, aún sin saber lo que era, estaba seguro de conocer su procedencia, porque por un instante y en un gesto instintivo, había estado a punto de salvar al enemigo de los muchachos; pero finalmente, se había contenido.

\- Nos has salvado. - Dijo Tom mientras se ponía,en pie y sacudía la suciedad de su ropa.

\- Y te has convertido en un Tuxedo Knight. - Continuó David.

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

\- Que ahora formas parte de los guerreros de la Luna y tu deber, como el suyo, es encontrar y proteger al principe y el Cristal de Plata.

Jensen miró a Stephen desconcertado, pero el gato ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada incrédula, así que no le prestó atención.

La oscuridad se desvaneció de pronto y la calle reapareció a su alrededor. Un pequeño grupo de niños corrió hasta ellos, los rodeo y salieron corriendo.

\- Así que, les hemos salvado, soy un guerrero con superpoderes y vosotros sois mis compañeros. - Dijo Jensen para si mismo, como si quisiera recapitular todo lo sucedido.

\- Y él es Tuxedo Mask.- David señaló a donde un momento antes había estado el enmascarado y que por supuesto ya había desaparecido. - Se ha ido. Como siempre.

Deseaba tanto averiguar quien era su salvador y sobretodo, descubrir si era un amigo o debían preocuparse por él.

\- Debemos marcharnos de aquí. - Stephen saltó al hombro de David, que al igual que los otros dos muchachos, llevaba de nuevo su ropa normañ. - Todavía debemos encontrar al resto de vuestros compañeros y el enemigo no tardará en volver a atacarnos.

* 

Nathan soltó un grito feroz al ver la muerte de su compañero a través del espejo que había creado en el agua. Claro que deseaba tomar el mando de aquella misión, pero si había alguien que debía acabar con Justin, habría sido él, en duelo a muerte y no esos estúpidos niños.

\- Pagarán por esto.

\- Ahora es tu turno continuar con la misión. - Escuchó decir a la voz de la reina Claire proveniente de la nada. - Espero que no me falles y traigas ante mi el Cristal de plata.

\- No te fallaré mi reina y verás las cabezas de esos malditos niños colgar de mis manos. Da igual si ahora son tres o han de aparecer más. Yo mismo los mataré a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen se quedó sorprendido al encontrarse a los tres muchachos ahí sentados frente a él, esperando que les diera una explicación más extensa de lo que les había dicho hasta el momento.

\- No hay mucho que os pueda decir. - Dijo el gato tras subir de un salto a la mesa del comedor de Jensen.

Desde que el nuevo guerrero se había sumado al equipo y dado que era el único que vivía solo, decidieron asentar su base de operaciones en su casa y evitar así que Adam terminara mosqueándose por verlos desaparecer continuamente y comenzara a hacer preguntas.

\- Puedes empezar por decirnos que es ese Cristal de plata por el que el enemigo está dispuesto a matarnos o quien ese príncipe al que debemos proteger. - Dijo David haciendo memoria sobre toda la información que les había ido diciendo Stephen, aunque fuera con cuentagotas.

\- ¿Y quien o que se supone que es ese Dark Kingdom que se empeña en matarnos? - Añadió Tom, tras cerrar el libro con el que llevaba estudiando toda la tarde.

\- Y ya de paso, - Añadió también Jensen. - ¿Qué tal si nos dices quien eres tu y por qué hemos sido elegidos precisamente nosotros para esto?

David se sentía bien al ver que no estaba solo en aquella locura en la que se había convertido su vida. Tom y Jensen estaban tan perdidos como él y aunque no era el mejor de los consuelos, al menos sabía que no se había vuelto loco por hablar con un gato parlante o por luchar criaturas de otra dimensión.

\- No estáis preparados todavía para saber quien soy. No me creeríais.

\- Podrías intentarlo. - Jensen dio un pequeño golpe con el puño sobre la mesa. - Sinceramente no me gusta esto de enfrentarme a fuerzas sobrenaturales, con poderes sobrenaturales. ¿Cómo se que tu eres de los buenos y no un servidor del maligno?

David y Tom lo miraron con ojos como platos, mientras que Stephen abría la boca y trataba de encontrar una forma de contestar a eso.

\- ¿Cree Stephen trabaja para el demonio? - David acarició el lomo del gato y lo escuchó ronronear. - Porque a mi me parece un gato muy normal, con la excepción de que puede hablar y nos ha dado superpoderes.

\- ¿Y eso no te parece extraño?

\- Si, pero... Tu crees que Dios te ha encomendado proteger el mundo de demonios. ¿Cómo sabes que te lo ha dicho él de verdad y no él mismo demonio.

Jensen se puso colorado preparado pars gritar y protestar por semejante blasfemia, pero después de pensarlo un momento, se dio cuenta que se trataba de lo mismo.

\- Lo que David intenta decir, - Comenzó a decir Tom. - es que mientras Stephen no nos diga nada más, se trata de una cuestión de fe y sinceramente, yo creo en todo lo que nos ha contado Stephen.

\- Eso es porque eres demasiado bueno.

Jensen se cruzó de brazos y volvió el gesto tratando fe parecer ofendido, cuando en realidad las palabras de David le habían impactado.

Nunca había dudado de la veracidad de ls misión divina que él, su padre y sus antepasados habían tenido para derrotar a las fuerzas del maligno. Nunca se había planteado que el propio señor de las tinieblas estuviera jugando con ellos y mucho menos, que todo el bien que habían llevado a cabo hasta el momento no hubiera servido para nada.

Ahora que su padre se estaba empezando a hacer mayor, era su deber tomar las riendas de la iglesia de la verdad y ser su nuevo líder una vez que terminara los estudios.

Tal vez Tom tuviera razón y tan solo debía tener fe en la misión que acababan de encomendarle para encontrar el Cristal de plata y a ese misterioso príncipe y protegerlos.

\- ¿Y cómo encontramos a ese príncipe si no sabemos quien es o que aspecto tiene? - Dijo David después del incómodo silencio.

Stephen dio un par de vueltas por la mesa como si de un gato normal y corriente se tratara. Necesitaba pensar en como ir contándoles la información de que disponía sin asustarles con toda la verdad.

\- El príncipe está en este mundo, en esta ciudad, de eso no hay ninguna duda, de lo contrario el enemigo no estaría intentando invadir Portland. El problema es que si el Cristal de plata está con él, lo habrá ocultado bajo un poderoso hechizo y su paradero solo será revelado cuando todos sus guerreros guardianes se hayan despertado.

\- Muy bien, entonces sólo tenemos que encontrar a otros dos desconocidos y hacerles ve que son guerreros con superpoderes. - Jensen se recostó en su silla. - Eso es tan imposible como dar con el príncipe; vamos a ciegas.

\- No exactamente. - Los tres chicos volvieron a prestar atención a Stephen.- No se quienes son los otros guerreros, ni cuando se revelaran, pero igual que ha ocurrido con vosotros, cuando llegue el momento, cuando esos guerreros se crucen en nuestro camino, sabremos quienes son.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos mientras esperamos? - David abrió el periódico sobre la mesa. - Podríamos ir al cine y descansar un poco. Podría decirles a Silas y Bree que vengan. ¿Por qué no vamos a los recreativos? Desde que hemos cambiado nuestra base, tenemos muy abandonado a Adam.

\- O también podríamos estudiar para los exámenes. El semestre está a punto de acabar. 

David fulminó a Tom cin la mirada por haber dicho eso; aunque en realidad sabía que tenía razón. Las clases estaban a punto de terminar y tenía que ponerse mucho las pilas si realmente quería aprobar los exámenes.

\- Yo por mi parte, - Jensen cogió el periódico de debajo de las manos de David y lo abrió por la pagina de sociedad. - he aprovechado estos últimos días en buscar donde puede estar el Cristal de plata y creo que podríamos investigar esto.

Señaló una noticia y dejó que todos lo leyeran antes de seguir hablando.

"La heredera de la fortuna más grande del mundo, conocida como la hija del oro, viaja este fin de semana a Portland para mostrar a todo el mundo su joya más preciada, al mismo tiempo que misteriosa. Nadie ha podido verla nunca antes, por lo que no existe una solo foto de como es el objeto en cuestión, pero las leyendas que lo rodean, hablan incluso de poderes mágicos, un origen divino o mitológico e incluso dejan caer sobre él varias maldiciones."

\- Se que todo eso no son más que cuentos, - Continuó diciendo Jensen. - Pero es posible que esa joya fantástica resulte ser el Cristal que estamos buscando.

\- La princesa va a dar una fiesta de máscaras para celebrar el acontecimiento. - Tom y Jensen se volvieron hacia David al escuchar el entusiasmo de su voz. - ¿Qué pasa? siempre me han gustado las películas clásicas. No sólo las chicas sueñan con ser las princesas de los bailes, hasta la medianoche.

\- ¿Quieres ser una princesa? - Se burló Jensen.

\- Quiero ser el príncipe del cuento, idiota.

\- ¿Y tus padres no saben que eres gay? - Añadió Tom.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos centramos en la misión que tenemos entre manos? 

Los dos muchachos se echaron a reír, pero cuando Stephen se puso en pie y de acercó a ellos, serio, como si ni hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras. Cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y una pequela nube blancs apareció delante de los muchachos.

Los tres guardaron silencio, expectantes por lo que iba a ocurrir y dieron un pequeño respingo cuando la nube explotó y se transformó en un pequeño objeto brillante.

David lo cogió y lo observó con curiosidad. Parecía un bolígrafo, una bonita pluma, similar a la Stephen les había dado a Tom y Jensen.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Es un transformador. Si lo presionas, como si fueras a escribir, te convertirá durante unas horas en lo que tú desees, incluso en el príncipe de tus cuentos.

\- Muy gracioso, gato. - Protestó David y dejó la pluma de nuevo en la mesa.

\- No me burlaba de ti, no es mi estilo. Necesitarás una forma de entrar al baile para investigar la joya, sin levantar sospechas. Y vosotros también. Sólo tenéis que pensar en lo que queréis ser y el transformador os convertirá automáticamente.

*

Nathan deslizó la mano por el feretro transparente y se arrodilló frente al cuerpo casi momificado de Justin. La fuerza con la que aquel maldito guerrero le había arrancado la vida, casi había logrado desintegrar el cuerpo del general, pero Nathan había logrado recuperarlo a tiempo.

\- Prometo vengar tu muerte hermano. 

Siempre había deseado derrotarle y hacerse con el control de la zona americana, pero ver como unos críos mataban a su compañero era algo que no les iba a perdonar.

\- Arrancaré el corazón a quien te hizo esto y haré que decore tu feretro con su sangre.

\- No temas, mi general. - Nathan se puso en pie y agachó la cabeza con gesto solemne cuando escuchó la voz de la reina Claire a su espalda. - Cuando me entregues el Cristal de plata y domine su poder, traere de vuelta a Justin y os otorgaré a mis cuatro generales todas las riquezas que podáis imaginar.

\- Mi reina. 

\- Por eso, debes averiguar de una vez por todas, donde de encuentra el Cristal, antes de que nos lo arrebaten esos guerreros.

*

Jensen protestó durante todo el camino, preguntando continuamente porque le habían arrastrado a un estúpido baile al que no quería ir.

Pero por muchas quejas y por muchos motivos que les dio a sus compañeros, sobre lo excesivamente ostentoso del evento, lo poco que pensaban los invitados en los pobres cuando gastaban enormes sumas de dinero en trajes y comida o lo poco que le gustaba que la princesa guardara en una colección privada la que podía ser la joya más hermosa del mundo; ahí estaba, vestido con un traje negro, de gala, que de haberselo tenido que comprar, jamás podría pagarlo. 

\- Decidme otra vez, como habéis logrado meterme en eso. - Dijo tratando de aflojarse la pajarita.

\- Fue idea tuya buscar el cristal en esta fiesta. - Le contestó David, mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada del edificio. - Además, gracias al transformador, somos príncipes por una noche. Será divertido.

\- Si claro, muy divertido.

Al entrar en el enorme salón del hotel más caro de Portland, los tres se quedaron sin palabras. Jamás habían visto tanto lujo fuera de la pantalla del cine, ni lámparas que brillaran con semejante intensidad y desde luego nunca habían visto tantas grandes fortunas del mundo y mujeres con joyas tan impresionantes, juntas en un mismo lugar.

\- ¿ De verdad sigues diciendo que no merecía la pena venir?

\- Sigo pensando que todo esto es un derroche que daría de comer durante mucho tiempo a todos los pobres de esta ciudad.

\- Aprovecha este momento entonces, - Le animó David. - Habla con toda esa gente adinerada y convenceles para que ayuden a los más desfavorecidos.

Jensen asintió y sin perder un segundo más, se acercó a un grupo de hombres que hablaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellos. David se volvió entonces hacia Tom y se dio cuenta que paracía extasiado mirando a su alrededor.

\- No me lo puedo creer, aquí están algunas de las mentes más brillantes del mundo. Ayer estaba estudiando sus logros y ahora estoy aquí, con ellos.

\- Vamos, acércate y habla con ellos, lo estás deseando.

\- No quiero dejarte sólo.

\- No seas tonto. Yo estaré bien, además puedo echar un vistazo para buscar el Cristal de plata.

Tom no de hizo de rogar mucho, sonrió como un niño al levantarse el día de Navidad y se mezcló en cuestión de segundos entre algunas personas, que por supuesto David no pudo reconocer.

Estaba feliz por sus amigos. Aunque al principio ninguno de los dos había demostrado tener muchas ganas por ir a la fiesta, ambos se lo estaban pasando ahora realmente bien, inmersos en lo que les gustaba. Si él estuviers tan seguro como ellos de lo que quería hacer con su vida. Se sentía como un niño cumpliendo su sueño de estar en un evento tan importante. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía,completamente fuera de lugar, perdido, sin saber que hacer, que decir o con quien hablar.

Después de todo se veía como un adolescente que no tenía ninguna gran aspiración en la vida y si lo pensaba bien, también se sentía como un completo perdedor.

\- No debería hablarte con tanta gente delante. - David bajó la mirada y se encontró con Stephen a sus pies. - Sobretodo porque si alguien me ve, me echarán. Pero no estés tan deprimido, después de todo eres tu quien les hs motivado para estar entre esa gente ahora. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, pero tienes el corazón de un líder, su líder.

Stephen salió corriendo, escabulléndose entre la gente y de nuevo David se quedó solo. Se apoyó en una columna y suspiró. Desde luego no se veía como un líder en absoluto, sobretodo cuando nadie a su alrededor se había fijado en su presencia.

\- ¿Bailas? - Le dijo una voz a su lado en el mismo instante en que comenzaba la música. - No me parece correcto que un joven apuesto como tu, este solo en una fiesta.

Al darse la vuelta y antes de que pudiera contestar, David se vio arrastrado a la pista de baile por alguien que conocía muy bien y que le dejó sin aliento.

\- ¡Tuxedo Mask! Pero... somos dos hombres... bailando.

\- Y muchas de las mujeres presentes están celosas de uno de los dos, míralas. Algunos hombres también.

David observó lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, aunque no quería apartar la mirada de su enmascarado. No se lo podía creer, Tuxedo Mask había aparecido y no para salvarle la vida, sino para estar con él, para bailar con él, para poner celosos a todos los presentes. 

Entonces se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de las miradas estaban puestas en ellos y lo cierto era que la mayor parte de las mujeres los miraban verdaderamente con cierta envidia.

Se puso colorado, notó sus mejillas calentarse e imaginó el ridículo que debía estar haciendo delante de alguien como Tuxedo Mask. Su enmascarado era todo un caballero o al menos siempre vestía como tal; se movía con elegancia, como un experto atleta y s forma de hablar era educada y refinada como no había escuchado nunca a nadie. 

Deseaba tanto saber quein era aquel enmascarado, de donde había salido y cual era su historia, pero por el momento, se sentía bien, tan solo bailando con él, escuchando el latido de su corazón y mirando a través de unos ojos que apenas podía ver a través del antifaz.

\- Pssttt… 

David bajó la vista hacia la voz y encontró a Stephen tras una columna, llamándole con una pata. No quería dejar a Tuxedo Mask, estaba seguro que en cuanto se diera la vuelta, su compañero de baile desaparecería como hacía siempre, pero el gato le llamaba de una forma tan incesante, que lo único que pudo hacer fue despedirse de él.

\- ¿Me reservarás un baile más tarde?

\- Te estaré esperando. – Le dijo el enmascarado viendolo marchar hacia el fondo de la sala.

\- Se puede saber que quieres. – Protestó David al llegar hasta Stephen, apuntándole con un dedo. – Por si no te has dado cuenta, me lo estaba pasando bien por fin y alguen estaba interesado en mi.

\- Lo he visto y te recuerdo que todavía no sabemos si Tuxedo Mask es amigo o enemigo, así que ten cuidado cuando vuelvas a verle. – David estaba a punto de protestar cuando Stephen le hizo bajar el dedo acusador. – Lo que queriá decirte es que la princesa ha entrado por fin en el salón. Mira, esta ahí sentada.

David siguió la mirada de Stephen hasta un trono que hasta un momento antes había estado vacío y en el qu ahora se sentaba una joven que debía tener una edad muy parecida a ellos. Por la forma en la qu estaba sentada y como miraba a todos como si de alguien superior se tratara, no tuvo muchas dudas de que realmente era una princesa.

\- ¿Crees que puede tener algo que ver con el príncipe que estamos buscando? ¿Puede ser una chica?

\- No lo veo muy probable, además no he sentido nada especial en ella, tal vez no sea más que una coincidencia y su joya no tenga nada que ver con lo que estamos buscando.

Cuando la princesa se puso en pie, todos los asistentes al baile le prestaron atención y guardaron silencio. Ella les hizo una reverencia y llamó a sus dos asistentes para que la acompañaran. Tanto el hombre como la mujer eran mayores que ella, rondaban los treinta años y cuando David los observó, notó algo extraño en ellos, algo que no le gustó, pero que no sabía nombrar. Tal vez como Tuxedo Moon estaba desarrollando algún tipo de instinto, como un poder nuevo, pero precisamente, por su falta de seguridad, no dijo nada a Stephen.

El hombre cerró la puerta detrás de su compañera y la princesa.

\- Es el momento de mostrar la joya que todo el mundo está deseando ver. – Dijo el hombre acercándose a la princesa.

\- Estoy segura que va a gustar a todos.

\- Eso no lo se princesa. – El hombre se acercó a la princesa y colocó las dos manos sobre sus hombros. – Pero yo quiero ese Cristal.

\- ¿Cristal? ¿De que estás hablando? - La princesa intentó darse la vuelta, pero la mujer tenía demasiada fuerza e incluso estaba clavándole las uñas. – Para, me haces daño. ¿Así es como tratas a tu princesa?

\- ¿Mi princesa? Yo sirvo a ninguna princesa, solo tengo una reina y te aseguro que estará muy feliz conmigo al ver que regreso con el Cristal de plata.

Nathan mostró su verdadero aspecto por fin, llevaba todo el día disfrazado de un simple asistente, un mayordomo y se habia limitado a servir a una princesa de pacotilla y concenderle todos sus estúpidos caprichos. Ya estaba cansado, quería acabar con ella, quitarla de en medio y llevarse el Cristal de plata de vuelta a la reina Claire.

La empujó contra la pared y apoyó una mano contra su pecho. 

\- Se que solo tu puedes abrir el cofre con la joya y solo por eso no puedo matarte todavía. – La princesa comenzó a llorar y trató de liberarse, pero el general era demasiado fuerte para ella. – Primero tengo que entrar en ti y hacer que me entregues el Cristal. Se volvió un instante hacia la otra asistente, que se había mantenido en una esquina, mirando la escena, tranquila. – Asegúrate que nadie entra en esta habitación y cuando por fin tenga el Cristal, te desaharás de cualquiera que intente detenerme.

\- ¡No, por favor! – Gritó la princesa, pero Natha tapó su boca un segundo más tarde, al mismo tiempo que una luz oscura y terrible manaba de su mano y penetraba en el pecho de la chica.

No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que la imagen de Nathan desapareciera con una larga carcajada y quedara enterrado en el cuerpo de la chica. Los ojos de la princesa se ennegrecieron de golpe, sonrió y se encaminó hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el cofre con la joya en cuestión. Al general se le hacía raro estar dentro de un cuerpo extraño, aunque siempre había sabido que la posesión era uno de sus poderes, jamás lo había usado. Movió las piernas sintiéndose como un titiritero haciendo sus primeros trucos y por fin, tras unos instantes, se sintió cómodo en ese cuerpo.

Cogió la caja, era pesada, el cristal debía ser grande, que menos para un objeto tan poderoso. Lo apretó contra el cuerpo de la chica, si había algo todavía más extraño era tener pechos, nunca se había imaginado esa sensación.

\- Abre la puerta. – Le dijo a la asistente. – Y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. El balcón está cerca y la mente de esta chica no es lo bastante fuerte como para detenerme. La haré saltar, morirá probablemente o por lo menos sería lo mejor para ella y eso me permitirá salir de su cuerpo más fácilmente. entonces el Cristal será nuestro por fin.

Ella asintió y siguiendo su orden, le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. En cuanto regresó al salón, algunos de los nobles se acercaron a la princesa con peticiones e incluso proposicones de matrimonio para sus hijos; nada que Nathan le interesara, así que siguió caminando, ya podía ver el balcón y si todo salia tal y como había planeado estaría en el suelo en cuestión de un par de minutos.

\- El tesoro… - Dijeron varias voces al mismo tiempo

\- Princesa, déjenos ver el tesoro. – Nathan siguió caminando, aunque con tanta gente que se estaba poniendo en su camino, apenas podía visualizar el balcón. 

\- Por favor, princesa, nos morimos de ganas por ver la joya de la que siempre se ha hablado. – Dijo una mujer acariciando el cofre.

La princesa la empujó con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a los curiosos, tanto ilustres como periodistas que, tras ayudar a la muje a ponerse en pie, quisieron ver la joya de cerca.

\- ¡Quitáos de en medio! ¡Soy la princesa y os ordeno que os quitéis de en medio!

Los empujó y para sorpresa de todos, echó a correr hacia el balcón. Ya no le hacía falta disimular por mas tiempo, hacer creer a nadie que se trataba verdaderamente de la estúpida princesa, si saltaba del balcón, podría dejar por fin aquel cuerpo y llevarse el Cristal donde realmente pertenecía.

Al escuchar todo el follón que se estaba armando, David se dio la vuelta para averiguar lo que estaba pasando y de pronto, se encontró a la princesa corriendo como si estuviera poseída y si su recién descubierto instinto no estaba equivocado, iba directa hacia el balcón, dispuesta a lanzarse por la barandilla.

Por eso no pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre ella cuando la vio cruzar la puerta. Era más menuda que él, así que no tuvo problemas en sujetarla, pero no había calculado que tuviera una fuerza tan enorme como para tirar de él. Si no la dejaba ir los dos caerían por el balcón, pero si no intentaba hacer algo, la princesa moriría. Así que, a pesar de las voces que gritaban a su alrededor, no la soltó y cuando se dio cuenta, la princesa, se detuvo en seco, y le golpeó, un codazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin respiración y no le permitó darse cuenta que le empujaba por la barandilla.

Sin embargo, no cayó, estaba en el aire, a punto matarse por la caída de casi diez metros, pero algo lo tenía sujeto de la mano, le agarraba del guante e intentaba tirar para subirle de nuevo.

\- ¡David!

\- Tuxedo Mask, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Creo que eso no importa ahora mismo.

El enmascarado tenía medio cuerpo fuera del balcón y el brazo tan tirante que le temblaba por el dolor. Pero no le iba a soltar, no le iba a permitir caer y David lo sabía, sentía en su interior que, aunque ese hombre fuera todavía un extraño, quería salvarle la vida, estaba cuidando de él y le protegía. Cuando tuviera tiempo para hacerlo, le preguntaría porque lo estaba haciendo y averiguaría sus motivos, pero ahora mismo era más importante salir con vida de aquello.

\- ¿Puedes agarrar mi brazo con la otra mano? – Gruñó Tuxedo Mask, estaba seguro que aquel dolor ene el brazo le idaba a dar más de algún problema.

\- No llego. – Protestó David tras intentar auparse tres veces. – Esto es imposible y al final te harás daño tu, déjame caer, es posible que salga con vida y… puede que solo me rompa algún hueso… si tengo suerte, claro.

\- De eso nada, no voy a dejarte caer y verte morir no es una opción.

Tuxedo Mask no pudo evitar dejar salir una expresión de dolor, ya llevaba casi un minuto intentando tirar de David y nadie había acudido en su ayuda todavía, porque todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado en el extraño comportamiento de la princesa y nadie se había dado cuenta del lío en el que estaban metidos ellos.

“¡Tom! ¡Jensen! No se si tenemos algún tipo de conexión mental, pero si estáis oyéndome, este sería un buen momento para ayudarme.”

Un bulto oscuro se movió por el borde de la barandilla y David vio en seguida los ojos brillantes de Stephen.

\- La pluma, David, usa la pluma para que aparezca lo que tu quieras.

Aún a pesar del miedo, David logró mover la mano libre, aunque temblorosa y meterla en su chaqueta, sacó la pluma y la miró por un segundo. Tenía que pensar rápido, Tuxedo Mask no aguantaría mucho más tiempo sujetándole. Cerró los ojos, como había hecho para hacer aparecer los trajes que él y sus amigos llevaban y pensó en lo único que se le ocurrió.

El cuerpo del enmascarado se venció por el peso y los dos cayeron por el balcón. David cerró los ojos de nuevo al notar las manos del extraño rodeando su cintura, apretándole, como si quisiera evitar que recibiera el golpe de la caída. Pero para sorpresa de los dos, su caída fue mucho más lenta de lo esperado y cuando David abrió de nuevo los ojos un enorme paraguas les estaba haciendo caer poco a poco.

Al tocar el suelo, intentó separarse del enmascarado, pero Tuxedo Mask lo apretó más contra él y besó su mejilla, justo en la esquina de su boca. 

\- Me has salvado. – Le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Qué dices? Si siempre soy yo el que se mete en líos.

\- Lo se, pero esta vez, me has salvado y te lo agradezco. 

Tuxedo Mask acarició sus labios con la yema de uno de sus dedos y dejó un tierno beso sobre ellos, justo antes de salir corriendo al interior del salón otra vez.

Tras un pequeño instante en el que la perplejidad se adueñó de él, David dejó a un lado, o al menos lo intentó, lo que acababa de ocurrir y sacó de su bolsillo, donde siempre lo guardaba, el alfiler de corbata.

\- ¡Moon Prism Power!

Ya estaba acostumbrándose a la transformación, pero aquella vez algo no había salido bien. No tardó en darse cuenta que no llevaba la corbata y tras un momento de pánico, asumió que debía haber quedado destruída en el combate con aquel otro hombre y como era lógico, no la había recuperado.

Un intenso calor rodeó su cuello, levantó la mano pero cuando esperó tocarse el cuello de la camisa, descubrió que había una nueva corbata, la levantó y se la quedó mirando, era diferente, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntarse que había ocurrido.

Echó a correr, igual que había hecho Tuxedo Mask, hacia el interior del salón.

\- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Le soltó Jensen, ya convertido en Tuxedo Mars

\- Ya sabes, intetaba salvar a la princesa, caí por el balcón y Tuxedo Mask evitó que me rompiera la espalda. ¿Qué me he perdido?

\- No sabemos que le ocurre a la princesa. – Contestó Tom, que llevaba puestas unas extrañas gafas, como una película casi invisible delante de sus ojos y tecleaba en un pequeño ordenador portátil.

\- ¿De donde has sacado eso? - ¿Tanto se había perdido David por estar ausente cinco minutos?

\- Stephen me lo acaba de dar. Me permite ver en la oscuridad que ha creado la princesa. Todos los invitados están ahí dentro, atrapados, vivos, al menos de momento, pero si no logramos sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes, no se cuanto aguantarán.

La princesa salió de las tinieblas que ella misma había creado, con la caja entre las manos. Un segundo después más tarde, la chica se derrumbó al suelo y en su lugar quedó una sombra oscura que comenzó a transformarse en un hombre alto y que vestía con el mismo tipo de uniforme que aquel otro que habían matado unos días antes.

\- Yo me encargo de él, igual que hice con su amigo. – Dijo Jensen dando un paso adelante. - ¡Burning Mandala!

El fuego rodeó al hombre, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, el soldado se echó a reír, movió la mano y como si estuviera controlando el fuego, lo hizo desaparecer.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Entonces Justin era mucho más débil de lo que yo había pensado. Veo que después de todo me habéis quitado un problema de encima, os daré las gracias por ello. – Dijo Nathan cogiendo del suelo la caja. – Ahora, si no os importa, me llevaré lo que he venido a buscar.

\- Matarás a toda esa gente. – Le dijo David.

\- Lo se, eso es lo divertido. ¿No crees?

\- ¡No! Estás loco.

\- Tuxedo Moon. – Como si acabara de llegar, como si no hubiera estado toda la fiesta con él, bailando y salvándole la vida, Tuxedo Mask apareció en una de las ventanas. – Tienes que hacer desaparecer la oscuridad. Usa la nueva corbata.

David se preguntó como podía saber eso, de donde sacaba el enmascarado la información que tenía sobre él desde que se habían conocido, pero no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, así que cogió la corbata sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- La corbata se iluminará en cuanto toque a las tinieblas. – Añadió Stephen. – No dudes, hazlo ya.

David cerró los ojos y lanzó la corbata, que un momento más tarde se convirtió en un intenso haz de luz que lo inundó todo. Los tres guerreros y Tuxedo Mask se protegieron de la luz y escucharlo el grito agónico de su enemigo al desvanecerse con el resto de la oscuridad. Cuando volvieron a mirar, allí estaba todo el mundo, despertando de lo que debía haber sido una horrible pesadilla y la princesa también también estaba volviendo en si.

Como las otras veces que se habían enfrentado al enemigo, los tres guerreros, hicierno que sus trajes desaparecieran y volvieran a convertirse en los trajes con los que habían llegado a la fiesta. Nadie les hizo caso mientras la gente se reponía y menos cuando la princesa cogió el cofre y lo levantó en el aire.

\- Supongo que después de lo ocurrido, es hora de mostrar la joya que más orgullo ha causado a mi familia siempre. Aquí les presento el diamante más grande del mundo, en el que ha forjado mi efigie para ser siempre recordada.

Un intenso murmullo de exitación recorrió la sala conforme la gente iba admirando la pieza.

\- Supongo que no es lo que estábamos buscando después de todo. – Suspiró Jensen. – Pero tengo que reconocer que la noche no ha estado tan mal después de todo.

\- Y ya que no estamos en una misión, nos podemos permitir un poco de diversión. – David bebió una copa de cava de un trago. – Llevamos unas semanas demasiado intensas. – Bebió la segunda sin darse cuenta y cuando cogió y bebió el baso de wiskey que le ofreció uno de los camareros, también lo bebió. – He dejado de tener vida propia, tengo que matar gente, por mucho que sean mis enemigos y tengo que dejar pasar horas de estudio para encontrar un príncipe que no sabemos ni que aspecto tiene y un maldito cristal que podría ser cualquier cosa y estar en cualquier sitio.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo cabreado que estaba con la situación que estaba viviendo. Siempre le era más fácil hacer las cosas como la gente se las pedía, no protestar y bajar la cabeza para no meterse en problemas.

Pero ya estaba cansado de tanta presión, cansado de tener que impresionar a sus padres en los estudios, a un gato parlante, cansado de haber sido elegido líder de un grupo de guerreros, sin saber si realmente quería serlo y cansado de no conseguir al hombre que deseaba porque era un enmascarado que podía ser un enemigo.

Tom y Jensen habían vuelto a sus asuntos, Jensen intentando convencer a la gente de dar dinero para los pobres y Tom consiguiendo contactos para encontrar un buen laboratorio o en el mejor hospital cuando acabara la universidad. Ninguno de los dos había escuchado casi nada de lo que había dicho después de decirles que podían pasarlo bien y le habían dejado beber más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a soportar.

Caminó tambaleante hacia el balcón, seguramente un poco de aire fresco le sentaría bien; pero sus piernas tropezaron, la una con la otra y cayó hacia atrás, hasta que su cuerpo chocó con unas manos que lo sujetaron.

\- Venía a pareguntarte si querías bailar conmigo, como me habías prometido.

\- Justo ahora estaba pensando en ti y en que quería verte.

David se recostó sobre el pecho del enmascarado y suspiró cuando lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta uno de los sofás que rodeaban el balcón. Lo dejó con delicadeza y se sentó junto a él.

\- Ya he sentido esto antes. – Dijo David adormilado ya.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – El enmascarado acarició su mejilla y se aproximó a él.

\- Ya he sentido esto antes y es cálido, lo he sentido muchas veces y se que es bueno.

\- Lo que creo es que estás borracho.

\- Si, eso también. No suelo beber, así que creo que no me ha sentado muy bien.

\- Me he dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti.

Un nuevo suspiró escapó de David al notar los labios del enmascarado sobre los suyos, besándole. De nuevo, volvió a notar que aquella sensación no era nueva, que se sentía extrañamente bien y protegido incluso entre los brazos de un completo extraño, como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, el alcohol se le estaba apoderando y pronto hizo que se durmiera arropado por el enmascarado y con la suave sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos propios.

\- Estás besando a David. ¿Te estás aprovechando de él?

El enmascarado se apartó de David, se levantó y se quedó mirando a Stephen.

\- No me estoy aprovechando de nadie

\- Aléjate de él, Tuxedo Mask y dime quien eres, que es lo que quieres y porque apareces siempre que entramos en acción.

\- No sois los únicos que buscáis el Cristal de plata.

\- ¿Eso significa que eres nuestro enemigo? – Stephen se puso tenso, aunque solo fuera un gato, haría lo que fuera para proteger a David.

\- No lo se, pero si os interponéis en mi camino y no me dejáis dar con lo que busco, supongo que eso nos convierte en enemigos.

*

Nathan lanzó al suelo la bola de visión en la que veía lo que ocurría en la tierra e hizo que se destruyera en mil pedazos. Esos malditos guerreros le habían vencido, habían acabado con su proyección y no le habían permitido terminar la misión, incluso aunque esa joya no fuera el Cristal que estaba buscando.

No sólo Justin había subestimado a esos guerreros. Tenía que hacer las cosas de otra forma, porque desde luego, no tenía ninguna intención de acabar con Justin, no iba a morir sin cumplir su misión y desde luego, no iba a permitir que el resto de los guerreros despertaran.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasha despertó de golpe, por culpa del mismo sueño recurrente de siempre. Aquel muchacho le llamaba, debía ser joven, tal vez menor de veinte años por el tono de su voz. Apenas podía ver nada de él con tanta oscuridad rodeandole, poco más que su cabello moreno y corto y una ropa que no parecía sacada precisamente del siglo XX, sino que más bien parecía algo medieval. Pero le llamaba y por más que Sasha intentaba acercarse a él y tomar la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía, nunca lograba alcanzarlo, se le escapaba y una inmensa luz blanca y brillante lo apartaba de su lado, dejándole de nuevo, en la más completa oscuridad.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla, todavía era de madrugada, pero no podía estar por más tiempo en la cama, ese maldito sueño siempre le dejaba con la sensación de que algo se le pasaba por alto, algo que tenía delante y aún así, no lograba ver.

Se dio una ducha con el agua bien caliente para intentar relajarse, le gustaba verse rodeado de todo el vapor que se creaba a su alrededor. Limpió el espejo y miró su reflejo en el cristal. Tenía que afeitarse, no había tendido tiempo de hacerlo con las clases particulares y las reuniones con el decano para volver a la universidad. Pero a sus otros clientes no les gustaba demasiado verlo un poco dejado o con una incipiente barba de dos días.

Suspiró, estaba cansado de esa vida, pero si lo pensaban bien nunca había sido feliz con nada de lo que había hecho, como si, de nuevo algo faltara a su alrededor, como si una parte de si mismo estuviera fuera de su alcance. Pero los últimos meses, el último año ya, habían sido realmente difíciles.

Una amarga sonrisa escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta que nada en su vida había sido realmente sencillo, como si alguien le estuviera haciendo pasar prueba tras prueba para demostrar algo que nunca le habían dicho.

Ya fue aterrador para el joven Sasha de dieciséis años, despertarse en una cama de hospital y recordar el accidente de coche que le había llevado allí y que había matado a sus padres y su hermana pequeña. Los médicos le dijeron que había sido extremadamente afortunado, a pesar de haber terminado con un par de costillas facturadas y una pierna rota, ser el único superviviente del terrible accidente había sido un verdadero milagro.

Aquello le dejó sólo, pero como menor de edad tuvo que quedarse bajo la tutela de su tío, un hombre extraño, silencioso, arisco incluso y que apenas paraba en casa, donde muchas noches ni siquiera dormía. Apenas lo había conocido, su padre, casi no le había contado nada sobre su hermano menor, como si fuera malo hablar sobre él y ahora que se encontraba bajo su tutela, agradecía poder pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sólo, sin verse obligado a tener que conocerle por obligación .

Era un hombre guapo, probablemente fue el primero en el que Sasha se fijó en cierta forma sexualmente y aunque jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ocurriera algo entre ellos, le dejó ver, que le interesaban los hombres. Lo que no esperaba es que su tío fuera gay y mucho menos que se dedicara al negocio de la prostitución.

Así fue como Sasha descubrió una forma de lograr dinero, cuando pilló a su tío reservando una cita con uno de sus clientes. 

Sin embargo él sabía lo que realmente deseaba hacer con su vida. Siempre había querido ser profesor, enseñar a otros. Así que pasados los primeros meses tras el fallecimiento de su familia y haciendo caso omiso a su tío, se puso las pilas y volvió a estudiar, acabó el instituto y entró directamente en magisterio. Se sacó el título, año y medio antes que el resto de sus compañeros y comenzó a dar clases en la universidad como el profesor más joven que la facultad había tenido nunca. Ser profesor de historia antigua se convirtió en su vida, casi en su obsesión. Vivía y respiraba por las culturas clásicas, buscando algo, escuchando una llamada invisible que presionaba con fuerza en su cabeza pero nunca le decía de donde provenía.

Trabajaba y estudiaba rodeado de libros, apuntes y páginas de Internet que siempre le daban más y más información, pero jamás lograba dar con la que tan desesperadamente ansiaba encontrar.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y por un momento, no logró reconocer al extraño que tenía delate. Había cambiado tanto durante los últimos meses que le parecía sorprendente seguir comprendiendo, más o menos lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

No había sido fácil descubrir un día que podía convertirse en un guerrero enmascarado y disponía de poderes sobrenaturales. Pero Tuxedo Mask se había convertido en uno con él y aunque no logrará comprender la mitad de las cosas, aquella otra personalidad, parecía tenerlo realmente claro.

También fue ese día cuando Tuxedo Moon apareció en escena y en su vida y por más que intentaba evitarlo y no meterse en medio, la otra personalidad, el enmascarado aparecía y le obligaba a salvar la vida del nuevo héroe, que siempre parecía empeñado en meterse en problemas.

"Encuentra el Cristal de Plata, debes encontrar el Cristal de Plata."

Deseaba tanto dejar de escuchar esas palabras. Todas las noches la misma retahíla, la misma voz replicando dentro de su cabeza y la misma ignorancia por no saber lo que eso significaba. Se sentó frente al ordenador y como ya había hecho cientos de veces comenzó una incansable búsqueda de ese maldito cristal, aún cuando sabía que no iba a encontrar absolutamente nada.

*

Stephen despertó con el olor a café recién hecho. Se estiró y bostezo, pero encontrarse a solas en la cama de David y no tener que despertarle, le espabiló de golpe. Bajó al suelo con un grácil salto y se encaminó escaleras abajo hasta el comedor.

\- Buenos días, Stephen. - Le saludó la madre de David. - Sigo pensando que es un nombre muy extraño para un gato, pero a David parece gustarle. Y hablando de mi hijo, si lo estás buscando, no está, hoy se ha ido temprano a la facultad.

"Vaya, parece que sus responsabilidades como Tuxedo Moon le están sentando bien."

Le gustaba leer el periódico por las mañanas y ver en las noticias por si el enemigo decidía hacer algún nuevo movimiento, además el padre de David siempre se dejaba el periódico abierto y salía disparado al puerto para recoger las nuevas cajas de pescado que traían los barcos de madrugada.

Se subió a la mesa y se recostó sobre el periódico. Le hacía gracia echarle un vistazo a los anuncios, de donde él venía, no había ese tipo de publicaciones. Después, prestó atención a lo realmente importante y tras leer un par de noticias sobre política y los nuevos planes de urbanismo para la ciudad, dio con algo que realmente llamó su atención.

"El conocido Tuxedo Mask, uno de los conocidos como nuevos héroes de la ciudad acaba de hacer un manifiesto en el que insta a todo el mundo a encontrar un misterioso objeto, conocido aparentemente como el Cristal de Plata. Según el mismo ha hecho saber a toda la prensa, dicho cristal sería de un valor incalculable y tendría un poder jamás visto en el mundo entero."

\- Entonces eres realmente nuestro enemigo. - Dijo Stephen en voz baja mientras terminaba de leer la noticia. - Al menos espero que sepas donde te estás metiendo, porque no eres el único que busca el cristal.

Aprovechó el momento en que la madre de David se fue a comprar para marcharse él también e ir en busca de David para ponerle al día de aquellos nuevos acontecimientos.

*

\- ¿Habéis visto el periódico hoy? - Preguntó Silas mientras dejaba sobre la mesa los tres refrescos que traía de la barra del bar. - Todo el mundo se está volviendo loco con ese dichoso cristal. - Bebió un largo trago y se acomodó en el sofá. - Hasta anoche nadie sabía de su existencia y ahora tendríais que ver a la gente corriendo por ahí, como si buscaran el billete dorado para entrar en la fábrica de Willy Wonka.

\- Nathan dice que quien posea el cristal podría hacer cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Y qué sabe tu novio de esa cosa? - Preguntó Silas de mala gana, sin tan siquiera mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

\- Por lo visto, es un pequeño experto en joyas míticas como esa. Me ha contado unas historias increíbles.

Silas resopló y David miró a sus amigos sintiéndose incómodo. Desde que Bree le había presentado a su nuevo novio, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas entre ellos. Silas se empeñaba en decir que todo estaba bien y que si Bree era feliz, a él le parecía bien. Pero sus repentinos cambios de humor cuando Nathan salía en una conversación o cuando iba a recogerla, dejaban claro que esa tranquilidad, no era más que una pose muy mal interpretada.

\- Todavía no nos has dicho a que se dedica exactamente tu novio, sobretodo porque por la edad que tiene no creo que siga estudiando.

\- ¿Estás llamando viejo a mi novio? - Protestó ella.

\- Sólo digo que ya tiene una edad y supongo que un trabajo estable. Seguro que es millonario, o eso te habrá dicho al menos, por las pintas que tiene.

\- Deja de hablar de Nathan así, ni siquiera te has molestado en intercambiar dos palabras con él y ya dices que te cae mal.

David dejó de escuchar una conversación que comenzaba a ser vieja, pues se repetía casi a diario entre los dos amigos, y se fijó que desde el cristal de la cafetería, Tom, con la bolsa de Stephen al hombro, Jensen y Blake le estaban haciendo señas para que saliera.

Se despidió de sus amigos, no muy seguro de que ninguno de los dos le hubiera escuchado, cogió sus cosas y les dejó allí discutiendo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó al salir.

\- ¿No has visto las noticias? - David negó con la cabeza respondiendo a Jensen. - ¿Internet? ¿Facebook? Pero si todo el mundo lo está comentando hasta por whatsapp. 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Llevo todo el día entre la facultad y la biblioteca, estudiando. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Vamos a los recreativos, te lo mostraremos allí y será más seguro.- Dijo finalmente Tom mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Stephen, que miraba fijamente a David, deseoso de poder contarle las novedades, aunque no pudiera hacerlo en medio de la calle.

Afortunadamente, el salón de recreativos no estaba lejos y así David no tuvo que escuchar durante mucho rato, las protestas de Jensen por lo irresponsable que era, por no estar atento al o que hacía el enemigo y por no estar pendiente de sus obligaciones como Tuxedo Moon.

Desde que Jensen había entrado en el grupo, su relación con David nunca había sido fácil. No se entendían, porque cada uno tenía sus prioridades. Mientras David ansiaba aprobar, sacarse la carrera y convertirse en un buen veterinario, Jensen, por su parte, estaba completamente volcado en su misión como Tuxedo Knight y estaba convencido que se les había encomendado a ellos, por un motivo por encima de lo que pensaban.

Jensern entrenaba, practicaba nuevos exorcismos y leía continuamente los libros de su padre sobre las criaturas del mal, mientras sus compañeros preparaban los exámenes de la carrera. No había nada más importante en su vida y no podía comprender como David, podía tomarse su recién descubierta vida tan a la ligera.

Adam les saludó desde uno de los grandes videojuegos, donde estaba enseñando a dos adolescentes como matar a los zombies que les aparecían en pantalla, aunque ninguna de las dos prestaba verdadera atención a sus explicaciones, pies ninguna dejaba de mirarle a él.

Blake sonrió al ver aquella escena, si no tuviera que preocuparse únicamente por localizar antes que sus enemigos el dichoso Cristal de Plata, ya se habría acercado y habría espantado a las dos chicas para llamar atención del dependiente.

Siguió a David y los demás hasta la entrada secreta a la sala de control de Stephen que había bajo la enorme máquina de Tuxedo V. Al llegar abajo, se quedó sin palabras al ver la cantidad de aparatos electrónicos que hacer había allí y se pregunto, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, si había sido el mismo Stephen, un gato, el que había puesto todo aquello en marcha.

Stephen salto sobre el teclado del primer ordenador y tecleo con rapidez para hacer aparecer las páginas que quería. En la mayoría de los periódicos, tanto locales como nacionales, se hablaba sobre Tuxedo Moon y sus compañeros habitualmente, pero esta vez era Tuxedo Mask quien se había convertido en noticia, revolucionando a toda la ciudad para buscar el cristal. 

\- ¿Eso significa entonces que Tuxedo Mask es nuestro enemigo? - Preguntó David con tono apesadumbrado.

\- Eso significa que está buscando lo mismo que nosotros y no tenemos la menor idea de lo que pretende hacer con el cristal. - Le contestó Stephen, poniendo en marcha un video.

Todos reconocieron en seguida al hombre que hablaba.

\- Ese es Nathan, el novio de Bree

David miró el nombre del video. Pertenecía a un extracto de un programa de entrevistas emitido la noche anterior en horario de máxima audiencia. Bajo la figura de Nathan aparecía su nombre, Nathan Fillion, profesor de gemología.

\- El Cristal de Plata del que tanto se habla últimamente, es una de las joyas más buscadas por el hombre desde tiempos inmemoriales. Se le atribuyen poderes jamás vistos por el ser humano, según las más increíbles leyendas, se dice que quien posea este cristal, podría incluso dominar una galaxia entera. Es un poco exagerado, lo sé, - Tanto Nathan como su entrevistador se echaron a reír. - pero con tantas historias y leyendas que rodean a este objeto, sólo puedo decir que debe existir y que quien lo posea podría tener entra manos algo de gran poder, o al menos, de gran valor a nivel económico.

\- ¿Creéis que también Nathan es nuestro enemigo? - Preguntó David, haciendo en voz alta la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza. - Cuando está con Bree parece un buen tipo. ¿Para qué querría él algo como el Cristal de Plata?

No hubo respuesta para esa pregunta, pero todos decidieron que deberían mantener a Nathan controlado, al igual que a Tuxedo Mask, si es que en algún momento lograban averiguar quien era. 

Decidieron marcharse pero antes de hacerlo, Stephen pidió a David que abriera el cajón que tenía delante y le hizo sacar el único objeto que había dentro. Al tenerlo en sus manos, David se dio cuenta que se trataba de un pequeño palito negro de metal, con una media luna brillante en lo alto y pequeñas inscripciones a lo largo de todo él.

Desconcertado, miró a Stephen, esperando que le diera alguna explicación sobre lo que era aquello.

\- No estaba seguro cuando estarías completamente preparado para tomar en serio tus responsabilidades como Tuxedo Moon y por eso omití cierta información, que es hora que sepas,. - Tom y los demás que se disponían a marcharse, se detuvieron y observaron la escena con curiosidad, mientras David parecía haberse quedado completamente petrificado. - Las últimas semanas, estos meses, han sido tu entrenamiento y ahora que los cuatro Tuxedo Knights os habéis juntado por fin, puedo decirte que tú serás su líder y juntos debéis proteger el Cristal de Plata y sobretodo al príncipe de la Luna cuando deis con él.

\- ¿Yo su líder?

\- ¿Él nuestro líder? - Dijo Jensen molesto.

-Yo no soy el que hace las reglas.- Stephen fulmino a Jensen con la mirada.

\- Bueno supongo que tiene sentido. David fue el que impidió que aquella princesa saltará por el balcón y casi se mata al hacerlo, - Recordó Tim, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

\- Y gracias a él, Adam no tiene que arrepentirse de intentar meterme mano. - Añadió Blake, con una sonrisa pícara, que tan sólo él y sus pensamientos, sobre Adam, sabían.

\- Vale, David nos ha salvado la vida a todos y es lo bastante valiente como para arriesgar la suya. - Jensen asintió, molesto por tener que darles razón. - Y es quien nos ha juntado a todos de una forma u otra. Imagino que eso sólo lo hace un líder nato.

David se puso colorado al escuchar todo aquello. Nunca había sobresalido en nada, no había sido el mejor atleta en el instituto, tampoco destacaba por sus notas y en la universidad, era uno más en clase. Para colmo, si padre se empeñaba continuamente en que probará a trabajar unos días con él en la pescadería, justo lo que menos le apetecía. Por eso, lo último que habría imaginado en su vida sería llegar a convertirse en un líder y mucho menos en un superhéroe.

\- ¿Y este palito?

David levantó el pequeño objeto negro.

\- Ese palito, como tú lo llamas es el Moon Stick. Dale un golpecito contra cualquier objeto y se convertirá en un bastón. Te servirá de arma, pero también contiene uno de los mayores poderes que te pueden ser otorgados, el primero de los que recibirás a lo largo de tu aprendizaje como Tuxedo Moon.

Stephen asintió para que hiciera como le había dicho. Temeroso de romperlo, David le dio un toque con el borde la mesa y tras iluminadas delante de él, el palito creció en sus manos hasta convertirse, verdaderamente en un bastón completamente negro, con inscripciones plateadas y en un extraño lenguaje, incomprensible para él.

Tom sacó su pequeño ordenador portátil y tras hacer una foto a dichas inscripciones con las gafas especiales que le había dado Stephen, logró averiguar de lo que se trataban.

\- Según parece este bastón proviene directamente de la Luna.

\- ¿La Luna? Yo pensaba que el nombre era precisamente eso, sólo un nombre. - Preguntó Blake sorprendido.

Los de Stephen brillaron en la penumbra de la habitación y con un salto grácil bajo de la mesa y se movió por el lugar, buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestarle a los muchachos, para contarles la historia que él conocía, o por lo menos la que recordaba.

Se detuvo se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseras, clavando su mirada en David. Sin darse cuenta, el muchacho se estremeció y froto sus brazos, como si el peor de los fríos se hubiera adueñado de su cuerpo. 

\- Fui envidiado desde la Luna para encontrar el Cristal de Plata perdido y al príncipe de la Luna. No se quien es o donde se en encuentra, pero espero que se nos revele cuando llegue el momento. Mientras tanto, vosotros Moon Knights y tú David, como su líder debéis estar preparándose sea protegerle y luchar por él. - Ante el silencio que rodeó a los cuatro muchachos y observando sus expresiones de desconcierto, Stephen siguió hablando. - El Moon Stick, será el arma que te protegerá, úsala bien, contiene un gran poder.

David desvió la mirada hacia el enorme bastón negro que tenía en su mano izquierda. Se sentía cómodo con el objeto, como si siempre hubiera estado con él. No parecía muy diferente a cualquier otro bastón, si no fuera porque había crecido delante de él, desde un diminuto palito. No se podía imaginar como ese objeto podía ser tan poderoso como decía Stephen.

Subieron de nuevo a la sala de los recreativos y se despidieron de Adam. Una vez en la puerta, se quedaron todos allí, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar a lo que Stephen acababa de contarles. Se despidieron, necesitaban pensar y David necesitaba aclarar sus ideas con eso de ser el líder de los demás. No estaba preparado, no se sentía preparado.

\- ¿Así es como te preparas para los exámenes? - Todos se dieron la vuelta, pero fue David el que se puso colorado al encontrarse frente a Sasha. - Si pasas las tardes jugando a las maquinitas, no lograrás concentrarte para sacar buenas notas al final del semestre.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? - Protestó David. - Empiezas a aparecer un verdadero acosador y no te metas más en mis asuntos. ¿Qué te importa a ti si saco buenas notas o no?

Sasha sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que es deformación profesional. 

\- ¡Sasha! Que sorpresa verte por aquí. - Le saludó Adam al salir del salón recreativo. - No sabía que te gustaran los videojuegos.

\- Y no me emocionan particularmente. Estaba diciéndole a tu amigo que debe ponerse las pilas para aprobar.

Adam se echó a reír.

\- Si no fuera por él, - Les dijo a los demás señalando a Sasha. - Jamás habría aprobado. Tampoco es que me sirviera de mucho a la larga, porque no ejerzo mucha medicina aquí. Pero al menos el profesor Roiz me demostró que podía conseguirlo.

\- ¿El profesor Roiz? ¿Os conocéis? - Sorprendido, David miró a uno y a otro.

\- Fue mi profesor particular cuando empecé medicina. Creía que no lograría aprobar ni una sola asignatura y gracias a él, saque adelante todo el curso. Luego me di cuenta que lo mío eran los negocios, pero desde entonces Sasha y yo hemos sido amigos.

\- Así que eres profesor universitario. 

\- Lo fui. Con Adam, tan sólo fui su profesor particular. - Sasha miró su reloj.- Tengo que irme, llegó tarde a una cita. Ha sido un placer verte, como de costumbre.

Si un momento antes David se había puesto colorado, ahora notaba sus mejillas arder. Intento ocultar el rostro con su carpeta de apuntes, pero todos se habían dado cuenta ya de lo nervioso que le ponía estar cerca del profesor.

Sasha se marchó y cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Blake le dio un codazo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y lo miró sonriente, con malicia en los ojos.

\- Te pone el profesor, eh. - David boqueo varias veces sin ser capaz de decir nada y su amigo rió a carcajadas. - Ya te gustaría a ti que fuera tu profesor particular...

\- Aunque no creo que estudiaran mucho... Tal vez biología. - Añadió Jensen, haciendo que David se pusiera todavía más nervioso,

\- ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? - Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar.

David cogió la mochila de Stephen de manos de Tom, que también se estaba riendo y le hizo una señal al animal para que saltara y se metiera. Se marchó de camino a casa, sin poder quitarse a Sasha de las cabeza, pensando si era verdad que le gustaba verle y sobretodo, lleno de curiosidad por saber que le había ocurrido al profesor para dejar de dar clases en la universidad.

*

Nathan cerró la puerta de su camerino y se sentó frente al espejo. Sacó. Móvil de su bolsillo y vio que tenía dos mensajes de Bree, uno diciendo que le echaba de menos y el otro para desearle suerte en el programa.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta y al levantar la cabeza y mirarse al espejo, se quedó sorprendido. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que sonreía realmente feliz y mucho menos recordaba cuando un ser humano había hecho sonreír.

Volvió a mirar los mensajes y por muy estúpida que pareciera la idea, le gustaba ver aquellas caritas tontas que afirmaban el mensaje.

\- Te estás volviendo un blando.

Miró de nuevo al espejo y observó una figura conocida, que desde luego, no quería ver. Aaron se acercó a él, apartó las cosas de maquillaje de la mesa y se sentó frente a su compañero. Se echó a reír al ver la expresión de terrible enojo en la cara de su compañero. Para ser mucho más joven y disponer de menos experiencia en el campo de batalla, el muchacho no le tenía mucho respeto y eso le ponía todavía de peor humor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía sigo siendo el responsable de esta misión ¿o es que la reina ya no confía en mi y te ha mandado para sustituirme?

\- No creo que falte mucho para que eso ocurra, pero no, vengo por mi cuenta. Hace mucho que no te vemos por el palacio y la reina Claire empieza a preguntarse si no habrás encontrado a otra para ponerla en tu corazón.

Nathan se preguntó en ese momento si habían estado espiándole. Y lo cierto es que de ser así no le sorprendía, pero tampoco le importaba. Llevaba unos días siendo descuidado, se había dejado ver con esa chica humana, Bree y si era sincero consigo mismo, empezaban a gustarle estar con ella, como si una emoción perdida hacía ya largo tiempo, regresara a su interior.

La había conocido por casualidad, mientras planeaba la siguiente forma de lograr arrebatar energía a los humanos y dar con el Cristal de Plata antes que los Tuxedo Knights. Ella apareció en el mismo bar en el que él se había detenido para guarecerse de la fuerte lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

Bree había llegado completamente empapada, con el cabello pegado a la cara y chorreando agua por todas partes. Se había acercado a la barra y había pedido un café con leche muy caliente para sacarse el frío de dentro.

La estuvo observando durante un buen rato, como si de la primera mujer que veía en su vida y grabó en su mente cada uno de sus movimientos, sus gestos y las pocas palabras que intercambió con la gente de su alrededor u el camarero de la barra.

Nathan se levantó, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su pañuelo para que pudiera secarse el rostro. Estuvieron hablando durante lo que parecieron horas y le ofreció ir la centro comercial que había dos calles más allá y comprarle ropa nueva.

\- No puedo aceptar semejante ofrecimiento. - Dijo ella. - No nos conocemos de nada.

\- Pero tengo todo el dinero que quiero. No me costaría nada.

\- No se trata de eso. - Bree se echó a reír.- Aunque reconozco que eres todo un caballero.

\- Entonces hazlo para que tengas ropa seca y realmente bonita para cenar conmigo esta noche.

Bree trató de discutir con él durante un momento más, pero pronto cayó ante su encanto y aceptó su oferta. De eso hacía ya unas semanas y lo que Nathan se había dicho a si mismo que era una nueva forma de recolectar energía e información sobre los humanos, pronto se convirtió en una auténtica relación, algo más que una misión o incluso una pequeña amistad.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Te ha absorbido la personalidad y fidelidad a la reina una mujer humana? - Nathan no se molestó en contestar, para ese momento ya sabía que lo tenían bien vigilado y que Bree corría peligro por su culpa. - Entonces tendremos que suprimir la amenaza que supone esa humana. No podemos permitirnos que estés despistado, Nathan, no a estas alturas del plan de la reina.

\- No se te ocurra amenazarme, Aaron. No eres más que un crío que consiguió un ascenso por meterse en la cama de la persona adecuada. Rosenbaund no está aquí para protegerte ahora.

El muchacho bajó de un salto de la mesa entre risas.

\- No te pongas así que nadie te está amenazando a ti. Sólo se trata de quitarnos un problema de encima, nadie echará de menos a una humana. Siempre y cuando no te hayas encariñado demasiado tu con ella.

\- Vete de aquí. 

\- Es cierto, tienes que volver a la televisión para que los humanos encuentren por ti el Cristal de Plata. Eres muy inteligente hermano, pero los sentimientos acabarán contigo.

Nathan se volvió a quedar sólo en el camerino, al mismo tiempo que un nuevo mensaje de Bree llegaba a su móvil.

"¿Quedamos esta noche para cenar? Mi compañera de piso no estará en todo el fin de semana en casa, podrías quedarte a dormir."

Ya sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terrible problema, sabía que era un error dejarse llevar por unos sentimientos semejantes e imposibles para alguien proveniente del Dark Kingdom. Pero desgraciadamente o tal vez por fortuna, ya era demasiado tarde para él. Bree le gustaba, le hacía sentir bien y quería verla y pasar a su lado todo el fin de semana, sin preocuparse por un momento por su misión, el Cristal o el príncipe perdido.

Sin embargo, antes de dar ese paso, gastaría una oportunidad de dar con el Cristal y conseguir energía gracias al gran invento humano de la televisión. Era tan fácil hipnotizar a los humanos para obligarlos a todos a buscar por él. Cuando acabara él programa usaría sus propios poderes para convertir la estación de repetición de Portland en un extractor gigante de energía.

*

\- Mirad, ahí está otra vez.- Dijo Tom para llamar la atención de sus compañeros. - Ese profesor Fillion no me gusta, me da muy mala espina.

\- Por no hablar de lo sospechoso que resulta que sepa más que nosotros sobre el Cristal de Plata.- Añadió Jensen.

Blake asintió asomando la cabeza desde la cocina, en la que estaba preparando la comida para todos. Ya que vivía sólo, desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de avión, su piso se había convertido en los últimos días, en uno de los lugares de encuentro para el grupo.

\- He estado investigando sobre él en Internet y parece que ese hombre no existiera hasta hace una semana. - Jensen y Blake le escucharon sorprendidos. - Por lo que he podido averiguar, el profesor Nathan Fillion, experto en Gemología y uno de los hombres más adinerados del país, apareció de pronto, dos o tres días antes de que Tuxedo Mask saliera en la prensa hablando del cristal.

\- ¿Crees que trabajan juntos?

Tom se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo único que tengo claro es que los dos esconden otros planes.

\- ¿David todavía está en la biblioteca? Pues sí que se ha tomado en serio las palabras de ese profesor. - Dijo Jensen cuando el programa de la televisión dio paso a la publicidad. - Espero que eso le sirva al menos para aprobar el semestre, ya que no parece muy interesado en su misión como Tuxedo Moon.

\- Se está esforzando mucho, me ha pedido ayuda para estudiar un par de veces ya.- Tom cogió la cerveza que le ofreció Blake. - Pero dice que se estresa conmigo.

\- Me puedo imaginar porque.

No hacía mucho que Blake los conocía a todos ellos, pero en ese tiempo ya se había dado cuenta que Tom podía estudiar de tres libros diferentes al mismo tiempo, mientras veía un documental por Internet. También sabía que Jensen era bastante supersticioso y tenía costumbres que les hacían gracia a todos, como su obsesión por los zapatos con los cordones siempre atados. En el caso de David, lo que todos hacia días que habían notado, era su cambio personal, como haber descubierto ser un Tuxedo Knight y tener que proteger el mundo de enemigos misteriosos y poderosos, le había hecho centrarse mucho más y ver las cosas con mejor perspectiva, incluso cuando se trataba de los estudios, donde antes veía un examen imposible de aprobar, ahora luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo adelante.

Le gustaba su nuevo grupo de amigos, se sentía cómodo entre ellos y ya que el destino les había unido, tal vez era una buena oportunidad de aprender de sus errores del pasado.

\- Tíos... - Jensen y Blake se volvieron hacia Tom al escuchar lo mucho que le costaba hablar y toser con fuerza. - No me encuentra bien. Es como si, - Un nuevo ataque de tos le sobrevino y no le permitió seguir hablando. - Hay algo en el ambiente.

\- ¡Tom! - Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo al ver a su amigo levantarse, perder el equilibrio y lo cerca que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de rodillas. 

Blake llegó tiempo para sostenerla y hacerle sentar de nuevo. Jensen volvió a mirar la televisión, de pronto había dado paso a las noticias y aunque no podía escuchar la voz del reportero porque habían quitado el volumen a la televisión, en seguida comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Vio gente desmayándose, cayendo de rodillas al suelo entre toses, ahogándose, igual que le estaba ocurriendo a Tom. El picor de garganta y el principio de falta de aire en sus pulmones, le indicó que le estaba ocurriendo también a él.

Tom sacó su pequeño ordenador de Tuxedo Mercury del bolsillo con manos temblorosas y se colocó las gafas de conexión tal y como le había dicho Stephen y mientras Blake le sostenía y frotaba su espalda para mantenerlo tranquilo, buscó el origen de aquel mal tan repentino. Pese a lo mucho que le costaba concentrarse por la falta de aire en los pulmones, llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada en los vasos de agua sobre la mesa y el aire a su alrededor estaba bien. Pero algo llamó su atención.

Levantó la mirada y observó a su alrededor. 

\- Ondas... - Dijo con voz medio ahogada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Blake después lograr dejar de toser.

\- Son las ondas que vienen de la televisión, las que llegan desde el repetidor que abarca toda la ciudad. Debemos ir allí. Según mis cálculos. - Se intentó poner en pie, las fuerzas le fallaban, pero logró hacerlo. - Alguien ha colocado un aparato allí que se está alimentando de nuestra energía, de la de toda la ciudad.

\- ¿Dark Kingdom? - Consiguió decir Jensen.

\- Es lo más probable. 

\- Eso quiere decir que es David quien debe acabar con esa máquina o lo que sea que esté provocando esto.

\- Por eso, debemos transformarnos y dar con él, antes de que le ocurra nada.

*

David salió mareado de la biblioteca, creyendo que el ambiente dentro estaba muy cargado y que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, pero al llegar afuera, casi sin aliento porque no podía apenas respirar y con las piernas tan temblorosas que temía no le mantuvieran en pie, vio a todo el mundo derrumbarse en el suelo, caer inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Se llevo la mano al pecho, preguntándose asustado si le estaba dando un infarto y al bajar las primeras escaleras de la entrada de la biblioteca, cayó de rodillas al suelo, la vista se le nubló y por más que luchaba y se esforzaba por respirar, no lograba que una gota de aire entrará en sus pulmones.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo para no golpearse la cara contra la acera y aceptó la terrible realidad que, aunque no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la ciudad, iba a sucederle lo mismo y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo no podría resistirse más y perdería el conocimiento.

Mareado, cerró los ojos. Pensó en transformarse, creyendo que tal vez sus poderes de Tuxedo Moon lo mantendrían libre de aquel mal. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, su cuerpo no resistió en funcionamiento por más tiempo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, todo se volvió negro.

*

Sasha salió de su apartamento nada más ver en las noticias lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad y sorprendido porque él parecía completamente inmune a todo aquello. Deambuló sin saber a donde ir, por no tener la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo o como solucionarlo y con la sensación en su interior, de que alguien le necesitaba, que alguien estaba en serio peligro y tan sólo él podía ayudarle.

Su instinto le llevó a la zona universitaria y siguió hasta la biblioteca donde se detuvo, con la mirada clavada en la puerta, donde una figura conocida se derrumbaba al suelo.

\- ¡David! - Corrió hasta el muchacho y le dio a vuelta entre sus brazos. Le limpió la cara de tierra y lo zarandeo ligeramente para despertarse y llamar su atención. - Vamos David despierta. Tú eres el único que puede solucionar todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Unas manos cálidas aparecieron su mejilla y un aroma, que de alguna forma conocía bien inundó sus sentidos. Se sentía tan cómodo y tranquilo que todo el miedo y el desconcierto que le dominaban antes habían desaparecido por completo y tan sólo quedaba una paz infinita.

Reconoció también la voz que le llamaba, su yo más interno le gritaba que decía que debía seguirla, que estaría a salvo con ella. Por eso, muy lentamente abrió los ojos, el sol le dio en la cara y protestó, pero aquellas manos volvieron a acariciar su rostro y una vez más lograron relajarle.

\- Tuxedo Mask, me has encontrado... Como siempre.

Sasha se había convertido justo antes de que David despertara. Sonrió y le ayudó a incorporarse.

\- Debes convertirte o de lo contrario, toda la gente de esta ciudad, morirá pronto.

\- Entonces, sabes quien soy.

\- Se muchas cosas, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de ello cuando todo esto acabe. Vamos, transformarte.

Pese a lo reticente que estaba a hacerlo delante del que podía ser uno de sus enemigos, David sacó la aguja de corbata y pronunció las palabras que ya se habían convertido en parte de su día a día.

\- ¡Moon Prism Power!

Un segundo más tarde, estaba convertido en Tuxedo Moon y tal y como había creído, las fuerzas regresaron inmediatamente a él. Miró a su enmascarado compañero, en busca de alguna prueba de que realmente era su enemigo, pero Tuxedo Mask se mantenía tranquilo y sereno, como si estuviera acostumbrado a verle hacer aquello.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, el resto de los Tuxedo Knights llegaron al enorme repetidor de televisión. No era más que una gran estructura de metal, con una antena en lo alto. Pero si algo llamó realmente su atención, fue la presencia de una sombra humana en lo alto.

\- Allí. - Señaló Mars. - ¿Es el enemigo?

Mercury se colocó las gafas y tecleó rápidamente en su miniordenador. Los resultados no dejaron espacio a la duda.

\- Si, la energía que están extrayendo de la gente va directamente a él. Creo que si le derrotados, acabaremos con todo esto.

Sin embargo, en ordenador volvió a darle una nueva lectura, una mucho más preocupante que la anterior y señaló un poco más alto de donde se encontraba el hombre al que no podían ver claramente.

\- Hay una especie de agujero negro abierto allí arriba, pero no esta unido a ese tipo. No estoy completamente seguro de que logremos cerrarlo si acabamos con nuestro enemigo. Si no es así, es probable que le necesitemos con vida para cerrar el agujero.

\- Tal vez Tuxedo Moon pueda cerrarlo con ese nuevo cacharro, - Dijo nervioso Jupiter. - A lo mejor el Moon Stick que le ha dado Stephen sea lo que nos ayude a solucionar esto.

\- Bienvenidos Tuxedo Knights. - Dijo el extraño desde lo alto del repetidor. - Os estaba esperando, deseaba tener una buena oportunidad para enfrentarme a vosotros.

Mucho más recuperado ahora, Tuxedo Moon se percató de la enorme nube negra que había sobre el repetidor de televisión y se estremeció al darse cuenta que nunca se habían enfrentado a una amenaza tan terrible.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y alcanzó el pequeño Moon Stick, preguntándose si sería útil para ese momento, después de todo no lo había usado nunca y no sabía cual era realmente su poder. 

La mano de Tuxedo Mask sobre su hombro le sobresalto, se volvió hacia él y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que asentía, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer su mente y le estuviera animando a coger el pequeño objeto y usarlo.

Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, tenía que averiguar que sabía sobre ellos y como había conseguido esa información. Pero lo primero era acabar con aquella crisis.

Cogió el bastoncillo metálico, puso una rodilla en tierra y le dio un golpecito. Con un potente fogonazo de luz, el diminuto objeto se volvió a transformar en el enorme bastón negro y metálico que había visto antes.

Lo clavó en el suelo y lo agarró con las dos manos y enfocó la media luna hacia el repetidor.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Concéntrate, tu poder vendrá sólo.

De pronto las manos de Tuxedo Mask estaban sobre las suyas y su cuerpo pegado a su espalda, tan cerca de él, que sentía que estaba a punto de dejar de respirar. 

Sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y al abrirlos de nuevo, estos se iluminaron, brillantes, como dos enormes lunas que brillaran en medio de la calle y un rayo de energía, emergió del Moon Stick, al mismo tiempo que las extrañas inscripciones de su mango, parecían cobrar vida, también iluminadas.

El rayo impactó de lleno en la nube negra y empresas pocos segundos, la energía maligna explotó en el aire y desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

En lo alto del repetidor, Nathan rugió con rabia a ver desaparecer el agujero negro y miró a los Tuxedo Knights acercarse a él. Ahora que había perdido la energía recolectado en la ciudad, no podía usarla para enfrentarse a ellos y no había preparado ninguna trampa que les pillara por sorpresa. Así que por mucho que fuera un acto cobarde y vergonzoso y fuera a costarle un buen castigo por parte de la reina Claire, decidió marcharse.

Los tres guerreros lo vieron desaparecer, junto con el agujero negro y cuando llegaron arriba, Mercury activó sus gafas y comprobó que efectivamente todo estaba bien, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Se dio la vuelta y activo también el zoom para ver a la gente, un momento antes inconsciente y que poco a poco se iban recuperando por completo.

\- ¿Creéis que habrá sido Tuxedo Moon? - Preguntó Júpiter mientras trataba de ponerse en contacto con su compañero a través del comunicador que les había entregado Stephen para poder localizar a los demás. Pero tras llamarle varias veces, no logró obtener respuesta del otro Tuxedo Knight.

\- Espero que esté bien. - Mars se acercó a sus compañeros. - Pero será mejor que empecemos a buscarlo por si se ha metido en problemas.

En cuanto la gente comenzó a recuperarse, Tuxedo Moon notó que las rodillas le temblaban. El Moon Stick volvió a su pequeño tamaño inicial y el cuerpo del guerrero se vino abajo y cayó den nuevo inconsciente, en los brazos de Tuxedo Mask y no escuchó ninguna de las llamadas de su compañeros.

*

Despertó en cama ajena, en un cuarto que por supuesto no era el suyo, todavía vestido con el traje de Tuxedo Moon.

Se incorporó y miró por la ventana. Era de noche, así que debía haber pasado horas sin sentido. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, alguien se acercaba. Cogió la aguja de su corbata y su ropa de Tuxedo Moon desapareció, dejándo paso a sus vaqueros y su camisa.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de pronto y justo cuando esperaba encontrarse con Tuxedo Mask e iba a preguntarle porque le había salvado y llevado allí, se quedó sin palabras al encontrarse con alguien que de ninguna manera esperaba.

\- ¿Sasha? ¿Profesor Roiz? ¿Tu eres Tuxedo Mask?


	6. Chapter 6

David se quedó sin aliento. Tantas horas que había pasado imaginando quien podía esconderse tras la máscara y al final resultaba que había tenido la respuesta más cerca de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Se incorporó y miró la ropa de Tuxedo Mask perfectamente doblada sobre la cómoda.

\- Entonces, tu eres Tuxedo Mask.

\- Supuse que era un buen momento para contarte mi secreto.

Sasha se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento. David tenía tantas preguntas por hacer, pero no se atrevió a decir ninguna en voz alta. De pronto, la mano de Sasha estaba acariciando su mejilla y un momento más tarde vio una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios.

\- Eres poco más que un niño y aceptas arriesgar tu vida por desconocidoa. - Dijo el profesor en poco más que un susurro.

\- ¿Quiere esto decir que no somos enemigos?

\- Esto quede decir que caiste inconsciente en mis brazos. No podía dejarte en mitad de la calle y mucho menos vestido de Tuxedo Moon.

\- ¿Quien eres?

\- Suponia que habíamos dejado claro eso.

\- No, quiero decir, ¿quien es Sasha Roiz? ¿Por que te vistes de Tuxedo Mask?

De nuevo, Sasha sonrió.

\- Porque tengo que encontrar el Cristal de Plata, es la única forma que tengo de recuperar mis recuerdos. - David se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando. - No tengo ningún recuerdo previo a los dieciséis años y de lo que ocurrió entonces dispongo de la palabra de los médicos y lo que me dijeron cuando desperté en el hospital. Dijeron que mis padres y yo sufrimos un accidente de coche, que conducía mi padre y se le fhe el control del coche. Dijeron también que fue un milagro que yo sobrevivirán, pero el accidente me hizo perder la memoria. Un día de repente, comencé a soñar con un muchacho, alguien que repite sin parar que debo encontrar el Cristal de Plata. No se porque pero estoy seguro que ese cristal me ayudará a recordar quien soy.

\- Es una historia terrible. 

David se movió lentamente, se arrodilló en la cama y acarició con discreción la espalda del profesor. Desde que se había cruzado con el por primera vez, siempre había pensado que era un hombre demasiado presumido, prepotente incluso, que se lo pasaba bien metiéndose con él.

Ahora,de pronto, acostado en la cama del profesor, después de que le hubiera salvado la vida tantas veces, podía verlo de otra forma.

\- Un día me encontré vestido de Tuxedo Mask, moviéndome entré las sombras para dar con el cristal y de pronto apareciste tu. - Sasha se volvió de pronto y clavó sus penetrantes ojos azules en David, con tanta intensidad que le hizo dar un respingo y lo dejó sin aliento. - Tu, vestido con el Tuxedo, defendiendo a los inocentes de ese misterioso enemigo. Sentí que debía ayudarte y por que no protegerte.

Sasha acarició su mejilla y David cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un débil suspiro de sus labios. De pronto, notó la mano del otro hombre bajo su barbilla y su voz, susurrando en su oído.

\- No haces más que meterte en problemas. A veces creo que quieres llamar mi atención para que te rescate.

\- No, yo no... Yo... - Antes de poder intentar terminar de hablar, David se encontró conos labios del profesor sobre los suyos y su mano apretada contra su nuca para no dejarle escapar.

Fue un beso largo que pronto se convirtió en apasionado cuando se dejó llevar, abrió la boca y permitió que Sasha le besara más intensamente. Se estremeció al notar la mano del profesor bajar su espalda, al mismo tiempo que la otra se deslizaba libremente por su muslo. De nuevo, se dejó llevar, cuando el profesor lo tumbó en la cama y gimio débilmente al notar su boca correr por su cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó David con voz temblorosa.

\- Dime que no quieres esto y pararé. 

Sasha comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, sin apartar la mirada, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Movió la otra mano por su muslo hasta casi rozar su entrepierna, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, como si quiera darle una oportunidad para detener aquello.

\- Espera. - David apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Sasha. - ¿Por qué? Quiero decir... Hasta ayer mismo mo hacías más que meterte conmigo. Estaba seguro que te caía mal.

Sasha sé recosto sobre el muchacho y volvió a besarle en los labios, depositando un tierno beso en ellos. Le acarició el cabello y entrelazó sus dedos entre algunos mechones rebeldes.

\- Estaba convencido de que no debías gustarme, que pondría en peligro mi misión y que me alejaría de Cristal de Plara. Cuando además descubrí que eras Tuxedo Moon y que también buscabas el cristal, estuve todavía más seguro y ya que no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, al menos podría hacer que tu me odiaras a mi. ¿Ha funcionado? ¿Te caigo realmente mal? 

David se puso colorado y desvío un momento la mirada, pero en seguida sonrió y le miró de nuevo.

\- Espero que esa no sea la asignatura que enseñabas en la universidad, porque se te da muy mal. Lo único que has conseguido es que no pueda sacarte de mi cabeza. 

En respuesta, Sasha se abalanzó sobre el, aprisionó su cuerpo entre sus piernas y se sentó sobre sus caderas, sujetando sus brazos contra la cama por eencima de la cabeza. Le besó de nuevo, devorando sus labios como un animal salvaje, sin dejar de mover sus propias caderas sobre David, hasta lograr arrancar un intenso suspiro de la garganta del muchacho.

David llevó sus manos hasta la espalda del profesor y comenzó a levantarle la camisa para así poder tocar su piel. Había soñado tantas veces sobre cómo sería su primera vez. Siempre había sabido que era gay y a pesar de su falta de experiencia, había estado convencido de no ser precisamente la parte activa de la pareja. Ahora podía decir claramente que así era. Sasha estaba controlando la situación desde el primer momento y a David le gustaba; le gustaba tener los ojos abiertos y ver la excitación en el rostro de Sasha, su sonrisa, que pese a los nervios le hacía sonreír a él también y un par de gotas de sudor que corrían por el pecho ahora desnudo del profesor.

\- Sabía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde el primer momento en que te vi. - Dijo Sasha al mismo tiempo que se incorporó y deslizó las manos por el pecho y el vientre de David, conforme iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa. - Pero estamos en bandos opuestos según parece.

Se declaró de nuevo sobre él y lamio cuidadosamente sus pezones, para luego mordisquearlos.

David arqueo la espalda y gimio una vez más, se mordió el labio para no ser exagerado en su reacción y apretó los ojos durante unos segundos.

\- No puedes ser mi enemigo. No, por favor, no puedo enamorarme de mi enemigo.

\- ¿Te has enamorado de mi?

Parecía una respuesta tan sencilla, un simple si o no, que podría haber dicho de no ser porque Sasha le obligó a levantar las caderas, deslizó el pantalón hasta sus tobillos y le bajó también el boxer. Tampoco se puso fácil la mano que acarició su miembro, ni la boca que iba besando su pecho.

\- Dime, David, ¿Te estás enamorando de mi? Porque creo que a mi me está ocurriendo lo mismo y lo cierto es que no se si somos enemigos.

\- No me importa. - Soltó David en un agudo gemido. - No me importa que seamos enemigos como Tuxedos. Soy David Giuntoli y tu Sasha Roiz, - Se incorporó y tiró a Sasha sobre la cama, porque el profesor se dejó y quedó ahora sobre el. - tal vez estemos jugando con el destino, pero no quiero moverme de esta cama, no quiero moverme de tu lado.

Con movimientos torpes y temllorosos, logró sacarle el cinturón y abrir su pantalón. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al encontrarse con su miembro. Aunque jamás fuera a reconocerlo, tan sólo había tenido experiencias sexuales viendo porno en el ordenador y ver un miembro por primera vez y uno tan impactante, le puso nervioso y mucho más excitado.

\- No se...

\- No te preocupes, yo te guiaré. 

Sasha se incorporó y colocó a David bien sentado sobre él. Ahora ya estaban los dos desnudos con sus cuerpos entrelazados hasta convertirse en uno sólo y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, como si para ambos, aquella fuera la visión más hermosa que hubieran visto jamás.

Sasha movió las caderas, frotando su miembro contra el fraseo de David y en cuestión de segundos, el muchacho pudo notar que se excitada debajo de él, que su miembro crecía y se apretaba contra él, como si ya quisiera abrirse paso en su interior.

\- No eres mi enemigo, jamás podrías serlo, ahora lo sé. - Susurró David, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. - No se porque, pero tengo la impresión de que hemos estado siempre destinados a estar juntos.

\- ¿No crees que se trate sólo de sexo?

David negó con la cabeza, rodeó el cuello de Sasha con ambas manos y se levantó ligeramente para dejar que el profesor se preparara para penetrante. Todavía hubo un momento más de silencio y quietud total, hasta que Sasha besó la comisura de sus labios, luego volvió a devorar su boca y con una mano cogió su miembro y lo colocó erecto y duro bajo el cuerpo de David.

\- Todavía podemos... - Comenzó a decir el profesor, pero un dedo de David sobre sus labios, le voz callar.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde para eso y lo sabes. Haremos que poro el momento, este sea nuestro secreto. - Bajó las caderas un poco y notó la cabeza del miembro de Sasha penetraba en su interior. Gimio y se mordió el labio, le dolía, el miembro del profesor era grande y no era fácil haverlo entrar, pero siguió moviéndose para dejarle entrar más. - Cuando sepamos si verdaderamente somos enemigos, veremos lo que hacemos.

Un momento más tarde, Sasha estuvo completamente en su interior y se quedó ahí un momento, obligando a David a no moverse aceptarle y comenzar a disfrutar de aquella situacion.

\- No es posible, no puedes ser nuestro enemigo.

David comenzó un lento vaivén de arriba abajo y Sasha se sorprendió de lo experto que parecía; le agarró las caderas y le obligó a quedarse con todo su miembro completambiente dentro durante unos largos segundos.

Así continuaron durante un buen rato, acelerando un ritmo cada vez más rápido, más apasionado, más frenético y desenfrenado. Los cuerpos de los dos, cubiertos ya de sudor, rodaron una y otra vez por la cama, como si de una pelea por tener el control se tratara.

Sasha tterminó corriendose en el interior de David e hizo soltar al muchacho el gemido más intenso de toda su vida, cuando cogió su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo con auténtica maestría y logró hacer que también se corriera, manchando de semen su pecho. David cayó desplomado sobre el pecho de Sasha y levantó ligeramente la mirada para poder verle los ojos.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? - Se preguntó David a si mismo en voz alta. - No les puedo decir a mis amigos que tenían razón, que me gustas y mucho, por cierto y que me he acostado con el hombre más sexy de la ciudad.

\- De momento será menor dejarlo así, como nuestro secreto. - David se tumbó a su lado lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho para poder escuchar así el latido, todavía agitado, de su corazón. - Aunque conozcamos nuestras identidades hay mucho que no sabemos del extraño juego en el que nos ha metido el destino. Es posible que todavía seamos enemigos y en el futuro tengamos que...

\- No digas eso. Se muy bien que no sería capaz de hacerte daño; aunque fueras mi enemigo, aunque tuvieras que matarme tu a mi. Yo no podría lastimarte.

David se fue vistiendo mientras hablaba, así al menos, podía ser completamente sincero con su amante sin tener que mirarle a los ojos, sin tener que ver en ellos que aquello no era más que una bonita, pero imposible fantasía.

Una vez arreglado se preparó para marcharse, sin saber como despedirse de Sasha, pero antes de preguntarse nada, el profesor apareció delante de él y dejó un nuevo beso en sus labios.

\- Te dejabas la mochila y los apuntes.

\- ¿Los recogiste de la calle?

Todo parecía tan normal de pronto, como si fueran una pareja normal, dos amantes que se estaban conociendo y que comenzaban a dejarse llevar por lo que sentían, en lugar de dos héroes que ocultaban su identidad bajo personalidades misteriosas y que además podían ser enemigos.

Sin duda, aquello era todo menos normal y sencillo.

David abrió la puerta mientras se colocaba la mochila al hombro, pero la mano de Sasha sobre el otro hombroe detuvo y si voz susurrando junto al oído, le hizo estremecer.

\- Dave... ten cuidado por favor. No soportaría que te ocurriera algo y salieras herido.

\- ¿Hasta cuando puedes ser tu quien me hiera?

Sasha besó su mejilla evitando contestar y le dejó marchar. Cerró la puerta cuando estuvo sólo en el apartamento h regresó a la cama que ahora parecía demasiado grande sin David. Se estaba metiendo en un buen lío, no debía sentir nada por el muchacho cuando podían acabar uno frente a otro en un combate mortal. Pero desgraciadamente para él, ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

*

Stephen entró sin ser visto en la sala de control y encendió el ordenador. La misma silueta de siempre apareció en la pantalla, le hacía gracia que pese a saber ya su verdadera identidad el Tuxedo tomará tantas precauciones para que no le descubriera.

\- ¿Ya le has dado el Moon Stick? - Stephen asintió en silencio. - Eso significa que sus poderes están creciendo rápidamente. ¿Ya le has contado toda la historia?

\- No, todavía no está completamente preparado y sus poderes no están completos. No creo que esté listo para aceptar la realidad.

\- Pero el enemigo se está haciendo fuerte y tarde o temprano Tuxedo Moon tendrá que estar en plena forma para la batalla final.

\- Lo estará, lo estará, no te preocupes.

\- Eso espero, porque el destino del mundo entero está en sus manos y todavía no lo sabe.

La comunicación se corro y Stephen se quedó sólo y a oscuras en la sala. Bajó del escritorio y caminó. Hasta la puerta perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si David estaría preparado en algún momento la verdad que escondía su pasado.

*

Bree saludo con la mano a Nathan desde el otro lado De la calle y cruzó corriendo para llegar a su lado, le abrazó y se aupó para daele un beso.

\- Pareces preocupado, ¿Va todo bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes, son sólo cuestiones de trabajo. ¿Y tú? Hace días que sólo vienes conmigo y aunque no me quejo, me sorprende no verte con tus amigos.

Bree apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Nathan y suspiró.

\- David lleva unos días enfrascado en los estudios y pasa todo el rato con sus nuevos amigos y Silas, bueno, digamos que no estamos en el mejor momento, discutimos todo el día.

\- Y está celoso de mi. - Dijo Nathan mientras la pareja se puso en camino. Bree le había dicho que quería enseñarle un sitio nuevo y parecía muy ilusionada con ello. - Vamos, no me mires así, por lo que me cuentas, Silas esta colado por ti y ahora que tienes novio, piensa que te ha perdido para siempre.

Ella nunca lo había pensado así. Siempre había visto a Silas como un buen amigo, el mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pasaban todo el rato juntos y le gustaba estar con él, como le hacía reir y como estaba a su lado siempre que le necesitaba. Ahora, después del extraño comportamiento de su amigo sobre Nathan, lo poco que pascua gustarle, sin tan siquiera conocerle y lo que su novio acababa de contarle, tal vez resultaba que habia estado completamente equivocada.

\- Pues si es así, tendrá que aprender a aceptar que estoy contigo, que me gustas mucho y que no se, tal vez seas el hombre de mi vida.

Matan no pudo contestar, pyes ahora era él quien se había quedado sin palabras. Después de descubrir que tenía dudas sobre sus sentimientos y sobre si su fidelidad a la reina Claire estaba decayendo por cómo se sentía hacia una humana, ahora su corazón se desbocó al escuchar aquello, como si acabará de descubrir una increíble verdad.

\- Ya hemos llegado. Mira este es el sitio que te decía.

Nathan levantó la cabeza al llegar a la tienda, pero ya sabía lo qu se iba a encontrar, porque había ido conversaciones entre Aaron y Michael sobre sus nuevos planes.

En una situación normal le habría parecido una excelente forma de conseguir más energía, a todo lo humanos les gustaba el cine y nada más abrir la nueva tienda se vendía blues rays al precio más bajo de la ciudad, la gente pronto se pasaba las tardes allí, comprando películas y como si de una espiral se tratara, cada blu ray comprando, les hacía comprar otro, verlo hasta la extenuación y comprar otro, dejando a un lado el resto de sus obligaciones o simples necesidades.

Nathan se quedó mirando a Bree y de nuevo miró al negocio que habían puesto sus hermanos en la ciudad. Aquel lugar absorberia la energía de todos loa humanos que vieran sus películas, al mismo tiempo que los convertirían en sus esclavos mentales. Si le contaba la verdad a Bree, destruiría el plan de Aaron y la reina le castigaria severamente, pero si guardaba silencio y dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso, la propia Bree saldría herida, o tal vez algo peor.

\- ¿Qué te parece si alquilamos una película y vamos a tu casa a verla esta noche? - Cuando Nathan no contestó, Bree creyó haber sido demasiado apresurada, se ruborizo y se echó a reír. - Lo siento, creo que me he adelantado, pero todavía no me has llevado nunca a tu casa.

\- No, es que esta noche no puedo.

\- Claro, estás muy ocupado buscando eL Cristal de Plata. Bueno no pasa nada, entonces cogeré una película para mi. Vamos y así me recomiendas alguna.

Bree tiro de él hacia el interior de la tienda. ¿Cómo decírselo, cómo decirle a la chica por la que estaba empezando a tener unos fuertes sentimientos que era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo traicionar a su propia reina?

Antes de que Bree entrara en la tienda, Nathan tiró de ella y la abrazó, con tanta fuerza que casi le cortó la respiración. Besó su cabeza y con una mano bajo su barbilla le hizo levantar la mirada y le besó en los labios.

\- Esta noche estaré ocupado, pero mañana soy todo tuyo. - La radiante sonrisa de Bree le hizo sonreír a él también. - Pero necesito que me prometas que no cogerse ningún blues rayo aquí.

\- Que serio te has puesto del repente. Además, no te preocupes, sólo son películas y si quieres que veamos alguna juntos, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

\- No es por eso. - Nathan tuvo que pensar rápido, la vida Bree estaba en peligro, pero la suya estaba en juego. - Lo que pasa es que estoy organizando algo para tu cumpleaños y... Bueno, no puedo decirte nada para no arruinar la sorpresa. Sólo te pido que no cojas ninguna película.

\- Muy bien, no cogeré ninguna. ¿Cómo sabías que viene mi cumpleaños?

\- Me lo dijiste tu misma hace unas semanas y ya que es el primero que celebramos juntos, quiero que sea especial.

Dejaron atrás la tienda, tal y como Nathan quería y se encaminaron al centro para ir cenar antes de separarse. Él sabía que no tendría muchas más opciones como aquella para proteger a Bree de los ataques de Dark Kingdom, sobretodo cuando el propósito de la reina Claire era la completa dominación del mundo.

Se preguntó que haría si llegaba el momento en el que debía elegir que hacer, en el que debía tomar realmente una posición, junto a Bree o junto a su reina. Lo tenía tan claro, tan sólo unas semanas antes y ahora parecía que debía tomar la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

*

\- ¿Cómo va tu plan? - Preguntó Michael a su joven amante tras rodear su cintura con una mano y besar su mejilla. - Si esto sale bien, podríamos dejar en ridículo a Nathan y ser nosotros los únicos siervos de nuestra reínada.

Aaron apenas le escuchaba, había pasado toda la noche revisionando una y otra vez la última ofensiva sobre ese maldito Tuxedo Moon y como había conseguido derrotarlos también entonces. No había duda de que su enemigo se estaba haciendo más fuerte casa día.

\- ¿Y si Tuxedo Moon ya tuviera el Cristal de Plata y de hay vienen sus poderes?

\- No digas eso y menos sin pruebas, no hagas enojar a la reina.

Aaron se dio la vuelta y se apoyó sobre la mesa de control. Todavía le parecía increíble que alguien como el general Rosenbaun se hubiera fijado en él, pero ahora que pasaban juntos todas las noches, desde luego era algo mucho más real y precisamente por eso, quería que su amante se sintiera orgulloso de él.

\- La reina está encerrada en sus aposentos. No nos molestará. 

El muchacho deslizó la mano por el pecho de Michael y le miró con sonrisa juguetona.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder ahora. Si estás en lo cierto y Tuxedo Moon tiene el cristal tenemos que arrebatarselo cuanto antes, de no ser así, todavía tenemos que encontrar su paradero antes que nuestros enemigos. Así que ponte a ello.

Antes de marcharse, Michael dejó un beso en sus labios, de dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su reina. La puerta estaba cerrada, incluso había echado el Castillo, eso significaba que no debía ser molestada y por lo tanto, eso les daba tiempo a ellos dos para dar con el cristal a tiempo.

En el interior de la estancia, la reina Claire cortó como siempre la comunicación con su señora Metalia y caminó hasta su espejo. Sonrió mientras se colocaba bien el vestido y el cabello. Le agobiabajo la insistencia de Metalía para conseguir el Cristal de Plata. El espíritu negro estaba convencido que con él lograría abrir el portal hacia la tierra y volvería a dominarla.

\- Que ilusa, como si yo fuera a darle el Cristal década Plata una vez que este en mi poder. Es mi momento, llevó mucho tiempo esperando esto, preparandome para ser la reina de toda la galaxia, la señora de todos estos mequetrefe, estos simpues humanos me adoraran, como hicieron en el pasado con Metalia. Pero esda vez, yo no dejaré escapar todo ese poder.- Acarició la superficie del cristal, de la misma forma que había hecho con el exterior d la prisión de hielo en la que habían encerrado a Metália milenios atrás.- Su voz me guío al centro del Polo Norte, ella quería que la despertar, pero lo que ella no esperaba, ni lo espera ahora, que yo le arrebate todo. No me falleis mis generales y el universo pirse ser mío 

*

David llegó a las escaleras d la biblioteca tarde y por eso, todos sus compañeros le estaban esperando ya. Jensen le asesinó con la mirada por su tardanza y basta podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando, lo poco profesional que parecía, siempre pensando en otras cosas que no eran precisamente derrotar a su enemigo. Tom, por su parte, estaba demasiado concentrado con el ordenador como para fijarse en su llegada. Por eso fue Blake quien se acercó a él y le sonrió.

\- Se te ve diferente. - Le dijo su amigo dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

\- No se porque los dices, no he hecho nada diferente.

\- Ya... Por eso tieñes ese brillo en los ojos. ¡Te has tirado a alguien!

\- ¿Pero que dices? Yo no... No he hecho nada.

\- No, claro que no, se lo han hecho a él. ¿Quien te ha follado?

La repentina pregunta de Jensen, que se había acercado a él sin que se diera cuenta, le dejó sin palabras y casi sin aire. Se puso colorado y luego pálido, para finalmente bajar la mirada y acercarse a Tom para intentar salir de la trampa que le habían montado entre los dos para que hablara.

\- ¿Que haces ahí en el ordenador? 

\- Vamos, no seas remolcado. - Protestó Blake. Y se sentó en el escalón de abajo.

\- Tenemos derecho a saber quien ha logrado que dejes de ser virgen.

\- ¿¿QUE?? - David volvió a palidecer y esta vez si que no supo como reaccionar.

\- ¿Lo ves Blake? Te dije que era virgen, lo llevaba escrito en la cara. Supongo que eso es lo que ha atraído al que se lo haya tirado, poder desvirgar a un chico guapo. Me debes veinte pavos.

\- ¿Habíais apostado sobre si era virgen o no? Tom, por favor...

\- Ah si, perdona, estaba intentando recopilar toda la información que te hecho conseguido sobre Tuxedo V. ¿Hablabais de algo importante?

\- No, en absoluto. - Saltó David, antes que Blake y Jensen volviera a soltar todas aquellas barbaridades. - ¿Que has averiguado sobre Tuxedo V?

\- No mucho en realidad. Al parecer nadie sabe nada de él hasta hace un año cuando comenzó a dejarse ver por la ciudad. Pero ni siquiera desde entonces sabemos mucho, no sabemos quien es obviamente, no dónde vive, ni dónde estudia o a que se dedica. En definitiva, Tuxedo V es un enorme misterio y si no fuera por todos los testigos que lo han visto, podría ser perfectamente una leyenda urbana.

\- Pues si que sabe esconderse bien. Veo que nos va costar más de lo que pensábamos dar con él. - Contestó David, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos reírse de lo nervioso que se había puesto.

\- Así es, pero creo que, por el momento deberíamos preocuparnos por otras cosas.

Tom abrió una nueva página de Internet, con las noticias sobre la cuidad y les hizo leer una en concreto. Hablaba sobredosis extraña afección que emepezaba a recorrer la ciudad y que los médicos no eran capaces de explicar. Se caracterizaba por cansancio extremo, no ser capa de permanecer despierto, mal humor y una incapacidad, total, en la mayor parte de los casos para salir de casa.

"Las primeras teorías y conspiraciones que han sido publicadas sobre el tema unen esta enfermedad a la nueva cadena de tiendas Dark Blu Rays. Todosos pacientes que ya han sido ingresados en el hospital, tenían la casa repleta de estos filma extremadamente baratos."

\- ¿Crees que unas películas pueden provocar semejante pandemia? - David se recosto sobre el escalón de arriba y miró al cielo.- ¿Será cosa del enemigo?

\- Sólo hay una forma de comprobar eso. Debemos conseguir uno de esos discos y ver lo que contienen.

Tras pasar por una de las muchas tiendas que habían surgido de la nada en cuestión de días, con un par de blu rays, los cuatro fueron a los recreativos, para analizarlos en la sala de control, aunque Blake se tomó su momento para saludar a Adam y charlar con el unos minutos, lo cual, les dio tiempo a los demas para pasar junto aL muchacho sin ser vistos y entrar disimuladamente en la sala de control.

Tom insertó el disco en el juego de Tuxedo V y esperó, pero no me necesitaron mucho tiempo para descubrir que había algo raro en él. En cuestión de segundos, comenzó a salir humo de la enorme máquina, de la misma forma que empezaron a saltar chispas como si tuviera varios cables mal conectados.

Cuando estaban preparando para lo que pudiera ocurrir, la máquina se abrió y escupió el blu ray al suelo, al mismo tiempo que la imagen de Tuxedo V inundaba la pantalla y les señalaba y hablava directamente con David.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo Tuxedo Moon? Esos blu rays están infectados con un terrible virus de control mental que está afectando ya a casi toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo peor es que está consumiendo la energía de todos los habitantes pronto los agotará por completo.

\- ¿Tuxedo V?

\- Salva a la ciudad y evita el triunfo del enemigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La imagen de Tuxedo V desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido y tras unos instantes de desconcierto,Tom agarró del brazo a David.

\- Vamos, transformarse y ve al epicentro de todo esto. Nosotros nos quedaremos y trataremos de sacar más información en el interior del blu ray.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a encontrar el epicentro?

\- No te preocupes. - Le dijo Jensen mientras se sentaba junto a Tom. - En cuanto aparezcan ahí fuera como Tuxedo Moon, será el enemigo el que te encuentre a ti.

David asintió, saco la aguja de su bolsillo y se transformó, dejó la sala de control al mismo tiempo que Blake bajaba y le ponía al día sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una vez abajo, junto a sus compañeros, Blake se puso tenso.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- Los blu rays están infectados con un virus, - Le contestó Tom, - pero creo que hay más en ellos, llevan algo incrustado, como un mensaje subliminal. Aquí lo tengo, ahora dio tengo que traducirlo y estará listo. ¡Lo tengo!

"Buscad a Tuxedo Moon. Encontrarlo y traedmelo, vivo o muerto."

\- No deberiais haber dejado a David irse sólo. Ahora toda la ciudad está programada para matarlo. - Increpó Blake a sus compañeros.

\- Mira quien fue a hablar, el que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo ligando con el chico de los recreativos, en lugar de venir a trabajar con nosotros. - Le contestó Jensen gruñendo, porque en el fondo también él se sentía culpable.

\- Entonces vamos a sulocionar nuestro error. - Jensen asintió y se fue junto a Blake para dar con David antes de que lo hiciera el enemigo, mientras Tom se quedaba en la sala de control tratando de averiguar más información sobre el enemigo.

David tan solo tuvo que caminar por la ciudad durante unos minutos antes de que el enemigo apareciera delante de él. Era un hombre joven, de cabello rubio muy corto y sonrisa malévola en los labios. Vestía con un uniforme militar, que a simple vista, no pertenecía a ningún que David hubiera visto nunca.

Se colocó frente a David y dio unos pasó hacia él.

\- Por fin nos vemos las caras Tuxedo Moon. Ya no podía aguantar más la impaciencia de enfrentarme a ti y ver si eres tan fuerte como dicen mis hermanos muertos.

\- Yo no quería matar a nadie, pero ellos estaban amenazando a la gente de la ciudad, del planeta. Los humanos no queremos oscuridad. Este planeta es un lugar luminoso, hermoso.

\- Da igual lo que digas, Tuxedo Moon, vuestro destino está sellado y ya no hay vuelta atrás. - El joven general de encogió de hombros. - Sin embargo, tu no llegarás a verlo, porque yo, Aaron, tercero de los generales de mi señora Claire, le llevaré tu cabeza como trofeo a mi reina y ganaré su favor para siempre.

El muchacho se movió tan rápido, que David no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un momento lo tenía delante de el, hablándole, y al siguiente, estaba a su espalda, rodeando su cuello con un brazón, mientras movía el otro a su alrededor, creando una burbuja de energía invisible.

Tuxedo Moon tosió al sentir de pronto que le costaba respirar, mientras a su espalda, podía escuchar las carcajadas de su enemigo. Intentó devolverse, luchar para liberarse, pero Aaron parecía ser mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado y en cuestión de segundos, el aire comenzó a faltarle de verdad.

\- Pensaba que seríamos difícil acabar contigo, Tuxedo Moon, pero me lo estás poniendo muy fácil.

A través de la burbuja, Tuxedo Moon, vio la lejana aparición de sus compañeros, Mars y Júpiter ya se habían transformado y estaban preparándose para atacar la barrera invisible. Mars junto sus manos, cerró los ojos y conjuró sus poderes con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Espíritu del demonio desaparece. 

Notó la energía manando de su cuerpo en un rayo de poder, como nunca lo había notado. Tantos años de meditación, estudio y entrenaliento para ser capaz de derrotar demonios tal y como le había explicado su padre y ahora se daba cuenta que siempre había tenido ese mismo poder en su interior. 

\- Supreme Thunder - gritó también Júpiter haciendo salir de sus manos un rayo eléctrico que chocó directamente contra la burbuja.

Pero de la misma forma que acababa de ocurrirírle al ataque de Mars, el suyo resultó inútil para abrir la barrera. Los dos guerreros se quedaron certificados al comprobar que ninguno de sus ataques había servido de nada y que no podían ayudar a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Preguntó Júpiter nervioso. - No podemos dejarle ahí dentro, ese tipo le matará. 

\- Lo sé, joder lo sé. - Mars apretó las manos y sus guantes blancos rechinaron como si ellos también estuvieran molestos. - Pero si nuestros poderes no pueden atravesar la barrera...

Un objeto negro y largo chocó también contra la burbuja, pero como les habla ocurrido a ellos, el objeto rebotó y cayó al suelo delante de ellos. Entonces pudieron ver que se trataba de un bastón. Un segundo más tarde cayó tambien junto a ellos, alguien a quien ambos conocían bien.

\- Tuxedo Mask.

\- Le dije que tuviera cuidado. - Dijo el recién llegado para sí mismo, como si todavía no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de los otros dos guerreros. Pero se volvió hacia ellos. - La barrera es demasiado densa, tiene más energía a su alrededor de la que puedo combatir.

Al no recibir respuesta de los dos guerreros, volvió a mirar la burbuja. Sabía que debería haber llegado antes, incluso debería haber retenido a David en su casa y tal vez con un poco de persuasión podría haber conseguido que no volviera a convertirse en Tuxedo Moon.

Pero no había hecho nada y lo había dejado marchar. Si todo salía bien, prometió no volver a cometer un error semejante.

Tuxedo Moon lo vio desde el otro lado, si Tuxedo Mask no había podido salvarle, entonces todo estaba perdido y ya notaba que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, que le faltaba el aire y las piernas le temblaban. Su enemigo iba a conseguir matarle y entonces toda su misión, todo lo que Stephen le había contado, no habría servido de nada.

Se preguntó en aquel último momento, si su muerte sería realmente importante, si el enemigo lograría ganar aquella guerra contra sus compañeros, si el resto de los Tuxedo Knigts estaban perdidos sin él.

\- Por favor, Tuxedo Mask, no permitas que esto termine así, no dejes que me mate ahora que he empezado a conocerte.

\- Aunque seamos enemigos al final, - Dijo Tuxedo Mask en voz alta, sin importarle lo más mínimo que los otros dos guerreros le escucharan. - una parte de mi decidió protegerle y eso precisamente es lo que voy a hacer. 

\- ¿De que estás hablando? - Se le acercó Mars. - No podemos entrar ahí, ya has visto que no hay forma. Además, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que solo te interesaba encontrar el dichoso Cristal de plata. ¿Ahora resulta que te interesa Tuxedo Moon?

\- ¿Prefieres seguir hablando sobre quien soy, que es lo que quiero y verle morir o estás dispuesto a intentar lo que sea por salvarle?

La reacción del enmascarado los dejó sin palabras a los dos. Habían estado, hasta ese momento, completamente seguros de que Tuxedo Mask era, de alguna forma, su enemigo. Sin embargo, empezaban a preguntarse si no habían estado equivocados al juzgarle. Mars y Jupiter se miraron a los ojos, como si mentalmente pudieran comprendersre y discutir.

Pero no había tiempo para ello, Tuxedo Mask, se volvió hacia la burbuja y a pesar de las fluctuaciones que hacían mu difícil ver al otro lado, conforme se iba haciendo más fuerte, pudo ver la debilidad de Tuxedo Moon, la palidez de su rostro y la desesperación que mostraban sus ojos.

Volvió a lanzar su bastón, pero de la misma forma que había sucedido antes, su arma rebotó contra la barrera cayó al suelo como un trasto inutil. Apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño, los otros dos guerreros todavía no le habían dicho nada y de seguir así a Tuxedo Moon no le quedaba mucho más tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr, estaba casi seguro que aquello no serviría de nada, pero al menos tenía que intetarlo y tal vez así, esos dos cabezotas, le creerían y se darían cuenta que deseaba ayudar a Tuxedo Moon.

Su cuerpo chocó contra la barrera, el dolor recorrió su cuerpo en forma de descarga eléctrica que le lanzó al suelo. Quedo ahí tendido durante un momento, intentando buscar la forma de volver a respirar. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y luchó para levantarse.

\- ¿Vais a ayudarme entonces? Juntos podemos salvarle.

\- ¿De verdad podemos confiar en ti?

Tuxedo Mask se puso en pie por fin, le costaba caminar, pero volvió a ponerse en marcha hacia la barrera y a pesar de saber lo que iba a ocurrir, apoyó las dos palmas en la barrera y las notó temblar cuando la energía comenzó a pasar por ellas.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Mira como se sacrifica tu amigo para salvarte la vida. - Le dijo el enemigo a Tuxedo Moon al oído. - Parece que no sabe que no le va a servir absolutamente de nada.

Tuxedo Mask gruñó y protestó con fuerza, no iba a gritar no permitiría que ese desgraciado le escuchara sufrir; sin embargo se quedó ahí, apretando las manos contra la barrera; haría todo lo necesario, todo lo que estuvierare en su mano para atravesarla y salvaría a Tuxedo Moon. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se estremeció y creyó que las rodillas no podrían sostenerle por más tiempo. Le ardían las manos y a presión de la barrera estaba a punto de desencajarle los huesos.

Mars y Jupiter, le miraron de nuevo, todavía tenían dudas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones o porque les estaba ayudando, pero sin duda, estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar por liberarle. No había mucho más tiempo para pensar, así que, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, Mars y Jupiter asintieron y se colocaron a su lado.

\- Tal vez, si nos lanzamos los tres contra la barrera, esta se destruyeron por lo menos se debilita con nuestros poderes.

\- Es una opción. 

\- Que podría matarnos. - Aclaró Júpiter, como si los otros dos no se hubieran dado cuenta de esa posibilidad. - Pero debemos hacerlo.

\- A mi señal, nos abalanzamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Dame el Cristal de Plata, haré tu muerte mucho más rápida y a lo mejor, indolora. - Dijo Aaron entre risas, mientras apretaba un poco más el cuello de Tuxedo Moon a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- No lo tengo. - Sollozó el guerrero con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras concentraba la mirada en lo que ocurría fuera.

Intentó alejar su mente del dolor, imaginando de que estarían hablando sua compañeros con Tuxedo Mask, pero lanzó un grito desgarrador al verlos a los tres lanzarse contra la barrera, chocar contra ella y salir despedidos al suelo. 

Los vio quedarse allí, sus cuerpos humeantes, como si una terrible descarga eléctrica los acabara de electrocutarlos.

\- No, basta por favor, matame si es lo que deseas, pero no les hagas más daño a ellos.

\- Muy bien, si es lo que deseas y ya que parecernos tener el Cristal de Plata, no me sirves para nada y este juego ya me aburre. - Aaron lanzó a David contra el suelo y extrajo una espada de su cinturón. - Muere Tuxedo Moon.

El grito de Aaron hizo que David, resignado y sin fuerzas, levantara la vista. Sorprendido, observó la espada rota por la mitad y un gato blanco portando en su boca la otra parte. Un pequeño objeto volador brillante voló a su alrededor hasta ir a parar a manos de una sombra que le era extrañamente familiar a Tuxedo Moon.

Tuxedo Moon echó un vistazo de nuevo a sus compañeros y a Tuxedo Mask y respiró aliviado al ver que todos estaban volviendo en sí.

\- ¿Quien eres?

Un nuevo objeto brillante voló desde la mano del recién llegado hasta Aaron, que ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa original y empujaba el cacho roto de espada para atacar a Tuxedo Moon otra vez. El objeto que el guerrero pronto vio que se trataba de una media luna, hirió al soldado como un látigo, rascando su ropa y piel en diferentes partes.

\- Eso da igual ahora Tuxedo Moon, acaba con él y termina con la epidemia que ha provocado en la ciudad.

Como ya había visto el día anterior que ocurría, la fuerza de Tuxedo Moon le hizo recuperarse rápidamente. Sacó el Moon Stick del bolsillo de la chaqueta, lo hizo golpear en el suelo y tras verlo hacerse grande, lo empuno contra Aaron.

No le dejó hablar, una sola palabra. Cerró los ojos y como había ocurrido la otra vez, al abrirlos, sintió la energía recorrerse cuerpo y manar por ellos y a través del Moon Stick. Aaron gritó, pero en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido. Dejando también en su lugar una piedra preciosa.

Mars y Júpiter se pusieron en pie y buscaron con su mirada a Tuxedo Mask y vieron al enmascarado agachado en el suelo y cogía la piedra preciosa de Aaron. Los dos guerreros miraron a Tuxedo Moon para asegurarse que las cosas habían salido bien y respiraron aliviados al comprobar que su amigo estaba en pie, nervioso, pero se encontraba bien.

Sin embargo, si algo llamó verdaderamente su atención fue a presencia del otro Tuxedo Knight al que ellos no conocían, vestido con eL mimo esmoquin blanco, pero con la camisa amarilla y un gato blanco a sus pies, a su lado.

\- Ese parece... No puede ser. - Farfullo Blake sin dejar de mirar al desconocido.

\- ¿Tu eres Tuxedo V?


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿De verdad eres Tuxedo V?

\- Pues claro que es Sailor V. - El gato blanco saltó sobre el hombro del nuevo guerrero. - Y también es el heredeero del reino de Silver Milenium.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Él es el príncipe? ¿Entonces, eso significa que también tiene el Cristal de Plata? - Dejó salir Tuxedo Moon casi en un grito.

Algo se agitó n su interior, como si ese concepto, ser el heredero de Silver Millenium fuera algo de siempre conocido por él. Estaba grabado en su fuero más interno, como un recuerdo que no lograba hacer salir, como parte de una vida primitiva que ni tan siquiera haber vivido jamás.

\- El Cristal de Plata está escondido, junto con la corona que portará cuando sea coronado de nuevo.

El recién llegado salió de la oscuridad en la que se estaba escondiendo y todos pudieron ver su rostro por fin, al igual que la marca en su frente en forma de media luna, idéntica a la que tenía Stephen. Tuxedo Moon dio un paso hacia él, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel símbolo; le estaba llamando, lo conocía en el fondo de su memoria.

\- Entonces, él es el príncipe Nicholas. - Se llevó la mano a la frente, le ardía y le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y el pecho también le quemaba como si alguien le estuviera dibujando un tatuaje invisible ese preciso momento.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mano de Tuxedo Mask sobre su hombro, le hizo dar un bote, pero logró contenerse, se volvió hacia él y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

\- Tu...

Tuxedo V caminó hacia el enmascarado y buscó en los ojos que escondía el antifaz, el motivo de sentirse tan alterado junto a un completo extraño o porque una parte de él deseaba arrodillarse frente al enmascarado y mostrarle sus respetos.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada antes de que Tuxedo Mask se diera la vuelta, casi enrollando su cuerpo con la capa negra y saliera corriendo en la dirección opuesta a ellos, haciendo que el sonido de sus pasos fuera todo lo que quedaba a su espalda. 

\- ¿Quien es ese? - Preguntó Tuxedo V, mirando todavía la sombra oscura del desconocido que se alejaba. - ¿Es amigo vuestro? - Odiaba saber que una parte de si mismo conocía la respuesta a eso, pero su cerebro no lograba procesarla.

\- Todavía no lo sabemos. - Contestó Stephen.

\- Pero no nos ha hecho ningún mal. - Le interrumpió Tuxedo Moon. - Y me ha salvado la vida, incluso cuando ya conocía mi verdadera identidad. Se llama Sasha Roiz y es profesor universitario, es un buen hombre.

\- Un buen hombre al que probablemente te has tirado, te has enamorado y no te importa que también él quiera conseguir el Cristal de Plata.

Tuxedo Moon asesinó a Mars con una simple mirada por regenerarse todo eso al recién llegado. Por mucho que fuera su líder, todavía era un desconocido. Sin embargo, no dijo nada en protesta, después de todo, también tenía razón.

\- Pero ya me ha dicho para que lo necesita. Sueña con él y con alguien que le ruega que encuentre el cristal.

\- No suena un aliado muy prometedor, más bien alguien con serios problemas mentales.

\- ¡Mars!

\- Bueno, vamos a dejar esta discusión. - Interrumpió Tuxedo V la pelea, su intuición le decía que podía durar eternamente. - Después de todo, el Cristal de Plata está protegido y todavía tenemos que conocernos. ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos ropa más cómoda y vamos a tomar algo?

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos entrar en la cafetería de siempre y descubrir que Tuxedo V, que resultaba ser el protegido del planeta Venus, se llamaba James Roday y era amigo de la infancia de Dulè. Por supuesto, lo que el camarero no sabía, era la doble identidad de su mejor amigo, ni que se dedicaba a salvar el mundo vestido con el Tuxedo.

James se presentó como estudiante de filosofía en la universidad, tenía la misma edad que todos sus compañeros, pero su verdadera vocación era ser actor y triunfar, como toda una estrella en Broadway y Hollywood a ser posible.

\- El año que viene me presentaré a las pruebas para entrar en una escuela de teatro. Quiero conocer todos los géneros, dominar el drama y la comedia y prepararme par ganar todos los premios posibles. Ya tengo un par de monólogos preparados y cuando pasen los exámenes empezaré a buscar un local en el que poder acriar. Hoy precisamente tengo una audición. - Sacó sonriente el papel perfectamente doblado de so bolsillo y lo puso delante de sus nuevos amigos. - No es mucho, un pequeño club para nuevos talentos, pero si les gusto, es posible que empiecen a conocerme en la ciudad.

\- ¿Y si me presentó contigo y mientras tu haces el monólogo yo bailo? - Preguntó Dulè tras sentarse junto a su amigo.

\- No se, creo que no me convence la idea. Por el momento prefiero hacer algo más clásico.

\- Pero nos tendrás que conseguir entradas gratis en cuanto tengas un nombre la temporada de cómicos. - Le informó David en cuanto llegó con los vasos de cerveza para todos.

Continuaron hablando sobre ellos, pusieron al día a James sobre como funcionaba su grupo de guerreros, como se habían autodenominado Tuxedo Knights y todo sobre su dinámica investigando. James se sorprendió al descubrir que no entrataban juntos y no tenían ninguna estrategia pensada para enfrentarse a su enemigo la siguiente vez.

\- Siento no haber estado con vosotros hasta ahora. Cuando mis poderes despertaron, estaba sólo, Sagea llegó hasta mi y me dijo quien era, pero se olvidó de comentarme que no estaba sólo y que había otros Tuxedo Knights cerca de mi. - James lanzó una rápida y significativa mirada a Sage y el animal bajó la cabeza en toda de disculpa, ya que delante de otra gente extraña, un gato no podía hablar como un humano. - Cuando llegué aquí os vi combatir contra el enemigo, pero todavía no estaba seguro sobre si podía confiar totalmente en vosotros, así que mantuve alejado, escondido tras el juego de Tuxedo V.

\- ¿Lo has estado controlando todo a través del juego del salón recreativo? - Le preguntó David, a quien ya se le había quedado caliente la cerveza, pero estaba demasiado atento a lo que decía su compañero, como para prestar atención a nada más.

\- Controlado es decir mucho, pero si, sabía como iban las cosas a través del juego y al ver que por fin os habéis reunido todos, es cuando he decidido darme a conocer. - Todos escucharon en silencio su explicación, hasta ese momento habían estado a ciegas, intentando averiguar cual era el propósito de convertirse en Tuxedo Knights y que era lo que el enemigo quería realmente de ellos. - Temía que su revelaba mi existencia y el enemigo descubría que el heredero de Silverlight Millenium estaba vivo, atacados sin piedad hasta acabar conmigo y hacerse con el Cristal de Plata.

David volvió a sentir un establecimiento al escuchar hablar de ese reino misterioso llamado Silver Milenio. Se frotó las manos agarrotadas y notó en su estómago una terrible sensación de vértigo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al abismo sin poder nada para evitarlo.

\- Marcus, Bendición. - Se escuchó decir a si mismo y sintió que ya había dicho eso muchas veces, como si de un disco rallado sin fin se tratara. - Marcus, el enemigo se acerca, la guerra sólo terminará cuando hayan destruido todo Silver Milenios. - La sensación de un filo penetrando en su pecho y destruyendo su corazón se adueñó de él y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, con las lágrimas de la rabia y el dolor, corriendo por sus mejillas pálidas. - ¡Marcus!

\- David, David, ¿Qué te ocurre, te encuentras bien?

Se volvió al escuchar la voz y de pronto se encontró de nuevo en la cafetería, sentado frente a una jarra de cerveza vacía, junto a sus amigos, que lo contemplaban preocupados en completo silencio. 

\- David, - Tom alargó la mano de nuevo y frotó su espalda con un gesto fraternal, mientras todos los demás permanecían en silencio y ni siquiera Jensen se estaba burlando. Aquello debía ser serio. - Estás llorando.

\- ¿Qué? - David se llevó una mano a la mejilla y notó la humedad en sus yemas. - Supongo que se me ha metido algo en los ojos, últimamente hay mucho polvo en el ambiente.

\- No hacías más que repetir un nombre. - Intervino Blake. - ¿Quién es Marcus?

\- Marcus...

¿Como era posible que un nombre que no había escuchado en toda su vida le hiciera sentir tan vivo, tan feliz y tan desesperado al mismo tiempo? Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de explicarles de una forma lógica, que significaba ese nombre que de pronto se habia pegado a su mente, en forma de recuerdo borroso.

\- Están siendo unos días muy largos e intensos para todos. - Dijo James de pronto, terminando así con el pequeño interrogatorio a David. - Deberíamos irnos todos a descansar. Mañana tenemos que vernos y empezar a pensar como derrotar a nuestro siguiente enemigo.

\- ¿Crees que vendrán más? - Preguntó Tom en nombre de todos.

\- Si el enemigo tiene el poder que me temo que tiene, nuestro verdadero enemigo todavía no se ha dejado ver.

Aquella noche Sasha apenas logró dormir. La visión de ese Tuxedo Knigth recién llegado, le había dejado descolocado poro un motivo que no lograba comprender. Pero si algo le había golpeado con fuerza, era ese nombre, que aparentemente no tenía ningún sentido para él. No conocía a ningún Nicholas, pero su corazón parecía no querer decirle lo mismo por la rapidez con la que latía cada vez penetraba el nombre en su mente.

Al irse a la cama, se acostó con la sensación de que estaba construyendo un puzzle y no lograba verlas imagen general. Intentó relajarse y sin saber cuando cayó en un profundo sueño. Se sintió caer, pero no tenía miedo, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor estaba tranquilo.

\- El enemigo se acerca.

Se dio la vuelta buscando al dueño de la voz, pero seguía estando sólo. 

\- Nos mintió. Debemos proteger al príncipe y a todo Silver Milenios. - Se escuchó decir a si mismo sorprendido por sus palabras.

\- Marcus. 

Una sombra de dibujó a su lado, pero no pudo ver correctamente de quien se trataba. Era un hombre y entre las sombras pudo suponer que era joven, más joven que él. Su cabello era corto y oscuro y vestía algún tipo de traje oficial. Notó la mano del muchacho tomando la suya y casi creyó poder vislumbrar unos ojos claros.

\- Nicholas, debes esconderte, en cuanto te encuentren, los hombres de la reina no dudarán en matarte. Escapa, yo te cobraré y te daré tiempo.

\- Espero que no creas que voy a permitir que te sacrifiques por mi. Probablemente no soy tan buen guerrero cómo tu, pero lucharé contigo hasta el final.

Un cegadora rayo de luz le dejó aturdido, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo vio un cuerpo en el suelo, cubierto por un charco oscuro, que no tardó en comprender que era sangre.

\- ¡Nicholas! ¡Nicholas!

Despertó de golpe, cubierto en sudor. Se encontró sentado en la cama, gritando el nombre de alguien que no conocía, con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas y la desesperación a punto de hacerle perder la razón.

Tenía que descubrir quien era Nicholas, que significaba esa historia que no comprendía y porque la desesperación en su interior era tan terrible.

*

Aunque decidieron verse al día siguiente para trabajar en una estrategia para derrotar al enemigo, Jensen decidió aprovechar el tiempo libre de aquella mañana para quedarse en casa y estudiar. Viví en un colegio mayor junto con otros ocho estudiantes, cada uno ocupado en sus cosas. Era un sitio grande, una casa tranquila, en las afueras de la zona universitaria. Estaba regentada por un viejo sacerdote de la orden de su padre, por lo que Jensen, tan sólo pagaba la mitad de lo que costaba el alquiler de la habitación.

Después de tres horas estudiando los antiguos libros de su padre, decidió tomarse un descanso. Bajó a la cocina, la caza disponía de tres plantas, abajo estaba la cocina y un enorme salón con terraza, los dormitorios eestaban todos en la segunda planta y arriba se encontraban las estancias donde tan miembros de la orden podían entrar, para llevar a cabo rituales, exorcismos u otras cuestiones reglas que tan sólo el viejo casero y Jensen tenían conocimiento.

Se preparó un café y añadió unas gotas de leche, le gustaba bien cargado siempre, para mantenerse atento y despierto y lo cogió para llevárselo a su habitación y continuar estudiando. Cuando cruzó por el Hall de entrada se fijó en el casero y el muchacho con el que estaba hablando.

\- Tu cuarto está preparado junto al mío. Pero espero que no molestes a los estudiantes. Ya me contó tu padre lo que pasó en la otra casa y si me das problemas te echaré a la calle.

El muchacho, tan alto que casi rozaba el techo, asintió en silencio, moviendo su parar la cabeza arriba y abajo, de forma que su cabello ligeramente largo para el gusto de Jensen y despeinado, que le daba in aspecto muy poco maduro y formal, se movía y caía continuamente sobre sus ojos.

\- Jensen, me alegro que estés aquí, así te puedo presentar a mi sobrino.- El casero se acercó a él golpeando con fuerza con el bastón en el suelo a cada paso que daba. - Jared será el nuevo conserje de la casa. Cualquier cosa que necesites se la pides a él y si ves que te da algún problema, no dudes en decirmelo.

Jensen notó el retintín con el que el hombre dijo aquello y se preguntó que había tras sus palabras. Miró al muchacho recién llegado, que a su vez le miraba sonriente, feliz. Se preguntó que hacia alguien como ese chico en una casa como aquella y que le había ocurrido anteriormente para que su tío estuviera tan suspicaz con él.

\- Encantado, soy Jensn Ackles y además de tu tío soy el habitante más veterano de está casa. - Extendió la mano y el muchacho se la estrechó con fuerza. - Creo que durante los primeros días, será mejor que me preguntes tu a mi por todas las dudas que tengas.

\- Eres muy amable. - El muchacho asintió de nuevo. - Jared Padalecki, encantado.

\- Espero que te quede claro que el tercer piso no existe para ti.

\- Lo recuerdo de las últimas siete veces en que meo ha dicho.

El hombre le propinó una dura colleja que hizo sobresaltar a Jensen.

\- Esa forma de ser tuya de listillo es la que siempre te mete en problemas. Espero que no me des ningún quebradero de cabeza aquí.

Sin más, el hombre se marchó, haciendo ruido con el bastón hasta cuando ya estaba lejos y dejó a los dos muchachos solos en medio del pasillo, rodeados de las maletas y las cajas de Jared.

\- Iba a tomar un café ¿Quieres uno? Así te voy enseñando la casa, ya que tu tío no parece muy por la labor. - Se ofreció Jensen.

Hablaron durante un buen rato, Jensen le contó que estaba estudiando para sustituir a su padre en la orden y pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho más que contar, porque toda su vida había estado siempre rodeada de la presión de parecerse a su padre, el gran reverendo. 

Entonces, Jared le dijo que sus padres le habían echado de casa porque decían que les daba muchos problemas. Había pasado por su abuelo hasta que el hombre había muerto y por casa de su otro tío, donde unos chicos le habían hecho la vida imposible.

\- Me pillaron besando a otro chico, mi novio hasta entonces y se lo contaron a mi tío. Me prohibió verle, el hombre tiene una mente muy cerrada y pensar que su sobrino era... Ya sabes, gay, le sobrepasó. Pero seguimos viéndonos a escondidas. Chad no lo pudo soportar, no quería volver a meterse en el armario y se marchó, creo que está en San Francisco. - Jared bebió el último trago de su café. - Pero mi tío ya no podía conmigo y buscó todas las excusas posibles para deshacerse definitivamente de mi. Imagina que dijo que era retrasado sólo porque soy disléxico. Pronto corrió por la familia la historia de que yo era problemático y mi padre decidió enviarme con su hermano.

\- Mi casero.

Jared asintió. 

\- Ahora mi familia cree que no valgo nada, no puedo enamorarme si no quiero terminar en la calle y a mis dieciocho años se que mi único futuro es ser el conserje de un colegio mayor.

\- No digas eso, estoy seguro que puedes miles de cosas con tu vida. - Jensen miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que se le había echado el tiempo encima y sus compañeros le estarían ya esperando en los recreativos para hablar sobre el enemigo. - Mierda, tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro al marcharse y echó a correr escaleras arriba de vuelta a su dormitorio para coger su mochila. Jared lo observó desaparecer y suspiró cuando finalmente lo perdió de vista.

\- Creo que voy a meterme en problemas aquí también cuando intente besarle.

*

James respiró con fuerza para tranquilizarse. Apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de los nervios y de pensar que estaba a punto de tener la oportunidad de su vida. Siempre había querido ser actor, ni siquiera cuando descubrió su segunda identidad como Tuxedo Venus se planteó dejar su sueño a un lado. Quería subirse a un escenario y hacer reír a la gente, hacer que el púbico se emocionada se alguna forma con sí actuación y ahora tenía delante la oportunidad de su vida para conseguirlo.

No era un local muy grande, pero el empresario que había decidido abrirlo ahora, quiso apostar por un espectáculo con nuevos talentos y gente joven con mucha energía, tal y como decía el cartel anunciante.

Miró a la mesa más cercana al escenario, allí estaba sentado el mismo empresario y una mujer, probablemente su secretaria, pensó James, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima los nervios. Había preparado un monólogo y una canción para después, para demostrar que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. 

Miró después al fondo del bar, en otra mesa, ya junto a la barra, estaba sentado Dulè, su amigo seg había empeñado en acompañarle a la prueba para darle ánimos u la verdad era que le hacía sentir bien tener a alguien familiar cerca para hacer aquello.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre? - Dijo el hombre sentado frente a él.

\- Jamás Roday. Soy estudiante de filosofía, pero mi verdadera vocación es el teatro y los escenarios en general.

\- Muy bien James, espero que tengas la energía que estamos buscando. - El hombre le sonrió. - Nos hace falta mucha, pero si tienes la suficiente, estaremos más cerca de conseguir nuestro propósito. Cuando quieras, el micrófono es tuyo.

De nuevo, James respiró con fuerza y agarró el micrófono.

\- Es la primera vez que hago esto. No se nada de... - In extraño cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Dejó de hablará un momento, imaginó que era cosa de los nervios, se tranquilizó y continuo hablando. - No se nada de los escenarios o de... - El cosquilleo se repitió, con más intensidad está vez, como una corriente eléctrica que traspasara su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies.

Intento separar la mano del micrófono pero se le había quedado pegada como si de un imán se tratará y los pies estaban clavados al suelo.

\- Su energía es impresionante mi señor. - Dijo la mujer delante de él, al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie. - Es un humano muy fuerte, creo que con este, nuestra reina estará más que complacida.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo. - El empresario también se puso en pie, chasqueó los dedos delante de James y su traje se coinvirtió en algo similar a un antiguo uniforme militar del siglo XIX, con una larga capa blanca y roja en el interior. - Soy Michael el cuarto de los generales de la reina Claire y he sido enviado aquí para recolectar la energía necesaria para la resurrección del Dark Kingdom.

\- ¡El Dark Kingdom! - Profirió James sin poder ocultar la terrible sorpresa.

\- ¿Esto forma parte del espectáculo que quieren montar? - Preguntó Dulè que no comprendía absolutamente nada. - Porque sinceramente, esto me parece muy extraño.

\- Dulè, vete de aquí. - Le dijo Jamás lo más tranquilo posible, para no asustarle, pero mientras estuviera su amigo allí, no podría transformarse y desde luego no iba a descubrirse delante del enemigo.

Pero no podía moverse, estaba atrapado por una cárcel invisible, que ataba una mano al micrófono y sus pies al suelo, mientras sus enemigos se acercaban a él.

\- ¿James que está pasando? Me estás asustando.

\- Vete de aquí ya joder. - Le gritó James mientras seguía luchando por liberarse de aquellas ataduras que al mismo tiempo le estaban consumiendo la energía poco a poco.

Dulè miro a su amigo sin saber que hacer o decir, miró al hombre perfectamente trajeado y se preguntó de que psiquiátrico se había escapado y cuando se fijó en la mujer de su lado y vio su horrible sonrisa que ni siquiera parecía humana, empezó a relacionar aquello con los extraños sucesos que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad desde hacía días.

\- Voy a buscar ayuda. 

Su mirada se encontró con la de James durante un momento, la suya aterrada por no estar seguro de poder hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo, la de James, también aterrada por lo cerca que se le había puesto la muerte y lo poco que podía hacer para defenderse sin acabar con su tapadera, escondida tras una sonrisa cálida, que desapareció en cuanto Dulè echó a correr hacia la calle.

\- Demonio Actriz, - Dijo el general hacia su ayudante. - recolecta toda su energía y cuando termines sigue con las audiciones, yo detendré a ese patético humano para que nos estropee la misión.

\- Si señor.

James se sentía demasiado débil ya como para transformarse cuando desapareciera el hombre. De no ser por la energía invisible que lo mantenía atado al micrófono y al suelo, ya se habría derrumbado porque aquella trampa ya le había consumido una gran parte de energía.

*

\- Conozco este sitio. - Bree tiró de la mano de Nathan para que se detuviera junto a ella frente a la puerta del local. - Bueno lo conocía antes, era una cafetería donde David, Silas y yo veníamos al terminar las clases, en el instituto. Que pena que haya cerrado. - Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. - Supongo que ya nada es como entonces.

\- Tranquila, si Silas es realmente tu amigo, se le pasará y entenderá lo nuestro.

El propio Nathan se sorprendió al decir aquello, porque ni el mismo entendía realmente que era lo que sentía por Bree y como podía hacerlo compatible con su obediencia a la reina Claire. Ya había desobedecido sus ordenes en más de una ocasión, había permitido que los Tuxedo Knights mataran a Aaron y no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Estaba completamente seguro que tarde o temprano pagaría por sus actos, pero aún así se preguntó si no tendría alguna posibilidad de huir a su destino, escapar junto a Bree, contarle la verdad y ser feliz junto a ella en alguna otra parte.

\- Entremos un momento para echar un vistazo, quiero ver si todavía tiene el viejo aspecto que tanto me gustaba.

Nathan sonrió resignado. A cada segundo que pasaba junto a Bree estaba más convencido de que no había forma de negarle nada, por mucho que su propia vida estuviera en juego, por mucho que sería sencillo matarla y entregarle su energía a la reina; sólo tenía que mirarle a los ojos para sentir el calor más intenso posible en su pecho y notar que el corazón se le desbocaba como a un adolescente.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? - Preguntó Bree entre risas.

\- No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy de la suerte que tengo al haberte encontrado. Vamos, si entramos rápido, no se darán cuenta que nos hemos colado. Además mira, - Nathan señaló el cartel pegado a la puerta. - Están haciendo un casting, será divertido verlo.

Cogió con fuerza la mano de Bree y juntos abrieron la puerta. Nada más entrar, Nathan escuchó una voz que le era absolutamente familiar y que hubiera deseado no oír, al menos, no cuando estaba con Bree a su lado.

\- No puedes ocultarte de mi, puedo sentir tu energía a través de tu miedo.

\- Deben estar preparando un nuevo espectáculo de terror. - Dijo Bree emocionada, en el mismo momento en que alguien se chocaba con ellos. - ¿Dulè, qué estásperas haciendo aquí?

\- Ese tío está loco y va a matar a James, tenemos que avisar a la policía.

El muchacho siguió corriendo a trompicones fuera del local, antes de que Bree pudiera decir nada más. Se volvió hacia su novio, pero el rostro oscurecido de Nathan le hizo comprender que algo no andaba bien.

\- Vete a casa, yo me ocupo de esto.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Si Dulè no nos ha tomado el pelo, lo que ha dicho sonaba peligroso. Vámonos de aquí y dejemos que la policía de encargue de esto.

Un grito proveniente del interior del local le puso el vello de punta. O quien estuviera dentro era un actor espectacular, o realmente se trataba de alguien que estaba sufriendo. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Nathan y tiró de él para intentar obligarle a salir de allí con ella, sin embargo su novio no se movió.

\- Nathan.

\- Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero ahora tienes que irte.

Nathan podría marcharse, dar la vuelta sin más y permitir que su hermano continuara con su trabajo allí dentro, pero se sorprendió a si mismo al sentir la obligación de ayudar al pobre desgraciado al que Michael estaba a punto de matar. Tal vez realmente empezaba a convertirse en humano y a tener auténticos sentimientos humanos.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Protestó ella. - Deja de intentar hacerte el héroe y vámonos de aquí antes de que nos metamos en problemas.

Bree retrocedió un paso más cuando escuchó de nuevo a alguien gritar al otro lado de la puerta, que se abrió y apareció un extraño hombre uniformado., sonriente con ambas manos apoyadas en las hojas de la puerta y la mirada fija en Nathan.

\- Vaya, vaya, menuda sorpresa más inesperada. Aaron me dijo antes de morir que estabas obsesionado con humana. No quise creerle, pensando que tal vez estaba celoso de ti... Siempre se ponía celoso de todos los hombre que estaban a mi alrededor. Creo que nunca llegó a saber que tan sólo le quise a él.

\- Nathan, ¿Conoces a este hombre? ¿De que está hablando? Vámonos por favor.

\- Ahora veo con mis propios ojos, que era cierto, una insignificante humana te ha sorbido el cerebro y te ha hecho traicionar al Dark Kingdom y a tu reina.

\- ¡Nathan, vámonos te lo suplico!

La puerta detrás de Bree se cerró de golpe y ella gritó del susto, apretándose todavía más contra Nathan. El general rodeo su cintura con fuerza, mirando con dureza a Michael para hacerle entender que no se atreviera a acercarse a ella.

\- Te enamoras de una humana. - Continuó diciendo Michael con expresión de asco. - Permites que esos malditos Tuxedo Knights maten a tu propio hermano y ahora me impiden seguir recogiendo energía. Sólo hay un castigo para tus actos, Nathan y sabes que la reina me recompensara por ello.

\- Nathan, esto ya no tiene gracia, vamos por favor. - Sollozó Bree.

\- Ya es muy tarde para mi, - Nathan acarició dulcemente la mejilla de su novia. - Me metí en problemas en el mismo momento en que decidí no matarte. - Bree dio un paso atrás ahogando un grito, pero se quedó ahí, con los ojos clavados en Nathan y los pies al suelo. - Debería haberte contado la verdad desde un principio, pero no puedo echar el tiempo atrás. Sólo espero poder salir con vida, explicártelo y tener la tremenda fortuna de que me perdones.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Nathan? - Una horrible carcajada de mujer sonó en el interior del bar y el gritotal del otro hombre heló la sangre a Bree. 

En cuanto Michael levantó la mano Bree se vio lanzada contra la pared. Escuchó su cabeza golpear y un zumbido insoportable se adueñó de ella mientras caía al suelo aturdida.

\- Odio tener que limpiar los errores de los demás, pero la chica debería haber muerto hace mucho ya.

\- Quítale las manos de encima.

Nathan se abalanzó contra su hermano, jamás habría pensado hacer algo así y mucho menos por una humana, pero no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada malo. Los dos forcejearon, Nathan cogió a su hermano por las solapas de su chaqueta y lo llevó hasta la otra pared.

\- Esa humana está bajo mi protección, no vas a ponerle un dedo encima.

Michael se echó a reír de forma casi escandalosa.

\- Siempre has sido un estúpido, Nathan. Si hubieras aprendido de mi, Aaron me era fiel y juntos habríamos dominado este mundo sin problemas... Si tu no le hubieras dejado morir. - Con un empujón, Michael se liberó del abrazo de Nathan. - Ahora me toca a mi hacerte sentir el dolor de la pérdida.

Levantó de nuevo la mano, Nathan sabía que estaba a punto de hacer, así que sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, sin más, de colocó en medio del filo del cuchillo dorado que Michael lanzó y que iba directamente destinado al corazón de Bree.

\- ¡No! - Gritó Bree en un gemido desesperado, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo ensangrentado del general caía en sus brazos.

*

En su carrera por llegar a alguna parte, Dulè se encontró de pronto en la puerta de los recreativos, entrando de golpe y diciéndole a Adam que llamara a la policía. Apenas pudo explicar lo sucedido porque ni el mismo lo entendía, pero su relato acalorado llamó la atención de David y los demás que estaban reunidos en la sala de control.

No les hizo falta mucha explicación para entender que si alguien estaba intentando hacerle daño a James, debía pertenecer al Dark Kingdom. Los cuatro muchachos se transformaron y salieron de los recreativos sin decir nada, cualquier explicación habría sido completamente inútil.

Llegaron a la puerta del bar en cuestión de unos pocos minutos y antes de abrir la puerta, escucharon el grito de Bree. Tuxedo Moon abrió la puerta dispuesto a socorrer a su amiga, pero se quedó petrificado al encontrarse con aquella escena.

Nathan cerró los ojos, los apretó y apretó la mano que Bree tenía apoyada sobre su pecho, como si así pudiera detener la hemorragia, que el cuchillo que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, haños provocado. Tuxedo Moon se arrodilló junto a ellos y observó el charco de sangre que iba haciéndose cada vez más grande, bajo el cuerpo de Nathan. No había nada que pudieran hacer, por mucho que llamaran a una ambulancia, el hombre estaba sentenciado.

\- Te has sacrificado por mi. - Sollozó Bree mientras acariciaba la mejilla más pálida, a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- No soy el hombre que era cuando llegué aquí. Tu me has cambiado Bree y morir no me importa con tal de ver que tu estás bien. 

\- No te mueras por favor.

Nathan levantó la mano con sus últimas fuerzas, rozó la mejilla de su novia y le sonrió cariñosamente.

\- Cuida de ella Tuxedo Moon, es una chica increíble. - David asintió.

\- No por favor. - Bree apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Nathan, por mucho que lo había intentado evitar, no podía detener sus lágrimas. - Nathan, te quiero, no puedes dejarme.

\- Y una cosa más, Tuxedo Moon,- Nathan sabía que el tiempo se acababa, en cuestión de unos momentos estaría muerto. - Acaba con ese carbón. Ojalá. Me hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero ahora veo que Dark Kingdom no puede ganar.

Cerró los ojos y Bree notó que su pecho dejaba de moverse. Levantó la mirada, su novio se había ido, había muerto y como si de un efecto mágico se tratara, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y se desvaneció por completo de entre los brazos de Bree, quedando sólo en sí lugar, una pequeña piedra preciosa de color amarillo.

\- Somos conquistadores y no hacemos prisioneros y desde luego, no perdonamos a los traidores. – Dijo Michael caminando hacia Tuxedo Moon. - Nuestra señora se alimenta de vuestra energía y cuando tenga la cantidad que necesita despertará por fin, trayendo a vuestro insignificante mundo, la oscuridad que vuestros corazones anhelan.

El general desapareció entre risas y dejó en su lugar un terrible silencio, tan solo roto por las risas de mujer en el local y un grito agónico. Jupiter y Mars entraron y su mirada se encontraron con James en el escenario, casi de rodillas, completamente pálido y agarrado a un micrófono que parecía incapaz de soltar. Frente a él, una mujer con la mano extendida, recogiendo la energia que salía del cuerpo del muchacho.

\- Déjale en paz. – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Demasiado tarde Tuxedo Knights, vuestro amigo está a punto de entregarle a nuestra reina toda su energía. – La mujer sonrió con una expresión diabólica y se volvió de nuevo hacia James. – En unos pocos segundos, estará muerto y mi reina me recompensará como me merezco. ¡Muere!

\- ¡Supreme Thunder! – Gritó Jupiter, al mismo tiempo que Mars se abalanzaba sobre el escenario y tiraba a James al suelo y este caía contra le cuerpo de Mercury. La mujer gritó y cayó al suelo, pero el ataque del Tuxedo Knight no había conseguido derrotarle del todo. - ¡Tuxedo Moon! Necesitamos tu ayuda, debes destruir a esta criatura.

Tuxedo Moon apareció en el local, apenas lograba mantenerse en pie y mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Hasta ese momento todo había sido fácil enfrentarse a sus enemigos parecía sacado de un juego de ordenador nada que pudiera costarles la vida a ellos. Habían acabado con todos sus enemigos sin problemas y siempre habían salido ganando. Pero ahora, alguien a quien casi podían llamar uno de los suyos acababa de morir.

\- No os perdonaré jamás por lo que habéis hecho.

La mujer se echó a reír de nuevo.

\- Dame tu energía Tuxedo Moon; estoy segura que tu energía alimentara a nuestra reina durante mucho tiempo.

La mujer extendió la mano de nuevo y esta se iluminó, al igual que sus ojos.  
\- Jamás tendrás mi energía ni la de nadie más. – Tuxedo Moon cogió su corbata, como ya había hecho otras muchas veces y apenas tuvo que concentrarse para encontrar su poder. – El Dark Kingdom no triunfará nunca en nuestro mundo.

Lanzó la corbata, ahora ilumnada contra la mujer, la escuchó gritar y la vio estremecerse mientras iba desapareciendo y se convertía en un montón de cenizas.

\- James, James.

Tuxedo Moon y Jupier fueron hasta el escenario, donde su amigo estaba volviendo así, mientras Mars le daba pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas. James abrió los ojos y se los quedó mirando, buscando también a su enemigo.

\- Ese hombre… había otro hombre… Dulè. – Farfulló James, mientras se iba incorporando, todavía dolorido por la falta de energía, pero la mano de Jupier sobre su hombro le hizo detenerse.

\- Tranquilo, tómatelo con calma. – Le dijo su amigo. – El enemigo se ha marchado y Dulè está bien, ha ido a los recreativos.

\- ¿Por qué tenéis esas caras tan largas?

Mars miró a Tuxedo Moon, para dejar que fuera el muchacho el que respondiera a esa pregunta, pero la aparición de Bree, sus ojos enrojecidos, las manos temblorosas, al igual que casi todo su cuerpo y la camisa cubierta de sangre, hizo que todos quedaran en silencio.

\- ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? – Dijo la chica caminando hacia los Tuxedo Knigths. - ¿Por qué no habeis podido salvarle?

\- Bree…

La chica levantó las manos para que Tuxedo Moon no se acercara a él. retrocedió y salió corriendo, dejandolos allí solos.

\- No me perdonará nunca. – Suspiró Tuxedo Moon, al mismo tiempo que todos ellos se quitaban sus trajes.

\- El tiempo lo cura todo. – Le dijo Tom.

\- Nathan era un buen hombre y no nos dimos cuenta. De haberlo sabido, podríamos haberle salvado y Bree no estaría así ahora.

\- Estamos en una guerra, David. – James llegó hasta él, pese a que todavía se apoyaba en el hombro de Jensen. – Por eso debemos tener cuidado, de lo contrario puede que los siguientes seamos alguno de nosotros.


	8. Chapter 8

Silas salió de la clase y caminó hasta la pared de enfrente, donde David estaba apoyado, con la mirada puesta en el suelo y los libros apretados contra el pecho.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha salido el examen? - Dijo Silas, pero no recibió respuesta de su amigo, David no movió un solo músculo, sin prestarle atención. - Tierra llamando a David, espero que hayas estado más concentrado en el examen de bilogía de lo que estás en lo que te estoy diciendo.

\- ¿Qué? Perdona, no te he escuchado.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta de eso. ¿Qué pasa? Tío, estáis todos muy raros últimamente. Primero Bree no se presenta al examen, ni a clase estos últimos días y ahora tu parece que estés en otro mundo. ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?

\- Han pasado muchas cosas en estas semanas. 

David se estremeció al recordar el rostro de Bree cubierto de lágrimas y las duras palabras que le había dicho, incluso aunque no sabía que Tuxedo Moon y él, eran la misma persona. Se sentía culpable por haber sido capaz de ayudar a Nathan y salvarle la vida; lo veía como una traición a su amiga y precisamente por eso, desde lo ocurrido, aunque Bree no había vuelto a la facultad y no había sabido nada de ella, no se había atrevido a ir a verle a casa y mirarle a los ojos.  
\- Pues a ver si me pones al día, porque llevo dos semanas estudiando y no me he enterado de nada. - Dijo su amigo, mientras se ponía en marcha por el pasillo de camino a la salida, pero se detuvo cuando vio que David no se movía. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Sabes lo de Nathan?

\- ¿El novio de Bree? - David asintió. - Teniendo en cuenta que se ha pegado a Bree como una lapa, no lo he visto desde la última vez que la vi a ella. - ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿El gran profesor ha encontrado alguna nueva piedra mágica o es que ha encontrado ese maravilloso cristal de plata?

\- Nathan ha desaparecido.

David se sentía fatal por tener que mentir a su amigo de esa forma, pero con sus compañeros habían decidido esconder su muerte, después de todo, no había cuerpo y por mucho que Tom había buscado por toda internet información sobre Nathan, el profesor Fillión o por lo menos su tapadera humana, había dejado de existir y antes de aparecer en televisión por primera vez, no existía. Así que, decidieron hacerlo desaparecer, como si se hubiera marchado lejos. 

Bree tampoco dijo nada al respecto, tal vez no lo había visto todavía en las noticias, tal vez era mejor para ella creer que su novio que se había marchado, en lugar de reconocer que no era humano, que había traicionado a su gente y que ellos mismos habían sido lo que les habían matado.

\- Entonces ya entiendo porque está tan decaída. Menudo cerdo, primero se la camela, le cuenta una película haciéndole creer que es la mujer de su vida y luego la abandona sin dar explicaciones; seguro que ese tío está casado y su mujer le ha pillado por lo de Bree.

David dejó de prestarle atención al llegar a la calle. El sol de la primera hora de la tarde le dio en los ojos y al cerrarlos, volvió a verlo todo de nuevo, como si de la peor película de terror se tratara, porque por mucho que quisiera, no podía cambiar lo ocurrido.

Se despidió de Silas, con una excusa demasiado tonta, su amigo sabía perfectamente que ayudar a su padre en el puerto, no era la actividad con la que David fuera a pasar la tarde. Pero no le importó y se marchó en la dirección contraria.

No tenía un lugar específico al que ir, habían pasado unos días desde aquel último enfrentamiento con sus enemigos y todos agradecieron el respiro que les daban; no era fácilo pasar de ser universitarios normales y corrientes a superheroes que debían salvar el mundo, de la noche a la mañana. Por eso, aprovechando la pequeña tregua, habían decido tomarse el día libre y no habían quedado hasta el día siguiente.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, no solo Nathan había muerto, pero la aparición de Tuxedo Venus parecía haberlo cambiado, no solo en sus vidas, sino en su propia cabeza. James había dicho que era el príbcipe de Silver Millenium y que ellos, el resto de los Tuxedo Knights, eran los encargados de protegerle. Tenía sentido, la historia que les había contado James sobre quienes eran, había despertado algo en su interior, como si hubiera encendido una luz en su corazón, aunque no sabía de donde provenía.

Pensó en ello, en el papel que jugaba en todo aquello, si James era el príncipe Nicholas, entonces él , Tuxedo Moon sería algo así como el jefe de su guardia personal y su trabajo era defenderle de cualquier peligro. Pero eso no le explicaba que pintaba Tuxedo Mask en todo aquello, porque Sasha se pasaba la vida intentando salvarle la vida, si todo lo que quería era encontrar el Cristal de Plata. Sin duda le faltaba algo, parte de esa historia todavía era un misterio, pero no tenía la menor idea sobre como dar con ello dentro de sus propios sentimientos.

\- ¿En que piensas?

David levantó la mirada y se detuvo en seco ante el banco que tenía delante. 

No se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado al parque, pero siempre le había gustado pasar allí las tardes, sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y poder no pensar en nada. Ahora hasta le hacía gracia como siempre una parte de él buscaba algo en su propio interior y necesitaba estar a solas consigo mismo para intentar encontrarlo. Hasta entonces, hasta que Tuxedo Moon había aparecido en su vida, no había dado con ello y como no podía ser de otra manera, aquel pensamiento sólo apareció en su mente cuando se encontró con Sasha.

\- Sasha, no te he visto desde…

\- Desde la aparición de tu nuevo amigo, ese Tuxedo Venus. - Sasha sintió que un enorme peso caía en su interior al pronunciar ese nombre; desde que lo había visto salvar a Tuxedo Moon, sentía que sus recuerdos, esos que llevaba años buscando desde hacía años, querían salir de nuevo. ¿Ya os ha dicho quien es? - David dio un paso atrás. - Lo siento, se que no tengo derecho a preguntar, pero…

David se sentó junto al profesor y le observó quitarse las gafas, cerrar el libro que tenía entre las manos y lo dejó a su lado.

\- Tu también lo has sentido ¿verdad?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Sasha… desde que se que eres Tuxedo Mask, se que tu y yo estamos unidos de alguna forma, lo he sentido y se que tú también te has dado cuenta. Algo se ha removido en tu interior.

\- Si… bueno, pero creía que ya tenía bastante por no tener recuerdos, por no saber quien soy o porque tengo que encontrar el maldito Cristal de Plata, pero cuando ese otro Tuxedo Knight apareció… no se la verdad. - Sasha agitó la cabeza, como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer todos esos pensaimentos de su cabeza, aunque solo fuera por un momento. - Por cierto, me alegro de haberte encontrado, tenía algo que devolverte.

El profesor sacó un pequeño objeto doblado de su bolsillo y lo deposito en la mano de David. El muchacho lo miró y pronto reconoció un pañuelo que siempre había sido suyo y que hacía semanas que no veía, desde aquella fiesta. No había vuelto a pensar en él, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para preguntarse donde estaba un pañuelo sin importancia.

\- ¿Lo tenías tu? - Preguntó con cierta timidez en el tono de su voz.

\- Se te cayó en la fiesta, justo antes de que todo se desmadrara y luego desapareciste; no te lo pude devolver. 

\- No hace falta que me lo devuelvas. - David sonrió, le hacía gracia que después de arriesgar su vida frente al enemigo, le pusiera nervioso hablar con un hombre con el que ya se había acostado. - Te lo puedes quedar… si quieres.

Tras un momento de silencio, Sasha sonrió y cogió el pañuelo de nuevo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; se llevó la mano al bolsillo y volvió a sacar algo, otro objeto, también pequeño y de nuevo lo colocó en la mano de David.

\- Entonces tu también deberías tener algo mío, para que puedas tener una excusa para vernos de nuevo, si quieres, claro. 

Cuando David vio lo que el profesor había dejado en su mano y contempló un reloj de bolsillo; era antiguo, David jamás había visto un objeto como aquel, parecía de otro siglo. Pero tenía el cristal roto y no se veía bien la hora; aunque algo le decía que conocer la hora era lo menos importante de ese reloj.

\- Se que las cosas entre nosotros no es como si tu y yo fueramos las personas más normales del mundo; a estas alturas sabemos que tu no eres un universitario como los demás y yo… bueno no se quien soy, pero no es que podamos tener una relación normal. Pero, por lo menos, ahora tendrás una excusa para volver a vernos.

\- Miau. 

El muchacho habría dado cualquier cosa por hacer desaparecer a Stephen cuando el gato apareció delante del banco y estropeó el pequeño momento de intimidad que había logrado tener con Sasha después de haberse acostado con él. pero cuando no dijo nada, el animal se sentó sobre sus cuarto traseros y esperó.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo David de mala gana. Obviamente, Stephen no contestó y desvió la mirada hacia Sasha, esperando que el chico lo comprendiera. - Oh, tengo que irme, tengo que… estudiar. - Guardó el reloj en su bolsillo, aseguránose de que Stephen no lo viera, aunque no le pasó desapercibido a su compañero. - Espero volver a verte para poder devolvértelo.

\- Cuando quieras.

David se levantó y siguió los pasos de Stephen, aunque todavía notaba la mirada del profesor en él, aquellos ojos verdes que hacían que le temblaran las piernas y que ponían una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro solo con pensarlo.

Se alejaron lo bastante del parque, torcieron en varias esquinas, como si tuvieran que dar esquinazo a Sasha y cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos Stephen se dio la vuelta y fulminó a David con la mirada.

\- Estás colado por él. ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué dices? Sasha y yo no… Sasha es…

\- Estás enamorado, lo entiendo, o al menos lo intento. Lo que quiero decirte, es que tengas cuidado, todavía no sabemos quien es ese profesor, es posible que sea un enemigo y si ahora tenemos el Cristal de Plata y se entera, tal vez quiera arrebatárnoslo.

\- Lo se, pero no sabemos si es un buen hombre o no, así que mientras tanto…

\- Pero ten cuidado.

*

Michael entró en los aposentos de la reina, temeroso de la reacción que ella fuera a tener sobre los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos. El tercero de sus generales, un traidor que había elegido a una humana frente a su reina, había muerto por fin y Michael era el último en pie.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que la reina le permitiera pasar. Se detuvo nada más entrar para contemplar el esperpéntico escenario que encontró delante de él. La reina había colocado los féretros de los otros tres generales muertos, con los restos que quedaban de ellos a los pies de su cama. 

La reina Claire caminó hacia él desde el enorme espejo, siempre negro que tenía junto a la ventana y le extendió la mano. Michael comprendió de inmediático, se arrodilló y tomó el dorso de su mano para besarlo.

\- Majestad.

\- Esos Tuxedo Knights te han convertido en mi campeón ya que ninguno de mis otros generales han conseguido acabar con ellos o peor aún, han caído bajo su influjo y me han traicionado.

\- Cumpliré con tus órdenes, mi reina. Mataré a esos guerreros y te dejaré el camino libre para que tomes el poder.

\- Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que castigaron a ti por la incompetencia de todos tus hermanos.

Michael hizo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar lo mucho que le atemorizaban las palabras de la reina, pero sabía perfectamente, que sus palabras no eran en vano. Se levantó y miró los sarcófagos. Caminó hasta uno de ellos y posó la mano sobre el frío cristal, como si así pudiera llegar a tocar el rostro de su joven amante muerto.

\- Aaron, no pude despedirme de ti, ese Tuxedo Moon y sus amigos te arrebataron de mi lado, pero te prometó que lo pagarán caro.

\- Si logramos hacernos con el poder del Cristal de Plata, tus hermanos volverán a la vida, - Dijo la reina, antes de darse la vuelta en forma de despedida y colocar una mano sobre el espejo negro.

\- Ya están tosos los jugadores sobre el tablero. - Dijo una profunda y terrible voz desde el otro lado del espejo. - Ahora qhe el príncipe ha dado la cada por fin, todos los que queremos conseguir el Cristal de Plata estamos aquí. Debemos adelantarnos a los Tuxedo Knights y a ese otro, Tuxedo Mask y entonces la victoria será definitivamente nuestra.

\- Así se hará reina Metalia, te encargaré el poder del Cristal de plata, junto con los cadáveres de nuestros enemigos.

Michael regresó a la Tierra, tenía que encontrar la forma de llamar la atención de los Tuxedo Knights para atraerlos hasta él, matarlos y arrebatarles el Cristal de Plata. Ahora ya conocía sus puntos débiles, la misma humanidad que intentaban proteger, sería la que acabaría con ellos, en cuanto la pusiera en peligro.

Ascendió hasta el edifició más alto de la ciudad y se concentró para acumular todo el poder posible. Incluso desde allí arriba podía sentir la energía de los habitante de la ciudad, sus miedos, lo que les hacía felices y sobretodo el amor. Maldito sentimiento inútil, el mismo que le hacía sufrir por Aaron. Sonrió, en poco tiempo no habría más corazones enamorados en la ciudad, ni en ninguna otra parte del mundo.

Levantó los brazos al cielo y cerró los ojos, necesitaría un poco de tiempo para canalizar la energía necesaria para llevar a cabo su plan, pero en cuestión de horas, todo habría terminado por fin.

*

\- ¿No podrías contarnos algo más sobre nuestro pasado? 

Jensen cogió la taza de café que Blake le había dejado delante un momento antes. Puesto que son muchacho vivía sólo en ese apartamento, junto con los recreativos era el lugar perfecto para que todos pudieran juntarse y discutir sobre sus identidades secretas sin que nadie les molestara.

\- No es algo que esté en mi mano revelados. Cuando esteis preparados, los recuerdos volverán a vosotros sin más. - Le contestó James.

David no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que sus compañeros estaban hablando. Tenía tantas dudas en su propia mente, que no podía pensar en otra cosa, por más que lo intentara. Estaba preocupado por su relación con Sasha; por mucho que le gustará el profesor, no podía estar completamente seguro si era amigo o enemigo de Tuxedo Moon. Tal vez que los dos estuvieran buscando el Cristal de Plata, terminaban poniéndolos en bandos opuestos. Se estremeció ligeramente, no quería pensar lo que ocurriría, si llegaba ese momento.

Sin embargo, aunque no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verlo todavía, James les había dicho que el Cristal de Plata está guardado en un lugar seguro y secreto que sólo el sabía. ¿Y si Sasha se había enterado de eso? ¿Y si el profesor sólo estaba cerca de él para arrebatarle el cristal?

Lo había mirado a la cara, había estado en la intimidad de su dormitorio, a solas con el profesor y estaba seguro que sus ojos no le habían mentido y que había sincero cuando le había dicho para que quería el Cristal de Plata. Sasha no le había utilizado.  
\- David, ¿Estás escuchando? 

El muchacho dio un respingo al darse cuenta hablaban con él y se sorprendió al percatarse que todos le estaban mirando.  
\- Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. - Suspiró para ganar unos segundos y pensar en una excusa. - Estoy muy preocupado por Bree. No ha venido a la facultad desde lo de Nathan y no se ha presentado a ningún examen estas dos semanas. Se supone que somos como superhéroes y lo único que he conseguido hasta ahora, es que mi meoir amiga me odie.

No estaba mintiendo, Bree era una de sus preocupaciones , pero no iba a discutir con sus amigos sus dudas sentimentales. Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle con el que no había pensado; aunque no hacia mucho que conocía a sus compañeros, había un lazo entre ellos que los unía mucho más que una vida entera de amistad, como si siempre hubieran sido amigos. Y con una simple mirada, todos supieron sin problemas lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza.

\- ¿Hay algo más verdad? - Le dijo Blake de pronto.

\- Es normal enamorarse de una persona más mayor que nosotros. Además, el profesor Roiz es intrigante y parece tener tantos secretos... 

Era la primera vez que Tom hablaba de algo que no fuera su futuro como médico o lam misión entre manos y eso los cogió a todos por sorpresa.

\- No estoy...

\- Lo que pasa es que ese maldito profesor te ha sorbido el cerebro. Te lleva a su casa, un polvo y ya te tiene comiendo de su mano. - Protestó Jensen para luego dar un largo trago al café que tenía entre manos.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de mi como si me conocieras, joder? - Protestó David, levantando la voz. - No sabes nada de mi y te caigo mal creérselo principios porque te jode que pueda ser yo el líder de este grupo que debe defender al príncipe Nicholas. Si, vale, Sasha y yo nos hemos acostado y supongo que si, de acuerdo, a lo mejor me estoy enamorando de él y por mucho que penséis vosotros, estoy seguro que es un buen hombre y que tiene unos motivos igual de buenos que los nuestros para querer encontrar el cristal de plata.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a David, incluso Stephen y Sage, que había escuchado la conversación en completo silencio, fijaron su mirada en el muchacho. David se había puesto en pie com o un resorte y tenía los puños apretados con fuerza, tanto que se estaba lastimando al clavarse los dedos en la palma, pero no le importaba.

Finalmente había tomado una decisión y todo su temor por lo que haría sobre Sasha había desaparecido de golpe. Se había puesto de su lado, le había defendido y se estaba enfrentando a sus compañeros por él.

\- Lo que yo pienso y no se si hablo por todos. - Dijo James. - Es que hasta que Sasha no nos diga realmente quien es y nos cuente cuáles son sus intenciones para el Cristal de Plata, no podemos estar seguros de poder confiar en él. Además, cuando lo vi el otro día oculto bajo el antifaz de Tuxedo Mask, sentí que le conocía, fue una sensación similar a la que todos habéis tenido al verme a mi por primera vez.

\- Eso significa que Sasha también forma parte de nuestro pasado. - David no intentó siquiera ocultar la emocion en su voz.  
\- También todos los enemigos que hemos tenido hasta ahora, formaban parte de nuestro pasado. - Añadió Tom. - Precisamente por eso no sabemos si nos podemos fiar del profesor Roiz.

Un momento de silencio se adueñó del salón. 

\- Sasha, como Tuxedo Mask, me ha salvado la vida muchas veces, podría haberme matado en innumerables ocasiones y siempre hecho. Todo lo contrario.

Jensen se levantó y volvió a sentarse pero esta vez junto a David.

\- Siento haber sido tan duro contigo. Pero conozco a los chicos como tu, inocentes, con ganas de enamorarse y que se dejan engatusar por un tipo maduro, educado y guapo. - David no contestó, si aquello no era ser duro con él, no sabía lo que sí lo sería. 

\- ¿Soy inocente?

\- Reconozco que no me he sentido jamás atraído por un hombre y tampoco soy el mejor en dar consejos. Pero me caes bien y desde luego no te tengo envidia, aunque si soy sincero, me gustaría ser el líder de este grupo. Pero si tienes que ser tu, supongo que será cosa del destino o algo así. Me han hecho daño, me han utilizado con el pretexto del amor y me han roto el corazón más de una vez. No quiero que te suceda lo mismo porque el profesor tenga un culo precioso y unos bonitos ojos verdes. 

\- Un momento, no se si me ha quedado claro. ¿Me estás pidiendo perdón? Con todas las veces que me echas la bronca porque me he equivocado, ¿Ahora eres tu el que reconoce que ha metido la pata?

\- No abuses del momento. - Dijo Jensen entre dientes.

David comenzó a reír pero el sonido de la cafetera al caer al suelo y romperse y un gemido lastimero que todos reconocieron como Blake, dio por terminada la conversación. Corrieron a su encuentro y se detuvieron en la puerta, excepto James que acudió hasta su amigo. Blake estaba doblado sobre si mismo, apoyado sobredosis encimera para no caerse al suelo, rodeado por una enorme mancha de caféy cristales en el suelo.

\- ¡Blake! ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Ha ocurrido algo. Alguien está manipulando la energía del ambiente, está demasiado cargado. ¿No lo notáis? - Levantó la cabeza con gesto doloroso, le pesaba demasiado, como si la presión en la habitación fuera insoportable. Todos negaron al mismo tiempo.

Blake se tambaleó hasta la ventana de la cocina y miró al exterior. A simple vista, todo parecía estar bien, tranquilo en un atardecer de febrero. Vivía en un piso bastante alto, así que no pido ver a la gente de la calle, que desde allí no eran más que pequeños puntos que se movían de un lado para otro, pero lo que si pudo ver, en frente, a lo lejos en el piso superior de la torre más alta de la ciudad, un punto brillante y que parecía estar acumulando energía de la parte inferior, de la ciudad.

Lo señaló y todos lo miraron, pero ninguno de sus compañeros pareció sorprenderse o agitarse por lo que veían. 

Probablemente, debido a sus poderes relacionados con la energía y la electricidad, él era el único que podía verlo y sentirlo.

\- Tenemos que ir allí arriba. - Dijo con la voz entrecortada, contra más energía acumulaba su enemigo, más debilitado se sentía él. - El enemigo está atacando la ciudad y si no le detenemos, acabará arrebatada la energía de toda la vida que hay en ella.

A pesar de no ver lo mismo que Blake, sus compañeros le hicieron caso y un momento después, todos estaban ya transformados, vestidos con los trajes de Tuxedo Knights y se encargaron hacia la torre.

Cocurrieron por calles misteriosamente desiertas, Portland era una ciudad con bastante vidas y no era normal que a esa hora, cuando la gente debería estar volviéndose a casa después del trabajo o preparándose para quedar con sus amigos encontrarse con las calles completamente vacías, tanto, que casi parecía una ciudad fantasma.

De pronto vieron a dos personas corriendo, entrando en una tienda y cerrando la puerta con llave, parecían verdaderamente asustados. Tuxedo Moon y los demás trataron de acercarse a ellos, pero no pudieron hacerlo antes de que los desconocidos apagaran las luces.

Pese a estar desconcertados, los guerreros no tardaron en descubrir que era lo que tanto había atemorizado a esa gente. Dieron la vuelta a una esquina, muy próximos ya a su destino, cuando el espectáculo con el que se encontraron de pronto, les hizo detenerse en seco.

Mantuvieron la mirada fija en aquella alfombra de cuerpos que cubría la calle, cuerpos humanos o que por lo menos lo habían sido, hasta que algo los había exprimido, convirtiéndolos en huesos y piel. 

\- Eso es lo que está haciendo el enemigo. - Dijo Blake, no mucho más recuperado, pero obligándose a seguir adelante. - Esta absorbiendo la energía de la gente de alrededor de la torre. - Levantó la mirada y lo que antes había sido un punto de luz en lo alto de la torre, era ahora una esfera década energía que cubría todavía torre y poco a poco iba ganando espacio por el resto de la ciudad. - Si continúa así, terminará, tratándose la ciudad entera. Tenemos que subir ahí y evitarlo.

\- ¿Como vamos a subir ahí? Con esa barrera de energía, nos achicharraremos en cuanto intentemos acercarnos. - Dijo Mars, ahora si que podía ver a lo que se estaban enfrentando. 

Mercury sacó su pequeño ordenador portátil y se colocó las gafas, las encendió y las enfocó hacia la torre, tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador y se mantuvo callado durante unos instantes.

\- La energía de la esfera no es constante, tiene pequeñas fluctuaciones que podemos usar para traspasar, pero tendremos que ser muy veloces, de lo contrario, la energía nos matará.

\- Tal vez si unimos el poder de todos nuestros planetas podamos teletransportarnos allí arriba. - Pensó Venus en voz alta. - Podíamos hacerlo en el pasado, no veo porque no vamos a poder hacerlo ahora.

Tuxedo Moon no contestó, por muy egoísta que sonara ese pensamiento, no podía sacarse a Sasha de la cabeza, preguntándose si estaría bien, si habría sufrido el mismo destino que aquella pobre gente que había muerto.

\- Sasha, tienes que estar bien, porque tengo que volver a verte y tengo que decirte que confió en ti, no importa para que quieras realmente el Cristal de Plata, se que siempre estarás ahí para ayudarme.

"Marcus" 

Su propio pensamiento le sorprendió. No sabía porque había salido ese nombre de su pensamiento, cuando no conocía a nadie llamado así... O tal vez si. Porque ese nombre, le hacía sentir especial, le hacía sonreír y llenaba su corazón de un calor que creía perdido hacia ya mucho tiempo.

\- Muy bien. - Dijo por fin. - Vamos allí arriba, no podemos permitir que muera más gente.

*

"Marcus, tienes que irte. Has traicionado a tu gente, cuando la reina llegue y te encuentre aquí te matará. Puedo defenderme por mi mismo y no tenemos porque morir los dos. Ella tan sólo me quiere a mi, soy el príncipe de Silver Millenium, si yo muero, la guerra terminará."

" No digas eso." Sasha miró sus manos y observó los guantes blancos, sucios después de horas de combate, con manchas de sangre en los dedos. " No he decidido abandonar todo en lo que creía para dejarte morir ahora. Si ya reina te quiere, tendrá que matarme a mi primero."

Marcus rodeo la cintura del otro muchacho. Era mucho más menudo que el y pudo cubrir casi todo su cuerpo con el suyo. Cerró los ojos, en ese momento sería cualquier cosa para poder detener el tiempo y quedarse así, abrazado a él por toda la eternidad.  
La guerra estaba casi terminada y su futuro sentenciado. En cuestión de minutos, las tropas que había decidido abandonar, entrarían en el palacio con la reina a la cabeza y sabía perfectamente cuaL sería su destino.

"Nunca te abandonaré, Nicholas, sellé mi destino a tu lado, por siempre cuando te confesé mi amor por ti. Eres lo único que no traicionaré jamás."

Un terrible sonido a su espalda sonó justo antes de que la puerta del dormitorio saliera despedida y una nube de uno los rodeada a los dos. Escucharon pasos de botas, ruidos del acero de muchas espadas y una carcajada.

Marcus apretó con fuerza el cuerpo del joven príncipe al sentir como cambiaba la energía del cuarto, la reina iba a llevar a cabo su sentencia. En seguida llegó el dolor en su espalda, pero no duró más que un instante, después, todo se volvió negro y tan sólo fue consciente de la voz de su joven amor llamándolo desesperado.

"¡Marcus!"

Sasha despertó de golpe, cubierto de sudor, como siempre. Se había acostado al llegar a casa porque estaba cansado, había sido un día muy largo y los clientes de la tarde habían sido excesivamente exigentes.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, la energía a su alrededor se sentía rara, como si se acercara la peor tormenta imaginable.  
Tenía un mal presentimiento y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que David estaba en peligro. Se trataba de una sensación a la suela podía decir que se había acostumbrado, como si de un sexto sentido se tratara; cada vez que David estaba en peligro podía sentirlo, cada vez que se transformaba en Tuxedo Moon y le ocurría algo, Sasha sabía que le necesitaba.

Ni hizo caso al sueño que acababa de tener, por mucho que una parte de él deseará lograr averiguar a quien pertenecía la voz que le llamaba siempre antes de despertar. Estas empezando a acostumbrarse a esos sueños, que parecía provenientes de otra época y que también parecían querer decirle algo. Ya no se le hacía tan extraño verse vestido con ese uniforme o pelear como espada. Así que lo dejó pasar hasta que estuviera seguro que David estuviera bien.

Había prometido cuidar de él y protegerle. No había logrado hacerlo la vez anterior h en su lugar había tenido que ver como ese nuevo Tuxedo Knight llegaba y lo hacía. No había logrado personarse por aquello y precisamente por eso, ahora no iba a permitir que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

No tuvo más cerrar los ojos para que su corazón le dijera donde podría encontrar a los Tuxedo Knights. Vio la torre y la bola de energía que la rodeaba y sintió un terrible presentimiento. Aquel enemigo era mucho más poderoso que los anteriores y la batalla no sería tan simple como lo había sido hasta ahora. Sintió que alguien no iba a salir con vida de ese enfrentamiento y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se tratará de David.

*

Ninguno de los Tuxedo Knights dijo una sola palabra, sabían perfectamente lo que hacer, como si hubieran hecho aquello muchas veces. Se colocaron en círculo y se dieron las manos; todos cerraron los ojos y dejaron que las cosas ocurrieran por si solas.

Si alguien hubiera estado allí para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, habrían visto como de pronto, las energías de todos los muchachos se juntaban, formando una burbuja de energía, energías de diferentes colores formaban un arcoiris que en otras circunstancias habría sido realmente bonito.

Un momento después sus cuerpos desaparecieron, dejando atrás un aura imperceptible al ojo humano y como si nada hubiera ocurrido. 

Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban allí arriba, en lo alto de la torre y a mirar a su alrededor, vieron el resplandor de la bola de energía creada por su enemigo. Se separaron, pero no demasiado, no querían darle ninguna ventaja a quien fuera a atacarles.

\- Por fin habéis llegado. Empezaba a creer que mi llamada de atención no serviría de nada. - Dijo un hombre alto de gestos refinados y un uniforme militar muy similar al que habían visto en sus otros enemigos.

\- Aseguraos de proteger al príncipe. - Dijo Tuxedo Moon.

Los demás rodearona Venus, mientras Tuxedo Moon se acercaba a su enemigo. Sin embargo, después de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, Jupiter se concentró y lanzó su más poderoso ataque contra el enemigo.

\- ¡Supreme Thunder!

Estaba seguro que iba a funcionar, tenía que hacerlo, siempre había podido vencer a sus enemigos con ese poder. Pero cuando sus rayos fueron repelidos por el enemigo, con un simple movimiento de mano, se le cayó el alma al suelo, su rostro palideció y dio un paso atrás para volver a proteger al príncipe, de todas formas era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento.

\- ¿De verdad pensáis que con vuestros inútiles poderes vais a poder vencerme. Pensaba que me lo íbais a poner más difícil. No me he presentado, lo siento, no os he dicho el nombre de quie os va a matar. Michael, último general de la reina Claire. - Caminó hacia ellos se quitó los guantes de ambas manos. - Además, no te has dado cuenta que mi poder se basa en la electricidad, así que lo único que has hecho, en lugar de debilitarme, es darme más poder para acabar con todos vosotros.

Sin decir nada más y sin darles tiempo a contestar o reaccionar, Michael agitó la mano unas veloces chispas manaron de su palma y las lanzó contra el grupo de guerreros. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada y cuando quisieron darse cuenta que habían dejado un hueco abierto por el que el ataque podía atravesar, ya era demasiado tarde y lo único que pudo hacer Tuxedo Moon para evitar que acertara a Venus, fue interponerse.

\- ¡Proteged al príncipe! 

\- ¡Tuxedo Moon! - Gritaron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo, pero no pudieron hacer nada par evitarlo.

El golpe del rayo tan sólo le dio de refilón, pero tuvo suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlo hasta el borde de la terraza, se tambaleó, pero no llegó a caer. Sin embargo, Michael se lo estaba pasando bien y ya sabía que aquellos guerreros no eran enemigos suficientemente fuertes para él, así que como si de un gato cazando a un ratón se tratara, lanzó un nuevo rayo eléctrico, contra las piernas de Tuxedo Moon.

Le hizo daño, dolió mucho, pero logró no protestar o quejarse, pero al intentar mover las piernas, se le habían quedado dormidas y cuando quiso moverse, se resbaló y sin poder agarrarse a ninguna parte cayó por la azotea. 

Cerró los ojos, no tardaría más que unos pocos segundos en llegar al suelo y entonces todo habría terminado; pero de pronto, ya no estaba cayendo, alguien le tenía atrapado y aunque notaba el aire de la noche en el rostro parecía haberse paralizado en el aire.

Volvió a mirar y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Tuxedo Mask tan cerca de él, que parecía a punto de besarle. Tuxedo Moon miró abajo, estaba a una altura considerable y si volvía a caer desde allí, probablemente moriría. 

Se estremeció al notar la mano del enmascarado apretando su cintura, mientras con la otra se sujetaba a uno de los cables sueltos que que colgaban de la fachada del edificio, como si nada.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que debes tener más cuidado? - Dijo Tuxedo Mask, mostrando su sonrisa más canalla. - Has vuelto a llamar mi atención.

\- Tengo que volver arriba. Los demás me necesitan.

Tuxedo Mask asintió, comenzó a impulsarse y en cuestión de segundos estaban de nuevo arriba, aunque tardaron unos instantes más en separarse, mirándose a los ojos, contemplando la mirada del otro, como si no existiera nada más que ellos dos en el mundo entero.

\- ¿Estás vivo? Bueno, supongo que después de todo, sois más difíciles de matar de lo que yo creía. - Dijo Michael en un tono visiblemente molesto. - Pero esta vez no fallaré.

En los pocos segundos que habían pasado desde que había caído por la azotea, su enemigo había estado a punto derrotar a sus compañeros y ahora el resto de los Tuxedo Knights, estaban, en el suelo, levantándose poco a poco.

\- ¡Supreme…

\- Jupiter no, no puedes usar tu poder contra él, eso sólo le daría más poder todavía. - Le detuvo Venus.

Mercury y Mars se interpusieron y trataron de lanzar un ataque conjunto, pero antes de que pudieran terminar de pronunciar las palabras, Michael volvió a lanzarles una descarga eléctrica y los lanzó al suelo de nuevo. 

Se dio la vuelta, todavía había electricidad lanzando chispas. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que la energía se hacía más fuerte e intensa y un instante más tarde, lanzó todo su poder contra Tuxedo Moon lanzando una horrible carcajada.

Aunque solo fuera una ilusión, Tuxedo Moon creyó que la realidad pasaba a cámara lenta delante de sus ojos. El rayo eléctrico estaba a punto de impactar contra su pecho y entonces todo habría terminado. Pero no fue así, algo había aparecido en medio, un cuerpo humano, una figura que conocía perfectamente.

Tuxedo Mask cayó sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo. Tuxedo Moon llevó una mano al pecho del enmascarado y sintió que se mojaba y al mirarla vio que se teñía de rojo. El enmascarado estaba herido, había arriesgado su propia vida por él y ahora pagaba el precio más alto.

\- No… no. - Susurró Tuxedo Moon acariciando la mejilla de Tuxedo Mask. - Sasha…vamos dime algo, ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¿Por se te has puesto en medio? - Lo zarandeó ligeramente, esperando verlo despertar, abrir los ojos y sonreirle, para luego decirle que estaba bien. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, el cuerpo del profesor se mantuvo ahí quieto, como si lo inevitable ya hubiera sucedido. ¡MARCUS!

El grito de Tuxedo Moon pareció inundar todo el espacio, al mismo tiempo que una intensa y brillante luz blanca, completamente opaca, le iluminaba con tanta fuerza que durante un momento, nadie más pudo verle.

Le dolía tanto el pecho, como si el mayor dolor posible le estuviera consumiendo. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de él y como si una fuerza invisible estuviera saliendo de su pecho, se dio cuenta que todo su uniforme de Tuxedo Moon había desaparecido y se había convertido en algo que había visto en sus sueños, en sus visiones. Un traje completamente blanco, parecía suave y liger o, como si fuera algo parecido al lino. Se trataba de una camisa blanca perfectamente ajustada a su cuerpo y un pantalón ancho, igualmente blanco. En su frente sintió un objeto frío, lo tocó y lo tomó en sus manos, lo manchó de sangre, pero no le importó, todavía demasiado chocado al encontrarse con una corona dorada, decorada con una luna plateada en el medio.


	9. Chapter 9

De pronto todo tenía sentido y los recuerdos regresaron a él, como un mar enfurecido descargando las olas en la playa. Tuxedo Mask, el profesor Sasha Roiz ambos eran la reencarnación de aquel misterioso caballero que poblaba sus sueños cada noche. 

"Así que eras tu todo este tiempo. He visto tu rostro oculto en las sombras, te he llamado, te he buscando, pero jamás has respondido a mi llamada. Marcus, príncipe del reino de la Tierra en un tiempo perdido y remoto y yo Nicholas, futuro rey de la Luna, un muchacho que se escapaba a la Tierra para poder espiarte, verte a escondidas; hasta que un día me descubrirse y me confesarte que tu hacías lo mismo, que te escaqueabas para venir a la Luna y verme.

Ambos estábamos enamorados, aún cuando sabíamos que era imposible, que lo nuestro estaba prohibido por las eternas leyes de los mismos dioses que habían separado nuestros reinos y los habían convertido en opuestos, en enemigos. De todas formas, forjamos nuestro amor en secreto y nos muramos amoe eterno, como unos primitivos Romeo y Julieta.

Los sueños de la cruenta guerra me asaltan cada noche y hasta ahora pensaba que no eran más que horribles pesadillas, que tenía demasiada imaginación, sin embargo, ahora recuerdo que no es así, que todo aquello ocurrió. Ya nunca podré olvidar la expresión de odio en el rostro de aquella mujer de la que ahora ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. 

Uso mentiras, convenció a guerreros de todas las partes del mundo para enfrentarse a mi reino, a la Luna y así conquistarlo para apoderarse de él. Tú fuiste el único que no creyó en sus palabras y se sé unió a nosotros. Como duele pensar en ese día, porque ahora me doy cuenta que la historia se repite. Entonces, te enfrentarte a la que era tu reina en la Tierra e impedirle que me matara, interponiendo tu propio cuerpo. Moriste en mis brazos, exactamente igual que hoy, cuando has sacrificado tu vida para salvar la mía. ¿Es qué nunca vamos a poder ser felices? ¿Nunca voy a poder decirte lo que realmente siento por ti?"

Cuando la luz finalmente se disipó, tanto el resto Tuxedo Knights, como Michael, pudieron el nuevo atuendo de David, completamente distinto al uniforme de Tuxedo Moon y que ninguno de ellos tuvo problemas en identificar.

\- Príncipe Nicholas. - Dijo Mercury y tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros le hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. - Un momento, entonces eso quiere decir que... - Se volvió hacia Venus y este asintió sin pronunciars una palabra.

\- Veo que el día todavía me tenía reservadas unas cuantas sorpresas más. - Dijo Michael en tono jocoso. - Y debo decir que me siento halagador porque su Alteza haga decidido aparecer por fin, ¿Quiere eso decir que vas a entregarte junto con el Cristal de Plata, a mi señora, la reina Claire?

\- El Cristal de Plata. - Dijo Nicholas para si mismo.

Apoyó la cabeza de Sasha en el suelo y se puso en pie. Miró sus manos, unidas guardando un gran tesoro en su interior, las abrió y observó la intensa y brillante luz que desprendía el cristal que había aparecido de la nada, pero que él sabía perfectamente que provenía de suiza interior y que sus lágrimas y su dolor, lo habían hecho salir. 

\- De cualquier forma, príncipe Nicholas, mi señora lleva mucho tiempo buscándose a ti y al Cristal de Plata. Es hora de terminar con esto.

De pronto, nuevas imágenes aparecieron en la mente de David, recuerdos que no eran suyos y supuso que el Cristal de Plata le estaba mostrando el pasado de su enemigo. Allí estaba Michael y junto a él, el resto de los generales del Dark Kingdom a los que ya se habían enfrentados. David se sobrecogió, al ver que estaban muertos, parecían modificados incluso y de pronto, una poderosa y oscura fuerza, los devolvía a la vida.

\- ¿Donde esta nuestro señor Marcus? - Dijo Michael al despertar.

\- Nuestros enemigos de la Luna se lo han llevado, igual que ya lo mataron una vez. - Dijo una tenebrosa voz salida de la nada.  
David sabía que las cosas no habían ocurrido así la vez anterior, había visto que había sido la siniestra reina de la Tierra la que lo había matado. La voz mentía, estaba jugando con los cuatro generales para lograr su propósito y que hicieran lo que ella quería.  
\- Uníos a mi y les haremos pagar por la derrota y la humillación sufridas entonces.

El recuerdo desapareció de golpe y David se encontró de nuevo en la realidad, arrodillado una vez más junto a Tuxedo Mask. El Cristal de Plata seguía en sus manos, lo apretó con fuerza y se preguntó si tal vez su enorme poder sería suficiente para curar a Sasha. Suplicó para que así fuera, de lo contrario, estaba seguro que no tendría muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

\- Por favor... - Susurró, mientras escuchaba al fondo la carcajada de Michael. - Por favor, de que sirve el mayor poder del universo si no pueso siquiera devolverle lamerlo vida.

David estaba tan concentrado en sus palabras y su plegaria, que no se dio cuenta cuando el Cristal de Plata se elevaba en la palma de su mano y flotaba unos centímetros sobre ella. Tampoco lo vio iluminarse de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que el cristal se dividía en dos, formando dos pequeñas estrellas que giraban una junto a la otra.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo que si pudo ver fue una de las pequeñas luminarias adentrándose en el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask, atravesándolo, como si de una fina capa de agua se tratara.

\- ¡No, maldita sea! - Gritó Michael, para un momento después, lanzarse contra David. - Ahora tendré que matarte a ti para arrebatarte el cristal y llevarme a tu novio para que mi reina le extraiga la otra parte del cristal.

Se lanzó con tanta violencia que el resto de los Tuxedo Knights apenas tuvieron tiempo de evitarlo. Mercury y Venus, protegieron a David, tiraron de él para que Michael no pudiera alcanzarlo con su espada y Mars y Júpiter aprovecharon el momento para abalanzarse contra Michael y juntos lo derribaron.

Todo paso muy rápido, un momento David estaba abrazando a Sasha, protegiéndolo y de pronto estaba lejos de él, rodeado de sus compañeros, viendo como Michael movía la mano y hací a que el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask se elevara como la más ligera de las plumas.

\- No podemos permitir que se lo lleve. - Suplicó David, intentando forcejear con sus compañeros para liberarse. - Van a matarlo.

\- Es una trampa, no podemos hacer nada. Si te acercas, Michael te matará y se llevará a Sasha de todas formas y entonces todo estará perdido porque el Cristal de Plata estará en poder del enemigo.

Quería protestar, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse como Sasha había hecho por él, atacaría a Michael aunque fuera mucho más fuerte y poderoso que él. Pero también sabía que algo así no sería más un absoluto error, en cuestión de minutos, estaría muerto y el enemigo habría ganado ya la guerra.

Michael le miro fijamente, le estaba retando para que fuera a por él, para que se le enfrentara y tratara de salvar a Tuxedo Mask, le sonrió con un gesto tan terrible que David casi sintió ganas de vomitar, pero logró mantenerse allí, sin hacer nada, viendo como el general creaba un agujero negro y lo atravesaba llevándose con el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask.

*

Al ser de noche, David pudo volver a casa y entrar sin que sus padres le vieran. Ambos dormían ya y la puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada. Aún así, procuró no hacer demasiado ruido, se encerró en su cuarto y una vez bajo la sábana, dejó que las lágrimas se apoderaron por fin de él.

Sollozó en silencio, pensando que debía ser el superhéroe más inútil sobre la faz de la Tierra, incapaz de salvar a los inocentes a los que Michael había matado aquella noche, incapaz de proteger a Sasha y posiblemente, incapaz de impedir que el enemigo le matara. Así, se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, estaba agotado, habían pasado demasiadas en muy poco tiempo, cosas para las que no estaba preparado, para lo que jamás hubiera esperado estar preparado.

Las siguientes noches, no fueron mucho mejores, ni siquiera fue capaz de decir cuanto tiempo había pasado; los días pronto dejaron de tener sentido, dos, tres, tal vez hasta cinco o seis días pasó sin salir de su habitación, tumbado en la cama, mirando por la ventana y sobretodo dormido, intentando ver así de nuevo a Sasha, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si el profesor todavía estuviera a su lado.

\- Tienes que entregarles el Cristal de Plata, es la única forma de que puedas salvarme. - La imagen de Tuxedo Moon apareció delante de sus ojos. Quiso acercarse a él, abrazarle, tocarle por lo menos y sentir que Sasha no estaba muerto, pero sus pies no se movían, como si se hubieran quedado pegados al suelo. - El enemigo solo quiere el Cristal, si se lo das, me dejarán ir. - Concluyó con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- No, no puedo… No podemos entregarle al enemigo el cristal, ahora se lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Si esa reina, si el enemigo consigue el poder del Cristal, nuestro mundo estará perdido.

Sasha extendió las manos hacia él, su rostro se oscureció, al igual que sus ojos, de pronto ya no eran verdes, sin que negros, completamente negros como el más oscuros de los carbones. David se estremeció, notó frio recorriendo su espina dorsal y se quedó ahí quieto, mirándolo, sin saber que hacer o decir.

\- Entonces me estás matando, David… Tuxedo Moon, sin el Cristal de Plata en poder del Dark Kingdom…

David ahogó un gemido de espanto al ver que el rostro de Tuxedo Mask comenzaba a deshacerse delante de él, como si de una figura de mantequilla bajo el sol se tratara. Tenía ganas de vomitar al ver aquello, pero tampoco podía apartar la mirada.

\- Harás que me maten… moriré por tu culpa. ¡David, ayúdame!

Despertó gritando, cubierto en sudor y las manos agarrotadas, con la sábana apretada entre ellas. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que había estado soñando y que no había sido más que una pesadilla. Quiso pensar que nada de lo que había visto era verdad, que Sasha todavía estaba vivo y que había tomado una buena decisión al no entregarle al enemigo la porción de Cristal.

Miró el despertador, normalmente se habría levantado unas cuantas horas antes para irse a la facultad y seguramente por eso, ninguno de sus padres se habían enterado de lo ocurrido; su padre se había marchado a trabajar al puerto hacía horas, había llegado un nuevo cargamento de marisco y estaba muy ilusionado con ello, mientra que su madre, estaba acostumbrada a madrugar para hacer todas las tareas de casa.

Se dio una ducha dejando que el agua y el jabón le relajara mientras recorría su cuerpo y al salir, con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, limpió el vapor del espejó y se miró. Chasqueó la lengua al ver las horribles bolsas bajo sus ojeras, se dio agua en el rostro, como si así pudiera limpiarlo, pero, obviamente, no sirvió absolutamente de nada.

Dejó el cuarto de baño y se vistió, sin importarle lo que sacaba del armario, la camiseta le quedaba holgada y los vaqueros estaban bastante arrugados, pero ni siquiera se fijó en ello. Tenía hambre, ya no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo así que bajó las escaleras de camino a la cocina, pero se detuvo antes de llegar abajo al escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Vio a su madre abrir a puerta y la entrada de todos sus amigos le dejó sorprendido.

\- Chicos, gracias por venir. - Dijo su madre saludándolos a todos conforme entraban. - Estaba a punto de llamaros, no se lo que le pasa; David lleva cuatro días como ido, no es él mismo y por más que he intentado hablar con él, no consigo que me diga que le ocurre. ¿Sabéis vosotros algo?

\- No… bueno… - Empezó a decir Tom.

\- Conoció a alguien, - Le interrupió Blake. - y las cosas no han salido demasiado bien. 

\- Podéis hablar sin tapujos, chicos. - La señora Giuntoli los acompañó a la cocina y les fue sirviendo un café a cada uno. - Se que David es gay. No nos lo ha dicho, supongo que no tiene una relación abierta con su padre. Pero soy su madre, hay cosas que las madres sabemos. 

Todos se miraron entre ellos, buscando la mejor respuesta.

\- Si, es un hombre, alguien un poco mayor que David. - Continuó explicando James. - y hace unos días que no sabe nada de él. Supongo que se había enamorado y…

\- ¡Chicos! 

David apareció en la cocina, saludando con la mejor sonrisa; no estaba seguro donde iba a terminar aquella conversación y no quería que su madre acabara pensando cosas horribles de Sasha. Cuando el profesor volviera, si es que lo hacía y podía tener una verdadera relación sentimental con él, quería que las cosas salieran bien.

Su madre los dejó solos, por mucho que deseara hacerle mil preguntas a su hijo y averiguar de una vez por todas que era lo que le ocurría; estaba segura que le sería mucho más fácil hablar con sus amigos.

David se sentó junto a sus amigos y aceptó la taza de café que le ofreció Jensen. sonrió y aceptó, todavía estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que había cambiado el comportamiento de su amigo. 

Unos pocos días antes, Jensen era brusco con él, criticaba sus comentario y era duro con su comportamiento. Le echaba la bronca por no ser un buen Tuxedo Knight, por pasar mucho tiempo hablando de Sasha en lugar de prestar atención a los estudios y a su preparación para enfrentarse al enemigo. 

Ahora en cambio, Jensen parecía alguien completamente diferente; tal vez había sido por haberse enfrentado a él, por haberle plantado cara y demostrarle a él y al resto de sus compañeros que era un verdadero líder.

\- Tenemos que hablar. - Dijo por fin el propio Jensen, aunque su tono de voz no era tan duro como las veces anteriores.

\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos por preguntarle como se encuentra? - Le interrumpió Blake dándole un golpe en el hombro. 

\- No pasa nada, supongo que no tenía derecho a desaparecer así como así. - David se encogió de hombros. - No soy como el resto de personas… desde luego nadie se sentiría como yo, porque nadie pierde a un ser querido a manos del Dark Kingdom. 

Bebió tranquilamente su taza de café, miró el líquido oscuro moviendose sin prisas en el interior de la taza; todo parecía tan relejado allí dentro, como si el mundo no estuviera en juego, como si la vida de Sasha no estuviera en peligro.

\- Bueno, no pretendía… - Jensen se rascó la cabeza avergonzado por su comportamiento.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. En realida, preferiría salir de aquí, necesito aire fresco para pensar. Blake, ¿podemos ir a tu casa? Aquí no podemos hablar tranquilamente y su madre escucha algo, pensara que estamos completamente locos.

Así lo hicieron, caminaron en silencio hasta la parada del autobús, David en el medio de todos, con las miradas de sus compañeros continuamente sobre él, aunque el muchacho parecía no darse cuenta, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Una vez en casa de Blake, David se dejó caer en el sofá y miró un momento a su alrededor. Su amigo era un hombre pulcro, jamás había visto un plato sucio o la más mínima mancha de polvo en una estantería. Para colmo, cocinaba bien y siempre que tenía que preparar un plato especial para clase, siempre se lo daba a probar a ellos; siempre estaba delicioso.

Los demás se sentaron a su alrededor y le dejaron unos instantes para relajarse antes de comenzar a hablar de un tema que probablemente sería extremadamente doloroso para David.

Finalmente, James se sentó a su lado y tocó su brazo para llamar su atención.

\- Lo siento, estaba…

\- Lo se. - Contestó James sonriéndole. - Supongo que ahora ya recuerdas quien eres y quien fuiste en el pasado. - David asintió, pero mantuvo el silencio. No podía decir que todos los recuerdos que había recuperado fueran especialmente felices, pero al menos ahora podía comprender quien era, quien había sido y todo lo que es significaba para él. - Tú eres el príncipe Nicholas y tu padre, el rey Jeffrey hizo todo lo posible para evitar la guerra que viste en tus visiones.

\- Si, lo se, bueno eso creo, porque no lo recuerdo todo, es como si sólo pudiera ver algunas escenas de una película, no conociera el principio y únicamente supiera como acaba.

Se estremeció al recordar el final de aquella historia en el pasado, pero todavía se sentía mucho peor por lo ocurrido en el presente, tan sólo unos pocos días antes.

\- Supongo entonces que nuestros enemigos también también saben quien es. - Dijo Tom.

\- Si y precisamente por eso, debemos darnos prisa. - No había duda; por el tono de su voz, James era un auténtico líder. - David, ¿Has recordado también que y soy el verdader líder de los Tuxedo Knights? Soy yo quien debí protegerte en el pasado y a Marcus también cuando decidió quedarse con nosotros.

Desde el mismo momento en que había recuperado la memoria de lo ocurrido en el pasado, James jamás había logrado perdonarse por lo mal que había hecho su trabajo entonces, por no haber podido proteger a su príncipe. No iba a permitir que es ocurriera ahora. Había estado esperando el momento para presentarse frente a David y los demás, revelar su auténtica identidad y hacer las cosas realmente bien en esta ocasión. 

No iba a fallarle, no esta vez.

\- Si, también he recordado eso y aunque no tengo toda la historia en la memoria, se que hiciste todo lo posible durante aquella última batalla.

\- No fue suficiente por lo visto. 

James bajó la mirada, apartándola así de David, por un lado por la vergüenza de no haber cumplido con su labor entonces, por otro, por no estar del todo seguro que esta vez podría enmendar su terrible fracaso. Justo cuando David a contestar, levantó la mano y la agitó para no permitirle hablar y siguió haciéndolo él.

\- Pero ya da igual, debemos pensar en el presente. Dime que tienes el Cristal de Plata siempre contigo. - David lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo mostró a los demás.

Le parecía curioso que con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, lo único a lo que se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas, era el Cristal de Plata o por lo menos la parte que todavía estaba en su poder.

\- ¿Qué hay de la parte que acabó en el interior del pecho de Tuxedo Mask? - Preguntó Blake al volver de la cocina con un plato de sandwiches. - Porque todos lo visteís ¿verdad? Ese pedacito de cristal fue a parar a su cuerpo.

\- Lo vi y supongo que por eso, enemigo se llevó a Tuxed Mask. - Le confirmó Jensen, para luego darle un gran mordisco a su sandwich. - ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a recuperarlo?

\- No hables de Sasha como si ya no existiera, como si ya lo hubiéramos perdido. - Dijo David de golpe, se levantó, sin haber probado el sandwich y fue hasta la ventana. - Es cierto que una parte del Cristal fue a parar a su cuerpo, imagino que fue cosa de mi subconsciente, del de Nicholas, que quería protegerlo del enemigo y no conocía un mejr lugar para hacerlo que el cuerpo de Marcus y hasta que lo recuperemos, hasta que recuperemos a Sasha. Tuxedo Mask me ha salvado muchas veces, incluso Sasha…

No hacía falta que dijera en voz alta nada sobre la relación que había comenzado con el profesor, si es que así podía llamarla ya, si es que podría volver a llaoarla así en algún momento. Todos sabían que estaba enamorado de él y que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarlo.

Ninguno de sus compañeros contestó, así que no estaba seguro si le habían escuchado o si tan sólo había pensado para si mismo. Se dio la vuelta, todos le estaban mirando y por sus expresiones, parecían realmente preocupados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo?

\- Tienes mal aspecto, David. - Le comentó Jensen.

\- Estás muy pálido. - Añadió Tom.

 

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no comes como es debido? - Preguntó James, poniéndose en pie. - Tu madre nos ha dicho que no duermes una noche de un tirón, no desde… Debes estar agotado.

\- Tienes unas pintas horribles tío. - Black se acercó a él. - Si te preocupas tanto por todo lo que está pasando, acabarás…  
Blake no terminó la frase, como si de una profecía se tratara, David se tambaleó, de pronto todo parecía dar vueltas delante de sus ojos y apenas pudo mantenerse en pie unos segundos antes de caer y que su cuerpo colapsara. 

Blake atrapó su cuerpo antes de que tocara el suelo, pero David ya no fue consciente de ello.

Despertó unas horas más tarde en la cama de Blake. Por un momento se preguntó como había llegado allí; pero lo recordó, sus amigos tenían razón, se había dejado ir, había olvidado su propia salud por la preocupación por Sasha y ahora por culpa de ello, también ellos estaban preocupados. Sin duda, había sido un completo estúpido.

Se incorporó, pero se quedó en la cama, todavía estaba cansado y desde luego, necesitaba comer algo. Escuchó la llamada en la puerta y un momento más tarde sus compañeros entraron, Blake con una bandeja en al mano, llena de comía hasta rebosar, Tom, con una enorme jarra de agua y un vaso, mientras que Jensen caminó directamente hasta la cama y le dio una ligera colleja a David.

\- Ya te dije que no quería que nos dieras más sustos. ¿A que viene esto de preocuparte tu solo de las cosas? Creía recordar que somos un equipo.

\- Y yo te he dicho antes que mi trabajo es protegerte. - Añadió James.

\- Chicos, lo siento, yo… - David guardó silencio. - Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Stephen y Sage, hace días que no les veo?

Una mancha negra saltó sobre la cama y David pronto la reconoció como Stephen; junto a él también apareció Sage, que caminó tranquilamente hasta ponerse a lado de James. El gato parecía diferente, demasiado silencioso, sobretodo por no echarle la bronca por no haber comido o dormido. El animal, simplemente se quedó ahí mirándole en silencio con sus enormes ojos, que parecían penetrarle.

\- Stephen, ¿Qué ocurre amigo?

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Siento no haber sabido cuidar de ti, por no prepararte para todo lo que ha ocurrido. Hasta ahora yo tampoco he sabido quien eras, no recordaba nuestra historia y no he sido capaz de ayudarte. No me merezco estar a tu lado, ya no soy un buen consejero.

\- ¿Pero que dices? De no ser por ti, jamás habría llegado aquí y probablemente el enemigo ya me habría matado. Eres el mejor amigo que podría haber encontrado cuando todo esto comenzó. - David alargó la mano ya acarició la cabeza del animal. 

Stephen cerró los ojos y por muy deprimido o avergonzado que se sentía, no pudo evitar ronrronear agradecido porque David no le diera como él mismo se odiaba. - Además, os voy a necesitar a todos vosotros para encontrar y rescatar a Sasha y el Cristal de Plata.

\- Entonces, para eso, primero tendremos que ir a la Luna. - Dijo Sage caminando por la cama. Se acercó a Stephen, le miró, pero no le dijo nada. - Allí, encontrareis todas las respuestas que necesitáis sobre el pasado para averiguar como actuar en el futuro contra nuestro enemigo.


	10. Chapter 10

David apoyó la frente en la ventana, sin dejar dejar de mirar la Luna nueva que empezaban a dejarse ver en e firmamento. No se podía creer que realmente fueran a subir allí arriba en unos cuantos días y que en un satélite, aparentemente siempre muerto fuera a encontrar las respuestas sobre su pasado.

En el otro lado del salón, Tom estaba leyendo en voz alta la información que iba encontrando en Internet sobre la Luna. Muchas cosas ya las sabían todos, pero ahora que sabían que iban a visitar el satélite, todos sentían que necesitaban volver a escucharlas.

\- ¿Pero como es posible que ninguno de los satélites artificiales que dan vueltas alrededor de la Luna haya encontrado lo que nosotros estamos buscando? - Preguntó Blake, lanzando una cuestión se todos se estaban preguntando desde hacía ya tiempo. - Quiero decir, si en la Luna quedan restos del Silver Millenium, el hombre ya habría dado con ellos.

\- El rey Thimoty, se encargó de eso. - Stephen saltó sobre la mesa para llamar la atención se todos, incluso de David, que s encaminó hacia allí. - David tu padre era un hombre poderoso gracias al poder del Cristal se Plata y siempre usó ese poder para el bien de su gente y para mantener nuestro secreto a salvo.

\- Mi padre... - A David todavía se le hacía raro hablar de alguien que no fuera su padre actual, el que trabajaba en el puerto, el que llevaba treinta años levantándose a las cuatro de la mañana para darle lo mejor, como eso, como su padre. - ¿Entonces quieres decir que hizo un encantamiento?

\- Es una forma de decirlo, si. - Continuó diciendo Stephen. - Aunque a lo que tu llamas, encantamiento, o magia, en Silver Milenium era una complicada tecnología de camuflaje que canalizada el poder del Cristal de Plata.

No es que las palabras del gato les ayudaran comprender mejor como se había conseguido mantener el secreto durante tanto tiempos pero ninguno volvió a preguntar nada más. De alguna forma, todos sabían que las respuestas las encontraría en la Luna.

\- Emprenderemos el viaje con la siguiente luna llena. - Intervino entonces Sage. - Tendréis que usar todo vuestro poder para abrir un portal con el satélite, como hicisteis en el pasado. - Los muchachos se miraron, ninguno sabía lo que eso significaba. - Hasta entonces, descansad, no sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar allí arriba.

Así lo hicieron, durante los siguientes días, todos trataron de seguir con sus vidas con normalidad. David volvió a la facultad y paso una tarde entera fotocopiando los apuntes de Bree y Silas. Sus amigos no le preguntaron por su ausencia, sabían muy bien que el mismo se lo contaría, cuando estuviera preparado. Salieron a tomar algo el lunes, todavía quedaban dos días para la luna llena, pero David estaba feliz, por fin comenzaba a creer que había una forma de rescatar a Sasha, que todo no estaba perdido aún. Pasaron la tarde entre los recreativos con Adam y la cafetería de siempre con Dulè.

Silas y Bree se sorprendieron al verle sonreír. Habían estado tan preocupados por él, por más que habían ido a visitarle, no había querido verles y las pocas veces que habían hablado por teléfono, no habían sido más que conversaciones escuetas y vanales que ni habían hecho más que preocupar todavía más a sus amigos.

Ahora, sin embargo ese parecía otro David, el David de siempre, el que no parecía tener el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros.

Jensen volvió a tomar sus entrenamientos en casa. Habían estado tan ocupados enfrentándose al enemigo, que no había podido practicar los rezos que le había enseñado su padre, ni había estudiando las antiguas enseñanzas de los profetas. Ahora le hacía gracia mirar esos libros, que ya sabía que había sido escritos por hombres actuales. Siempre había seguidora tradición, simulando creer unas historietas sin sentido para poder ser buen heredero de su padre. Pero los escritores de aquellas palabras no sabían lo que ocurría verdaderamente en el universo, no sabían que había fuerzas superiores y reales, físicas y tangibles que querían destruirla humanidad; no sabían que había guerreros legendarios luchando por proteger el planeta. Ahora se daba cuenta que su padre y sus creencias estaban equivocadas.

Cerró de nuevo el libro, se estremeció sólo con pensar lo que su padre le haría si se atrevía a decirle semejante blasfemia. Lo dejó a un lado, mientras el reverendo estuviera en Washington y él en Portland, no tenía de que preocuparse.

Ahora sin embargo, tenía que mejorar sus propios poderes, eso si que era real y le había ayudado a enfrentarse al enemigo. Se sentó en la cama, se cruzó de piernas, en la posición más cómoda posible y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la energía que llenaba y recorría su cuerpo.

\- Poder ancestral que creaste el mundo, - Comenzó a recitar en una letanía. - Dame tu fuego, deja que entre en mi y me de la fuerza para vencer a nuestro enemigo. - Levantó la mano y miró su palma; sonrió al ver aparecer una pequeña llama aparecer en ella y tan solo tuvo que concentrarse un poco más para que el fuego creciera y se hiciera más intenso. - Marte, planeta de la guerra y la justicia, tu poder protegerá mi mundo y a todos sus habitantes.

Se dejó llevar un poco más, quería saber hasta donde podían llegar sus habilidades místicas ahora que se había convertido en un Tuxedo Knights y estaba comprendiendo todo su potencia. Así que, se puso en pie y lanzó una llamarada de fuego contra la pared junto a la puerta, un segundo antes de que Jared abriera la puerta.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Es qué estás haciendo una hoguera en tu cuarto? - Jared miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada de donde podía haber salido ese fuego. - Un momento… ¿Eso lo has hecho tú?

\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que si?

Sin contestar, Jared se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él. Miró la mancha negruzca de la pared y luego desvió la mirada hasta las manos de Jensen. No ocurrió nada y por un momento se preguntó si tal vez se había equivocado y no había visto aquello de verdad. Pero la mancha seguía estando allí.

\- Puedo traer un poco de pintura para que no se note. - La mirada incrédula y sorprendida de Jensen, le hizo reír. - Soy bueno guardando secretos, yo mismo tengo algunos, ya lo sabes. 

Se quedaron mirando en silencio durante un momento eterno. Sus miradas parecieron quedarse enganchadas atrapadas en los ojos del otro, como si todo lo demás que estuviera ocurriendo en el mundo no importaran. Por un momento, Jensen dejó de preocuparse por su próximo viaje a la Luna o del terrible enemigo al que sus compañeros y él se estaban enfrentado. Todo parecía fácil estando cerca de Jared y aunque tan solo había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él en un par de veces, comenzaba a darse cuenta que ese chico tenía algo muy especial que le hacía sentir realmente bien.

\- Así que eres como La antorcha humana. - Dijo por fin Jared.

\- Bueno, no exactamente.

\- Lo se, lo se, soy friki, pero se que los superheroes no existen, excepto por esos Tuxedo Knights. - Jensen aguantó la respiración un momento y agarró la sábana de la cama con fuerza. Tras el largo silencio, Jared lo miró. - ¡NO! Tu eres…. Tu eres uno… espera, les he visto y el fuego… Eres Tuxedo M…

Jensen le impidió seguir hablando tapándole la boca con una mano y lo empujo sobre la cama. Los dos cayeron, porque Jared agarró su cuerpo entre risas que apenas podía contener bajo esa mano y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jensen estaba sobre él, atrapado entres sus brazos y por más que intentaba separarse, Jared no se lo permitió; todavía tenía su boca tapada pero aún así, se estaba riendo.

\- Lo siento… - Dijo Jensen en voz baja y trémula. - Lo siento, siento haber sido tan brusco, pero mi secreto, nadie saber quien soy.

Jared le cogió la mano para apartarla de su boca, sin quitar, sin embargos sus ojos de su amigo.

\- No se lo diré a nadie. Tranquilo tu doble identidad está a salvo conmigo.

\- Gracias. Gracias, Jared.

\- Jay.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que prefiero que mis amigos me llamen Jay y me gustaría que fueramos amigos.

Jensen se levantó de un salto aprovechando el despiste de Jared, se puso buen la ropa y caminó hasta la puerta. Agarró el pomo y se dio la vuelta.

\- Ha sido un despiste, no debías haber visto aquello y me gustaría que lo olvidaras. 

\- Jensen…

\- Pero como no eso no es posible, guárdame el secreto. Eso no significa que tengamos que ser amigos. Mi vida es ya bastante complicada tal y como es ahora. Creo que no es buena idea que seamos amigos.

\- Jensen, por favor.

\- Puedes pintar la pared mañana por la noche, mis amigos yo estaremos fuera.

No dejó que Jared dijera nada más, no quería volver a escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de Jared, porque su voz le hacía estremecerse, le ponía el vello de punta y hacía que sus piernas temblaran. No se dio tampoco la vuelta porque los ojos de color imposible de Jensen le ponían nervioso. 

Jensen tenía el gran secreto de ser un Tuxedo Knights, pero guardaba otro secreto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y que jamás le había confesado a nadie y mucho menos siendo hijo del Reverendo.

Jared le gustaba desde el primer instante en que había cruzado una mirada con él. Los hombres le gustaban, tan sólo se había fijado en una chica en su primer año de instituto y tras darle un beso y descubrir que no sentía nada, al menos nada parecido a lo que había sentido al besar a un hombre, se dio cuenta que su alma, tal y como le había avisado su padre muchas veces, su alma estaba condenada.

Su vida era complicada y precisamente por eso no podía complicarla todavía más, aunque para eso tuviera que ser borde con el hombre que le gustaba.

\- Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Se marchó y Jared se quedó solo en la habitación, sentado en la cama de Jensen, preguntándos que era lo que acababa de ocurrir, como había pasado de estar a punto de besarle o ser completamente rechazado sin haber hecho nada.

\- Y yo que creía que Jensen me iba a meter en problemas… ¿Quién es ese tío?

En cuanto a Blake y James, ambos pasaron aquellos días estudiando, ya que con todo lo que había ocurrido durante esos días, no habían podido meter mano a sus libros, en el caso de James y a los fogones en el de Blake. 

Ahora que James se había revelado definitvamente como el líder de los Tuxedo Knights, tenía que tomar otra obligación a su espalda; David, el príncipe Nicholas y su seguridad era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Por eso le vino bien tomarse unos días tranquilos, libres para poder prepararse los siguientes exámenes en la facultad y, aunque no les hubiera dicho nada todavía a sus compañeros, estaba preparando las pruebas para entrar en la escuela de teatro de Portland. Tal vez fueran demasiadas cosas para alguien que tenía que salvar al mundo y a la reencarnación el príncipe de la Luna.

Finalmente, Tom siguió estudiando, el primer año de medicina estaba siendo más duro de lo que había esperado, había tantas cosas que recordar, términos, definiciones y páginas y más páginas de texto. Junto a eso, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que en cuestión de unos días estarían en la Luna y por eso, se puso a buscar toda la información posible sobre el satélite terrestre para convencerse que aquello iba a pasar realmente.

Al caer el sol del cuarto día, los muchachos se juntaron en el parque más alejado del centro de la ciudad, ya vacío de miradas curiosas que pudieran verles hacer aquel salto hasta la Luna. Hacía frío y apenas hablaron al llegar. Se quitaron los abrigos, los dejaron en una pequeña montaña e hicieron un círculo mirándose.

\- ¿Estáis listos?

Stephen y Sage se colocaron en el centro del círculo y los miraron a todos.

\- Nunca he cerrado los ojos en la Tierra y he aparecido en la Luna. - Dijo Blake colocando las manos en los bolsillos para calentárselas.

\- Espero que este viaje os ayude a recordar nuestro pasado por fin. - James sacó su pluma el bolsillo y esperó a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. - Aunque sinceramente, me da miedo ver lo que nos vamos a encontrar allí arriba.

No hubo más palabras, no eran necesarias, al menos no por parte de los humanos.

\- Cogeros las manos, es la mejor forma de hace circular la energía entre vosotros. - Dijo Stephen.

\- Tenéis que sacar todo el poder de vuestros planetas, juntaron y abrir el portal hasta la Luna.

Los muchachos asintieron, cerraron los ojos y todos al mismo tiempo gritaron:

\- ¡PLANET POWER!

Antes de abrir los ojos, notaron que los pies dejaban de estar sobre el suelo, incluso lo sintieron como si estuvieran montados en la más rápida de las montañas rusas y apenas pudieron aguantar sin soltar las manos de los demás. El aire a su alrededor cambió y se preguntaron si eso era por la falta de atmósfera o por cualquiera de los miles de posibles motivos. Pero hasta que no volvieron a tocar suelo firme, lleno de piedras y polvo, ninguno dijo nada, ninguno abrió los ojos y ninguno se separó de los demás.

Cuando Tuxedo Moon se atrevió a abrir por fin los ojos y se encontró mirando directamente a la Tierra frente a él, se le cortó la respiración. No podía apartar los ojos de aquel planeta casi totalmente recubierto de agua, con hermosas nubes blancas sobrevolándolo, dibujanado hermosas figuras e incluso mostrando lo que desde abajo parecerían increibles tormentas.

\- Así que hemos llegado a la Luna. - La voz de Mercury sonó sobrecogida.

\- ¿Y que son esas ruinas allí al fondo? - Todos se volvieron hacia donde indicaba Jupiter con la mano.

\- Eso es todo lo que queda de Silver Millenium. - Sage comenzó caminar por la superficie lunar hacia las ruinas. - Por mucho que el rey Thimoty logró evitar la victoria de nuestro enemigo, ya era demasiado tarde para nuestro mundo.

David se estremeció. Aquello empezaba a ser demasiado; no solo estaban en la Luna, no solo estaba allí para encontrar las respuestas necesarias para rescatar a Sasha, sino que además, estaba delante de su verdadero y milenario pasado.

Caminó detrás de los dos gatos, sin percatarse que Stephen se volvía cada pocos pasos para ver si se encontraba bien. Su compañero imaginaba lo duro que debía ser todo aquello para él. pero a Tuxedo Moon le daba igual, tenía la extraña sensación de que una voz en su mente, un sentimiento, un pensamiento movía sus pies hacia una dirección que desconocía y con un propósito que todavía no le había sido revelado.

Siguió caminando, con sus compañeros unos pasos por detrás de él. todos enfundados en sus trajes de Tuxedo Knight, que por extraño que sonara, les permitía respirar en una atmósfera sin oxígeno ni atmósfera que los mantuviera con los pies en el suelo. Había tantas cosas que los muchachos todavía desconocían de si mismos.

Las ruinas se volvieron enormes cuando llegaron hasta ellas. Tuxedo Moon levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, donde miles de años antes debió cerrarse un magnífico palacio lleno de las columnas que ahora yacían tiradas en el suelo. Imaginó el blanco perfecto del mármol y se preguntó si aquellas paredes estuvieron pintadas en algún momento.

Se encontró con lo que quedaba de una fuente, que hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de dar agua y junto a ella, encontró una roca, en forma de cubo perfectamente tallada y a la que el tiempo parecía no haberle afectado en absoluto. Sobre ella, clavada con había escuchado cientos de vece en las antiguas leyendas artúricas, una enorme y bella espada brillaba con los reflejos del sol.

\- Acercaos Tuxedo Knights. - Dijo Sage colocánose sobre la piedra. - Esta es la espada que el rey Thimoty utilizó para terminar la guerra, la misma con la que… - El gato blanco clavó la mirada en Tuxedo Moon, había cosas que no le correspondían decir a él. - Sólo uno de vosotros podrá sacarla y convertirse en este nuevo mundo en el que vivimos, en el elegido para ser el líder de todos vosotros.

Jupiter no tardó en acercarse y tratar de sacarla, pero igual que había ocurrido a otros caballeros con Excalibur, la espada no se inmutó. Mars hizo lo mismo intentando sacar la espada, pero de nuevo, nada ocurrió. Mercury se acercó, pero Venus puso una mano sobre su hombro y se encaminó hacia la roca.

\- Algo me dice que las cosas han cambiado mucho de cómo eran entonces. Fue nombrado el lider de los Tuxedo Knights y mi deber fue cuidar del príncipe. - Miró a Tuxedo Moon y este asintió. - Pero fallé y algo me dice que esta es mi segunda oportunidad para deshacer mis errores de entonces.

Subió sobre la roca y apenas tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para hacerse con la espada. Como si siempre hubiera sido una parte más de si mismo, el arma se sentía ligera en su mano, brillaba como si acabara de ser forjada y cuando todos la miraron una calidez nunca sentida por ninguno de ellos inundó sus cuerpos.

\- Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío.

David se dio la vuelta lentamente al reconocer la voz. No lo creía posibe, porque no había oído a aquel hombre en su vida, pero sonrió y dibujó su rostro en unos recuerdos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta unos pocos minutos antes.

\- Majestad.

Venus se arrodilló ante la imagen que había aparecido delante de ellos. 

\- ¿El rey está vivo? - Preguntaron todos casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Lamentablemente no. - Stephen caminó hasta la imagen y se colocó junto a él. - Cuando su majestad terminó la guerra, el enemigo fue derrotado, pero estaba demasiado débil para devolver las cosas a como eran antes. 

\- Con mis últimas fuerzas, - Dijo la imagen que había aparecido sobre la piedra donde había antes había estado la espada, de un tamaño realmente diminuto. - Pude grabar mis recuerdos y sentimientos en un dispositivo que esperaría tu llegada, hijo mío. 

David caminó hasta la imagen y se arrodilló frente a ella. Hizo mención de levantar la mano para tocarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no se trataba más que de un holograma y que el verdadero hombre de la imagen, llevaba siglos, milenios incluso, muerto, así que bajó de nuevo la mano y se quedó ahí, mirándolo en completo silencio, casi extasiado.

\- Mi querido Nicholas, siempre me pregunté si el poder del Cristal de Plata sería bastante para sobreponerse a mi debilidad. Tenía que recuperarte, aunque fuera en otro tiempo, en otra vida, aunque no pudiera volver a verte. Nuestro mundo era hermoso cuando naciste, el más brillante y prospero que podría imaginar nadie. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Por extraño que pareciera, David asintió, lo recordaba, recordaba la vida que rebosaba en la Luna cuando jugaba siendo un niño y su padre le llamaba Nicholas. Recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba zambullirse en los dos lagos que rodeaban su palacio y jugar con sus amigos, los jóvenes Tuxedo Knigths, recién elegidos para protegerle y cuidar de él.

Desde el palacio se podía ver la Tierra, azul, hermosa, llena de la vida que comenzaba a nacer en ella y disfrutaba con las historias que su padre le contaba sobre sus habitantes, esos humanos que comenzaban a tener una civilización y prosperaban poco a poco. 

Pero si hubo algo en su infancia que le siguió durante años, fueron las historias sobre el joven y valiente príncipe Marcus, que protegía a todos los humanos, que mantenía la paz en la Tierra y se preparaba para ser el siguiente rey. 

Lo había imaginado tantas veces que al cumplir los dieciseis años, no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo e hizo su primer viaje hasta la Tierra. El portal tan solo podía ser abierto por miembros de la propia realeza o por los Tuxedo Knigths, así que no sin un poco de esfuerzo, logró hacerlo y cruzar a la Tierra.

Espió al príncipe Marcus durante sus primeras aventuras, observando todos sus movimientos, sus gestos, estudio sus palabras y de vuelta en su palacio soñó con sus ojos, sus labios y su cuerpo entero durante días.

\- Se que me espias y se que no eres de por aquí. - Marcus tiró del brazo del muchacho, sacándolo de su escondite entre unos árboles. Lo atrapó contra el tronco y le impidió la huída con sus manos a cada lado. Nicholas se estremeció al encontrarse tan cerca de esos ojos verdes que lo contemplaban con semejante fuerza. - Me han hablado de tu gente, siempre he creído que érais un mito.

\- ¿Mi… mi gente? - Preguntó finalmente Nicholas con voz temblorosa, después de todo seguía siendo un niño

\- Si, la gente de la Luna. Mi padre me conto muchas historias sobre vosotros, he reconocido tus rasgos, te pareces mucho a tu padre, el gran rey Thimoty. 

\- No me hagas daño por favor.

\- ¿Hacerte daño? - Marcus se echó a reír y sus carcajadas inundaron de calor el pecho de Nicholas. - ¿Pero quienes te crees que somos los habitantes de la Tierra? Seguro que nos veis como unos bárbaros, frente a los maravillosos y sofisticados habitantes de la Luna.

Marcus acarició la mejilla del muchacho y le levantó la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Y yo que creía que érais unos pomposos engreídos y tu no eres más que un niño asustado. No debes temerme. - Susurró Marcus en el oído de Nicholas y su cálido aliento arrancaron un sutil gemido de sus labios. - Hace días que se que me sigues y yo también te he estado observando. - Deslizó el pulgar sobre los labios de Nicholas. - Eres el muchacho más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida. Mi padre dice que el amor a primera vista no existe. ¿Tu que crees?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Crees en la posibilidad de enamorarse de alguien nada más verlo, sin conocerle y saber que estáis destinados a estar juntos para toda la eternidad?

\- Yo…

\- Hay una manera de comprobarlo. ¿Has oido hablar del beso de amor verdadero?

Nicholas asintió y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, sintió los labios del otro príncipe sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar lentamente, era la primera vez que alguien le besaba, la primera que sentía algo así, la primera que estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo, su vida, su mundo, su padre, porque aquel beso no terminara jamás.

Tuxedo Moon salió de sus recuerdos, pese a que todo lo que deseaba era volver a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos. 

\- Una terrible criatura apareció en la Tierra sin que me diera cuenta. - Continuó hablando el rey. - Era tan poderosa y oscura que consiguió engañar a todos los humanos y ponerlos en nuestra cuenta, antes de que nadie aquí pudiera reaccionar. Al final, cuando la guerra llegó hasta nosotros, tan solo el príncipe Marcus luchaba a nuestro lado, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde y todo lo que pude hacer fue ver como sacrificaba su propia vida para salvarte a ti.

\- Marcus… Sasha… - Susurró Tuxedo Moon sin apartar la vista.

\- No lo pudiste soportar, verlo morir en tus brazos, fue más de lo que tu, mi pequeño muchacho estabas preparado para soportar. Supongo que no hice bien mi trabajo al educarte y guiarte para ser un buen futuro rey.

\- Padre… majestad.

\- Tuve que ver como te quitabas tu propia vida por la desesperación de la pérdida. - Tuxedo Moon sintió que le fallaban las piernas, pero logró quedarse ahí. - Todo se había terminado, logré terminar la guerra desterrando a esa terrible criatura gracias al Cristal de Plata y también con el Cristal intenté devolverte a la vida. He visto que tu también lo intentaste hacer con Marcus.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo leo en tu corazón, se que cuando Marcus volvió a sacrificarse por ti, comenzaste a recordar quien eras, te convertiste por un momento en el príncipe de nuevo y el Cristal de Plata cobró vida de nuevo en tus manos, cuando intentaste sanarle. 

\- Una parte del Cristal entró en su cuerpo, sí, pero no pude salvarle.

\- Podrás hacerlo, no te preocupes, cuando estés preparado, cuando alcances todo tu poder y los recuerdos te hagan fuerte, Nicholas, entonces, el Cristal volverá a permitirte hacer lo que y no pude entonces por culpa de mi debilidad. En ese momento, tan sólo pude enviar a Stephen y Sage hasta ese momento, en el que vuestras vidas han vuelto a encontrarse y parece que la historia se repite, puesto que esa horrible criatura amenaza de nuevo todo. Si no acabais con ella para siempre ahora, el mundo estará perdido y todos sus habitantes con él. - La imangen del rey se estremeció, como si tuviera interferencias. - Debéis marcharos ahora, volved a la Tierra. - Miró al resto de los Tuxedo Knigths. - Seguid cuidando de él, Nicholas todavía no está preparado para cumplir la misión que yo fui capaz de terminar. Cuando el momento llegue, Nicholas, serás el heredero que siempre supe que serías y un día te convertirás en el nuevo rey de este mundo. Adios hijo mío, me siento orgulloso de ver en quien te has convertido.

\- Padre, espera, tengo mucho que preguntarte…

Demasiado tarde, la figura holográfica del rey ya había desaparecido y de nuevo todos ellos se encontraban solos. Una mano sobre su hombro, hizo que Tuxedo Moon se volviera; James le sonrió y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

\- Volvamos a casa. Creo que ya tenemos toda la información que podíamos sacar aquí.

*

Michael se acercó a los tres sarcófagos, donde unas horas antes habían estado los cuerpos de sus tres compañeros. Se acercó al que había contenido a Aaron y donde ahora tan solo quedaba un montón de cenizas y un piedra preciosa.

\- Su majestad, la reina Claire, me prometió que volveríais a la vida cuando tuviera el Crista de Plata en su poder. No comprendó porque me mintió. - Pasó la mano sobre la ceniza, no había tenido tiempo para despedirse de su joven amante y por primera vez desde su muerte, se preguntó si no había estaddo planeada dese el primer momento por su majestad.

De pronto la vio cruzar por delante de la puerta, la reina no pasaba nunca por las catacumbas de su palacio, aquello era realmente extraño. La siguió sin que la viera, había algo extraño en todo aquello y pronto la vio entrar en otra sala, oculta tras una puerta aparentemente invisible en la pared. 

Segura de que no había nadie tras ella, la reina dejó la puerta entreabierta y caminó hasta un espejo negro y se arrodilló.

\- Mi reina. - Dijo Claire para sorpresa de Michael. - Nuestra misión está cerca de terminar, pero no hay rastro del Cristal de Plata en el cuerpo del príncipe Marcus. 

\- No podremos tener éxito sin el cristal. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y el príncipe Nicholas se está haciendo un poco más fuerte cada día. No quiero más retrasos, Claire, de lo contrario, ni tu, ni ese general tuyo, no sereis de utilidad.

Michale agarró con fuerza la gema de Aaron en la palma de su mano y dejó su escondite antes de ser descubierto. Aquello significaba que le habían mentido, que la reina a la que había prometido lealtad había jugado con todos ellos para llevar a cabo una misión que estaba también por encima de ella.

Sonrió, ya no había oportunidad de echar el tiempo atrás, de hacer las cosas de otra forma. Aaron estaba muerto, igual que el resto de sus hermanos y él también lo estaría en poco tiempo, estaba seguro de ello; llevar la contraria a la reina ahora, no tenía sentido, porque no tenía donde ir, no sabía que otra cosa podía ser, más que el último de sus grandes generales. 

Acabaría el trabajo, recogiera el resto de la energía que su señora necesitara y cuando las cosas salieran mal o cuando los Tuxedo Knights lograran matarlo, podría pasar el resto de la eternidad finalmente junto a Aaron. Sólo el tiempo diría cuanto faltaba para que eso ocurriera.

Se encaminó hacia la Tierra, no sería muy complicado recolectar una buen cantidad de energía y así llamar la atención de los Tuxedo Knights, pero si había llegao su momento de morir, queriá hacerlo a lo grande.

*

\- Esto es curioso. - Dijo Stephen mirando la pantalla del ordenador de la sala de control bajo los recreativos. - La temperatura de la ciudad está bajando extremadamente rápido.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? - Preguntó David.

\- Mucho me temo que el enemigo ha vuelto a actuar.

\- ¡Tuxedo Moon! - La imagen de Michael apareció en la pantalla. - Mataré a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad, haré que sus cuerpos se congelen rápidamente y me llevaré su energia, a menos que te reunas conmigo y combatas a muerte.

\- ¡Es él! ¡El fue quien se llevo a Tuxedo Mask!

Antes de que Stephen o cualquiera de sus compañeros pudiera detenerlo, David ya había salido corriendo de la sala hasta la dirección que su enemigo acababa de darle. Seguramente sería una trampa, estaba seguro de ello y estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida y la posibilidad de cambiar por fin la historia por la simple esperanza de tener alguna información sobre le paradero de Sasha. Pero pensar con claridad estaba lejos de lo que era capaz de hacer en ese momento.

Se transformó en un pequeño callejón y subió a la azotea tal y como Michael le había dicho. El enemigo llegó en cuestión de unos instantes, igual que el resto de los Tuxedo Knights.

\- Pensaba que no vendrías.

\- ¿Dónde está Tuxedo Mask? ¿Qué le habéis hecho? Devolvédmelo.

Michale se echó a reír y caminó hasta él lentamente, no tenía ninguna prisa, mientras se enfrentaba a los guerreros, la ciudad se iría congelando hasta que no quedara más que un paramo yermo, completamente muerto, cubierto de cadáveres y su energía estará en sus manos.

\- Marcus está muerto y su cadaver es una bonita decoración en los aposentos de mi señora.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- Si, es posible que esté mintiendo. Pero no tendrás las respuestas que buscas. Voy a matarte ahora y en el caso de que seas tu quien acabe conmigo, si es que puedes, entonces moriré con lo que quieres saber.

Tuxedo Moon odiaba a ese hombre con todo su ser, queria matarlo, como jamas había deseado matar a nadie en toda su vida. David no era un muchacho agresivo, no había formado parte de una sola pelea y ahora tenía que luchar para no dejar salir sus instintos.

\- Juguemos a un juego. - Continuó hablando Michael y se elevó del suelo. - Atrápame si puedes, el espacio siempre me ha parecido un lugar perfecto para el enfrentamiento final.

Echó a volar como los muchachos tan solo habían visto en los comics de superhéroes, pero Tuxedo Moon no lo podía perder de vista, porque no podía quitarse tampoco de la cabeza la imagen de aquel hombre con el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask entre sus brazos, arrebatándoselo. No lo pensó, no tuvo que averiguar como hacerlo, simplemente sintió la energía en su interior y despegó también.

\- ¡Tuxedo Moon! - Dijeron sus compañeros a un mismo tiempo.

\- Tenemos que ir con él. - Dijo Jensen, mirando como su amigo se iba haciendo más pequeño.

\- ¿Podemos volar? - Preguntó Blake.

\- Podemos hacer muchas cosas, pero todavía no las recordamos. - Contestó James. - Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en lo que queremos conseguir, pronto notarás que tu cuerpo se vuelve ligero y…

Blake se echó a reír cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y junto a él el resto de los guerreros siguieron a Tuxedo Moon y su enemigo. 

El cielo pronto se volvió negro al convertirse en espacio y las estrellas fueron toda la iluminación que tuvieron a su alrededor.

\- Este es el final, Tuxedo Moon. - Dijo Michael. - Uno de los dos morirá ahora.

\- Dime si Tuxedo Mask está vivo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, su cadaver es precioso.

\- No te creo, puedo sentirlo, se que está vivo, todavía está vivo.

\- Demasiado sentimentalisto para mi gusto.

Michael levantó la mano y apuntó a Tuxedo Moon. El rayo de energía brotó de su palma, pero no llegó a golpear al guerrero. Los cuatro compañeros habían hecho un círculo a su alrededor y habían juntado sus poderes para hacer una barrera protectora.

\- Sois fuertes lo reconozco. Supongo que sois los adecuados para acabar conmigo y terminar con mi sufrimiento.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Tuxedo Moon, no le escuches. Es nuestro enemigo, seguro que se trata de uno de sus planes. - Le dijo Venus.

\- Podría serlo, tienes razón. - Michael bajó las manos. - Pero no tengo nada que perder, nada que ganar. Os quiero matar, porque es lo que me han enseñado a hacer, para lo que he sido creado. - Cogió las gemas de sus compañeros y las tiró por el firmamento, como si asi pudieran convertirse en nuevas estrellas. - Si no me matáis vosotros, usaré todo mi poder para acabar con vosotros.

Volvió a levantar la mano y una vez más lanzó un rayo de energía contra los guerreros, seguido de otro y otro más, que sin duda los estaban debilitando poco a poco. Tuxedo Moon lo miró y de pronto se dio cuenta que su mirada era muy diferente a lo que había sido en su anterior encuentro. Se le veía dolido, herido incluso y por un momento, se preguntó cual era el motivo, que le había ocurrido para sacrificarse ahora de una forma tan estúpida.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿A qu estáis esperando? No voy a traicionar a mi reina, jamás sabrás el paradero de Tuxedo Mask o si está vivo, así que simplemente podrás matarme par saciar tu venganza.

\- Ese tío está completamente loco. - Musitó Jupiter, mientras usaba, como los demás, todos sus esfuerzos para evitar que los golpes llegaran a Tuxedo Moon.

\- Vamos a tener que hacer algo, de lo contrario, no aguantaremos mucho. - Venus, al lado de Tuxedo Moon, se lo quedó mirando. - ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? Estamos en guerra y él es nuestro enemigo. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres que acabe matándonos.

\- Pero… se está suicidando.

\- Si, el mismo hombre que ha matado a cientos de personas para robarles la energía. - Jensen dio un paso hacia Michael y a punto estuvo de salirsre del círculo protector. - Él lo llama venganza, yo lo llamo justicia. Vamos Tuxedo Moon.

El guerrero miró a su enemigo, jamas se habría imaginado llegar a hacer algo así, tener que decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de otra persona. No había aceptado ser Tuxedo Moon para aquello y no se sentía con fuerzas para llevar semejante tarea a cabo.

Los siguientes golpes de energia llegaron con más fuerza todavía, los debilitó más y Tuxedo Moon vio a Mercury caer de rodillas al suelo; un momento después lo hizo Jupiter. No aguantarían mucho más tiempo y si Tuxedo Moon no daba la señal…

\- ¿Prefieres que tu y todos tus amigos murais hoy a darme lo que quiero?

\- Tú no vas a darme lo que quiero. - Sollozó Tuxedo Moon. - No vas a decirme si Tuxedo Mask está vivo.

El silencio dominó el lugar durante un momento, hasta que Michael sonrió.

\- Muy bien, si eso es todo lo que necesitas para darme lo que quiero, la respuesta es fácil, si, supongo que está vivo, pero la reina pronto solucinará eso. Hará que sea necesario para lograr el Cristal de Plata, aunque también se que primero se lo pasara bien con él… tanto como me lo he pasado yo ya.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Creías que dejaría que la vida de Aaron no fuera vengada? Tenía a tu novio a mano y tantas cosas por hacer.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

Tuxedo Moon sacó el pequeño pastoncillo de su bolsillo, le hizo dar un golpecito contra la palma de su mano y automáticamente lo vio convertirse en el Moon Stick. Lo colocó delante de él y no dudó en gritar al escuchar las carjadas y las horribles palabras de aquel hombre.

\- ¡Moon Healing Scalation!

El resto de sus compañeros lanzaron todos sus poderes contra el enemigo también, creando una tormenta de colores que inundó el espacio durante un momento, hasta que al desaparecer tan solo dejaron ver una pequeña gema flotando en el espacio. Michael había muerto, se había ido sin decirle lo que quería saber y Tuxedo Moon no había dudado en matarle, aún cuando sabía que eso era precisamente lo que su enemigo deseaba.

Sin embargo, no se sentía mal, no lamentaba haberlo hecho.

\- Sasha… he vuelto a fallarte y esta era mi última oportunidad de salvarte.

*

Claire se colocó junto al lecho en el que descansaba el cuerpo de Marcus.

\- ¿Qué hay del Cristal, Claire? - Dijo una voz dura y que no parecía humana proveniente de ninguna parte.

\- Sigue en su interior, pero he decidido que hay otras cosas para las que Marcus nos puede ser util, aunque no sea má que un cuerpo inutil.

El principe abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

\- Majestad.

Claire alargó la mano y Marcus la besó sin dudar.

\- Tengo una misión muy especial para ti. Si la cumples, tendrás todo lo que deseas y juntos dominaremos el mundo.

\- ¿De que se trata mi reina?

\- Tuxedo Moon, quiero que acabes con él, que lo mates, pero primero, quiero que lo destruyas, que rompas su corazón el mil pedazos y que sean sus lágrimas las que te pidan que lo mates.

\- Así se hará, majestad. Traeré la cabeza de Tuxedo Moon ante tu presencia.


	11. Chapter 11

Soñar con Sasha al acostarse, verle, recordarle tal y como lo había visto la última vez que habían estado juntos, era lo único que deseaba cuando se acostaba cada noche, cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para dormir. Habían pasado tres días desde su viaje a la Luna y la muerte de Michael, por lo que las posibilidades de dar con Sasha, eran cada vez más pequeñas, por no decir imposibles. Por eso, cuando se acostaba por fin, la realidad dejaba de importar y sus sueños le hacían sentir bien.

\- Quiero verte, necesito verte ya, Sasha. - Las mismas palabras salían una y otra vez de su boca cuando veía al profesor en sus sueños. - Temo que un día de estos ya no me acuerde de tu voz, de tu cara o de lo mucho que me he enamorado de ti.

Sasha siempre sonreía y alargaba la mano hacia él, pero desaparecía cuando David trataba de alcanzarla e ir hasta él. Lo perdía de vista y quedaba solo en la oscuridad, escuchando su voz, hasta que incluso eso, desaparecía y la mayor de las desesperaciones se apoderaba de él y sin dars cuenta, aún durmiendo, se echaba a llorar.

\- David…

\- Sasha. - Susurró el muchacho removiéndose en la cama. - Te oigo otra vez. ¿Eres tu de verdad? ¿Has venido a buscarme?

\- David, despierta, que se te va a hacer tarde para llegar a clase.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A clase?

Al abrir los ojos, David se encontró con una mancha negra sobre su cuerpo, con dos enormes ojos clavados en él y unas patitas, también negras, golpeándole débilmente sobre el pecho. Era Stephen, estaba soñando como siempre. Se cubrió los ojos con las dos manos y los frotó, como si así pudiera volver a quedarse dormido, al menos así, volvería a encontrarse con Sasha en sus sueños.

\- Sólo eres tu, Stephen.

\- ¿Sólo yo? - Ofendido, Stephen se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a bajar se de la cama, pero David lo agarró y tiró de para darle una brazo. - ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, que no soy un peluche!

David no lo hizo, lo estrujó con todas sus fuerzas y por un momento, ocultó el rostro contra su lomo e hizo todo lo posible para no seguir llorando.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan borde. Lo que pasa es que últimamente no tengo un buen despertar.

Se incorporó dispuesto a levantarse, pero su mano se topó con algo; cogió el pequeño objeto y cerró la mano sintiendo su contacto frío y suave. Lo reconoció automáticamente. Era el pequeño reloj de bolsillo que Sasha le había dado en forma de intercambio por el pañuelo que se le había caído durante aquella fiesta. 

Sonrió con tristeza, por mucho que recordar ese momento siempre le hacía sentir bien, no era el mejor momento para recordar aquellos días, en los que todo parecía mucho más feliz. De repente se dio cuenta que el reloj se había detenido en el mismo momento en que se habían marchado de la Luna. 

\- Sólo espero que esté bien y que la parada del reloj no signifique nada.

\- Seguro que solo es un reloj viejo. Mira en que estado se encuentra. - Le dijo Stephen señalando con la pata la carcasa del reloj. - Tiene el cristal roto, seguro que se ha llevado un golpe y por eso se ha detenido.

\- Si, eso espero. - Suspiró de nuevo David, dejó el reloj en la mesilla y se levantó por fin. 

Como ya era costumbre, se acercó al espejo que tenía en su habitación y se miró. Las ojeras seguían estando en el mismo sitio, seguramente servía de poco dormir muchas horas, sin ser capaz de descansar realmente. se llevó una mano al pelo y comprobó sorprendido que su pelo parecía haber creciendo en cuestión de horas. 

\- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué me ha pasado al pelo?

Stephen saltó sobre su hombro.

\- No me había dado cuenta, pero ese pelo revuelto eres exactamente igual a ti mismo, al príncipe Nicholas.

\- Me lo puedo cortar ¿verdad? No pienso ir a clase con estas pintas que parezco el profesor chiflado.

Cogió las tijeras y se recortó el pelo rápidamente, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Salió corriendo, pero la voz de Stephen le hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta, mientras todavía luchaba con el pelo recién cortado y vio el colgando en la boca del gato.

\- ¡El Cristal de Plata!

\- No puedes ir dejándolo por ahí. - Le dijo Stephen. - Es el arma más poderosa que tenemos contra nuestro enemigo. 

\- Lo se, no te preocupes. - David cogió el colgante y lo guardó en el bolsillo junto al alfiler con el que se convertía en Tuxedo Moon.

David se marchó hacia la facultad y Stephen se encaminó por una calle estrecha y desapercibida hacia los recreativos a la sala de control, había mucho que investigar y sobretodo queríá averiguar todo lo posible sobre la espada que habían extraído de la roca en la Luna.

De camino a la facultad, David tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo, aunque de pronto, una figura en la otra acera llamó su atención, se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, porque o bien estaba viendo un espejismo, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco o aquel hombre era realmente Sasha.

\- No puede ser. No puede ser Sasha de verdad. - Lo miró fijamente mientras el otro hombre caminaba por la otra acera. - ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarme?. - Metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó el reloj, lo sacó y se mordió el labio. - Sasha… si eres Sasha, date la vuelta y mírame. Necesito saber que estás bien, así que por favor, si eres tu, mírame, mírame. Mírame.

Cuando el extraño desapareció por la siguientes esquina, sin girarse ni por un centímetro hacia David, el reloj cayó de su mano y el sonido sordo de su golpe en el suelo, obligó a David a apartar la mirada de la calle ahora vacía. Cogió el reloj y se lo quedó mirando un momento para asegurarse que estaba bien y entonces descubrió que de pronto, su maquinaria se había puesto en marcha, como por arte de magia.

\- Será posible que sea él… - Negó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y se echó a reír con desgana. - Mierda, creo que necesito descansar un poco más por las noches, de lo contrario, terminaré perdiendo la cabeza de verdad.

*

Sasha caminó por unas calles que de pronto parecían muy diferentes a las que había conocido antes de entrar a formar parte del Dark Kingdom. La reina Claire le había dejado muy claro lo que quería; destruir a Tuxedo Moon, matarlo no sería suficiente matarlo, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo arruinando los planes de su señora. Tenía que destruirle desde el interior y para eso tenía que encontrar primero su centro de operaciones, luego matar a sus compañeros y que el guerrero lo viera y finalmente, cuando él mismo se lo suplicaría, le arrebataría la vida delante de su reina.

De alguna manera, sabía que el primer sitio por el que debía empezar su búsqueda, era aquel salón recreativo. Reconoció a Adam, hablando con otro muchacho, se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con un brazo.

\- ¡Profesor Roiz! - Dijo Adam sorprendido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo, Adam. ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?

El muchacho se estremeció y carraspeó. Siempre le había gustado su profesor y por un momento, se había planteado lanzarse, decirle lo que sentía por él. Pero nunca se había atrevido verdaderamente y lo había dejado ir. Ahora, de repente parecía que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo y que volvía a tener su oportunidad. 

Se despidió de su amigo y siguió a Sasha al interior del local. Estaba completamente vacío, todavía no era la hora de abrir.

Adam se quedó junto a una de las máquinas, miró al profesor, preguntándose si aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad o solo era una broma. Pero cuando lo vio acercarse, mirándolo fijamente, le hizo temblar solo con sus ojos verdes puestos en él. 

Lo tenía ahora tan cerca, que pronto se dio cuenta que estaba respirando, sobretodo cuando el profesor acarició su mejilla y lentamente, lo fue llevando hasta la pared y cuando Adam no tuvo posibilidad de salir corriendo, en el caso de que eso hubiera sido lo que verdaderamente quería, le besó.

Se había imaginado aquel momento tantas veces, como besaría Sasha, el sabor de sus labios, como le tocaría. Había imaginado aquel instante con todos los detalles posibles, pero al encontrarse allí, atrapado entre la pared y los brazos del profesor; notó que las piernas le temblaban, tenía el corazón desbocado y si Sasha no paraba, si no le daba un pequeño respiro, estaba convencido que terminaría desmayándose.

\- Sasha, ¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo? - Logró suspirar Adam, con un intenso gemido, sonriendo féliz, cuando el profesor se separó ligeramente de él; lo suficiente para poder perderse de nuevo en sus intensos verdes. 

\- No soy Sasha.

\- ¿Cómo que no eres…? - Adam se echó a reír, de pronto aquello empezaba a parecer realmente una broma y eso que el profesor nunca le había parecido ese tipo de persona. - Dime que no esto no es una estúpida apuesta y que tampoco me estás tomando el pelo.

De pronto, Sasha le sujetó la barbilla y se la levantó para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. Exhaló un suspiro y volvió a echarse a temblar cuando el pulgar de Sasha acarició su labio inferior y volvió a robarle un rápido y diminuto beso.

\- He dicho que no soy Sasha. ¿Es que no te acuerdas? - Los ojos del profesor se iluminaron, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa canalla aparecía en sus labios. - Soy amigo de tu hermano y de ti. Que mala memoria tienes. - La mirada incrédula de Adam, le hizo senguir hablando. - Sean, Sean Renard. Soy Sean Renard y me ha enviado vuestro padre para echaros una mano con el negocio. ¿Te acuerdas ahora?

\- Ah, Sean, claro, perdona, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, que no… 

El profesor le hizo dejar de hablar con un nuevo beso y antes dejarle decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y tocó la cuatro gemas que se había llevado del palacio de la reina Claire. 

Allí estaban los cuatro generales, todos habían fracasado en su empeño para derrotar a los Tuxedo Knights y aunque entendía el enojo de su majestad por el horrible trabajo que habían hecho; una parte de él los echaba de menos; como si hubiera pasado buena parte de su vida junto a ellos y ahora no lo recordara.

Dejó las piedras en su bolsillo y se marchó, tenía mucho que hacer y no había tiempo que perder con absurdas melancolías.

*

James llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Jensen, pero su amigo no le contestó, tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos juntas y estaba susurrando palabras en voz muy baja, que James no pudo entender. Se acercó, hasta que una mano en su hombro le hizo darse la vuelta.

\- Perdona, pero esta casa es privada y tu no vives aquí. - Dijo un muchacho moreno, de cabello despeinado y bastante más alto que él, le miraba con seriedad, sin apartar la mano de su hombro. 

\- No me digas que Jensen es tu novio. Porque si es así, no te preocupes, no estoy interesado en él, sólo somos amigos y he venido para irnos.

El otro muchacho se puso colorado de golpe y apartó la mano de él.

\- ¿Mi novio? Jensen no es mi novio. ¿Te ha dicho algo? Si sois amigos a lo mejor te ha dicho algo y… Perdona, soy Jared y también soy el conserje de esta casa.

\- James. - Alargó la mano y estrechó la de Jared con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios. - Lo siento pero este tío no es el más abierto y mucho menos cuando se trata de sus sentimientos… si es que los tiene.

\- Muy gracioso James, por mucho que esté rezando, no soy sordo. - Protestó Jensen, abrió los ojos y relajó el cuerpo. - ¿Ya son las cinco? - Preguntó mirando el reloj del móvil. - Vamos, hora de irse.

Jared se quedó con las ganas de una simple mirada de Jensen o una despedida; pero no lo hizo, lo dejó allí, pasó a su lado como si no fuera más que una estatua o un mueble y esperó que James le siguiera antes de encaminarse escalera abajo, hacia la calle. James todavía se volvió un momento hacia Jared. Desde luego el comportamiento de su amigo con el muchacho era realmente extraño, frío y distantes; desde luego no era el comportamiento normal de Jensen.

\- ¿Qué te pasa con ese chico? ¿Su perro se ha comido tus deberes?

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho, no soy la persona más abierta para hablar de mis sentimientos. Que tal si lo dejamos así.

\- ¡Eh! No me trates como si fuera alguien que no te ha salvado el culo en más de una ocasión. Ese chico, Jared, está colado por ti.

\- Lo se. - Contestó de forma seca y directa Jensen.

\- Y a también te gusta él.

Jensen se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle, se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada de la forma más dura posible en James. No dijo una palabra durante un segundo, pero bajó la mirada y destensó su cuerpo rápidamente.

\- Es demasiado complicado. Mi vida es bastante complicada tal cual es ahora, es peligroso tener gente a nuestro alrededor, si nuestros enemigos se enteran, irían a por ellos. No se tu, pero yo no me puedo permitir el lujo de tener una relación con nadie. Además…

\- ¿Además?

\- Jared es un chico muy listo y no ha tenido más que sumar dos y dos para llegar a una conclusión.

\- ¿Ese tío sabe quien eres? - Dijo James casi gritando, pero afortunadamente estaban solos en la calle en ese momento y nadie le escuchó. 

\- Creo que tengo bastantes motivos para mantenerme alejado de él.

\- ¿Aunque para eso tengas que romperle el corazón? Lo digo en serio, Jensen, ese tío está enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Qué tal si hablamos de lo que es verdadera importante para nosotros?

Aunque James quería seguir hablando del tema de Jared, su amigo ya había decidido cerrar el tema y sabiendo lo testarudo que era, no iba a lograr sacarle nada más. Así que, no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo ir; después de todo, era el líder de los Tuxedo Knights y su obligación de proteger a David, era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento. - Dijo Jensen cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre las horas que había pasado meditando. James bufó en voz baja. - Puedes no creer en las visiones que puedo tener meditando, pero te aseguro que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el final de esta guerra.

La seriedad en el rostro de Jensen, obligó a su compañero a tomarle un poco más en serio.

\- ¿Crees que algo va a salir mal? ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros morirá?

Jensen no dijo nada al respecto, porque por mucho que lo había intentado, por mucho que las malas vibraciones lo aterraban en sueños o durante sus meditaciones, no había conseguido entender su significado o que querían decirle.

\- Daría lo que fuera por saberlo. Pero sinceramente, solo que las cosas pueden salir muy mal.

Debido a que estaban pintando el piso de Blake, David y los demás tuvieron que ir a casa de Tom, donde para hablar con el resto del grupo. Stephen y Sage ya les esperaba allí, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada hasta que todos los Tuxedo Knights hubieron llegado.

\- Tom, ya puedes sacar el diamante. - Dijo por fin Stephen y el muchacho hizo exactamente eso, como si nada, sacó un anillo del bolsillo con una enorme piedra sobre él y lo colocó sobre una mesa. - James, ¿Has traído la espada?

\- No ha sido fácil ocultar esto sin que la gente me fuera mirando por la calle. - Dijo James, sacando de la funda improvisada que había hecho para el arma. - Pero creo que pensaban que iba a alguna feria medieval a o algo así, aunque un par de mujeres pasaron corriendo al pasar a mi lado.

\- Ya sabéis que el diamante es el material más duro. - Todos asintieron al comentario de Stephen. - Intenta golpear el anillo con la espada.

James se encogió de hombros, empuñó la espada y pensando que no iba a ocurrir nada, golpeó el anillo. Para su sorpresa y la de todos sus compañeros, el diamante se partió en dos, sin que apenas tuviera que hacer esfuerzo para conseguirlo.

\- Joder, lo siento. Me acabo de cargar un diamante.

\- No te preocupes, mi madre tiene unos cuantos, te aseguro que no echará uno en falta. - Le dijo Tom palmeando su espalda. - ¿De que está hecha la espada entonces, Stephen?

\- Realmente no lo sabemos. Después de examinar la espada y uno de los pedazos de la piedra en la que estaba incrustada, las dos tienen un componente que no he podido reconocer, pero que les da, tanto a la piedra como a la espada, una dureza y resistencia increibles. Además, nuestros ordenadores en la sala de control, nos han dicho que ese componente es tóxico.

\- ¿Tóxico? - David se puso tenso al escuchar aquello. - ¿Crees que esa toxicidad tiene algo que ver con la guerra y la destrucción de Silver Millenium?

\- Es posible. - Contestó Stephen.

David bostezó, el día había sido muy largo para el muchacho, se había levantado sin haber sido capaz de descansar en varias noches, había ido a la facultad y tomar apuntes durante la mitad del día y pasar el resto del día haciendo prácticas en el laboratorio, no le dejaba tampoco descansar. Ahora cuando ya se estaba haciendo de noche, estaba agotado y mientras sus compañeros hablaban y comentaban como podían usar la espada conra el enemigo cuando volvieran a encontrárselos, David cerró los ojos, quería volver a a ver a Sasha, aunque tan solo fuera en sus propios sueños y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en el sillón.

\- Al final caerá enfermo. - Dijo Jensen al darse cuenta. - Si no terminamos pronto con este maldito Dark Kingdom, el enemigo logrará matarlo.

\- Por el momento será mejor dejarle descansar.

Blake le cogió el brazos y David tan solo suspiró, pero no se despertó. Lo llevó hasta la cama de Tom y con el mayor cuidado posible, lo tumbó y le cubrió con la sábana. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Todavía tenían mucho de que hablar, pero su compañero necesitaba al menos una tarde tranquila.

Sin embargo no la tuvo, un nuevo sueño con Sasha le despertó de golpe, como siempre con lágrimas en los ojos. Soñó con aquella vez en la que Tuxedo Mask se lo había llevado a casa al caer inconsciente. Era tan acogedora la sensación de despertar en la cama del profesor, que al menos eso, dejó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al despertar, ya había caádo la noche y podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros hablando y discutiendo en el salón. No pasaría nada si se ausentaba un rato, después de todo, se suponía que estaba durmiendo. Además, no podía dejar de pensar en ese extraño que había visto en la calle y que tanto se parecía a Sasha

Salió sin que ninguno de ellos se dieran cuenta, sabía donde ir, necesitaba ir a los recreativos, tal vez echar una partida a Sailor V, aunque ahora sabía que estaba dirigido por el ordenador central de la sala de control.

\- David. Cuantos días sin verte. - Le saludó Adam, pero si David se fijó en alguien de verdad, fue la persona que estaba a su lado, el hombre que estaba jugando a Sailor V.

\- ¿Sasha… Sasha Roiz?

El hombre se levantó al perder la partida y se aproximó a David y acarició su mejilla.

\- Tu debes de ser David, ¿no es así? Adam me ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te pareces mucho a Tuxedo Moon?

\- ¿Sasha? - Dijo de nuevo David, sin poder creer quien era el hombre con el que estaba hablando. 

Le hacía sentir exactamente igual que aquella noche que habían pasado juntos. Aún con sólo el simple contacto de la mano de su amante con su mejilla, se estremeció y se quedó sin aliento.

\- Lo siento, te equivocas. - Le dijo Adam, llamando así su atención y permitiéndole dejar de mirar al otro hombre. - Este es Sean, Sean Renard, un amigo de mi padre que ha venido a ayudarnos a mi hermano y a mi en los negocios.

\- ¿Sean Renard? Pero…

David agitó la cabeza. El contacto con la mano de aquel hombre sobre su piel, le hizo estremecerse. No podía dejar de mirarle, tenía los mismos ojos, pero su voz era distinta, más fría y distante. Su aspecto era exactamente al de Sasha, pero había algo en el, algo oscuro y terrible en él, que le instaba a salir corriendo y escapar.

Un bip procedente de sus plumas de Tuxedo Knights, puso alerta a todos en casa de Tom. Nunca había ocurrido eso, así que, durante un momento, ninguno supo como reaccionar. Se volvieron hacia Stephen y Sage, si alguien tenía las respuestas, esos eran ellos.

\- Se trata del sistema de alarma y sólo se pone en marcha cuando el príncipe esta en apuros y ninguno de vosotros está con él.

\- Pero David está durmiendo en mi habitación. - Dijo Tom, mientras todos se encaminaban hacia el cuarto.

\- Pues obviamente, se ha ido.

Se encontraron con la cama vacía y ni rastro de su compañero, no había dejado ni siquiera una nota diciendo que se marchaba.

\- La pluma funciona también como una especie de GPS. - Continuó diciendo Stephen al, subirse a la cama vacía de un salto. - Os llevará directamente a donde está David.

Y lo hizo, aunque no supieran muy bien como, aquel pequeño objeto en sus manos, les había ido guiando hasta la puerta de los recreativos de Adam. Entraron, estaba vacío, cosa rara a esas horas, cuando los chicos habían salido del colegio y se paseaban muchas tardes allí, jugando. Pero parecía que lo hubieran cerrado a posta, como si no quisieran ser molestados. Porque allí estaba Adam, apoyado sobre la máquina de Tuxedo V y Blake pensó en acercarse a él. 

Pero el muchacho estaba raro, parecía distinto, absorto observando a la persona que jugaba a Tuxedo V, acariciando su espalda despreocupadamente. Cuando Blake y los demás se fijaron en el desconocido, se quedaron sin palabras al descubrir que se trataba de Tuxedo Mask. Junto a él, ligeramente alejado, estaba David, que parecía no ser capaz de apartar la mirada de él.

\- No puede ser él. - Dijo Tom. - Si el Dark Kingdom se lo llevo... ¿Es posible que ya haya escapado?

\- Esto no me gusta, aquí está pasando algo. - Blake apretó las manos, al ver como Sasha alargaba las mano libre y acariciaba la pierna de Adam, acercándose demasiado a su trasero. - ¿Habéis visto eso? Algo le ocurre a Adam, ese comportamiento no es propio de él.

\- Ese no es Tuxedo Mask o al menos no el que conocemos nosotros. - Jensen levantó un poco la mano, sintiendo las energías que desprendía aquel hombre. - Su aura es negra y apenas existe como si no fuera humano. Sea lo que sea lo que le han hecho, David no debe estar cerca de él.

James se acercó y sin pensárselo dos veces, tiró de David, alejándolo de la máquina y de la hipnotizada presencia del extraño Tuxedo Mask.

\- ¡Chicos! - David los miró a todos. - ¿Cuando habéis llegado?

\- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí tu solo? ¿Por qué te has ido sin decir nada? ¿Y sobretodo que estás haciendo con él?

\- Yo...

\- Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora vámonos.

David no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque sus amigos ya se lo estaban llevando de allí casi a rastras y apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar atrás un segundo para ver de nuevo a Sasha, si es que realmente se trataba de él, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

*

Dos días tardó David en tener un momento libre de sus amigos para poder escaparse de nuevo hasta los recreativos. James y los demás, aunque obviamente a él no le habían dicho nada al respecto, se habían puesto de acuerdo para no dejarle ni un momento a solas. Tom le acompañó a la facultad por la mañana y Blake estaba a la salida para ir con él a casa. Cuando, quiso ir al cine, James fue el primero en ofrecerse para acompañarle, por su parte, Jensen pasó con él todoa la tarde del jueves hasta que su madre apareció en casa y entonces se marchó.

Por fin, el viernes, salió antes de la facultad, decidió saltarse la última hora de clase, diciéndole a Silas que tenía que comprar el regalo para el cumpleaños de su padre; pero en lugar de eso, se fue directamente a los recreativos.

Antes de poder llegar, la misma pequeña mancha negra de siempre, apareció sobre el contenedor que David tenía a su lado, pero no se volvió para mirar a Stephen. Ya sabía lo que su compañero le iba a decir.

\- Ese hombre no es Sasha.

\- Lo se. – Dijo David con tono apesadumbrado. – Pero aún así, tampoco creo que sea una amenaza precisamente, está ayudando a Adam en el negocio.

\- No seas ingenuo, Jensen ha visto…

\- Prefiero fiarme de mi propio instinto que de las intuiciones de Jensen. – La mirada del gato, aún no siendo humana, se volvio más dura. – No estoy diciendo que desconfíe de Jensen, pero esto es algo personal y tengo que hacerlo yo mismo.

Stephen no dijo nada más, tal vez no serían tan mala idea permitir que ese extraño, ese tipo que había dejado de ser Sasha Roiz en el momento en el que el Dark Kingdom se lo había llevado, le rompiera el corazón, al menos, así se daría cuenta que las cosas habrían cambiado. Sin embargo, decidió quedarse allí cerca, por si ocurría algo y debía llamar al resto de los muchachos para ayudarle.

Por fin, David se adentró en la sala de los recreativos. Estaba igual de vacío que las últimas veces que habáa estado allí, sólo que esta vez ni Sasha ni Adam estaban por ninguna parte. Caminó lentamente entre la penumbra de la sala para no golpearse con nada y pronto escuchó un sonido proveniente del despacho de Adam. 

Había estado parado en la esquina hasta ver entrar a Sasha y cuando lo había hecho, no pudo ir tras él, una voz en su interior le decía que ese no era el hombre que el esperaba, sabía que había cambiado, que lo habían cambiado. Sasha también lo vio, pero no hizo ningún gesto, ni nada que le llamara la atención; tenía otra urgencia mucho más apremiante y sobretodo, quería divertirse un rato.

Adam estaba trabajando, limpiando el mostrador y no le escuchó entrar. el profesor se acercó a él por detrás y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos apretando su cuerpo contra él. notó como se estremecía el muchacho al notar que ya estaba empalmado y aprovechó el momento para deslizar una mano hasta la entrepierna de Adam.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu despacho? Podremos divertirnos.

Adam ahogó un gemido, si al menos pudiera decir algo sin atragantarse. pero no lo hizo y tan solo siguió los pasos del profesor. cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó ahí clavado mientras Sean ya se iba desabrochando el pantalón, se quitaba el cinturón y le hacía un gesto para que se acercara. Una vez que lo tuvo delante, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Adam y sin mucho esfuerzo, le hizo agacharse y quedar de rodillas delante de él.

\- Soy tu príncipe, ya sabes como complacerme.

\- No he hecho nunca esto.

Sean sonrió desabrochó completamente su pantalón y sacó su miembro. Lo mantuvo sujeto con una mano delante del rostro del muchacho y lo acarició.

\- Abre la boca, yo te enseñaré.

Adam asintió y se dejó hacer, abrió lentamente los labios y notó que el miembro duro y grueso de Sean penetraba en su boca. Se sentía extraño, pero sería una estupidez negar que le gustaba la sensación. cerró los ojos y colocó las manos sobre las caderas del otro hombre. sintió que le cogía del pelo y comenzaba a mover su cabeza, gimió, murmuró algo, pero aquella cosa en el interior de su boca no le permitió decir nada. La tenía tan adentro, al fondo, casi en la garganta que apenas podía respirar y sintió que se estaba poniendo colorado, pero no protestó, no intentó quitarse, sin que aceptó la presión cada vez mayor que Sean le estaba infligiendo.

\- Voy a correrme en tu boca y quiero que te lo tragues. - Dijo Sean acariciando el cabello del muchacho y esperó a que este asintiera de nuevo. - Luego te tumbaras en el escritorio, voy a enseñarte lo que es un buen polvo.

Cuando entró por fin, en los recreativos, David vio luz por la parte de debajo de la puerta y se encaminó hacia allí, tranquilo en un primer minuto, pero nervioso al darse cuenta que los sonidos, eran más bien gemidos de dos personas. Cogió el pomo, aunque ya estaba seguro de lo que iba a encontrar al otro lado, conocía perfectamente aquella voz; aquellos gemidos los había escuchado tan cerca, cuando Sasha y él se habían acostado.

Abrió la puerta por fin, también allí dentro estaba casi todo a oscuras, a excepción de la luz que salía de la pantalla del ordenador de Adam y que le permitió ver sin problemas, la imagen de su amigo sobre la mesa, con las piernas rodeando la cintura de Sasha, apretándola contra él, los dos medio desnudos, los dos moviéndose desesperados, besándose y tratando de decir unas palabras incomprensibles y que ahora mismo a David le daba igual.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en aquella escena que a punto estuvo de hacerle vomitar. Dio un paso atrás y golpeó la estantería de la esquina. Los dos hombres se incorporaron y David apartó la mirada rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida de la sala.

\- David espera. – Escuchó decir a Sasha, aunque ahora ya no creía que ese hombre fuera realmente el profesor. Lo agarró del brazo y antes de que el muchacho pudiera darse cuenta, lo sentó frente al juego de Tuxedo V. – Siento que hayas visto eso, supongo que nos hemos dejado llevar.

\- No tienes porque pedirme perdón, ni que yo fuera tu novio o algo así. 

\- No claro, no lo eres. – Sasha se sentó a su lado frente a la máquina y dejó caer una mano sobre su muslo. – Pero su tu quieres. Podemos ser lo que te apetezca. – La sonrisa canalla del hombre le dejó sin respiración. – Pero por el momento, me gustaría que me ayudaras a pasar una cuantas pantallas del dichoso juego de Tuxedo V, que estoy atascado.

David asintió sin pensarlo dos veces y puso el juego en marcha. Lo conocía perfectamente, había pasado las primeras pantallas, mucha de ellas, sin problemas y ahora podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. 

\- Han hecho muy bien Tuxedo V, es muy guapo para ser un personaje creado por ordenador. – Dijo Sean acariciando el hombro y la mejilla de David. – Y sigo diciendo que te pareces mucho a él. – Se echó a reír. – El otro día tuve una fantasía con ese maldito personaje, creo que paso muchas horas sentado delante de esta maldita máquina. Pero cada vez que te veo… con lo mucho que te pareces a él…

La mano de Sean en su pecho hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, se levantó y a punto estuvo de tirar el taburete al suelo.

\- Tengo que irme a casa, además, mis amigos me estarán buscando y no tardarán en venir aquí para dar conmigo.

Al llegar a la puerta de lo recreativos, una mano fuerte le agarró de la muñeca y como si de un paso de baile se tratara, le dio la vuelta y rodeó su cintura con la otra mano libre.

\- Vuelve mañana. Siento mucho que nuestro encuentro de hoy haya sido tan sobresaltada. – Le susurró con sus ojos verdes fijos en los de David. – Quiero conocer todos tus secretos, David. Déjame entrar en tu corazón y ver lo que escondes.

\- Yo… Lo siento, tengo… tengo que irme. Se me está haciendo muy tarde y… ¡Hasta luego!

Cómo podía resistirse a ese hombre, a esos ojos, esa forma de hablar, sus manos fuertes y seguras que le hacían temblar. No podía pensar con normalidad cuando estaba cerca de él, Tuxedo Moon, el enemigo o el planeta entero desaparecía. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo tirado con tal de que le devolvieran al hombre al que amaba.

Sasha lo vio desaparecer por la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

\- He estado a punto de conseguirlo, pero no tardará mucho en abrirse a mi, entonces hipnotizarle será muy fácil y me mostrará donde tienen la maldita sala de control.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sasha, no sorpotaba la frialdad del hombre al que tanto amaba y mucho menos haberle visto con Adam; tenía que quitarse de la cabeza esa idea como fuera y aún así, perdía el control cuando estaba cerca de él, tanto, que había estado muy cerca de contarle todos sus secretos, todo lo que su enemigo no debía saber. 

David dio la vuelta a la esquina, pero no dejó de correr, porque al fondo de la calle vio aparercer a Blake y Tom; justo como había pensado que harían y desde luego no quería que le vieran salir de los recreativos, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era la reprimenda de sus compañeros. 

\- Ya están juntos esos dos otra vez, ni que mi hermano se haya echado novio. - Blake se dio la vuelta, aunque reconoció sin problemas la voz de Dulè. – Desde que Adam conoció a ese tipo, ese tal Sean, no se separan ni por un segundo.

\- Adam y Sasha… quiero decir Sean. ¿Están saliendo?

\- Y yo que se; mi hermano me dice absolutamente nada desde hace días. Bueno, tengo que dejaros, tengo que volver al bar.

Ellos dos se quedaron ahí mientras el muchacho regresó a su negocio. Si un par de días antes habían dudado sobre lo que Sasha pretendía, ahora, por lo menos en el caso de Blake, solo quería entrar ahí, en lugar de ver la escena a través de los cristales, coger a ese desgraciado que estaba mirando a Adam con esas pintas de león con piel de cordero y que en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima o lo metería en su cama y partirle la cara. Por no hablar lo preocupado que estaba por como estaba tratando a David o lo que quería de él. Por un motivo o por otro, lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era partirle la cara y quitárselo de la vida de todos ellos para siempre.

\- Vete a buscar a los demás, yo me quedaré aquí, tengo que ver que es lo que trama ese tío, además, no creo que Adam esté con él por voluntad propia. Creo que le ha hipnotizada o algo peor.

De pronto, la puerta del salón de recreativos se abrió y los dos hombres salieron.

\- Eh, vosotros o mejor dicho, tu, Sean, Sasha o como se que quieras llamarte. Dime que es lo quieres hacer con David antes de que me canse de esperar y te parta la cara.  
Sasha sonrió y se quitó las gafas de sol que se había puesto antes de salir y se las entregó a Adam al vuelo.

\- Menudos amigos tan entrometidos tiene David. ¿Quieres saber quien soy? Muy bien te lo diré y quiero que me mires a los ojos para que veas si te digo la verdad.

*

David y los demás entraron sin llamar en la sala de control. Blake les había llamado menos de un cuarto de hora antes y ya estaban allí. Su voz cuando les había llamado sonaba verdaderamente atemorizada y desde luego jamás le habían oído hablar así. 

\- ¡Blake! Blake, ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No debes volver a acercarte a ellos. Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca.

\- ¿Te refieres a Sean? – Preguntó David, lanzando después una rápida mirada a sus compañeros para comprobar si alguno de ellos entendián lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Claro, si ellos, son parte de Dark Kingdom, ni siquiera creo que tuvieran que hipnotizarlo para que Tuxedo Mask se uniera a ellos. - David abrió la boca pero no supo que decir. Ese no parecía su amigo, empezaba a ser una epidemia el cambio de comportamiento de la gente a su alrededor. – No podemos permitir que se hagan con el Cristal de Plata y estoy seguro que si permites que se acerque demasiado a ti, cuando se haya metido en tu cama, se hará con el cristal.

\- ¿Pero que dices? Si siempre llevo el cristal conmigo. – Sonrió David. – Y tampoco hace falta ser tan borde conmigo.

\- ¿Lo tienes ahora contigo? ¿Llevas el cristal?

\- Claro, mira.

James se dio cuenta del movimiento de Blake y por eso pudo apartar a David antes de que su amigo lograra arrancar el Cristal de Plata de su bolsillo. David cayó al suelo y protestó, pero no djio nada más, al darse cuenta que sus dos amigos se estaban peleando. 

James le dio una patada en el estómago a Blake y logró que cayera al suelo doblado por el dolor.

\- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – Le increpó Jensen arrodillándose frente a Blake, después de comprobar que le golpe no le había hecho demasiado daño.

\- Qué pena, casi lo conseguimos. - David y los demás, levantaron la vista, para encontrarse con Sean y Adam frente a ellos, dentro de la sala de control. – Ya sabía yo que vuestra sala de control estaba en algún lugar de los recreativos. – Sean caminó hacia ellos lentamente. – Pero supongo que vosotros, estúpidos Tuxedo Knights, sois todos unos completos inútiles. Supongo que tendré que hacer las cosas por mi mismo, bueno, también supongo que mi compañero podrá hacerlo.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al muchacho y este, como si de un autómata se tratara, se encaminó hacia ellos. David no se lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto, tal y como le habían dicho sus compañeros, que Tuxedo Mask, tal y como lo veía vestido ahora, estuviera trabajando con el Dark Kingdom para conseguir robarle el Cristal de Plata.

\- Blake… - Dijo Tom al escuchar protestar a su amigo en el suelo.

\- Vuestro amigo era el más débil para hipnotizar y que nso abriera las puertas de vuestra sala de control. – Dijo Sean, dándole una nueva patada en el costado a Blake, con toda su fuerza, seguida de otras más y de nuevo, el chico tosió y protestó dolorido.

David protestó cuando Adam se lanzó a por él, le empujó contra la pared e intentó arrebatarle el cristal que el muchacho había guardado con fuerza en su mano. Le retorció el brazo y al lograr que David cayera de rodillas por fin al suelo le obligó a soltar la piedra.

James se dio la vuelta al escuchar gemir de dolor a David, al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en Tuxedo Venus y lanzó una nueva patada contra Adam, junto con sus poderes.

\- Venus Love Me Chane! – Gritó el líder de los Tuxedo Knights y lanzó al muchacho al suelo, donde quedó inconsciente, con el Cristal de Plata en la mano.

El Cristal de Plata rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Tuxedo Mask.

\- Por fin, el Cristal es mío y en cuestión de unos minutos mi reina lo tendrá y el mundo entero será nuestro por fin.

\- Tuxedo Mask… - Sollozó David, mientras se ponía en pie y se sostenía el brazo herido. - ¿Por qué estás peleando con nosotros? Este no eres tú.

\- Joder, David, transfórmate de una vez. – Le gritó Tuxedo Venus.

\- No puedo luchar con él.

David negó con la cabeza; de pronto la imagen de Michael llevándose el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask apareció en su mente, igual que su primera vez juntos en la cama, sus besos, la desesperación por creerlo muerto. Había tantas cosas, tantas imágenes del hombre al que quería.

\- David, vamos, por favor. Este no es el verdadero Tuxedo Mask, tienes que transformarte en Tuxedo Moon.

Stephen acababa de entrar en la sala de control y al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y se lanzó a por Tuxedo Mask para evitar que lastimara a David y se llevara el Cristal de Plata. El enmascarado sonrió, vio venir al animal y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo.

\- Stephen, no puede ser. ¡Stephen, dime algo!

Aquello fue suficiente para que David reaccionara por fin, cogió al animal en sus brazos y cuando Tuxedo Mercury, recién transformado se acercó, lo colocó con mucho cuidado en sus manos. El enmascarado podía hacerle lo que quisiera a él, podía intentar arrebatarle el Cristal de Plata y podía luchar contra él durante el resto de su vida.   
Pero jamás permitiría que volviera a hacer daño a sus amigos.

\- Moon Prism Power Make Up! – Gritó por fin, sacando la pluma de su bolsillo. - ¡Stephen, abre los ojos! ¡Stephen por favor!

Ver la sangre en el suelo, allí donde estaba Stephen, fue lo último que podía soportar. Hacía días que se había prometido no volver a llorar, pero era su amigo, su compañero, quien le había enseñado todo lo que debía sobre ser un Tuxedo Knight y si moría por su culpa, por haber confiado demasiado en un falso Tuxedo Mask, entonces no se lo podría perdonar.

\- ¡Stephen!

Tuxedo Mask tuvo que abrir la mano al notar que el Cristal de Plata comenzaba a arder y al levantar la vista y observar a David, comenzó a darse cuenta que el cristal reaccionaba a los sentimientos de Tuxedo Moon, seguramente sería una buena información para la reina Claire. 

Pero de pronto, algo realmente cálido, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía y que incluso creía olvidado comenzó a crecer en su interior.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo para si mismo, palpándose el pecho, como si sintiera que se le fuera a salir en cuestión de segundos. - ¿Qué es esto que siento de pronto?

\- Ahora, Tuxedo Moon, usa el Moon Stick con Stephen y Blake, necesitan que les cures, además, a lo mejor también sirva con Tuxedo Mask, si le han lavado tal vez…

Tuxedo Moon no le dio tiempo a Tuxedo Mercury a terminar de hablar, estaba cabreado, furioso con el Dark Kingdom, con Tuxedo Mask, incluso con él mismo y por el momento lo único que podía hacer era sanar a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? – Siguió diciendo Tuxedo Mask, fuera ya de la conversación, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

\- Tuxedo Mask; no se si volverás a ser tu mismo, pero ahora mismo… solo puedo pensar en una cosa. – sacó el Moon Stick de su bolsillo y lo golpeó contra la pared. Una vez en su tamaño natural, lo cogió con ambas manos y lo apoyó en el suelo. – Me las pagarás, me las pagarás por hacer daño a mis amigos y por intentar seducirme para hacerte con el Cristal de Plata. Moon Healing Scalation!

Stephen y Blake, suspiraron a un mismo tiempo, el animal abrió los ojos, mientras que Blake se apoyaba en las manos y trataba de ponerse en pie. Le sorprendía todavía, los poderes curativos del arma de su compañero, porque ahora no le dolían ya las costillas que un momento antes creía que estaban rotas.

\- Tuxedo Moon… - Dijo de pronto Tuxedo Mask y dio un paso hasta él.

\- ¡No te acerques a mi! No se que es lo que pretendes ahora, pero…

\- David… Perdóname, por favor. Creo que tienes que usar el Moon Stick conmigo y tal vez… - Tuxedo Moon se llevó una mano al pecho, de pronto sentía que algo quería salir de su interior. – David, por favor… confía en mi, sabes que puedes hacerlo.

Tuxedo Moon dudó un momento, inseguro ya sobre lo que hacer, después de todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, lo último que quería hacer, era confiar en el hombre que habiá estado a punto de matar a Stephen y Blake. 

Pero al mirarle a los ojos, la oscuridad que había visto en ellos, había desaparecido por completo y ahora tan sólo veía lo mismo que le había enamorado de él.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, tan solo pudo levantar el Moon Stick y enfocarlo hacia Tuxedo Moon, pero antes de poder pronunciar las palabras adecuadas una figura femenina apareció detrás de él, rodeó su pecho con una mano y señaló a Tuxedo Moon con la otra.

\- Majestad… - Dijo Tuxedo Mask todavía más confundido. – Tuxedo Moon. ¿Qué…

\- Bien hecho, mi fiel sirviente. Ahora dame el Cristal y completa tu misión para que te pueda recompensar como es debido.

Tuxedo Mask comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, tenía la mente hecha un completo lio, quería servir a su reina tal y como ella le había pedido, pero al mismo tiempo, mirar a Tuxedo Moon le hacía sentir vivo de nuevo, feliz, con ganas de sonreír y liberarse de unas cadenas invisibles que le dejaban sin respiración.

La mano de Claire, se deslizó por su pecho hasta su cintura y una vez allí, Tuxedo Moon apartó la mirada para no ver lo que hacía después.

\- Como usted desee, mi señora.

El Cristal cayó en la mano de la reina.

\- Ahora que ya tengo el Cristal de Plata, ya no osnecesito para para nada. Vosotros mismos habéis cavado vuestra propia tumba y la próxima vez que nos veamos, moriréis.  
\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Tuxedo Moon

\- Vaya, vaya príncipe Nicholas, parece que no te acuerdas de mi.

\- Dios mío, esa mujer… - Comenzó a decir Tuxedo Venus.

\- Soy la reina Claire, la señora del Dark Kingdom. La misma que acabó entonces con todo vuestro Silver Millenium y seré yo también la que termine con vuestro mundo ahora y después de luego, - Claire, rodeó la cintura de Tuxedo Mask y acarició la mejilla del enmascarado. – lo que estoy deseando desde hace tiempo es ver como el príncipe Marcus, acaba con tu vida y me entrega tu corazón.

\- Entonces… - Sollozó Tuxedo Moon sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas. – ¿Entonces eres tu de verdad, Sasha? ¿Sasha?


	12. Chapter 12

David no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había sacrificado tantas cosas para ser Tuxedo Moon, apenas tenía tiempo para estudiar últimamente, no veía a sus amigos y había tenido que tomar decisiones que jamás creería posibles. Había visto morir gente delante de sus ojos e incluso había arrebatado algunas vidas él mismo.

Por eso, ahora que se acercaba la batalla final, esperaba que las cosas pudieran salir bien, que la visión de Tuxedo Mask con aquella mirada llena de odio que le atravesaba el corazón no fuera real. Lo miró fijamente, esperando ver, aunque no fuera mas que un reflejo en el fondo de sus ojos, una señal, algo que le dijera que Sasha seguía estando allí dentro, luchando para sobrevivir, luchando para volver con él.

Pero el profesor había desaparecido tras la mirada de ese tal Sean Renard. El hombre al que amaba, el que le había salvado la vida tantas veces en aquellos últimos meses, aquel que en otra vida, tal vez en todas las vidas que habían compartido habia sido el amor de su vida, el hombre por el que David había decidido quitarse la vida. 

Durante un segundo se preguntó si ahora sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, si podría quitarse la vida por Sasha o si el propio Sasha entregaría su vida para salvarle. Aunque al mirar de nuevo sus ojos ahora penetrantes, profundos, como un agüero negro que podía tragarse cualquier cosa, David intuyó que de terminar ahora mismo, la historia no acabaría igual.

\- Sasha. Sasha, mírame. – Dijo por fin Tuxedo Moon dando un paso adelante.

Sus compañeros también dieron un paso y formaron un círculo a su alrededor para protegerle. Sin embargo, Tuxedo Moon les hizo un gesto con las manos para que se detuvieran. Necesitaba un momento más, necesitaba gastar su última bala, el último intento de recuperar a Sasha.

\- Sasha te estoy hablando a ti. – Continuó diciendo, esperando que Tuxedo Mask apartara por fin la vista de su enemiga. – Se que estás ahí, en alguna parte y también se que puedo traerte de vuelta. Cueste lo que cueste, no me importa, pero voy a recuperarte.

\- Que iluso. – Dijo de pronto Claire acariciando el cabello de Sasha, como si de su mascota se tratara, probablemente era así como lo veía y como quería mantenerlo. Un bonito recuerdo de su victoria. - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tu amado Marcus ahora es mió y que en cuanto le ordene matarte, lo hará sin pestañear?

\- Quiero que sea el mismo quien me diga eso. – Tuxedo Moon apretó los puños, no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, mostrarse débil, Clarie usaría en eso a la más mínima oportunidad. – Sasha, Marcus, se que…

\- Marcus, mi príncipe, - Le dijo Claire rodeando su brazo, apretó y clavó los ojos a Tuxedo Moon con una mirada desafiante. – Quítale el cristal de Plata a ese niñato, pero no estropees demasiado su cadaver, quiero que quede bonito en mi sala de trofeos.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Sasha, no más que un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza y un paso adelante hacia Tuxedo Moon. Durante un rápido segundo, David notó que su corazón se aceleraba y llegó a creer que sus palabras habían servido de algo. Inmediantamente se dio cuenta que había sido un completo iluso.

Ninguno de los Tuxedo Knights esperaba que aquello ocurriera, por eso ninguno estuvo preparado para la terrible energía que Tuxedo Mask descargó sobre ellos, tan sólo exteniendo su mano contra ellos. 

A duras penas lograron mantenerse en pie, creando un círculo alrededor de Tuxedo Moon, creano una barrera que apenas podían mantener con el poder de sus planetas; pero aquella sensación era como el más fuerte de los tsunamis chocando contra su cuerpo, como si aquella energía pudiera destrozar su cuerpo en mil pedazos.

\- Es demasiado fuerte. – Gritó Jupiter a través del terrible ruido que provocaba la energía que chocaba contra ellos. 

\- No podemos contraatacar así. – Contestó Mercury, mientras notaba la presión contra sus manos. – Y nuestra defensa no durará mucho, no vamos a poner mantenerla. 

Tuxedo Moon atisbó a través de la barrera de sus compañeros la imagen de Tuxedo Mask. Vestido ahora de Marcus, creyó recordar por un momento esa otra vida que los había unido en el pasado; aunque la persona que les estaba atacando ahora tenía muy poco que ver con aquel hombre.

\- No fuiste capaz de devolverle la vida con tu querido Cristal de Plata. – Escucharon todos decir a Claire a través del vendabal que el ataque de Tuxedo Mask estaba provocando. – Estaba muerto y no fuiste lo bastante fuerte como para resucitarlo ¿Verdad, pequeño príncipe? 

La carcajada puso la piel de gallina a Tuxedo Moon, pero se había prometido ser fuerte y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, ser fuerte, enfrentarse a su enemigo.

\- Tenemos que irnos, de lo contrario, la energía que está desprendiendo Tuxedo Mask destruirá la sala de operaciones y seguramente, todo el edificio. – Jensen podía notar la fuerza que se estaba concentrando a su alrededor, era tan densa, que no tardaría en hacer colapsar todo a su alrededor.

Desde el suelo, Adam, gimió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso la sola idea de abrir los ojos y moverse, le daba nauseas y le hacía sentir como si cayera de una gra altura. Estaba confundido, no lograba recordar lo que había sucedido o por qué.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. 

Jupiter se arrodilló junto a Adam y acarició su mejila para hacerle sentir mejor y el muchacho respondió con un largo suspiro.

\- Creo que puedo crear una barrera que la energía no haga saltar todo por los aires.

Mercury cerró los ojos; jamás había hecho algo tan grande, después de todo no era más que un aprendiz de Tuxedo Nights, comparado con el poderoso guerrero que intuía haber sido en el pasado. Pero aún así tenía que intentarlo, aunque no supiera muy bien como; simplemente se dejó llevar.

Levantó los brazos en el aire y tras dar un pequeño giro sobre si mismo, una energía completamente distinta a aquella contra la que se estaban enfrentando, una que parecía casi líquida, consecuencia probablemente a los propios poderes del guerrero. Su energía se fundió alrededor de los muchachos, los cubrió a todos, incluido Adam.

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- ¿Qué…

\- No te preocupes, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. Tus recreativos estarán a salvo.

\- ¿Blake? – Intentó preguntar Adam, pero estaba demasiado cansado y le dolía tanto la cabeza, como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo, que todo lo que pudo hacer fue volver a caer inconsciente.

Pronto los recreativos desaparecieron dentro de la burbuja que había creado Mercury y lo único que pudieron ver más allá, fue un espacio negro y vacío. Ninguno del resto de los muchachos se molestó en preguntar que era lo que habiá hecho, estaban seguros que no lo entenderiá y no tenían tiempo que perder con eso.

\- Da igual donde nos enfrentemos, Tuxedo Moon, el resultado será el mismo. – Dijo Claire, al mismo tiempo que ella también levantaba las manos. – Tu morirás y el mundo será mío, por fin, de nuevo, como una vez lo fue en el pasado.

Como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, como una hidra salida directamente de la mitología griega, el cabello de Claire comenzó a moverse libremente, bajo la orden mental de su dueña y se abalanzó a una velocidad imposible contra Tuxedo Moon. Un mechón se enredó en sus muñecas como si de fuertes e irrompibles esposas se trataran y le obligó a poner las manos a su espalda, mientras que otros dos mechones rodeó su cuello hasta dejarlo sin respiración en cuestión de dos segundos.

\- ¡Tuxedo Moon! – Gritaron todos sus compañeros a un mismo tiempo, aunque la carcajada victoriosa de Claire y Tuxedo Mask era mucho más fuerte e intensa.

\- No sabes cuanto tiempo haciá que he estado esperando este preciso momento. – Dijo Claire. - Con una nueva orden desde su mente, hizo que el cabello retrocediera hacia ella, arrastrando consigo el cuerpo de Tuxedo Moon, que por más fuerza que hacía para no moverse, no lograba hacer nada. – Dame el Cristal de Plata, dime como funciona su poder y como consigo la inmortalidad que otorga.

\- ¡Principe! – Gritó Venus, dando un paso hacia la escena, pero Tuxedo Mask levantó de nuevo la mano y lanzó al guerrero al suelo.

\- Nadie se interpondrá en los planes de mi señora.

\- Llevo esperando este momento desde el inicio de los tiempos, cuando el mundo era joven, cuando la Luna nos mantenía de rodillas bajo el yugo de su poder.   
Entonces me prometí que os robaría el poder del Cristal y que me convertiría en la soberana de todo el universo. – Siguió tirando de su cabello, pronto tendría a   
Tuxedo Moon a distancia de su mano, agarraría su cuello con sus dedos y sentiría su vida desprendiéndose para siempre de su cuerpo. – Fue entonces cuando llegó la oscuridad y con ella, mi señora, la gran soberana que debe gobernar sobre todo lo que nos rodea, Metalia, señora de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Has dicho Metalia? – Venus logró ponerse de rodillas y cerró sus dos manos para golpear el suelo con los puños. – Ahora lo recuerdo todo, Claire. ¡Suelta al príncipe! ¡Sueltalo! No voy a permitir que las cosas acaben como entonces, no lograrás tu propósito otra vez; no les harás lo mismo al príncipe Nicholas y al príncipe Marcus; esta vez no.

\- En aquella ocasión me redujisteís a cenizas, pero ahora sois unos necios aprendices de guerreros. Ahora, con el poder del Cristal de Plata, haré que la reina Metalia vuelva a este mundo y tome el poder tal y como se merece. – El cabello rubio de la reina liberó el cuello de Tuxedo Moon, pero no sus muñecas, aunque inmediantamente fue sustituido por su mano, que en lugar de uñas tenía unas afiladas garras que se clavaron en la piel del guerrero. – Ahora que el Cristal de Plata está en mi poder, ya no necesito a vuestro principe. – Cogió el cristal del bolsillo del guerrero y lo guardó en su mano libre. – Y como soberana de este mundo, no estaré sola. Marcus será mi príncipe y mi rey.

\- No… - Logró sollozar Tuxedo Moon con las pocas fuerzas que todavía le quedaban. – Marcus… no le hagas daño por favor… Marcus, se que… Marcus.

\- ¡Venus Love Me Chain! – Gritó Venus para luego avalanzarse contra la reina. 

El golpe de su cadena no logró hacer practicamente nada contra la reina, ni tampoco liberó a Tuxedo Moon de sus garras, si no que más bien pareció hacer justamente lo contrario, como si el poder de su ataque, hubiera traspasado a Claire y hubiera impactado directamente contra él. Tuxedo Moon gritó y abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la terrible energía recorrer su cuerpo. De no haber estado sujetado por la mano de Claire ya habría caído de rodillas al suelo, pero aquella mujer era más fuerte de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

\- ¿Es que no hay nada que pueda acabar contigo? 

Venus se sentía desesperado, era el líder de los Tuxedo Knigths, su responsabilidad era proteger a Nicholas, como no había sido capaz de hacer en el pasado y lo único que podía hacer ahora era ver que la historia estaba a punto de reproducirse exactamente igual que entonces. 

Sus poderes no servían de nada, su propia fuerza era inutil contra alguien tan poderoso como Claire y por más que intentaba buscar formas de salir de aquello, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que no sería capaz de salvar la vida de Tuxedo Moon.

\- ¡Esto no acabará así! ¡Esto no terminará así! 

Gritó con tanta fuerza que su voz rebotó en las parades inexistentes de la burbuja que había creado Mercury y de pronto, una luz potente, tan intensa como una estrella que estuera naciendo en su mano le dejó sorprendido, aunque no tanto como cuando la espada de Silver Millenium apareció allí, donde la luz estaba un momento antes y cerró sus dedos alrededor de la brillante empuñadura.

\- Déjame que me encargue de esto.

Antes de que Venus pudiera contestar, Jupiter le arrebató la espada de la mano y se lanzó a por Claire, en lo que se refería a fuerza bruta, Jupier era el más adecuado para dar ese golpe; lo que no se esperaba era escuchar el grito de dolor de Tuxedo Moon, como si de nuevo fuera él quien se hubiera llevado el golpe y además, los mechones de Claire volvieron a rodear su cuello, cuano la reina quitó la mano.

\- No puedo soportarlo, por favor haz que pare. – Suplicó Tuxedo Moon, ahora de rodilla; sin aire que entrara en sus pulmones y con el dolor que estaban provocando los ataques de sus compañeros, estaban a punto de acabar con él. – No, - Dijo de pronto, al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie con rodillas temblorosas. – Eso es lo que quiere ella. Pero no voy a morirme, no hasta que recupere a Marcus.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no haya funcionado? – Protestó Jupiter nervioso. – Se supone que esta maldita espada es una de las armas más poderosas del universo. Pero resulta ser inutil.

\- Eso es porque no eres tu el elegido para usarla. – Le contestó Mars, cogió la espada de su mano y se la entregó a Venus. – Igual que no pudiste sacarla de la ropa.  
Marcus…

Tuxedo Moon sentía que estaba a punto de morir, no era lo bastante fuerte como para soportar aquello. Asi que miró al profesor, antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez, quería ver a Sasha e imaginarse que todo aquello, su muerte incluida, merecía la pena.

Venus cogió la espada que Mars le entregó, tal vez esa fuera su única oportunidad de salvar a su compañero y no iba a desaprovecharla. Se fijó en Claire, la reina estaba tan absorta en el sufrimiento de Tuxedo Moon que ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar lo que estaban haciendo los otros guerreros.

Esa mujer era diabólica, prepotente y demasiado segura de si misma. Los había subestimado pensando que no era más que un nos críos inseguros e inútiles y precisamente eso era lo que Venus iba a utilizar para ganar la batalla y de ser posible, la guerra contra el Dark Kingdom.

\- ¡Marcus!

El nuevo y desperado grito de Tuxedo Moon hizo que las paredes de la burbuja se tambaleara y de su pecho, para sorpresa de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, saliera una luz brillante, como una flor que naciera directmente de él. Cuando la luz comenzó a desvanecerse, en su lugar, apareció el Cristal de Plata.

Claire miró su mano, sorprendida al descubrir que el cristal había desaparecido. Con un movimiento rápido, Venus cargó con su espada contra la reina, no pensó, incluso cuando matar a alguien nunca sería una opción para él; pero aquella guerra tenía que terminar ya, aunque para eso tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando la espada penetró en el cuerpo de la reina y ella dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ninguna parte. Su cabello liberó el cuerpo entero de Tuxedo Moon y el guerrero cayó al suelo, pero Claire no le prestó atención, puso la mano en su vientre y miró la sangre que la teñía.

\- Marcus… - Alargó la mano hacia Tuxedo Mask, pero él tenía la mirada clavada en el Cristal de Plata, como si un sentimiento imposible y nunca antes imaginado, se estuviera apoderando poco a poco de él. – Ahora que eras mío… Pasé toda mi vida mirándote desde la sombra, viendo como ese niñato de la Luna te robaba el corazón. Nunca me viste, nunca te sentiste atraido por mi y ahora que había logrado tenerte a mi lado…

Claire cayó al suelo, de ella no quedaba nada más que un cuerpo sin vida que pronto desapareció, dejando tan solo un montón de ceniza.

\- Por fin… - Suspiró Tom.

Los cuatro muchachos rodearon a Tuxedo Moon que ya se estaba poniendo en pie. Le dolía la garganta y estaba seguro que no sería capaz de hablar bien en unos cuantos días, pero por lo menos ya no tenía una mano a punto de desgarrarle la yugular. 

\- Cuando la espada brille, - Venus puso los ojos en blanco, dejó caer la espada y puso todo su cuerpo tenso. - cuando el Cristal de Plata que esconde el futuro rey de Silver Millenium empiece a brillar por los deseos de su corazón, el gran poder de la Luna despertará. Devolved la paz a nuestro reino.

\- Venus, ¿Qué te ocurre? 

\- Es lo que está escrito en la espada, lo estuve estudiando ayer. – Dijo Mercury. - ¿Quiere eso decir que el príncipe va a despertar definitivamente?

\- Tal vez… - Añadió Stephen, caminando lenta y pesadamente. Le dolía la pata, pero aquello no había terminado, así que no era el momento de quejarse. – Si se libera el gran poder de Luna podríamos encerrar a Metalia para siempre.

\- ¿El gran poder de la Luna? – Preguntó también Tuxedo Mask, todavía aturdido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto Venus cayó al suelo inconsciente, como si la espada hubiera drenado toda su energía, pero antes de que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiera llegar a él, Tuxedo Mask se arrodilló rodeó su cuello con un brazo y cogió la espada y usando el poder de su energía, abrió un portal hacia otra dimensión.

\- No dejaré que te lo lleves. – Le dijo Tuxedo Moon.

Echó a correr tras él, mientras Tuxedo Mask cogía el cuerpo de Venus en brazos. Su compañero le había salvado la vida, así que ahora, por muy peligroso que fuera por mucho que tuviera enfrentarse a Tuxedo Mask, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para rescatar a Venus.

\- Tuxedo Moon, no, no vayas, no podremos ir detrás de ti. – Le djio Mars, pero era cierto, los otros tres Tuxedo Knights estaban lejos y estaban demasiado lejos de ellos y el portal se cerraría antes de que pudieran cruzarlo.

Pero no hizo caso y siguió corriendo, quería rescatar a su amigo, pero tampoco iba a dejar escapar a Tuxedo Mask, no ahora que Claire estaba muerta, no cuando todavía estaba convencido de que podría salvarlo y de pronto Mercury, Mars y Jupiter, junto con Stephen y Sage estaban solos de vuelta en los recreativos.

Adam despertó de nuevo, aunque ahora ya no le dolía la cabeza, como si hubiera pasado durmiendo varios días seguidos. Quedó sentado en el suelo y se pasó las manos por los ojos. Había visto cosas que no podía explicar, porque estaba seguro que Blake y Tom no podian ser los llamados Tuxedo Nights. ¿o si? 

Estaba setando en el suelo, apoyado en la pared y tres figuras extrañas hablaban al otro lado, sentados frente a un ordenador; todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, parecían nerviosos e iban señalando la pantalla.

\- ¿Dónde han ido?

\- Tengo su señal. – Adam no se lo podía creer, estaba viendo hablar a un gato que además, señalaba la pantalla del ordenador. – Tuxedo Moon está en el Polo Norte, justo donde he estado estudiando la anomalia de la Tierra. Temo que Tuxedo Mask ha ido al Dark Kingdom, seguramente donde ahora está Metalia.

\- Entonces tenemos que ir allí. – Uno de los muchachos se cruzó de brazos y a Adam le recordó mucho a Jensen, pero al mismo tiempo parecía Tuxedo Mask.

\- Si, será mejor que os vayais, la señal se hace cada vez más débil y si esperamos más les perderemos. – Añadió de nuevo el gato, sí definitivamente, el animal estaba hablando, no eran imaginaciones de Adam. – Marcharos ya, el poder de vuestros tres planetas deberían ser suficiente para abrir un portal. Id siempre hacia el norte, por el momento Tuxedo Moon no está lejos.

Para sorpresa de Adam, los tres muchachos cerraron los ojos y un momento más tarde una puerta brillante y redonda apareció delante de ellos. La atravesaron y desaparecieron, Adam se había quedado con dos gatos parlantes. Definitivamente debía estar empezando a perder la cabeza.

\- Stephen. – Dijo el gato blanco al ver a su compañero caer sobre la mesa del ordenador y protestar en voz baja.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien. El golpe de antes ha sido duro y Tuxedo Moon todavía no es lo bastante fuerte como para usar el Moon Stick en todo su potencial. 

No se había dado cuenta cuando había perdido conocimiento, pero Tuxedo Moon supuso que había ocurrido al cruzar el portal. Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor y el suelo sobre el que se encontraba, estaba realmente frio, seguramente se trataba de mármol.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, aquel lugar era muy grande y por la cantidad de columnas que había a su alrededor, supuso que se trataba de algún tipo de palacio.

\- El Dark Kingdom.

Venus estaba en el suelo, junto a él, todavía estaba inconsciente también. Definitivamente, la espada había tomado demasiada energía de él.  
Ahora, tus compañeros no podrán seguirnos hasta aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

Tuxedo Moon levantó la mirada al escuchar esa voz y los pasos que se acercaban a él. Todavía le dejaba sin respiración ver aparecer a Tuxedo Mask, sobretodo ahora que también podía llamarlo Marcus. Era como si sus sentimientos se hubieran hecho mucho más intensos ahora que había descubierto su vida anterior.  
Se movió y se colocó delante de Venus, no iba a permitir que, si Sasha era su enemigo, se acercara a su compañero y le hiciera daño, ahora era su turno de salvarle la vida.

\- Marcus, no se lo que te ha hecho esa mujer y tal vez sea posible que estuvieras muerto y yo no pudiera devolverte a la vida, pero sigues siendo Marcus, el príncipe Marcus de la Tierra. – Tuxedo Moon sonrió y alargó la mano al ver que el otro hombre detenía el paso y se quedaba ahí mirándole. – Soy yo, Nicholas. He recordado nuestra vida juntos en el pasado; Claire y su reina maligna, Metalia destruyeron nuestra vida. Pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos otra vez. Sasha… Marcus.

El Cristal de Plata, ahora en manos de Tuxedo Mask comenzó a vibrar, como si estuviera reaccionando a las palabras de Tuxedo Moon, como si quisiera saltar hasta las manos del antiguo príncipe Nicholas.

Tuxedo Mask volvió a moverse, se aproximó de nuevo a Tuxedo Moon y extendió la mano, acarició la mejilla del guerrero. Sonrió y por un momento, el muchacho creyó que el cristal estaba cambiando a Sasha, que le estaba iluminando el corazón y le estaba recordando quien era. También sonrió y comenzó a incorporarse.

Pero de pronto, la mano de Tuxedo Mask rodeó su cuello, como antes había hecho la reina Claire, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella y con la simple fuerza de su mano, logró levantarle y hacer que los pies dejaran de tocar el suelo.

\- ¡Agh! – Protestó Tuxedo Moon, pateando para intentar liberarse, pero no logró hacer nada, sino agotarse, perder aire y hacerse daño.

\- ¿Por qué si este es el verdadero Cristal de Plata no puedo usar su poder? – Bramó Tuxedo Mask agitando el Cristal en su otra mano. - ¡Dímelo o te mataré!

Los ojos de Tuxedo Moon se llenaron de lágrimas. Hasta ese momento había mantenido la esperanza en que Sasha siguiera siendo él mismo, estaba seguro que el profesor estaba hipnotizado o le habían lavado el cerebro, aceptaría cualquier cosas siempre que supiera que podía recuperarle.

Pero ahora iba a matarle, lo sentía, lo miraba a los ojos y tan solo veía odio, maldad, deseo de poder, nada que tuviera que ver con el verdadero Sasha, con el Marcus de otro tiempo. 

Agarró la mano de Tuxedo Mask con sus dos manos, clavó los dedos y luchó para liberarse, porque no quería suplicar, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Pero no logró hacer nada, no se podía creer que Tuxedo Mask fuera tan fuerte. Si seguía así, en cuestión de un par de minutos estaria muerto.

\- No… no lo se… Sasha, por favor.

\- Si no me lo dices, no me sirves de nada y os mataré, a ti y a tu amigo.

\- Venus…

\- Entonces dímelo.

Tuxedo Moon cerró los ojos, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño, pero no le importaba, ahora ya no quería verlo, si iba a matarle, quería recordarle durante sus últimos momentos de su vida como Sasha Roiz y no como ese impostor que había usado su rostro, Sean Renard.

Alargó la mano como si un hilo invisible estuviera moviéndole, la estiró, la abrió y sin saber como, una energía independiente a él, como un imán formidablemente fuerte hizo que el Cristal de Plata saltara verdaderamente de la mano de Tuxedo Mask, hasta la suya, de la misma forma que otro de los hilos invislbles tiró del cuerpo de Tuxedo Moon y lo separó de la mano que trataba de estrangularle.

Tras caminar por el frío del Polo Norte durante un buen rato, Mercury, Mars y Jupiter llegaron al palacio. No se podían creer como un lugar tan grande e impresionante como ese, no fuera visto por los satélistes que giraban alrededor de la Tierra.

\- ¿Es el Dark Kingdom? – Preguntó Jupiter.

Por la oscuridad que le rodea y siento entrar en mi cuerpo, no tengo ninguna duda. – Mars se estremeció al sentir aquella horrible sensación correr por su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. – Nuestro enemigo es más fuerte de lo que me había imaginado, jamas habiá sentido algo así.

Mercury, que ya se había puesto las gafas informáticas, hizo unos cuantos cálculos sobre el edificio que tenían delante.

\- Tiene un sistema de camuflaje muy similar al de Silver Millenium, supongo que el Dark Kingdom lo copió en el pasado. Pero no veo ningún sistema que nos impida entrar. Creo que nadie esperara que alguien llamara a la puerta de este lugar.

\- Vamos entonces, Venus y Tuxedo Moon llevan mucho tiempo allí y quien sabe lo que el enemigo quiere de ellos. 

Jupiter miró fijamente a las puertas que tenían delante y tuvo ganas de derrumbarlas sin más, pero se contuvo, tenían que hacer las cosas bien y ya que no había podido ayudar a Tuxedo Moon con la espada, no quería lastimarle ahora.

Nada más entrar, fue cuando los encontraron, Venus tendido en el suelo ya se estaba despertando, pero lo que reamente llamó su atención, fue ver a Tuxedo Moon volar por los aires cuando una fuerza invisible lo lanzó al suelo, alejándolo de Tuxedo Mask.

\- ¿Estáis bien?

Pero Tuxedo Moon no escuchó la llamada de sus amigos, no cuando Tuxedo Mask volvió a acercarse a él, mientras se frotaba la mano. La miró, le ardía como si un látigo de fuego le hubiera arrancado el Cristal de Plata de golpe.

\- Vaya, pequeño príncipe, ¿ese poder viene de ti?

\- No te acerques más a mí. – Dijo Tuxedo Moon intentando sonar fuerte, aunque estaba seguro que no lo iba a lograr.

\- Veo que por fin me temes. Ya empezaba a pensar que no estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo. – Tuxedo Mask se echó a reir. – Dime, todavía puedo hacerte mucho daño, así que vamos, dime de donde sale todo ese poder. ¿Del Cristal de Plata? ¿O es cosa tuya, por ser Nicholas, el príncipe de Silver Millenium?

“El heredero de Silver Millenium, por fin delante de mi, por fin en mi poder.”

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – Preguntó Tuxedo Moon tras ponerse en pie. Empezaba a pensar que no podría soportar más sorpresas.

“ Por fin estás en las puertas del Dark Kingdom, las que un día tu padre cerró y ahora estás aquí para pagar por lo que hizo. Pero yo no te encerraré, no, la reina Metalia, señora de la oscuridad del universo, quiere verte muerta.”

De pronto, justo detrás de donde se encontraba Tuxedo Mask apareció una sombra negra que poco a poco se fue extendiendo. Parecía ascender directamente desde el cuerpo de Sasha y Tuxedo Moon se estremeció, sería posible que su mayor enemigo hubiera tomado el cuerpo de su eterno amado para hacerle daño. Eso si que no podría perdonárselo.

\- ¿La reina Metalia? – Preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo los otros cuatro Tuxedo Nights.

Aunque ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, todos sabían que la última gran batalla había llegado, el momento de morir o vencer. Habían vencido a la reina Claire y a todos sus esbirros, pero todavía quedaba un enemigo todavía más, un enemigo que les aterraba, porque no era humano, porque no quería llevar a cabo una venganza, no tenía oído o no había perdido a su amor en el pasado. Metalia no tenía cuerpo, no tenía corazón, Metalia era simple maldad que recorría el universo devorando mundos para llenarlos de oscuridad.

Tenían que acabar con ella como fuera necesario, de lo contrario, el mundo estaba perdido.

Pero aquella sombra no hizo nada, se quedó ahí rodeando el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask y fue él quien, como ya había hecho antes, alargó las dos manos y lanzó un golpe de energía tan fuerte que ni los cuatro juntos pudieron evitarlo y salieron volando por el aire. Quedaron separados, sus cuerpos se habían vuelto humeantes, como si les hubiera caído un rayo a cada uno de ellos.

Tuxedo Moon estaba ya agotado, rendido y solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir durante varios días, pero no podía hacerlo, todavía no y así se lo demostró la figura de Stephen al llegar hasta donde estaba él.

\- Nunca podré vencerle. – Sollozó Tuxedo Moon a su amigo felino.

\- Sólo es tan fuerte por el Cristal de Plata que acabó dentro de él. Chicos, - Les llamó la atención a todos los guerreros que ya se estaban incorporando, por muy doloridos que estuvieran todos ellos. – La espada nos dice como detenerle.

Tuxedo Moon levantó la mirada hacia Tuxedo Mask, que con paso firme y tranquilo se estaba acercando a ellos. Estaba jugando, se le veía en los ojos, se lo estaba pasando bien, como un cachorro de león que juega con la presa que le ha dejado su madre delante para que aprenda a cazar, quería tomarse su tiempo antes de acabar con ellos, porque sabía que no podían hacer nada contra él.

\- Tenéis que encerrar a la reina Metalia para siempre, en lo más profunda de su propia oscuridad, para que no regrese nunca más. Pero para eso hay que reunir la dos partes del Cristal de Plata, es la única fuente de poder que puede acabar con ella.

David miró el cristal que tenía en su mano. Lo había agarrado con tanta fuerza para que Tuxedo Mask no volviera a arrebatárselo que se había quedado marcada en la palma de su mano; pero no le importaba, esta vez no iba a fallar, esta vez nadie le arrebataría el cristal.

\- Tienes que usar tu propio corazón para llegar hasta el fragmento del cristal que falta. – Siguió diciendo Stephen, pero al ver que Tuxedo Mask se acercaba a su compañero, se puso delante, el rey Timothy le había pedido que protegiera a su hijo, no lo había podido hacer en el pasado, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a jugarse su vida por David. – Usa el cristal que tienes en tu poder, será la llave hasta el corazón de Tuxedo Mask y activará la parte del cristal que está en su interior.

“¿Cuál es el poder infinito del Cristal de Plata?” Volvió a decir la voz invisible que salía de la sombra oscura que seguía rodeando a Tuxedo Mask y poco a poco se iba a haciendo más y más grande.

\- El que usaremos para acabar contigo, Metalia. – Dijo Tuxedo Moon con voz desafiante.

“Estúpido e inutil príncipe. ¿De verdad que puedes hacer más de lo que no fue capaz de hacer tu padre? Vuestros cadáveres quedarán aquí para siempre como recuerdo de vuestro fracaso.”

\- Ya es suficiente. – Mars dio un paso adelante. Hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, pero la maldad que llegaba hasta él, la sensación de todos los demonios que recorrián el lugar, le estaban dando ya nauseas. - ¡Espíritus Malignos! – Juntó las manos, cerró los ojos y notó el calor tomando forma entre sus palmas. - ¡FUERA!

La voz se echó a reír cuando el fuego de Mars penetró en la sombra. 

“¡Si, más energía! ¡Dadme más energía y el mundo será mío, por fin, en cuestión de horas!”

\- No podemos hacerle nada, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta Tuxedo Mask? Si tanto él como Metalia tienen tanto poder. – Dijo de nuevo Mars, enojado por lo únitil que había sido su ataque contra el enemigo.

\- Ese ya no es el Tuxedo Mask que nosotros conocemos. – Las palabras de Tuxedo Moon dejó sorprendidos a sus compañeros, no solo por ellas mismas, sin por su voz apagada, hundida, resignada. – Metalia le ha convertido en un siriviente como lo era Claire. Le hemos perdido.

\- Pero tenemos que conseguiro el Cristal de Plata que está en su interior. – Añadió Venus. – Tal vez si… ¡Venus planeta del amor, danos tu poder! – Su pecho se iluminó y lanzó una nueva energía, como una última oportunidad de derrotar a su enemigo. - ¡Rolling Heart Vibration!

Pero una vez más, Tuxedo Mask, con esa misma horrible sonrisa en su rostro, logró evitar el ataque, como si se quitara una mosca de encima; lo relanzó, como si de un boomerang se tratara, hizo que el ataque saliera de vuelta hacia Venus y lo lanzó contra la pared. 

El guerrero sintió el dolor en su espalda al golpearse y por un momento no pudo moverse, no pudo respirar, tan solo podía ver lo que ocurría y como sus compañeros seguían intentando enfrentarse al enemigo.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Tuxedo Moon, con lágrimas corriéndoel por el rostro. – Deja de lastimar a mis compañeros. Es a mi a quien quieres ¿verdad? Entonces es a mi a quien debes enfrentarte.

Estaba harto, harto de ver sufrir a sus amigos harto de ver que era Tuxedo Mask el que les hacía daño, harto de sentirse como un completo cobarde que no era capaz de cumplir con una tarea que le era obligatoria.

Él era el príncipe, era Nicholas y ahora que no estaba su padre el rey Timothy, era su obligación acabar con Metalia o cualquiera que fuera su enemigo.

Sacó el Moon Stick del bolsillo y le dio el golpecito de siempre en la palma de su otra mano para hacerlo crecer. Lo apoyó en el suelo y apoyó con fuerza los pies en el suelo, como si tuviera que afianzarse para lo que debía hacer y sin saber lo que ocurríría con Tuxedo Mask si aquel ataque tenía efecto realmente.

\- Quiero tenerte de vuelta, Sasha… Marcus… Tuxedo Mask. Todavía se que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, que nuestros espírutos están unidos y que tú, el hombre al que quiero, sigue estando ahí, dentro de tu cuerpo, más allá de lo que te haya hecho Metalia.

\- No seas ingenuo, Tuxedo Moon. – Tuxedo Mask caminó hacia él, preparándose para volver a atacar. – El hombre al que tu dices amar ya no existe, mi reina Claire, me mostró el verdadero poder.

\- Muy bien, si es así como dices, perdóname, Sasha… te quiero. – Se concetró, estaba tan agotado que tuvo que concentrarse más otras veces. – ¡Moon Healing Scalation!

Tuxedo Mask comenzó a temblar, todo su cuerpo quedó agarrotado, como si su propio organismo estuviera luchando contra si mismo, su parte humana, Sasha, contra, la criatura oscura que Metalia y Claire había creado.

Sin embargo, un momento más tarde, Tuxedo Mask, sonrió.

\- Es inútil, David… No puedes vencerme y si quieres el Cristal de Plata que está en mi interior…

\- ¡No! No puede ser verdad. No puedo hacerte daño.

\- Entonces nunca lo tendrás.

Tuxedo Moon se estremeció, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, porque a esas alturas después de que todos sus compañeros hubieran intentado derrotar a su emigo y por muchos esfuerzos que había gastado para salvarle; tan sólo quedaba una opción. 

Por mucho que no le gustara la idea, por mucho que le aterrara la posibilidad de tener que arrebatarle la vida al hombre del que estaba enamorado, a esas altura empezaba darse cuenta nque no podía hacer nada. Las palabras de Claire le acuchillaban la cabeza, ella lo había resucitado, lo había convertido en otra persona, mientras que ni el propio Tuxedo Moon ni el Cristal de Plata habían sido capaces de hacerlo.

¿Sería posible que ya no hubiera posibilidad de recuperarle? ¿Matarle para extraer el Cristal de Plata de su cuerpo era la única solución para poder derrotar a su enemigo.

Aquellos pensamientos, estaban destrozando su corazón, pero su mente sabía que no había opción de hacer mucho más.

\- No… ¡No! ¡NO! ¡No puedo matarte! Se que tengo que hacerlo pero no puedo hacerlo. Soy un maldito cobarde que antepone sus sentimientos al bienestar del mundo entero, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Como ya había ocurrido anteriormente, el Cristal de Plata de su mano y el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask parecieron reaccionar a su llanto; tal y como había dicho la inscripción de la espada, Nicholas y toda su fuerza interior estaban despertando y con él, el poder del cristal, tanto el que tenía en la mano, como el que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Sasha.

\- ¿El corazón de David está controlando el Cristal de Plata? 

Mercury se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho eso en voz alta al ver como Tuxedo Mask cambiaba su expresión y se abalanzaba sobre el muchacho con una bola de energía en la mano. Necesitaba el poder, quería el poder para entregarselo a su señora Metalia y si para eso tenía que arrancar el corazón del pecho de Tuxedo Moon, lo haría sin dudar.

David lo vio acercarse a cámara lenta. Estaba tan perdido y al mismo tiempo odiaba tanto tener la respuesta delante de él. Su padre, el rey Timothy le había dicho que confiara en su fuerza y en su instinto, pero si así lo hacía, tan solo había una cosa que sabía que podía funcionar para terminar con toda aquella locura.

Cogió la espada de Silver Millenium de manos de Venus y corrió también hacia Tuxedo Mask, parecía que estaban a punto de chocar, pero no lo hicieron. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Tuxedo Mask cuando la espada penetró en su pecho, la energía que ib a lanzar contra David, también se marchó y se convirtió en lo que no esperaba, un tremendo alivio, como si de pronto saliera de un mar en el que estuviera ahogando y pudiera respirar por fin.

Cayó de rodillas cuando el filo de la espada salió de su cuerpo y antes de poder reaccionar o sentir incluso cualquier tipo de dolor, los labios de Tuxedo Moon se posaron sobre los suyos, en forma de un beso tierno, sincero y sobretodo, en la forma de pedirle perdón por tener que hacer aquello.

\- Tal vez era nuestro destino nacer de nuevo para volver a hacer esto. Porque de nuevo, como en el pasado, cuando vi a Claire arrebatarte la vida, sólo me siento capaz de hacer una cosa. – Sollozó Tuxedo Moon con lágrimas en los ojos – Lo siento chicos.

\- David… - Susurró Sasha sin apartar la vista de él y sonrió, pero esta vez, Tuxedo Moon sintió que volvía ser el profesor el que le sonreía.

Volvió a empujar la espada, sólo que esta vez la puso mirando hacia si mismo; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no había miedo, no había resentimiento, no había ninguna culpa y cuando el filo de la espada atravesó su corazón, una felicidad jamás sentida se apoderó de su cuerpo.


	13. Chapter 13

El tiempo se detuvo en seco y los cuatro guerreros se quedaron mirando la escena que ninguno de ellos había podido evitar. Les temblaban las piernas, le corazón se les había acelerado hasta tal punto que apenas podían respirar. Venus dio un paso hacia los cuerpos que yacían delante de él y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Tuxedo Moon, su amigo, su compañero, el principe Nicholas al que no habían podido salvar en el pasado y ahora como si de una maldición se tratara, la historia volvía a repetirse.

\- No puede ser… no es posible, no hemos vuelto a nacer otra vez para ver que nuestro destino está escrito y tenemos que ver a nuestros amigos morir una y otra vez. – Dijo Venus con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas y los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que se estaba haciendo daño en la mano. – Rey Timothy, majestad. ¿Para esto nos has traído de vuelta a la vida? ¿Para que veamos morir a tu hijo otra vez?

La fuerte carcajada proveniente de Metalia la horrible sombra negra que poco a poco iba a haciéndose más grande, golpeó con una fuerza terrible las paredes del oscuro palacio, tanto que a punto estuvo de derribar los muros alrededor de los guerreros.

\- Inútiles guerreros. ¿De verdad creíais posible acabar conmigo con vuestros simples poderes? ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora que vuestro príncipe ha muerto? Lo maté entonces y lo he vuelto a hacer ahora. Por fin, el poder que vuestro maldito rey me arrebató vuelve por fin a mi y finalmente ahora este planeta volverá a ser mi mío.

\- No podemos permitir que eso ocurra. – Dijo Mars, notando un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, al sentir que la horrible fuerza de aquella sombra iba haciéndose cada vez más grande. Si seguía agrandándose de esa forma, no creía ser capaz de soportarlo. – No te harás con el cuerpo de Tuxedo Moon.

\- Su cuerpo no me hace falta para nada. Pero primero tendré que sacarle el Cristal de Plata. Entonces, el poder eterno será por fin mío.

\- Chicos, mirad. – Dijo Stephen camiando lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Tuxedo Moon y Tuxedo Mask, pero una fuerza invisible le hizo quedarse donde estaba, simplemente como testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una pequeña luz apenas perceptible, apareció en el centro del pecho de Tuxedo Moon. Se elevó saliendo de su cuerpo y se fue ampliando, hasta convertirse en una pequeña flor brillante y cuyo centro palpitaba como un corazón latente. Comenzó a girar, lentamente, como un pequeño tiovivo y los muchachos casi pudieron escuchar una música imperceptible que a punto de estuvo de hacerles sonreír y de pronto se quedó quieto.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntó Mercury en voz alta, aunque era lo que todos querían decir.

La respuesta llegó un momento más tarde cuando la flor plateada comenzó a abrirse y de ella brotó lo que todos ellos ya conocían.

\- Es el Cristal de Plata.

\- Pero si estaba en su mano. – Jupiter miró la mano de su compañero muerto, pero para su sorpresa, el cristal ya no estaba allí.

El cristal, se elevó y la pequeña flor se desvaneció en mil pedazos brillantes, como pequeñas luciérnagas, que en otro momento habría parecido realmente hermoso. El cristal brilló y se movió como si alguien estuviera tirando de él con hilos invisibles. 

Se movió como un péndulo hasta que llegó y se posó sobre el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask y dejó caer un pequeño haz de luz sobre su pecho, como una llave que quería abrir un cerrojó perfectamente cerrado.

\- La otra parte del Crista. – Dijo Venus en poco más que un suspiro, mientras que ninguno de los guerreros apartaban la mirada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Allí estaba, la parte que faltaba, la que se había desprendido del Cristal de Plata original, la que se había colado en el interior del cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask. Se elevó también, hasta llegar junto a la parte más grande del cristal y juntos comenzaron una danza silenciosa, lo que parecía un vals casi romántico, casi hermoso, si no fuera por el momento tan dramático en el que estaba ocurriendo.

Por un momento, los cuatro guerreros y Stephen, se imaginaron las figuras de los dos príncipes, Nicholas y Marcus, los dos bailando, sus cuerpos unidos, formando un solo alma, un solo ser por fin; hasta que de pronto, con un fulgor demasiado fuerte y que hizo a los cuatro guerreros y a Stephen cubrirse los ojos, los dos pedazos del cristal se fundieron en uno solo y se elevaron hasta el techo del palacio, donde casi se perdió entre toda aquella oscuridad.

Pero volvió a bajar y se posó de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de ambos. Siguió girando, cada vez más rápido, hasta que todo lo que pudieron ver fue el brillo del cristal. De pronto, uno tras otro, mucos rayos de luz salieron disparados contra el suelo, rodeando sus cuerpos, como un campo de fuerza. Esos rayos se fueron solidificando uno por uno, hasta que los cuerpos de Tuxedo Moon y Tuxedo Mask quedaron cubiertos por una tumba de cristal, hecha por estalacticas y estalacmitas brillantes, transparantes que les permitía perfectamente a los demás las figuras, estáticas, grabadas en el tiempo para siempre.

\- Los ha encerrado. El Cristal de Plata los ha encerrado. – Comentó Jupiter con voz temblorosa.

\- No podemos dejar que el Cristal se quede aquí. 

Mercury se colocó las gafas y sacó del bolsillo su pequeño ordenador portatil. Buscó toda la información que su dispositivo pudo encontrar sobre la estructura, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada, no podía ver en su interior, no podía decirle como sacarlo de allí. 

Parecía haberse fundido con el suelo del palacio y por más que hubieran intentando hacerlo elevarse con los poderes de sus planetas, no habrían conseguido nada, como si se hubiera fusionado con el marmol bajo sus pies, como si el cristal hubiera decidido por si mismo, que aquel era el lugar donde debía estar.

Sin embargo, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer o decir nada, la sombra informe que era Metalia y que seguía riéndose feliz, se abalanzó sobre aquella formación de cristal, la cubrió por completo en cuestión de seguidos y la hizo desaparecer en su interior.

\- ¡NO! Se los ha tragado. 

Venus intentó lanzarse contra la sombra, tenía que salvarlos, si no podía hacer otra cosa, si no podía salvar ya a su amigo, al menos lograría sacar su cadaver de allí. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue terminar siendo lanzado contra el suelo, golpearse la cabeza y la espalda con el mármol y notar el dolor más terrible, no solo en su cuerpo, sino también en su espíritu.

\- Por fin, ahora puedo moverme libremente por todo este planeta. Por fin puedo salir de nuevo a la superficie y después, el mundo entero. – Lanzó en un grotesto grito Metalia.

La sombra se movió en forma de huracán llevando consigo, en su interior la capilla que el Cristal de Plata había formdo sobre le cuerpo de los dos príncipes y a punto estuvo de hacer caer al suelo a los cuatro guerreros que intentaban rodearla.

\- Cuidado chicos, es demasiado fuerte, si seguís ahí la fuerza de esa sombra os despedazará.

Stephen se puso en medio de la sombra, notó su fuerza, era tan terrible, estaba a punto de ser imparable y cuando eso ocurriera, la tierra, incluso los restos de Silver Millenium, estarían completamente perdidos.

\- Príncipe… Nicholas. – Sollozó el gato mirando donde había estado un momento antes el cuerpo de Tuxedo Moon y en su mente comenzó a escuchar la voz del rey Timothy, con las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de que la tragecia ocurriera en Silver Millenim.

“Cuida de él, da igual que su cara parezca distinta, da igual cuando y como vuelvas a encontrarte con él; siempre será tu señor, tu príncipe y futuro rey de Silver Millenium. Por eso tienes que protegerle pase lo que pase.”

\- Tenía que protegerle y no lo he hecho. – Stephen se puso tenso, se odiaba a si mismo, se sentía como un auténtico traídor de sus señores. – Pero todavía puedo hacer algo, todavía puedo recuperar su cuerpo.

Tal y como había hecho Venus un momento antes, el pequeño animal negro se lanzó contra la sombra y chocó contra ella como una barrera dura, firme, imposible de atravesar, pero volvió a hacerlo, volvió a intentar golpearla, tal vez si lo hacía repetidas veces, si golpeaba una y otra vez, lograría hacer un hueco en su parte exterior y entonces, los Tuxedo Knights podrían entrar, hacerse de nuevo con el Cristal de Plata y llevarse de allí los cuerpos de los dos príncipes.

Pero tras los primeros cuatro golpes, tras las primeras veces que se le había abalanzado sobre la pared negra, su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo; intentó ponerse de pie, sus patas no fueron capaces de mantenerlo derecho.

\- Este es mi planeta. Es mi reino. ¡Mi reino comienza ahora!

El grito de Metalia fue lo último que pudieron escuchar los Tuxedo Knights antes de que su sombra sin forma se elevara desde el suelo, rompiera el techo del palacio, hizo retumbar las paredes, las columnas temblaron y unos cuantos pedazos de piedra cayeron al suelo sobre ellos.

Los muchachos tuvieron que agacharse, Mars cayó de rodillas al suelo, la fuerza de aquella criatura le hacía sentir pequeño, como una cucaracha a punto de ser aplastada por un pie humano, apenas podía respirar y hasta podía ver en su mente la negrura que se estaba apoderando ya del mundo en el que vivían y que pronto sería una enorme roca negra, oscura, un lugar donde no se podría vivir.

\- Ha salido a la superficie. Tenemos que ir a por ella. 

Escucharon todos decir a Venus; parecía increible que el Tuxedo Knight se hubiera recuperado tan rápidamente; porque de nuevo, el muchacho parecía el líder que todos necesitaban para seguir adelante y continuar enfrentándose a su enemigo.

\- Dios mío, ¿Qué es todo esto?

Una vez de nuevo sobre el suelo del Polo Norte, los guerreros se encontraron con unas ruinas, muy parecidas a las de Silver Millenium y que se encontraban en un estado prácticamente igual de malo que las que habían visto en la Luna.

\- Creí que no volvería a ver nada de esto. – Dijo Stephen moviéndose lentamente, cojeando y respirando con dificultad. – Este era el antiguo palacio que el rey Timothy aceptó construir para su hijo para que pudiera reunirse con su amado Marcus. Fue lo primero que Metalia y su gente destruyó cuando comenzó la guerra con el Silver Millenium.

\- ¿Esto es… es parte de Silver Millenium? – Preguntó Jupiter caminando lentamente por las ruinas de aquel lugar.

A diferencia de lo que habían sentido en las ruinas de la Luna, la tristeza por las vidas perdidas, por el reino que había sido destruída por una terrible guerra; aquí, caminando por estas ruinas ahora tomadas por la horrible energía de Metalia, les daba miedo, les dejaba un nudo en la garganta y el estómago que casi les daba ganas de salir corriendo.  
Les temblaban las piernas, pero se mantuvieron ahí.

\- El maldito rey de la Luna tuvo la genialidad de enterrarme bajo las ruinas de su propio palacio. – Dijo la voz de Metalia y que ahora ya llenaba todo el espacio del Polo Norte. No había viento, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada más que la terrible voz de la reina. – Ahora y aunque ni el rey ni su hijo podrá verlo, tomaré este mundo comenzando por aquí y cuando la tierra sea mía, iré a por la Luna y de ahí, me haré con todo el universo.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Chicos, - Llamó Venus a sus tres compañeros. – tenemos que juntar el poder de todos nuestros planetas, es la única forma de que podamos hacer algo contra esa criatura antes de que se haga demasiado grande.

Todos asintieron y a un mismo tiempo, gritaron el nombre de su mayor poder para desatarlo.

\- ¡Venus Power!

\- ¡Jupiter Power!

\- ¡Mercury Power!

\- ¡Mar Power!

\- ¡Sailor Planet Attack! – Gritaron finalment todos a un mismo tiempo y sus respectivos poderes comenzaron a manar de sus manos.

Se juntaron en un solo rayo de energía, cada uno con el color de su planeta, amarillo, verde, azul y rojo y al unirse se convirtieron en un solo e imponente rayo de energía. Lo lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas contra la mancha negra y totalmente informe que formaba a la reina Metalia, pero cuando impactó contra ella, todo lo que hizo fue atravesarla y quedarse en su interior.

La anergía se volvió negra y la sombra se estremeció y contorsionó mientras se reía.

\- Si, me alimentáis con toda esa energía, porque vuestra fuerza proviene del mismo Cristal de Plata que ahora tengo dentro y me da más y más fuerza a mi. ¡Nadie podrá detenerme ahora! Soy más poderosa de lo que he sido nunca. ¡SI!

Se quedaron allí clavados, mirando la escena, al darse cuenta que no había nada que pudieran hacer para detener a Metalia, no sin Tuxedo Moon, no sin el Cristal de Plata que aquella criatura se había tragado. 

Ahora comenzaban a pensar que todo estaba perdido para la humanidad y para el planeta entero. 

Pero cuando escucharon el casi inaudible gemido de Stephen junto a donde estaban ellos, les hizo darse la vuelta. El animal había caído al suelo, tenía los ojos cerrados y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar. Además, le temblaba una de sus patas, parecía rota, pero podrían saberlo hasta que un veterinaro le viera.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí. – Dijo Mercury tras coger el pequeño cuerpo de Stephen y abrazarlo para protegerlo de cualquier peligro. – Venus, tenemos que ir con Sage, si nos quedamos aquí, Metalia nos matará y entonces si que no podremos hacer absolutamente nada.

\- Tuxedo Moon. – Dijo Venus en voz baja, mirando el monstruo oscuro que crecía delante de él, como si pudiera ver la tumba de cristal que tenía en su corazón, - Lo siento, David, tenía que protegerte y al final…

\- ¡Venus!

Se volvió, asintió y los cuatro muchachos se juntaron, tan sólo con todos sus poderes podrían transportarse automáticamente hasta la sala de control.

Allí estaba el otro gato, Sage se acercó a ellos cuando los vio aparecer y subió a una de las mesas, sobre la que Mercury colocó a Stephen.

\- Se ha esforzado demasiado. – Dijo el guerrero acariciando la cabecita negra de Stephen. – Quería sacar el cuerpo de Tuxedo Moon del interior de Metalia, pero lo único que ha conseguido es hacerse daño. – Entonces se dio cuenta que no le había explicado a Sage todo lo que había ocurrido en el Polo Norte.

Se lo contó lo más rápido posible, no tenían mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer o como actuar a continuación. Ya habían intentado enfrentarse a Metalia con todo lo que tenían y los poderes de sus planetas no habían servido absolutamente para nada, más que para darle más y más poder a su enemiga.

\- Tenemos que volver allí. - Dijo por fin una vez que terminó de relatarle su historia a Sage. - Tenemos que terminar con Metalia si no queremos que se haga con todo el planeta.

\- Chicos, creo que tenéis que ver esto. - Dijo Jupiter desde la pequeña sala en la que habían puesto una televisión para estar siempre al tanto de las noticías que ocurrían por el mundo.

“Una inexplicable y repentina ola de frío se está apoderando de todo el planeta al mismo tiempo.” Dijo el hombre sentado al otro lado de la televisión y que en un improvisado   
telediario trataba de dar explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo en todo el mundo. “Según los expertos, una mancha oscura ha aparecido en el Polo Norte y el frío proviene directamente de allí. Tampoco sabemos si el extraño comportamiento que se está apoderando de buena parte de la población de todo el planeta tiene algo que ver con esta ola de frío; pero las refriegas, los enfrentamientos y los primeros asesinados, aparentemente sin sentido se están produciendo en todos los lugares del planeta. 

Algunos hablan del fin del mundo, de un castigo enviado por dios o incluso se habla de la actuación de fuerzas venidas de otros mundos, pero lo único cierto y verdadero hasta este preciso momento es que no sabemos lo que está ocurriendo en nuestro mundo.

Les mantendremos informados.

\- Metalia se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte. - Dijo Mars apoyándose en pared y bajando la mirada al suelo. - Ya no me hace falta estar en el Polo Norte cerca de ella para sentir su poder. - Se llevó una mano a la sien, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a ser realmente insoportable. - Si no la detenemos pronto, no creo que podamos hacerlo nunca.

\- Si, hay que volver allí y aunque tengamos que morir en el intento, tenemos que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para enfrentarnos a ella. - Jupiter apagó la televisión.

\- ¿Sin el Cristal de Plata? No creo que podamos hacer nada sin él.

\- Entonces, moriremos siendo héroes. - Contestó Jupiter con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, que pareecía casi sincera.

Finalmente, los muchachos se marcharon y dejaron a los dos gatos allí solos. Aquel rato, aunque hubiera sido pequeño, le había servido a Stephen para recuperarse un poco y por lo menos ponerse en pie, aunque no podría meterse en más batallas en un buen tiempo.

\- Tengo que ir a la Luna. - Dijo por fin mirando a Sage.

\- Pero tus heridas... Tuxedo Moon no pudo curarte completamente y si sigues esforzándote tanto, terminarás abriéndote de nuevo la herida que te hizo Tuxedo Mask.

\- No seré yo el que me quede aquí parado mientras todos los demás arriesgan su vida por salvar este mundo. Si en la luna podemos encontrar respuestas, allí es donde tenemos que ir. - Se volvió hacia Sage y aún con paso vacilante, logró acercarse y hacerle una carantoña con la cabeza sobre el lomo. - Gracias por cuidar de mi.

En cuestión de segundos, Sage fue capaz de abrir un portal directo con la Luna, no duraría mucho, no sin el poder de todos los Tuxedo Knights, pero sería suficiente para lo que Stephen necesitaba.

Vio a su amigo encaminarse hacia la sala de oraciones, ahora medio derruida del palacio de Silver Millenium y se quedó parado en el centro, mirando donde se había erigido la gran torre sagrada de oraciones.

\- Su majestad, rey Timothy. - Dijo Stephen, con la esperanza de que todavía quedara algo del poder del gran reino de la Luna. - Por favor, apareced una vez más ante nosotros. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda para encerrar de una vez por todas a Metalia. Solo así podremos salvar al mundo entero y a la Luna. - Cerró los ojos, allí no estaba ocurriendo nada, estaban en un mundo muerto, un lugar sin magia, sin poder. - Príncipe, David... Nicholas, no te mueras, se que todavía no estás muerto, tienes que aguantar y seguir luchando.

\- Stephen, - Le llamó Sage. - Mira la Tierra.

Los dos animales se dieron la vuelta y miraron su planeta; cinco minutos antes era un lugar azul, bello y vivo, ahora sin embargo, se estaba convirtiendo en una roca oscura, completamente negra y que vagaría por el espacio como un pedazo de piedra por el resto de la eternidad.

*

De nuevo en el Polo Norte, Mercury sintonizó un par de emisoras de televisión par ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en resto del mundo, pero lo que encontró le aterrorizó tanto que le hizo apagarlo y pensar que las cosas se arreglarían y que los muertos que ya plagaban el mundo, volverían a la vida una vez que ellos lograran acabar con Metalia.

\- Se está haciendo imparable. - Dijo Mars, agachado en el suelo, con la mano sobre la tierra muerta, que antes era nieve. - Está consumiendo la fuerza del Cristal de Plata a una velocidad imposible, si sigue así...

\- Tenemos que intentarlo, - Venus se volvió hacia sus compañeros y sacó la pluma de su planeta. - aunque nosotros no poseamos el poder para encerrar a Metalia en su cárcel de nuevo, tenemos que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para proteger a Nicholas y a Marcus.

\- ¿Y como pretendes hacerlo? No hay nada que podamos usar para penetrar en su carapazón.

\- Si usamos nuestro mayor poder, el que nos hace transformarnos, el que nos dan nuestros planetas guardianes y lo juntamos, tal vez...

\- ¿Te refieres a sacrificar nuestras plumas? - Preguntó Mars poniéndose en pie de golpe.

\- Sacrificar nuestras plumas, es lo mismo que sacrificarnos nosotros mismos, nuestras vidas.

\- Lo se. - Contestó Venus con gesto firme y serio. - Pero lo tenemos que hacer, igual que Tuxedo Moon, se sacrificó por lo que él creía. - Cogió la espada de Silver Millenium que había quedado tirada en el suelo y apuntó con ella hacia el cielo. - Espada sagrada de la Luz protege a nuestro príncipe. ¡Venus Power!

\- ¡Mercury Power!

\- ¡Mars Power!

\- ¡Jupiter Power!

\- ¡Make Up! - Terminaron gritando todos a una misma vez, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última que lo dirían antes de morir. ¡Despierta príncipe!

Las plumas salieron volando en un torbellino, directo hacia la mancha negra que era Metalia y con ella se fue la energía de los cuatro guerreros, que cayeron, muertos, dejando tan solo sus cuerpos allí, mientras sus espíritus y toda la fuerza que había en ellos, trataba de atravesar la barrera de la criatura.

Metalia volvió a reír, aquel juego de niños que intentaban continuamente los guerreros le hacía sentir más poderosa que nunca. No había tenido que enfrentarse a ellos, los grandes protectores del planeta habían sacrificado sus propias vidas sin haber conseguido absolutamente nada y ahora no eran más que cuatro cadáveres que acabarían pudriéndose con el frío del Polo, con todo el resto de habitantes de ese mundo que ya por fin, era suyo.

*

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, príncipe. No hace falta que hagas todo esto, solo para distraerte, es peligroso dejar Silver Millenium.

Nicholas se dio la vuelta, su rostro estaba colorado y le temblaban las manos, que escondió a su espalda. Venus se acercó a él miró a los hombres que estaban junto al príncipe. No hacía mucho tiempo que los Tuxedo Knights habían descubierto que su príncipe hacía escapadas diariamente para visitar a ese otro príncipe terrícola.

\- No vengo par adistraerme. - Nicholas se puso todavía más colorado. - Como se nota que nunca te has enamorado verdad.

\- ¿Y tu que sabes si me he enamorado alguna vez o no? Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Lo más importante es tu seguridad.

\- Debe ser difícil controlar a un príncipe tan curioso.

\- ¡Michael! - Protestó Marcus dándole un golpe en el el hombro a su general. - No hables así de... de mi... de Nicholas. - Logró decir para intentar desvelar su relación con el príncipe de la Luna.

\- Lo siento pero mi príncipe me preocupa. - Siguió diciendo Venus, ahora que Mercury y los otros dos Tuxedo Knights se habían acercado a ellos. - Un día será rey, pero está tan interesado en el príncipe Marcus, que no presta atención al Cristal de Plata y a los poderes que su padre intenta enseñarle que tiene.

\- Será un gran rey, no te preocupes.

Los guerreros se quedaron allí, junto a los generales más cercanos a Marcus, viendo como los dos príncipes caminaban juntos por hermoso jardín que tenía el futuro monarca en la Tierra. Los dos se apoyaron en la barandilla y miraron al mar, estaba tan calmado, que parecía un enorme espejo en el que se podían ver las nubes del cielo e incluso se reflejaba la Luna que comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte.

\- Marcus, casi no encuentro la fortaleza para hablar contigo aquel día.

El príncipe de la Tierra rodeó la cintura de Nicholas con una mano y lo acercó a él, le levantó la barbilla con la mano libre y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Pero lo hiciste y ahora estamos aquí, juntos, pensando en nuestro futuro.

\- ¿Te imaginas? Cuando nos casemos, nuestros mundos estarán unidos y protegidos para siempre.

\- Será perfecto.

\- Marcus, ¿Qué es esa cosa oscura en el cielo?

De pronto una mancha negra apareció en el cielo y cubrió la visión de la Luna. Entonces ninguno supo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabían que la guerra más cruenta entre la Tierra y Luna estaba a punto de tener lugar, no sabían que aquella nube negra les llevaría hasta la muerte de ambos, la destrucción de todo Silver Millenium y el encarcelamiento de la criatura más temible hasta su regreso en un futuro muy lejano.

*

Tuxedo Moon abrió los ojos y se puso en pie. Creía haber muerto, estaba preparado para sacrificarse por todo lo que amaba y sobretodo por Tuxedo Mask, pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso no había ocurrido.

Se puso de rodillas y miró el Cristal de Plata, completo de nuevo, como había sido en un principio y que ahora sostenía en sus manos. Miró a su alrededor, no sabía donde estaba y con toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba, no era capaz de averiguar que lugar era ese.

\- Marcus. - Dijo al ver el cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Se acercó a él y palpó su mejilla. Estaba tan frío que eso solo podía significar una cosa; había sido, no había sido una pesadilla, él le había matado, había clavado la espada en su pecho y ahora yacía allí muerto. Otra vez, muerto otra vez, como tantos milenios antes, cuando Marcus se había interpuesto con la estocada de la reina Claire.

“Con el poder de tu Cristal de Plata en mi poder, todo lo que hay en este mundo será mío.”

La voz llegó desde todas partes de aquella oscuridad y de pronto, una vez en su interior, le dio la respuesta. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que estaban en el interior de la oscuridad de Metalia, como pinocho al ser tragado por la ballena.

“Bienvenido a mi mundo, heredero del Silver Millenium. Me alegra saber que estás vivo, eso significa que podrás ver mi victoria sobre tus dos mundos desde el mejor puesto posible.”

\- Metalia, la guerra no ha terminado. - Tuxedo Moon se puso en pie, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero intentó que no se le notara. - Sigo teniendo el Cristal de Plata y su poder nos ayudará salir de aquí.

Cerró los ojos, tenía que hacerse con toda la fuerza que tenía en su interior y que no era mucha después de todo lo que había ocurrido y agarró el Cristal de Plata. No tenía ni idea sobre como usar todo el poder del cristal, como hacerlo salir y como lograr que hicieran lo que él le pidiera, pero dadas las circunstancias, tan solo podía intentarlo.

Se concentró e invocó el poder del Cristal de Plata con toda su energía. 

Al abrir los ojos, aunque el cielo seguía estando oscuro, ya no estaban dentro de Metalia, sino que habían vuelto al Polo Norte, aunque ahora podía ver que se encontraban tras unas paredes transparentes.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿El Cristal de Plata nos rodea?

Pero todo eso da igual cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Tuxedo Mask tendido en el suelo a su lado. Se arrodilló junto a él y tomó su mano, estaba tan fría que por un momento creyó que realmente estaba muerto, pero antes de poder pensar eso, lo vio abrir los ojos.

\- Tuxedo Moon...

\- Sasha. Esto tiene que ser un milagro o por fin he conseguido usar todo el poder del Cristal de Plata para traerte de vuelta.

\- Mis ojos. - Sasha se incorporó, todo estaba borroso delante de él y apenas podía ver la imagen de Tuxedo Moon. Tuvo que alargar sus manos para tocar su rostro y asegurarse que realmente estaba allí. - No veo, hay una niebla delante... dios... duelen mucho.

“Así que pensabas que huyendo de mi lograrías librarte de mi poder.”

La voz de Metalia le puso el vello de punta a Tuxedo Moon, pero con todo lo que había ocurrido, empezaba a ser un guerrero mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido nunca. Así que pudo ponerse en pie e interponerse entre la sombra que ahora estaba delante de él y Tuxedo Mask. Estaba vez lograría protegerle, esta vez no iba a fallar.

No lo pensó dos veces, cogió de nuevo el Cristal de Plata y con solo concentrarse un momento esta vez, logró hacer que su poder saliera como una enorme bola de energía que trató de lanzar contra Metalia, sin tan siquiera saber si serviría de algo.

“Tu poder ha crecido mucho, príncipe, mucho más de lo que habría imaginado posible y al que yo no he llegado. ¡Dame el Cristal!

\- Nunca. El Cristal de Plata no está hecho para hacer daño a la humanidad.

\- David, se fuerte, se que puedes hacerlo. 

La voz de James en su cabeza estuvo a punto de despistarlo; algo les había ocurrido a sus compañeros, era la única razón por la que no estaban allí con él, luchando a su lado. Pero no podía rendirse ahora.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba solo, sus compañeros no estaban allí y no estaba preparado para luchar en solitario, nunca lo había hecho, excepto cuando no era más que un aprendiz de guerrero y todo era nuevo para él. Desde entonces, sus amigos habían sido su mejor fortaleza para enfrentarse a todos sus enemigos.

“¿Podrás hacerlo solo? ¿Crees que puedes vencerme sin el resto de tus amigos?”

Le temblaban las piernas, usar tanta energía estaba acabando con él y no creía poder durar mucho. No no podría hacer sin el poder que ellos le proporcionaban. Sin ellos, la guerra estaba perdida. Por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, no podía hacer nada sin sus compañeros.

Desde el suelo, agotado, herido y cegado por el poder de Metalia, Tuxedo Mask, vio una luz al fondo de la sombra que cubría su visión, una luz intensa, cálida y que le hacía sonreír, una luz que de alguna forma ya conocía y que le hacía sentir verdaderamente bien.

\- Puedo sentirlo. El Cristal de Plata. David, siento... siento tu dolor. Lo siento en el pecho.

Se llevó una mano allí, al pecho y de pronto una de las joyas que habían pertenecido a sus generales muertos apareció en su palma y delante de él, apareció la figura fantasma de Michael, su mejor amigo en otra vida.

\- Mi señor, por fin volvemos a vernos. - La piedra se rompió en mil pedazos. - Es hora de terminar con la criatura que nos devolvió a la vida pero nos lavó el cerebro. De lo contrario, Metalia devorará la energía de todos los seres vivos de este planeta. - Michael señaló a un punto en lo que parecía ser la frente de Metalia. - Ahí está su corazón, contra más grande se hace ella, también lo hace su corazón y más fácil es lograr impactar allí, Tuxedo Moon debe enfocar todo su poder allí.

De pronto los cuatro generales que habían luchado a su lado contra Claire en el pasado aparecieron delante de él y todo quedó claro en su mente. Ellos se habían interpuesto, de alguna forma a la espada que Tuxedo Moon había clavado en su corazón, ellos habían evitado que le matara y le habían dado tiempo a que se recuperara.

Pronto desaparecieron de pronto, le habían dado el mensaje que debían y ahora era el momento de Tuxedo Mask ayudar a Tuxedo Moon a llevar a cabo su misión. Se incorporó, todavía le dolía la herida del pecho y no podía ver completamente bien, pero David le necesitaba mucho más.

Se colocó tras él, con sus manos sosteniendo las del guerrero. Le contó lo que le habían contado sus generales. Secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y le sonrió.

\- Tus compañeros están aquí contigo, siempre lo estarán y te darán la fuerza que necesitas para llevar tu misión a cabo. ¿Es que no lo sientes? El poder que necesitas está dentro de ti, ha estado dentro de ti todo este tiempo. Nicholas.

\- Marcus.

Estrecharon sus manos y Tuxedo Moon dejó aparecer el Cristal de Plata en su mano libre, lo colocó sobre su Moon Stick. 

\- Soy el guardián del amor y la justicia, la Tierra y la Luna están bajo mi protección y por intentar hacer daño a los inocentes que viven aquí, acabaré contigo, Metalia.

“No podrás hacerme daño. Soy más poderosa que tu.”

\- Soy el príncipe Nicholas y con el poder de la Luna, te destruiré para siempre.


	14. Chapter 14

Tuxedo Moon lanzó todo el poder que encontró en su interior contra Metalia y el rayo le cegó por un momento. Notó un intenso calor saliendo de su cuerpo y con todo el valor posible, abrió los ojos y vio el rayo penetrando en la sombra de su enemiga; pero para su sorpresa y desesperación, no ocurrió absolutamente nada.  
No puede ser, mi ataque no le está haciendo nada y es todo lo que tengo.  
No te despistes, Tuxedo Moon, no puedes perder la concentració ahora o todo estará perdido. - Dijo Tuxedo Mask apretando las manos del muchacho con todas sus fuerzas, como si de esa forma pudiera hacerla llegar hasta él y juntos enfrentarse a su enemigo.  
Fue entonces cuando Tuxedo Moon escuchó la voz de Stephen en su mente, como si estuviera a su lado en ese preciso momento.  
“Está escrito en la espada, la forma de desatar todo el poder de la Luna. Tienes que invocarlo, creer en él y rezar como si estuviérais en la sagrada Moon Tower. Puedes hacerlo, todos sabemos que puedes hacerlo.”  
No puedo rendirme. - Dijo en un susurro. - Necesito más poder, el gran poder de la Luna.  
Agarró con fuerza el Moon Stick, tanto que temió romperlo, pero no le importó y siguió haciéndolo; clavó los pies en el suelo y volvió la mirada un momento para asegurarse que Tuxedo Mask seguía estando allí, detrás de él, apoyándole, dándole fuerzas, luchando a su lado.  
No vamos a rendirnos. - Le contestó Tuxedo Mask dándole un beso en la cabeza.  
En pleno Polo Norte, junto a los cuerpos de los cuatro Tuxedo Knights, sus plumas, muertas hasta un segundo antes, comenzaron a flotar, al igual que la espada de Silver Millenium como atraídos por una fuerza invisible. Subieron, subieron hasta el cielo y se fundieron en aquella negrura que lo cubría todo; hasta que se convirtieron en una luz blanca, intensa profunda, una estrella única en el firmamento, que lanzó un rayo imposible contra la sombra de Metalia; la atravesó y lo llenó de nueva luz.  
Stephen, ¡Mira la torre! - Dijo Sage al ver que la torre sagrada del palacio de Silver Millenium desaparecía en un rayo de luz y volvía a formarse, como había sido en otra época, siglos atrás, milenios.  
Stephen, ven conmigo. - Los dos gatos se dieron la vuelta y vieron la figura del rey Timothy delante de ellos, haciendo señas al animal negro para que le acompañara hasta otra de las salas del antiguo santuario del Moon Castle. - Esta es la sala más sagrada de toda la Luna, aquí los sacerdotes rezaron durante siglos para protegernos a todos, cuando este lugar era un verdadero reino. Mi hijo te necesita ahora para enfrentarse al mayor de los peligros, aquí es donde tu energía podrá unirse a la suya y juntos lucharéis contra Metalia por una última vez. ¿Ves la luz en la torre sagrada?  
Si majestad.  
Es el poder de Tuxedo Moon, su fuerza, él es el que ha hecho que el Cristal de Plata y la torre se recompongan, pero sólo no podrá terminar con esta guerra.  
Stephen asintió y se acercó al púlpito que había en medio de aquella otra sala, se subió encima y vio que en su superficie había un círculo; se puso en medio y un segundo más tarde, la energía más intensa que había sentido más recorrió su cuerpo, le puso en tensión y como si de una voz interior se tratara, le dijo que hacer.  
Levantó la vista al cielo que no podía ver a través de lo que quedaba del techo del palacio y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y en su mente, delante de sus ojos apareció la imagen de Tuxedo Moon y Tuxedo Mask, los dos luchando, enfrentándose a Metalia y algo le dijo que no lo lograrían, no si no les echaba una mano.  
No te preocupes Tuxedo Moon, empezamos en esto juntos, así que es mi deber ahora ayudarte cuando más lo necesitas.  
¡Libera el gran poder de la Luna! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo Tuxedo Moon y Stephen, escuchando la voz del otro a pesar de la enorme distancia que los separaba.  
La torre sagrada estalló en mil pedazos, al mismo tiempo que la bola de energía delante de Metalia y los dos gatos tuvieron que ocultarse entre los restos del palacio para que los cristales que salían lanzados en todas direcciones no les golpearan.  
La Luna estaba brillando, como si del propio Sol se tratara y a pesar de la cortina oscura que Tuxedo Mask tenía delante de sus ojos, pudo ver toda aquella luz y sintió un calor tan intenso y verdadero que poco a poco, notó que su corazón estaba latiendo de nuevo.   
Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que Metalia le había convertido en un autómata, nada realmente parecido a un humano, pero ahora, volvía a entender lo que significaban los sentimientos; porque el poder de Luna, el que le había devuelto a la vida en esta realidad, junto a David, estaba entrando en su interior.  
“Si, por fin, el poder de la Luna.” Dijo la voz de Metalia y Tuxedo Moon creyó ver un brazo de oscuridad intentando acercarse a la luz, pero conforme lo iba haciendo notó un calor demasiado intenso hasta para ella. “¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué no puedo llegar al poder? Es mío ¡Mío!  
El calor de la energía de la Luna quemó su brazo ficticio y le hizo retroceder, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, la luz blanca se iba haciendo cada vez más grande y rápidamente fue ganando terreno hasta estar junto a ella, a unos centímetros y como si realmente se tratara del mismo sol, comenzó a quemarle y abrasarle.  
“Me estoy quemando. No puede ser. Me estoy quemando.”  
Había intentado hacerse con todo el poder del universo y ahora, el gran poder del Cristal de Plata, el que siempre había estado anhelando, iba terminar con ella.  
¡Desaparece para siempre! ¡Por el poder de esta Luna sagrada que me protege!  
Ahora que podía ver un poco mejor, Tuxedo Mask creyó estar volviéndose loco, porque no solo veía la imagen de Tuxedo Moon iluminada y radiante delante de él, sino que había otra figura más, otra personificación del muchacho, ataviado en esta ocasión con las ropas que había visto en sueños, como si el príncipe Nicholas hubiera regreso a la vida de pronto.  
¡Te reducieré a cenizas!  
Un momento más tarde, lo que alguien que estuviera allí podría haber denominado como una bomba atómica estallando, atravesó el firmamento desde el Moon Stick y llegó hasta Metalia. Por un momento toda su oscuridad desapareció de golpe, como si se rompiera en un millón de pedazos.  
La explosión quedó enterrada por el grito de odio y desesperación saliendo de aquella sombra que ya no existían.  
Todo se volvió en silencio, la oscuridad dejó paso a la blancura del Polo Norte, el cielo negro se volvió blanco porque había pasado otro día y llegaba el amanecer y Tuxedo Moon sonrió ante aquella visión, imposible un momento antes, pero absolutamente maravillosa ahora.  
Lo he...  
Se tambaleó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero la sensación tan solo duró un momento; cuando sus piernas se doblaron y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. No se había dado cuenta toda la energía que había gastado para poder llevar a cabo aquella tarea, para poder derrotar por fin a su enemigo.   
Ahora estaba rendido, agotado, sin energía. No pudo pensar en nada cuando apenas podía respirar. De alguna forma sabía que su cuerpo se estaba apagando rápidamente. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, ya no hacía falta seguir esforzándose tanto.  
Voy a morir. - Dijo en voz baja. - Y no he podido decirle que le quiero.  
Intentó darse la vuelta, sabía que Tuxedo Mask seguía estando allí, pero cayó al suelo y en cuestión de segundos todo se volvió negro. El alfiler de su corbata se rompió al chocar con el suelo, pero para entonces, el muchacho ya no se dio cuenta. Después, nada.  
*  
Stephen y Sage quedaron boquiabiertos al ver aparecer lo que un día conocieron como el palacio de Silver Millenium delante de ellos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si estuvieran de nuevo en el pasado.  
Tuxedo Moon no ha conseguido.  
Lo he visto. - Respondió Sage. - He visto como te envolvía una luz increible, brillante y por un momento he creído ver la figura de Tuxedo Moon.  
Sólo espero que David esté bien. Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
*  
Tuxedo Mask se puso en pie. Ya no podía sentir toda esa energía proveniente de la Luna, la miró, pero ya no brillaba, una vez más volvía a ser el mismo satélite que siempre había conocido. Miró a su alrededor, todo había quedado tranquilo y aunque la oscuridad había desaparecido, todavía temía en los efectos que Metalia podía haber producido en el planeta.  
Se agachó y apoyó la mano en la tierra. Como antiguo príncipe del planeta y como su protector, podía notar su dolor. Ahora debía saber hasta donde había llegado el mal producido por su enemigo.  
Sonrió complacido, el planeta había sufrido, pero era un lugar fuerte y aunque había sufrido algunos pequeños daño, se recuperaría y en poco tiempo, olvidaría lo ocurrido, como si nada mal hubiera sucedido.  
Siguió mirando a su alrededor, pero su mirada se centró en una sola figura, tirada en el suelo, pálida, su cuerpo completamente blanco, como si de un cadaver se tratara.  
David. No.  
Corrió hasta él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y tocó su rostro. Estaba tan frío que por un momento pensó haber llegado demasiado tarde. Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser, con el tiempo había descubierto que ese muchacho era fuerte, como ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido antes y morir no era una posibilidad  
¿Has utilizado toda tu energía para acabar con el enemigo? No, no puede ser, tienes que volver conmigo porque ahora se quien eres, se quien es Nicholas, quien es David o quien es Tuxedo Moon; todos están dentro de ti y ahora que lo se quiero... necesito estar a tu lado. Así que por favor, despierta.  
No muy seguro de que hacer a continuación, decidió probar como miles de veces ocurría en los cuentos de hadas y depositó un beso en los tibios labios del guerrero, ahora vestido con una simple camisa blanca y unos vaqueros.  
Dudaba que funcionara, pero tenía que intentarlo.  
Sasha. - Dijo David con voz temblorosa al abrir ligeramente los ojos  
Puedo verte, David, puedo verte.  
¿Entonces, ahora recuerdas quienes somos? - David intentó incorporarse pero estaba tan agotado que no pudo hacerlo sin la ayuda de Sasha, que puso su mano en su espalda. - ¿Marcus?  
Si, Nicholas, ahora se que desde hace milenios estamos destinados a estar juntos.  
David le respondió abrazándole, con tanta fuerza que creyó que volvería desvanecerse, pero Sasha le sostuvo de nuevo, le devolvió el abrazo y cuando estuvo a punto de separarse, volvió a besarle de nuevo.  
Y esta vez no pienso dejarte marchar.  
Te quiero.  
De pronto, una punzada de dolor cruzó el pecho de David, estaba tan emocionado y necesitaba tanto descansar que ahora recordaba por fin a sus compañeros, por fin se daba cuenta que no estaban a su lado.  
¿Donde están? Tom y los demás, ¿Donde están? Se que me han ayudado mientras me enfrentaba a Metalia, pero ahora... ahora temo que les haya ocurrido algo horrible.  
La mano de Sasha en su hombro hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor.  
No te preocupes puedo buscarlos.  
De nuevo, el profesor se agachó, cerró los ojos y puso la palma de su mano en la tierra. Al tener tomada su mano, David pudo ver lo mismo que él y entonces comprendió de donde sacaba su poder Tuxedo Mask, él era el protector de la Tierra. Pero también vio algo que le revolvió el estómago y le obligó a soltarle.  
Allí estaban los cuatro, tenidos en el frío suelo, muertos.  
No es posible, No. - Dijo sollozando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
David.  
¿Stephen? ¿Eres tu?  
Si, te hablo desde la Luna, el poder de Silver Millenium es ahora más grande lo que ha sido en milenios. Necesito que vengais, tu y Tuxedo Mask.  
Pero no puedo. - Dijo David a la nada, al darse cuenta que el alfiler de su corbata había desaparecido. - No tengo el poder para transformarme ni para transportarme.  
Claro que lo tienes, está dentro de ti, junto con el Cristal de Plata, ahora puedes hacerlo con solo pedirlo.  
No muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, David cogió el Moon Stick y cerró los ojos, haciendo la plegaria silenciosa para viajar a la Luna. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se quedó pasmado al ver el Silver Castle, brillando delante de él en todo su explendor.  
Esto...  
Así, es. - Stephen caminó hasta él, con Sage unos pasos detrás y ambos gatos hicieron una reverencia. - Esto vuelve a ser Silver Millenium y tu, David, Nicholas, eres el nuevo rey de este mundo.  
¿Rey? Yo... no puedo ser rey. - David cogió la mano de Sasha cuando este la apoyó en su hombro y le miró un momento para asegurare que seguía estando allí. - No soy más que un crío, no he terminado ni mi primer año de universidad, no puedo dejar a mis padres y los chicos... tengo que salvar a los demás si es que todavía hay tiempo.  
Lo entiendo, en realidad esa era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. - Le contestó Stephen. - Por eso en realidad te he hecho venir. Tienes que ocultar Silver Millenium, para que los humanos normales y sus satélites no lo encuentren. Cuando estés preparado, entonces tomarás tu puesto como rey, tanto aquí en la tierra como en la Luna y entonces el gran poder de ambos lugares, renacerá en una nueva edad de oro. Toma.  
David miró el pequeño objeto que Stephen lanzó a sus manos. No tuvo que decirle nada para que comprendiera lo que era. Un nuevo alfiler, muy parecido al anterior, pero con un hueco en medio, donde se colocó un momento más tarde, el Cristal de Plata.  
Es hora de evolucionar y ser más fuerte, David. Recuerda la primera vez que te transformaste, di ¡Cristal Power Make Up!  
David asintió, cogió el alfiler y confiando en las palabras de su amigo, como había hecho desde el principio dijo las palabras.  
¡Cristal Power Make Up!  
Tomó en sus manos el Moon Stick, aunque ahora su tacto parecía distinto, más poderoso aunque siguiera siendo el mismo. Pero no tenía tiempo para hacer más preguntas.  
¡Moon Healing Scalation!  
Como ya había pasado unos minutos antes, una luz intensa y brillante llenó todo el planeta Tierra y la Luna. Aunque no pudo verlo desde donde estaba, Tuxedo Moon, por fin recuperado, pudo notar, a través de Tuxedo Mask a su lado, que la gente sanaba de sus heridas, los campos y los edificios volvían a estar bien, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y sus compañeros, comenzaban a despertar de lo que había parecido el sueño eterno.  
Tuxedo Moon regresó a la superficie de la Tierra junto con Tuxedo Mask y los dos gatos y echó a correr al ver allí a sus amigos. Todos estaban bien, habían acabado con el enemigo y todos estaban vivos, estaban bien.   
Los abrazó y tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, se había convertido en un guerrero mucho más fuerte y algo le decía que iba a necesitar toda su fuerza para enfrentarse a los siguientes enemigos que llegaran.  
Por muy peligroso que haya sido esto, temo que no haya sido más que una terrible prueba para que lo nos queda por delante.  
Jensen miró a su alrededor, se sentía renovado, después de todo acababa de resucitar, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía extraño, como si presintiera la tormenta que se acerca por el horizonte.  
Ha terminado una guerra, pero tarde o temprano llegará otra. Debemos estar preparados. - Le contestó Venus.  
Ahora somos más fuertes. - Tuxedo Moon rodeó sus hombros. - Ahora sabemos quienes fuimos y quienes podemos llegar a ser.


End file.
